We Are Where?
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Me And My cousin go to Naruto's world but what will happen, Find some friends, Get cool pets to fuse with later, Just read and find out. GaaraxOC KankuroxOC, Later AkatsukixOc's. End of latest chap, "I want Gaara.."
1. Flowers

**Okay this is my first fanfic so please no flames Well enjoy this story hope you like oh i might change the title later.So Please Review**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Me and my cousin Brittany was walking in the forest near my house(Oh by the way if you were wondering we have mid lenth brown hair with blonde strikes if you was just wondering.Britt: Get on with the story. Me:Oh yea sorry)

We was just talking bout Naruto and how it would be so cool to be there

"Hey Britt" "What?" She asked as we stoped walking and looked at me

"Why did your parents let you come down here?" Really she wasn't down here alot if her parents knew she was in the woods with me and we're all alone she would probably be killed.

"I have no idea guess it was just our luck" "Yea i guess your right" We started laughing

"Hey Stacy you know how cool the sand bros are right" I stopped laughing "Yea Why?" She looked at the ground I think she was blushing probably at a idea that popped up in her head

"Oh nothing just asking" I looked around "Oh Ok" then I spotted some red,purple,blue,and yellow flowers "Hey look Britt flowers"

Britt and I ran over to the flowers "Awww their beautiful" She picked a purple one while I picked a red one.We looked at our flowers she looked at me and smiled

"You know who these remind me of?" I smiled "Yea they remind me your's of kankuro and mine of...Gaara"

I blushed as thoughts of him rushed through my mind She blushed with me

(Yes we both like the sand bros ok. Britt: Stacy stop interupting please Me:Sorry I was just letting the people know. Britt:I know thats nice but lets get back to the story. Me: Ok ok back to the story.)

I smelled the flower it smelled so good 'I wonder is he smells like this' I started to blush and looked over at brittany who was making a nosie.

She was smelling the flower blushing too "Hey Britt" She looked at me as the blush started to go away "Huh?"

"Lets trade flowers for a sec" She looked confused but handed me her kankuro flower so I handed her my gaara flower "Thank you"

I said as I sniffed her Kankuro flower "What are you doing?" She asked I smelled her flower it smelled completely different I was surprised

"Hey Britt smell my flower" As I watched her she was alittle surprised too she looked at me

"They smell completely different don't they" "Yea they do" We traded flowers again I had my Gaara flower back

We smelled them "I don't know why,They look alike they were in the same patch they should all smell the same" "Yea I know it's so weird"

I looked down at my flower sniffed it again then back at her I was blushing abit

"Hey do you think they smell like this?" She looked at me then her flower "Maybe but we'll never know"

I started to feel depressed "Yea your right on that one"

Just as I got done with that sentence a door just appeared outta nowhere

(Me:I know a door appearing out of nowhere is kinda stupid but how else can you think of going to another world?)

Both Me and Britt was speachless till we stared at the door for 5 minutes.She broke the silence

"Hey Stacy go over and open it" I looked at her "Why Me?" "Cause we both know that your stronger than me"

I was proud at this comment or was it one but oh well "Okay fine" I slowly started walking to the door "Here I go" I opened the door to a big surprise I gasped "What is it?" Brittany Asked running over to me and well pushed me on accident

Well the door was up in the air don't ask me how and I saw sand but we was very high up I was terrified of heights.I started to fall when I had to grab on something and well Brittany was wearing baggy pants

(Me: She had a belt on so I didn't pull them down they were just very baggy) "Brittany Hang On To The Door!" She grabbed the door frame she didn't fall through the door just yet but then "Stacy Do Something!!"

She yelled when she lost her grip I had to act fast so I grabbed the very bottom of the door frame I was holding her hand we both was dangling very high

I started to loose my grip I dug my fingers into the frame It hurt so bad I grunted at the pain I could feel my fingers bleeding

I was still loosing my grip then I couldn't hold us up anymore my hand had slipped "Brittany I'm So Sorry Please Forgive Me!" I cried out as we started to fall I was still holding her hand as hard as it was Brittany pulled herself closer to me and said "It's ok Stacy it wasn't your fault"

We hugged but that didn't last long as we were separated by the strong force of the wind.We stayed close but not hugging or holding hands

We shut our eyes as much as they would thinking it was gonna hurt but surprisingly we hit ground it hurt alittle but not that bad we opened our eyes in astonishment

Before we looked down we looked at eachother I had to ask "Hey Britt Why didn't we die?" She shrugged "I dunno"

We both thought for a few secs we noticed something "Ummm Stacy Have you noticed that were moving up and down?" "Yea"

We diecided to look down and ... Brittany was on kankuro's stomach and I was on Gaara's stomach I noticed this my heart was pounding I fainted Britt survived till kankuro asked "Who are you?" Then she fainted


	2. We Are Where?

**(A/N) Hey done with chappy one yippe sorry it was so short i'll try and make this one longer.So please Review and no flames thank you. On with the story ENJOY**

**/Disclaimer\ I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kankuro and Gaara got up(Remember we fell on them) Kankuro dusted himself off Gaara really didn't care.

They looked at us then I started waking up Gaara was the first one to notice cause Kankuro was staring at Britt.(Me: ooooh. Britt: Stacy your interupting again. Me:Oh ok sorry. Britt: Anyway if Gaara noticed you first that means he was staring at you. :Me -blushes- Ummm. Britt: ooooh. Me: Ok ok on with the story)

"Who are you?" Gaara asked making Kankuro look at me I stared at them still shocked He asked again "Who are you?" I could hear him looseing his patience

I answered him "Ummm...I'm Stacy and...this is brittany" I saw Gaara's eyes shift from me to Britt and to me again Kankuro looked at Britt but he stared at her till Gaara spoke "Why did you fall on us?"(He might be alittle OOC)

I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.'Ow that hurt wait' I pulled my hand up and then I remembered when I was holding me and britt up.

My hand was bleeding pretty bad Kankuro was alittle concerned but didn't show it and Gaara didn't seem to care well thats what I thought.

"It's hard to explain" I answered back I knew how Gaara was. He just stood there while Kankuro said "Go ahead" I nodded and started

"Well me and Britt was walkin in a forest when this door appeared outta nowear and I opened it" I stopped to breathe(Well My hand was hurting and I was still shocked being infrount of Gaara and Kankuro) They were looking at me so I continued

"Britt pushed me on an accident and I grabbed onto her and then she fell so I grabbed the door" I breathed again "I started to loose my grip so I dug my fingers into the door and" I stopped as I held my hand up to look at it.

It was bleeding worse, Kankuro was getting more concerned he was showing it alittle Gaara was even getting concerned but ofcorse he didn't show it.

But I continued "Held on as long as I could but I lost my grip and we started falling" I stopped as I knew thats probably all Gaara wanted to hear.

"So you girls fell out of a door that appeared out of nowhere"Kankuro put it like I was lying. That made me mad but I quickly got over it

"Yea" I looked down thinking,Then Britt woke up the way I was sitting. She shot up and we hit heads

"Ow Stacy" She started looking around she didn't see Gaara and Kankuro I was blocking her view

I started rubbing my forehead "Hey wait where are we?" She asked "Ow Britt you have a hard head"

She looked at me with a 'oops' smile "Whoops sorry,but where are we?" I looked at Gaara and Kankuro who were talking I guessed about me and Britt but I was just guessing

I leaned to her to whisper "Hey Britt you remember when we said it would be so cool to be in the naruto world?" She looked at me confused(Me: Yea she gets confused easily. Britt:-Clears throat-. Me: Ummm..-giggles stupidly-..She ain't asleep anymore. Britt: Uh-huh got that right,Bout time I came back into the story. Me: ...ummm yea.)

"Yea why?" I had a big smile on my face "Well you will not believe it"

"Huh?" I had a shot of pain but ignored it "We're in the naruto world" I whisper really fast, She sat there about 15 seconds then..."WE ARE WHERE?!"

Gaara and Kankuro looked at Britt who was now looking like she was panicking when she saw them she grabbed my hands started jumping up and down I went along with her then both of us started squealing. Kankuro chuckled Gaara just stared

We stopped as Britt relised that the sand bros were watching she started to blush I started to blush too when I noticed this.

Then I had a shot of terrible pain through my whole body My vision got blurred I started to loose balance Britt noticed this since I was leaning on her "Stacy whats wrong?" Then she noticed my hand which was bleeding really bad

Blood was just dripping onto the sand. Which now there was a puddle of blood Britt got really scared "Stacy!" She yelled I tried to get my balance back but failed as I started falling Gaara caught me Then I passed out

Kankuro was getting serious (.Britt: Yes he can be serious... Well he can!) "We should take her to the village" Kankuro suggested

"Yes" Gaara said as he took off Kankuro turned around to follow him till "Hey what about me!" Kankuro turned back around to see Britt crossing her arms with a pouty face. He smiled with a 'oops' smile (. Britt:Stacy would say 'perfect couple ain't they' then I would Blush.)

He started scratching the back of his head "Oh sorry" He turned back around to run really fast(Britt: You know how Ninjas run really fast and I can't. Stacy can't either.) "Come on"

Britt looked down "I'm not a ninja" Kankuro chuckled "Well ummm...hold on" He walked over to Britt turned around(Britt:Oh yea if you was wondering Gaara left his gourd at where ever he was staying and Kankuro left his puppets as well Gaara was surrounded by sand they just went on a walk anyway.Hehehe Stacy passed out so i'm takin over)

"Come on climb up" He said looking at Britt from the corner of his eye. "Oh ok" Britt started climbing up on his back and she blushed. Kankuro had a weird feeling but he didn't know what it was he never felt like this before(Britt: Oh just to let you know Kankuro is 15 and Gaara is 14 well on this story anyway. Oh Stacy and I are 14 just letting you know)

He took off in the direction Gaara was going Britt liked the feeling of the wind blowing in her face and also liked the fact Kankuro was carrying her. She blushed again he looked at her knowing that he was making her blush. He had alittle blush Britt didn't spot it

Somehow he caught up with Gaara which was carrying me in his arms. Gaara looked over at Kankuro who was carrying Britt. Kankuro went ahead and said "She isn't a ninja and most likely that girl isn't one either" Gaara nodded and looked down at me

Gaara,Kankuro,Britt,And passed out me got to the sand village instead going to the hospital he brought me to where they were staying we landed out side of a house

Kankuro put Britt down slowly and Gaara carried me to his room and put me on his bed which he rarely uses Kankuro started to go to Gaara's room Britt just stood there.He stopped and said "Come on" Britt followed Kankuro to Gaara's room

When Everybody was in Gaara's room. Someone came to Gaara's door way and asked "Who are they?" She looked at Gaara's bed where I was laying and Britt right next to the bed checking on me

Guess who it is just guess give up? It's...Temari!

* * *

**Yea This is alittle longer but chapter three will be even longer well i'll try to make in anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chappy :D. Please Reveiw**


	3. How Did You?

****

(A/N) My cousin Brittany loves this story. I'll try and make this chappy longer since everyone got a idea about my story,And yes Temari is in this one.Well Please Review and no flames thank you all again. ENJOY!!

P.S. The fusing with pets thing will be later into the story i'll tell when we're about to get them. Oh heres a hint they have stripes i'll keep giving you all hints every chapter ok ENOJY our Story :D

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Temari then looks at her younger brothers which Gaara was standing near his window and Kankuro was standing on the other side of the room. Gaara,Kankuro,and Britt looks at Temari.

Kankuro's the one that answers "Their some girls that we found" Temari smirks "How did you find them?" Kankuro scratches his head "Well they fell on us"

Temari lazily closes her eyes like she wasn't buying it "Yea" Temari says as she walks into the room. Gaara glares at her "It's true" He says. Temari rasies her hands "I believe you" **(Britt: No she don't)**

They heard a groaning sound. Everyone looked over at the bed which I was sweating,tossing and turning. "Stacy" Britt says softly. "Br-itt" I said as I crack my eyes open.

"Stacy are you okay?" Britt asks holding my good hand. I coughed "Ow my...head" I said sitting up.I start rubbing my forehead.

Then I remember something about Gaara, I stop and look around to see Gaara,Kankuro,and Temari. My memory was alittle fuzzy "Britt what happened?" I ask her. So she answers.

"Well your hand started bleeding bad then you passed out" I look at my hand and notice it bandaged up. "Where am I?" I ask as I look at Britt. She smiles "Well after you passed out Gaara carried you to his house and put you in his bed"

I look at Gaara and blush. "Oh okay" I say almost a whisper. Britt stands up "Well Stacy stay here I'm going to ask Temari and Kankuro something" Temari and Kankuro eye Britt. "Ok be careful" She smiles "Don't worry about me just watch Gaara make sure he don't do anything to you" She laughs I blush.

She walks over to the doorway "Temari Kankuro can you please come out here?" Kankuro nods and walks over to her. Temari looks at me then Gaara "Ok" She walks over to Britt. They then leave outta sight.

That leaves me alone with Gaara I felt really weird "Thank you" I say looking at the floor. "Huh?" He looks at me **(He was looking out the window) **"Thank you for carrying me" I look at him "Oh It's nothing" He looks back out of the window. I felt weird again.

I shift around to get better seated. I was now sitting with my knees up and I pull my knees to my face I sigh. "What?" Gaara asks not even looking at me. "Oh nothing" I say blushing I take my hand up and start scratching it the bandages were itching like hell. My hand didn't hurt at all even when I was scratching.

I softly growl but Gaara heard it "What is it?" He asks looking at me. I look up at him and blush "Just these bandages itch" He walks alittle closer "Then take them off" He says bluntly I nod and try to but fail. "Ummm I can't"

He walks over to me and sits on the bed "Give me your hand" **(Heh give me your hand in MARRIGE! lol) **"O-Ok" I hold my hand out he grabs it I blush when he grabs it. He starts fiddling with the bandages then starts unwrapping them to slowly reveal my hand.

He finally unwraps my hand and looks at it. It isn't bleeding no wounds not even a scar. "Are you a ninja?" He asks looking at me "Uh no" He looks back to my hand and lifts it up to make sure I blush again. "Then what are you?" He asks.

I smile "I'm just a normal girl" He looks at me leaning in closer making me blush even more "No your not" I look at him confused "Yes I am" He leans even closer staring right into my brown eyes. "Tell me" He says sharply I blush as he's holding me in his eyes.

"Tell you what" I say almost whispering again. He quickly pins me on the bed holding my hands. I'm laying completely on the bed he's on top of me holding himself with his knees which my legs was between his knees. I gasp alittle when he does this.

He still has me in his gaze I can't move. He leans his face closer to mine he is only several inches from my face. "Tell me what you are" He asks loosing patience. I start to get scared by the tone of his voice. "I'm telling you I'm just a normal girl"

He growls but over comes it. Then he leans in even closer where he's lips is only an inch from mine. He slowly starts leaning in even closer till "GAARA!" He quickly looks over his shoulder to the doorway. Temari was standing there with Kankuro and Britt behind her.

"What do you think your doing?!" She asks furiously. Gaara starts getting up and stands up then turns to his older sister. "Look at her hand" He says then I sit up. She walks over to the bed and I reach out my use-to-be hurt hand she grabs it.

She studies it for a minute then yells "Kankuro come over here" Gaara walks back over to the window and watches me. Kankuro comes over and grabs my hand and studies it too. "Woah how...Are you a ninja?" He looks up at me.

"No I'm not how many times do I have to say it?" I said pulling my hand away. Britt then walks over on the other side of the bed. "Stacy lemme see" I look at her and smile "Okay" I hold my hand out to her she grabs it and inspects it.

"Stacy how did you do that?" She asks me completely confused. "I have no idea how" Temari walks over to the doorway "I'll go tell Baki" Everyone nods then she leaves. "Hey Britt" She looks down at me. "Yes?" She asks.

"Since I'm not hurt anymore can I get up?" I ask her then she smiles "Yeah sure" I smile then get up outta bed on Britt's side ofcorse I stretch. "Well I feel really good" I say as I look at Britt "I do too"

We both start softly laughing then stop at the same time. I look at Gaara then put my fingers over my lips**. 'He almost kissed me'**

I blush as I remember and look over at Britt "What?" She asks me, I smile then lean in closer to her and whisper in her ear "Gaara almost kissed me" I pull back still with my smile she smiles then looks at Gaara.

She starts giggling I blush. "So does he like you?" She whispers back. I look at Gaara who is eyeing me and Britt "Well I don't know" I whisper back. "We'll find out" I look at her confused "What?" She smiles.

"Well when I talked to Temari and Kankuro I told them everything so their going to ask Baki if we could stay for awhile" She says I smile "Really?" Her smile gets bigger "Yep"

Then Temari and Baki walk to the doorway **(I really don't like him don't hold it against me please) **Me and Britt jump then put our hand to our chest. "So these are the girls?" Baki asks eyeing us "Yes they are" Temari replies.

"So two teenage girls living in a house with two teenage boys?" He asks glaring at Kankuro and Gaara "Well yeah" Temari says taking in how wrong that sounds. "Okay" Baki says looking back at me and Britt. "Wha?" Temari let out not knowing he was gonna say yes so fast.

"Yea Kankuro and Gaara need company besides thier own sister" He says as he walks out the door. "Oh ok" Temari lets out still confused. Kankuro just smiles "Awsome" Britt blushes abit. Gaara just looks at me which makes me blush as well.

"Where are we going to stay?" Britt asks noticing this. Temari answers "We have a extra room just down the hall" Me and Britt smile "Really?" We ask at the same time we look at eachother then smile. "Yeah follow me" Temari said with a smile.

Me and Britt walk over to her and wave to the boys. She then starts walking down the hall. There was a door not far from Gaara's room "That's Kankuro's room" She pointed at the door. The door was black then we came to another door.

"And that's the Bathroom" Me and Britt nod then we continue walking to get to the last door. "And here's you girl's room" She opens the door. We peek our heads in to see it was clean and very Black. "COOL!" Britt and I squealed as we run in our new room.

We instancely run over to the big black bed and jump in it. "Ahhhh this feels so good" I say looking over at Britt "I agree" She says snuggling into the covers. We both then get out of our wonderful bed. "Thank you Temari" We both say at the same time smiling.

"Your welcome now we need to get you girls some clothes" We look down at what we're wearing. I was wearing Blue jeans with a white shirt that said babygirl all over it. Britt was wearing her black baggy pants and her black shirt with a monkey in the middle.

"Oh yeah" I said "I guess we do" Britt said looking back at Temari "Follow me" She smiles then we follow her. She walks us down some stairs and to another door. She opens it to reveal PURPLE everywhere**(Wow thats alot of purple) **

"Sorry for the mess" Temari says as she walks in me and Britt follow her. "Just wait while I go find you girls some clothes" She chuckles then walks into a room that was in her room. Me and Britt just looking around her room exploring her rather large room.

She comes back in about 10 minutes after she left "Come in here" We followed her into the room in a room. It was a big closet. "Woah" Me and Britt together again Temari smiled "Well there are your outfits" We look over where she was pointing and there was ofcorse two outfits...

* * *

**(A/N) Well hope everyone liked this chappy sorry it took me longer to write it this is the longest chapter so far also I'm writing another story Stacy's and Brittany's Fun Sleepover lol that one is funny but rated M but I love it.**

**Britt: Sorry if the ages are wrong and why a purple flower reminded us of Kankuro it's because of his face paint lol**

**Me: Anyway I just found out that he wears a black suit lol sorry if anyone's alittle OOC **

**Me and Britt: Thank you all and please Review!! ;D**


	4. The Sound

**(A/N) Thank you for your reviews :D and I'll continue I have a question for all who is reading this! Would this be a good story to write? 'While Sakura and Naruto was getting back from a mission Naruto notices a girl she is badly wounded so they take her back to the village and she has a past she dosen't like to talk about an she has a lost pet but what is it? Noone knows but all the guys love her what will happen while shes there? Alot of pairings!!' **

**Britt: Well how does it sound? Please Review and let us know what you think we need to know!**

**Me: Well I'll write it sometime but If everyone thinks It's good enough I'll write asap and see how much they really like it lol well anyways please review so we can know!! **

**Me and Britt: ENJOY!!**

**P.S. Hehe It's getting close to the fusing sweet!**

**...**

We go over and pick up our outfits "Oh My Gosh Britt!" I yell as I look at her "I Know Their So Cool!" She yells back. We then look at Temari who is smiling "Temari Thank You So Much!" Me and Britt yell at her with the biggest smiles on our face.

"It's okay I never wear them anyway plus I think there needs to be other girls in this house" She chuckles. We look back to our outfits. Mine was a white shirt that looked just like a kimono and some black pants to match.

Britt's was a dark blue short sleeved shirt**(About like Sasukes but the collar is different) **and pants just like mine but was purple. "You can try them up in the bathroom" Temari says as she walks out the door.

"Ok" I said as I grabbed Britt's hand with my free hand and followed Temari. We went upstairs to the bathroom we didn't bother on looking for the boys we thought Temari would do it anyways. "Well let me see when your girls are done" Temari said then walked into Gaara's room.

We waved at her then ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Hey Britt you get dressed first I wanna see how good you look" I smile at her she smiles back "Okay then I gotta see that on you!" She started taking off her clothes.

She finished putting on her new outfit "OH MY GOSH BRITT! YOUR BEAUTIFUL!!" I squeal as I look her she smiles "Thanks now your turn!" She yells so I take off my clothes and put on my new outfit.

"STACY YOUR HOT!!" She squeals I smile "Lets go show Temari" I yell as I open the door. We walk into Gaara'a room everyone was still here.

"Wow you girls look hot" Temari says with a smile "Yeah" Kankuro says with a smirk then Britt blushes. I look at Britt then giggle then I look over at Gaara which he is just staring not saying anything which is making me blush.

"Well since you girls will be staying here you should get settled in your room" Temari said as she chuckled probably at a thought that popped up in her head. "Okay" Me and Britt said at the same time**(Wow we do that alot lol) **

We looked at the boys one last time then walked down the hall to our new room. We went in,it was really dark**(We like it dark while we sleep anyway) **"Britt ain't it so cool that we're here?" I asked as I looked over at her smiling.

"Yeah you know what Stacy?" She smiles "What?" I ask with a confused look on my face "Well If we're here with Gaara.Kankuro,and Temari that means..." She stops letting me finish the snetence.

"Oh my gosh Konoha"I say thinking about everybody that's there. "Yes" Britt says as we start jumping up and down squealing. Then something happens I start to hear a screeching sound which it feels like my ears are gonna bleed.

"AAAHHHHH!" I scream as I fall to my knees covering my ears which ain't helping at all "Stacy what is it!" Britt asks falling to her knees "THAT SOUND!" I yell wanting to rip off my ears Then Britt screams "AAAAHHHH!!" She yells hunching over with me holding her ears.

"IT HURTS SO BAD!!" She yells as everyone runs in the room "STACY BRITT WHAT IS IT?!" Kankuro asks running over to Britt "THE NOISE!!" I yell as Temari runs over to me "What noise?" Temari asks on her knees looking at me trying to figure out what was wrong with us.

"THE -grunt- SCREEHING!!" Britt yelled leaning into Kankuro "MAKE IT STOP!!" I yell out as I dig my fingers into my ears making them bleed. "I don't hear anything!"Temari yells trying to make me stop hurting myself Kankuro was hugging Britt.

She was holding onto his outfit sqeezing it as hard as she could and she starts crying "DANGIT IT'S SO LOUD!!" I yell looking at Gaara who is just standing there watching me with a confused look on his face**(I know that he sounds alittle OOC but come on) **

I start to get sleepy trying my best to stay awake but I fall to the floor passed out. Britt was the same way then she passed out in Kankuro's arms.

"What happened?" Kankuro ask looking over to his older sister "I have no idea" She replied looking over at Kankuro "Kankuro put Brittany on the bed" She turns to look at Gaara "Gaara put Stacy on the bed too" She says then gets to her feet.

"Okay" Kankuro says picking Britt up and walking over to our bed he lays her down carefully. Gaara walks over to me and picks me up walks over to the other side and puts me down carefully right next to Britt.

"What do we do now?" Kankuro asks still looking at Britt "All we can do is wait" Temari answers walking over to the doorway "Oh okay" Kankuro says looking at her "You guys can stay here if you want" She says then walks out.

Kankuro looks over to Gaara "Well what are you gonna do?" He asks Gaara looks at me "I'll wait" He says then sits down in a chair that was in there"Oh I'll wait with you" Kankuro says sitting in another chair on the other side of the bed.

**...In The Dream...**

"Hey Britt where are we?" I ask Britt looking around to only see white "I don't know Stacy" She replies looking around also.

"So your Stacy and Brittany?" A man voice said We jump "Who wants to know?" I ask "Your the choosen ones" A woman voice says me and Britt look around to try and find them.

"Where are you?" Britt asks Then two pairs of demon eyes appear "We will tell you when we meet" The woman voice said. "When we meet?" I ask staring at the pair of eyes infront of me "Go to Konoha and we will tell you where" The man voice said then disappeared.

"Wait!" Britt yells running over to where the eyes were but it was to late. I run over to Britt "What was this all about?" I ask looking at her "I don't know" She repiles looking at me.

Then everything starts to turn black "Britt look!" I yell pointing behind her but it was to late The black shoots towards us engolfing both of us.

**...End Of Dream...**

I groan making Kankuro snap out of his nap and Gaara get up outta his chair. "Is Stacy waking up?" Kankuro asks Gaara. Gaara walks over to me and inspects me "Yes go get Temari" Kankuro nods then goes to the door. I groan again making Gaara eye me.

Then Britt starts to move then she groans "Stacy" She whispers I turn over facing Gaara. I groan again**(They both are still passed out oh me who am I? I'm just Stacy's older brother don't ask my name I don't even like this story) **

Then Temari runs in the room with Kankuro behind her. She goes over to Britt as she is moving more than I am "Their waking up don't bother them when they do" She says looking at her younger brothers.

"We won't" Kankuro replies looking at Britt. Then Britt starts to crack her eyes open and sits up holding her head "Where's Stacy?" She asks closing her eyes "She's right beside you" Temari answers feeling Britt's forehead.

"The voice's where are they?!" Britt ask moving out of Temari's hand "What voices?" Kankuro asked looking confused "The man and woman" Britt replied looking around

"Calm down" Gaara said making Britt stop "Oh sorry" Temari closes her eyes "We'll discuss this when Stacy wakes up" Britt looks down at her legs "Oh ok" Britt then looks over to me I groan.

"Stacy" Britt says softly "Britt?" I ask then crack my eyes open to see Gaara's lower half making me stare till I figure out what I'm looking at I sit up real quick then blush. "Are you ok?" Britt asked me hugging me "I'm fine" I say rubbing my forehead.

Temari walks over to me Gaara moves back so Temari can check on me. She places her hand on my forehead **'It's the same as Brittany's they feel fine' **Temari thinks to herself.

She then remembers about my ears She raises my hair up to show my ears. "No wounds?" Temari lets out making everyone look at her "What?" Kankuro asks.

"I saw Stacy make her ears bleed but they look normal" She replies letting my hair back down Britt lets go of me I look at Britt "Britt did you have a dream?" I ask her.

"Yes did you?" I nod "What was it?" I ask her waiting for an answer "Well we appear in a white room..." I finish what she was saying "And then to pairs of demon eyes appear infront of us right?" I ask leaning towards her. "Yea exactly!" She yells.

"What are you girls talking about?" Kankuro asks we look at him "We had the same dream" Britt said "You know what that means" I say looking at Britt "What?" Britt asks looking at me "It wasn't a dream" Her eyes widened then we looked over at Temari and Gaara.

"Can we ask a favor?" I ask looking at Gaara. "What?" Temari asks looking at me and smirking**(I'm looking at Gaara so she knows I like him and that her younger brother is even showing interest. Britt: Sorry for Stacy's brother well he's the only one around at the time lol) **

"We need to go to Konoha"...

* * *

**(A/N) Ha they popped up in this Chappy most likely the chapter after next will show them again okay. The next Chapter is where we go to Konoha and meet everybody and mostly I goof off lol Sorry if anyone was alittle OOC I try to keep them the way their pose to be but oh well.**

**Britt: Well I hope everyone liked this chappy anyway please review!**

**Me: Oh yeah I forgot to tell the hint at the beginning sorry okay here's the next one...They have whiskers I bet you know what they are now If you do please review and tell us your guess!!**


	5. Sheva and Kai

**(A/N) Okay like I said in last chap we go to Konoha but next chappy we go and look for our pets I guess lol they visit us again in this chappy so I changed my mind on what it was gonna be about ok so next chappy we actully meet the pets so I hope you like it.**

**Britt: Please review and no flames.**

**Me and Britt: ENJOY!!**

**...**

"You want to go where?" Temari asks I look at her "We _need _to go to Konoha" I smile "Okay" Everyone shifted their eyes to Gaara "But Gaara.." Gaara shoots a look at Temari "Okay when do you girls want to leave?" Temari asks me looking back at me.

"Well whenever" I say closing my eyes "Well that tells us alot" I open my eyes and look at Kankuro "We can leave now" I quickly look over at Gaara "Okay Gaara so how long will it take to get there?" He closes his eyes. "Not long" He replies then opens his eyes.

"Great" I say getting outta bed smiling Britt gets out on the other side. "But how are we gonna go exactly?" Britt asks looking at me I close my eyes "I...have no idea" Britt giggles I shoot her a glare "We will have to figure out a way won't we?" Britt says after giggling.

I sighed "Yea" I sat back down on the bed. "I have a idea but everybody might not like it" Everyone looks at Britt "What is it?" Temari asks "Well we could be...carried there" She said looking at Temari "I like it" I said smiling.

"I like it too" Kankuro said smiling at Britt "Well I don't care about it but I'm not carrying anyone" Temari says then everyone shift their eyes to Gaara he closes his eyes "Okay" I stand back up "So are we leaving now?" I ask really noone in particular.

"Yep" Kankuro replies looking at me "Sweet" I said smiling "Who is carrying who?" Temari asks smirking "Oh uh well" I said thinking on how to say it "I'll carry Britt" Kankuro said solving my problem. "Ok so Gaara has to carry Stacy" Temari says looking at Gaara still smirking.

"Yes" Gaara said walking over to me and picking me up in his arms I blush. Kankuro smiles at Britt and picks her up just like Gaara picked me up Britt blushes. Temari smirks and laughs to herself.

Then the boys look at Temari "Go on I'll catch up" They nodded then jumped out of the window and started jumping in the trees. Temari finally lets out her holded laugh "Well seems like my younger brothers found some girls" She chuckles then walks out to get her fan and lock up.

I love the feeling of Gaara carrying me he's so warm. Gaara was just looking ahead of him I looked up to his face then I look to his chest and arms **'So strong' **I think as I stare.

I was so comfurable I started to get sleepy I forced my eyes open Gaara looked down at me. "Go to sleep" He said with no emotion behind it I nodded then drifted off to sleep.

Britt was looking over Kankuro like I was with Gaara staring at his chest. She also starts to get sleepy but she doesn't care to go to sleep in Kankuro's arms so well she closes her eyes then she falls asleep. Kankuro notices that Britt fell asleep he chuckles and smiles.

Temari caught up to them and saw that me and Britt fell asleep then she chuckles. "So they fell asleep huh?" She says more less teasing "Yea" Kankuro said looking at Temari.

They continue running through the trees quietly. As me and Britt sleep they visit us again in our dream.

**...In The Dream...**

I open my eyes to see I was in the white room again I looked beside me to see Britt "Stacy why are we here again?" I look around "I don't know" Then the two demon eyes appeared again Me and Britt jump back.

"We wanted to speak with you" The female voice said "Why?" I ask glaring at the eyes infront of Britt "Cause we need to tell you" The male voice said I looked at the eyes infront of me**(The voice infront of me was the male voice) **"Tell us what?"

Britt asked glaring at the eyes infront of her. "Tell you why we're here" The female voice said. "Show Yourselves!" I yell at them they close their eyes "Will you listen afterwards?" The male voice asked "We can't show them yet" The female voice said.

"We have to" The male voice said cracking his eyes. "So are you going to or not?" I ask them "Yes" The male voice said. There was a flash of light me and Britt closed our eyes when we opened our eyes. There was a Black and White striped tiger.

"So your a tiger?" I asked it "Yes my name is Kai" Then there was another flash of light when we opened our eyes there was a Red and Black striped tiger. "And my name is Sheva" Both Kai and Sheva sit down they're normal size tigers huge. **(Just to let you know Kai is the male and Sheva is the female) **

"Why did you say we were the choosen ones?" Britt asked looking at both of them. "We felt a different energy eariler today" Sheva started then Kai continued "So we knew that you were the choosen ones" Me and Britt looked at eachother. "That really don't explain alot" I stated.

"Well we don't want to explain everything It will take too long" Kai said looking at me. "So wait how did you get ahold of us?" Britt asked confused "We just had to do what the master said" Sheva replied. Both me and Britt was now looking confused "What master?" Me and Britt asked at the same time.

"Our master told us about when the choosen ones come we would know" Kai said ignoring our question "So we just had to find the energy that we felt" Sheva said waving her tail back and forth. "Where are you right now?" Kai did that cat strecthing thing with their front half on the ground.

"Well we are outside of Konoha but we need you to tell the Hokage before you go looking for us" Sheva said looking at Kai. "Just ask her If she knows the legend of the tigers Sheva and Kai" Kai said looking at me "If she don't know just tell her that we want to see her" Sheva added

I start to understand "So If she knows the legend still tell her that you wanna see her?" I ask to make sure "Yes" Sheva answered. "Okay so when we get there are you going to visit us again?" Britt asks "Yes but we won't have to visit you we'll just talk to your mind" Kai said.

"Wait talk to our minds?" I ask confused "You know telepathlicly" Sheva fixed Kai's little mistake. "Oh ok" I said nodding "We have to go but we will meet soon" Kai said looking at me I didn't even bother to run after them Me and Britt watched them walked away them disappear.

I look at Britt "So are we having the same dream again?" I ask her "Yea" She says then sighs "So what now?" I ask her "I dunno" Then the black started again "Well here we go" The black shot out and engolfed me and Britt in it.

**...End Of Dream**...

I start to open my eyes to see Gaara's still carrying me and I also see that it is getting dark. "Gaara" I whisper he looks at me "What?" He asks me "I need to see the hokage" I whisper again he stops which makes Temari and Kankuro stop. "Why?" He asks "Well I just need to see her"

Britt already woke up but didn't say anything "What is it?" Temari asks "We're going to the hokage" Gaara says, Kankuro notices Britt up "So do you want to see the hokage too?" He asks her "Yes" Britt answers.

"So how far are we from Konoha?" I ask Gaara "Almost there" He replied then started running again. Temari and Kankuro follow. I watched the sky while I was waiting I watched it get darker then the moon came up along with the stars.

"We're here" Kankuro said as everyone stopped at a tree infront of the gate. They jumped down and put us down then walked into the gate when the guards saw that It was the sand siblings they let them pass. I watched as the guards eyed me and Britt.

I looked around at everything all of it was so cool. We kept walking till we was at big doors we walked in and went up some stairs. Then me and Britt waited while Temari and Kankuro talked to someone looked like Shizune but I really didn't care to much.

"Come on over here" Temari said looking and me and Britt as we stood a distance away "Okay" I said as I grabbed Britt's hand then walked over to the others. Shizune came out "Tsunade will see you now" Britt and I followed everyone to a big room I knew exactly whose room it was when I saw it.

"Hello lady Tsunade" Temari said Tsunade looked up from her desk "Why are you here?" She ask shifting her eyes to me "Well they wanted to see you" Temari replied, Tsunade she then shifted her eyes to Temari "Whose they?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Brittany and Stacy wanted to see you" Temari moves so Tsunade had a better view of me and Britt "Why?" Tsunade asked looking at me "Well we wanted to ask something" Britt said Tsunade shifted her eyes to Britt "What is it?"

"Well do you know the legend of the tigers Sheva and Kai?" Tsunade got up out of her chair "Yes I have heard something why?" I watched her "Well they contacted us" Tsunade stopped "What?" Tsunade asked staring at us "Well they said we were the choosen ones" I answered.

Tsunade eyes widen "Are you sure?" She asked walking over to me. "Yes they want us to go looking for them but they wanted us to tell you first" I replied "So Kai and Sheva said that you was the choosen ones?" She eyed me I nodded.

"Well when you find them I want to see them" She said "Well what do you know about them?" I ask then she walks over to a big pile of papers and starts to go through them "Little" She answered then pulls out some papers.

"Well all It says in here is that they can control their size and they have the power to fuse" She stops then puts the papers back ontop of the pile then turns to us "Since your going to be looking for them might as well wait till tomarrow so stay here in a motel"

Everyone nodded "Your dismissed" Tsunade said then sat back down in her chair. All of us left then me and Britt followed the others as they walked down the street they knew where to go Britt and I didn't. We got to a motel and got some rooms Gaara and Kankuro shared a room and all of us girls shared a room. We got in our rooms.

"Okay so who takes to bed?" Temari asks looking at the two beds "I'll sleep in the floor if I sleep at all" I said as I walked over to the window to look out. "Okay" Temari says as she props up her fan then goes over to a bed then laied down. "Night" She sayed then covers up. "Night" Me and Britt says at the same time.

"Well Stacy I'm gonna go to sleep too" Britt says as she walked over to me "Okay night" I say as I look at her "Night" She says then smiles I smile at her she walks over to the other bed then lays down and covers up. I look back outside at the stars and the big beautiful moon.

I sigh then grab a extra pillow and cover then layed down covered up then slowly fell asleep while watching the stars...

* * *

**(A/N) Wow this took alot outta me don't ask why please lol hope you liked this sorry it was short but I'm getting sleepy.And again sorry if any of the chars are OOC okay so please review!!**


	6. The Mark

**(A/N) Okay wow I guess people really like this story yippee so how did you like the tigers? Was that good enough lol. We get to meet our tiger in this chappy hope you all like it meeting the Konoha people will be next chap ok sorry.**

**Britt: So Please Review and No Flames Thank You!**

**Me and Britt: ENJOY!!**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto**

**...**

I slowly crack my eyes to see the sun peeking over the mountains. I groan and raise up, I stretch then turn around to see Temari and Britt is still asleep "That's what I get for sleeping infront of the window" I grumbled then stood up. I turned around to walk then...BAM!!

"What was that!" Britt yells raiseing up. "Whose there!" Temari yells jumping out of bed grabbing her fan. She looks where I was lastnight she bursts out laughing "Temari what is it?" Britt says looking where I was and joins her in laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yell at my position in the floor I jump up**(I tripped over my cover) **"It isn't funny" I say crossing my arms. When I fell I woke up Kankuro and got Gaara's attention. We turned to the sound of knocking at our door.

"Temari is everything okay in there?" Asked a concerned Kankuro "Yeah Stacy just fell" Temari said chuckling I sent Temari a glare**(I'm not in a good mood when I wake up) **"Oh ok" Kankuro said then we could hear them starting to walk away.

"Wait Kankuro you guys can come in" Temari said as she opened the door. They turned around and came in I watched them Kankuro came in looking at me smiling**(Haha very funny) **I looked away mad **(For one: I fell. Two:My hair was messed up. Three: The sun woke me up..) **

"Don't get mad" Kankuro said teasing "Shut up" I said kinda depressed "Okay" Kankuro said again teasing "I'm going to the bathroom" I said walking towards the bathroom and bumped Kankuro in the shoulder. I got in and shut the door.

"Geez I was just playing" Kankuro said sitting down in a chair "Shes just upset" Britt said giggling,Gaara just stares at the bathroom door "Gaara your not turning into a pervert are you?" Temari asks teasing, Gaara sends her a glare.

"No" Gaara says then looks towards the window and notices something noone else does he walks out the door quickly "Gaara where are you going?" Kankuro asked his younger brother "I'm going for a walk" Gaara said without stopping.

**...In the Bathroom...**

I groan then brush my hair, I look at the window that was in the bathroom **'It looks big enough for me to fit through' **I put the brush down and open the window **'I'll just go on alittle walk' **I climp up where I'm half out of the window "Uh-oh" I say then fall out of the window.

**...Out Side...**

I get up and dust myself off "That hurt" I said as I started walking down the street. Then I heard someone up behind me "Who is it?" I ask as I turn around to see Gaara "Oh Gaara what are you doing?"

"I'm going on a walk" He replies then walks up to me, He's beside me now "Okay so am I" I say then smile "I saw you" I look at him confused "You saw me?"

"Out the window" He looks up at the motel window, My eyes widen "Lets go" I said as I grab his hand and start running, He didn't wanna be dragged so he ran behind but he was alittle shocked**(Yea he was shocked) **

I stop running so I can catch my breath we was infront of the ramen shop "Woah I wore myself out" I said and smiled, Gaara looked around noone was in sight "Wait where is everybody?" I ask Gaara then after I ask this Iruka,Kakashi,and Gai started walking down the street.

My eyes widen "OH MY GOSH!" I yell catching their attention, They all look at me "Oh uh sorry" I said blushing Kakashi speaks "So Gaara what are you doing here?" Gaara looks at me "Oh and who is this?" Kakashi asks walknig up to me.

I jump back "Her names Stacy" Gaara says watching Kakashi carefully "And shes with you?" Kakashi asks looking at Gaara smiling through his mask Gaara just stares, Gai walks up looking at me next "Shes youthful" He says with his smile that about blinds me

"Lee would like you" I freeze up to the thought of me and Lee I started getting blue "No" Gaara said sending Gai a glare, Then Iruka walks up to me I was still in thought so I didn't see him "Well she is pretty" Iruka says smiling.

I jump as I see him close to me "Oh Iruka!"I yell as I instancely give him a hug**(Nothing to it I just think he's cool)** "Woah" Gai says staring Gaara and Kakashi is just staring "Uh" Iruka says putting his hands on my back "Okay I think that's enough" Kakashi says walking over to me.

**'Oh Kakashi and Gai is going to tease me with this forever' **Iruka thought but he still let me hug him, I pulled away from him "Sorry" I said looking away blushing "It's okay" Iruka said smiling "Gaara I think we should keep going" I said as I looked back at him.

He nods and walks up beside of me "It was nice seeing you guys" I said as I waved good-bye then continued walking. We were alone again with the streets empty Then suddenly Gaara breaks the silence.

"Why did you hug Iruka?" I stopped as I thought of a good reason "Uh well...I uh..think he's cool" I answered then continued walking again. "Oh" Gaara said then startd walking beside me again. "Why did you ask?" I asks looking at him.

"I just wanted to" He replied I stopped walking.

"Yea uh-huh" I said with a smile, He turns to face me his face was so... I couldn't explain it it wasn't his normal face it was kinda...loving "Ga-Gaara?" I asked, He's just standing there staring at me with _this _face. I gasp at what he does next.

Gaara hugs me I wasn't expecting this "Ga-Gaara" His grip gets tighter so I smile then wrap my arms around his back. He pulls me in closer I enjoy every second of this till _'Stacy' _**'What who is this?' **I ask myself.

_'It's Kai' _I sigh as I hear his name **'Kai what is it?' **I ask _'It's time did you talk to the hokage?' _I hug Gaara tighter **'Time for what and yes we did' **I close my eyes because I love Gaara's hug _'Time for us to meet' _I sigh again then Gaara pulls away "What is it?" He asks knowing that I was acting funny.

**'Okay I'll go get Britt' **He doesn't say anything more "We should head back" I start walking "The motel's that way" Gaara says pointing in the oppisite derection I smile "Oh ok" I turn around and started walking beside of him. "Why did you want to head back?"**(Gaara's talking alot) **

"Well It's time" Gaara looks at me "Time?" He asks I look at him but we're still walking "Time to find Kai and Sheva" Gaara looks infront of him I do too "Oh ok" It was quiet then we got to the motel.

"Well that didn't take long" I said as I walked up a few steps Gaara following me. We get to the room where everyone was last I look at the door then I sigh. I open the door and Temari,Britt,and Kankuro stop in their tracks.

"Stacy where have you been?!" Britt asks running up to me "We went on a walk" I said smiling Temari and Kankuro smirked at me and Gaara "Well we need to go soon" Britt said stepping to the side to let me and Gaara through "I know we have to go find Kai and Sheva"

I went and sat on the bed Temari slept on and laied down "How did you know?" Britt asked me "Because Kai told me" I said closing my eyes "Well Sheva told me" Britt said sitting by me "When are we leaving?" I asked rolling over staring at the wall.

"Well whenever you want" Britt replied trying to figure out what I was staring at I smile "I think we should go now" I said jumping out of the bed with a big smile "Wow shes back" Britt said smiling, I blush slightly.

"Yeah I'm all excited thinking about Kai and Sheva" Britt gets up off the bed "Yea you just notice that?" Britt said giggling, I roll my eyes "Well come on Britt lets go" I said grabbing her hand running towards the door "Okay Stacy"

"We'll be back in awhile" I said as I smiled at Gaara then ran out the door "Bye" Britt yelled as we ran down the hall. After we was outta sight Temari and Kankuro shifted their eyes to Gaara with a smirk.

"So what did you guys do on your walk?" Kankuro asked Gaara teasing "Nothing" Gaara said looking away "I can tell your lieing" Temari said chuckling, Gaara sends her a glare "We talked" Gaara said still glaring at his older siblings.

"About what?" Kankuro asked still teasing "Does it matter?" Gaara asked,Kankuro chuckled "Well I think it does" Kankuro said leaning back in his chair, Temari goes and sits down on the bed we was just on "Well what are we gonna do till they get back?"

Temari asked looking at her younger brothers "We'll just have to wait" Kankuro said lazily, Gaara took a seat next to Kankuro "Yea" He said crossing his arms.

**...With Me And Britt...**

"So Stacy where do we go?" Britt asked me I stop running "Uh I don't know" Britt giggled "So what now?" She asked, I turn to look at her "Well we wait for Kai or Sheva to contact us" Britt nodded slowly.

_'Stacy' _**'Kai?' **I ask myself "Stacy what is it?" Britt asked me noticing me quiet "It's Kai" I repiled _'Go to the Konaha gate' _I nod **'Okay' **I said to him "Britt, Kai says go to the gate" I told Britt then took off running Britt followed me.

We get to the gate ignoring anyone who tried to stop us **'Okay Kai we're here' **I said as I looked around _'See the path to your right?' _Kai said I looked to my right **'Yes' **_'Follow it' _Kai said then I took off running down the path.

"Stacy wait for me" I slowed down abit for Britt to catch up "Kai said to follow this path" I said not looking at her "Oh for how long?" Britt asked me, I kept my eyes ahead of me "He didn't say,But he'll tell me" As I finished this sentence I asked Kai something.

**'Kai so how long do I follow this exactly?' **_'I'll tell you when' _Kai replied, I keep running for several minutes _'Stop' _Kai said so I stop Britt along with me. We try and catch our breath**(We're still normal but not for long hehe. Britt: Stacy! Me: Sorry) **

**'What is it?' **I ask him waiting for an answer _'Turn left' _I look to my left **'But there isn't any path' **_'Yes I know keep going that way till you reach a big tree' _I look around **'We're surounded by trees' **_'You'll know the tree when you see it' _

I sigh **'Okay' **"Britt lets keep going this way till I say stop" I say as I point to the left "But there isn't any path" Britt says as she walks up beside me "Yea I know but Kai said keep going this way till we find a tree" I take off running Britt follows me.

She opens her mouth to replie "I know Britt we're surounded" She closes her mouth, We keep running till I stop to catch my breath Britt does the same "How far do we have to go?" Britt asked me since I was leading "I don't know but we should keep going"

She nods then we take off running again. I stop infront of a big tree that had scratches all over it "Is this the tree?" Britt asked me catching her breath "I think so" I stop and look around "Are You guys here?!" I yell out.

"Calm down Stacy we're right here" Kai said stepping out from behind the tree followed by Sheva "So It's really you guys?" Britt asked walking towards them "Yes we have to talk" Sheva said as she sat down.

"About what?" I asked her walking over "Well about something" Kai replied sitting down "Okay so what is this something?" Britt asks sitting down "We'll tell you but will you accept?" Sheva said "Ok are we talking or accepting something?" I ask sitting down with everyone.

"Both" Kai said glaring at me "We talk first" Kai added "Ok go on" Kai closes his eyes "Well when we find the choosen ones which is you girls we have to.." Kai traveled off "We have to ask you to accept our offer" Sheva said glaring at Kai "What offer?" Britt asks Sheva.

Kai opens his eyes "So we will be able to join" Kai said looking at me "Join what does that mean?" I ask him not understanding "Well we give you power and by join he means fuse" Mine and Britt's eyes widen.

"What?" We ask at the same time "We become partners,Team mates,Or friends whatever you would call it" Sheva said**(Shes rude) **"Oh what if we say no?" I ask just curious "We will die" Kai said half closing his red eyes "But how?" I ask him.

"We have a blast of power when the choosen ones appear" Kai answered "Yes and If you don't accept the power will be too strong and kill us" Me and Britt looked at eachother then smiled "We accept" We both said at the same time.

Kai opened his eyes and smiled**(A tiger smile but still a smile) **"Where do you want it?" She va asked walking over to Britt "What do you mean?" Britt asked looking into Sheva's yellow eyes "We have to give you a mark" Kai said walking over to me.

"How do you give us a mark?" I asked staring at him "We have to bite you" Sheva said with a smile "Woah won't it hurt?" Britt asked holding herself "What Sheva forgot to say is that we barely bite you" Kai replied glaring over at Sheva "Oh sorry brother" Sheva said sarcastly.

"Wait brother?" I ask Kai "Yes we're siblings but I'm older" Sheva glares at Kai "Only a few minutes" She growls Kai chuckles "Well are you ready Stacy?" Kai asked me "Yeah I guess" Sheva looks at Britt "I guess I'm with Stacy" Britt said letting her arms down.

"Where do you want yours Stacy?" Kai asked me nicely "Well I think my hand" I said as I handed out my hand. "I think I want mine on my arm" Britt said as she turned slightly "Sorry about this" Kai said as he bit my hand, Sheva just chuckled then bit Britt's arm.

I grunted as I could feel Kai's teeth sink into my skin, I could hear Britt trying to hold back her yell in pain I closed my eyes shut. Kai and Sheva pulled away with blood on their teeth. I sat there holding my hand feeling the strong chakra go through my whole body.

Britt Was holding her arm while going through all this. **'This hurts so bad!' **I yell to myself It felt like my body was trying to rip apart. Britt couldn't hold her scream back anymore "THIS HURTS!" Britt screams as she falls to the ground rolling around trying to make the pain stop.

"It will be over in a minute" Kai said sweetly as possible "Quit being babies!" Sheva yells "SHEVA SHUT UP!" I yell as I try to stand up "What did you say?!" Sheva asked showing her teeth "Sheva quit!" Kai yelled sending her a glare.

I fell back to my knees the pain was unbearable. Then It stopped all of a sudden I fell to the ground when It stopped. Britt laied on the ground also. We passed out Sheva and Kai sighed.

"Well I'm glad that's over" Kai said as he walked over to me "Yea I was getting tired of hearing them cry like babies" Sheva said while walking over to Britt, Kai shot Sheva a look "They saved our lives and they went through alot of pain to do so!" Kai snapped at Sheva.

"Ok sorry" Sheva said as she grabbed Britt's collar of her shirt and pulled her over to the tree. Kai softly bit the back of my shirt and dragged me to the tree then curled up next to me. "Kai" Sheva said as she saw her older brother curl up next to me.

"What?" He asks softly "Do you actully like this girl?" She asks "Yes so what we're going to be with them for along time" Sheva went and laied next to Britt but not like Kai was me "I guess your right but I'm not going to change my mind about them" Then both of the tigers fell asleep.

I crack my eyes open to only see black and white,I snuggle into the soft thing I was laying against "So soft" I say softly then the thing I was laying on moves abit "So you're awake?" A male voice asked me, I look up when I hear this "Kai?" I ask.

"Yes" He says looking at me "What are you do.." I stop as I remember everything, I look at my hand which has a bite mark on it "So do we...are we...partners?" I ask him looking back up "Yes" He says getting up I stand up along with him. We look over at Sheva and Britt.

Kai chuckles "Kai what is it?" Sheva asks lazily looking over at her brother "Awww so cute" I said giggling "Wha" Sheva says then looks down to see Britt snuggled up to her "Hey!" She yells then jumps up, Britt gets up rubbing her head "Stacy" Britt says then looks up at me.

"So how you feeling Britt?" I ask her "Fine really how about you?" I close my eyes happily "Yep I feel fine" I open my eyes and look at her arm "So do you have a mark?" I ask curiously, She looks at her arm "Yep" I smile "They look cool don't they?" She smiles "Yea"

We both start laughing "Well you girls are in a good mood" Kai said smiling at us "I don't know why but I feel awsome" I said with a big smile on my face "Yea me too I have so much energy" Britt says with a big smile on her face also.

"Well everyone's waiting on us so we should get back" I said looking at Britt "Yea but what about them?" She asks pointing to Kai and Sheva "Uh I dunno" Me and Britt sat down thinking of a plan while Kai and Sheva was speachless.

"I got it!" I yell after several minutes "What?" Britt asked looking at me "Tsunade said that Kai and Sheva could control their size so.." I stopped to let Britt know where I was getting at "So they can go small and go everywhere with us!" Britt said very happily.

"Yea" I said standing up with Britt "Kai,Sheva can you guys go small?" Britt asked both of us leaned in and wait for their answer. "Yes we can" Kai said then there was flash of light, We I opened my eyes I saw a cat the size of Akamaru

"Awww Kai your so cute!" I yelled as I ran over and hugged him "Yea well Sheva your turn" Kai said while I let go of him "Okay but don't hug me!" Sheva yelled then there was another flash of light, We opened our eyes to see a cute red and black cat.

"Sheva your cute!" Britt yelled running over to Sheva "Stay away!" Sheva yelled as she climbed the tree "Awww I didn't get to hug Sheva" Britt pouted walking over to me "It's ok Britt you can hug Kai if you want" I said holding Kai out "No Thank you anyway" Britt said walking past me.

"Come on Sheva we're leaving!" I yelled as we walked away "Hold on!" Sheva yelled jumping out of the tree. We was walking Me and Britt,Kai and Sheva was at our feet walking**(Their so cute!) **We got to the gate then started walking in to see Temari,Kankuro,and Gaara waiting for us.

"Oh Hey Guys!" I yelled running over to them with Kai following me "Oh hey Stacy" Temari yelled back smiling "Wait what's that?" Kankuro asked pointing at Kai "Oh this is Kai" I said bending down to pick him up.

"That little thing is the legendary Kai?" Kankuro asked getting a closer look at him "Don't call me that!" Kai said making Kankuro jump back "It talks!" He yelled pointing at Kai again "Ummm yea he does" I said slowly looking towards Gaara.

Britt and Sheva came up behind me "So that makes that one Sheva?" Temari ask looking at Sheva "Yep" Britt said happily. "We need to see Tsunade" Kai says looking as serious as a cat can "Yea ok" I say as I look down at him "Lets go" Gaara said while walking away.

"Okay" I yell as I run up to Gaara with everyone following...We get to the hokage's doors and Temari knocks on it "Enter!" Tsunade yells,The door opens and all of us go in with Kai and Sheva behind us "Lady Tsunade Kai and Sheva are here" Tsunade gets up from her desk.

"Already?" She asks walking towards us "Yes" Temari replies "Let me see them" Tsunade says then everyone steps to the side to reveal that Kai and Sheva are sitting down "So these are the legendary tigers?" Tsunade asked staring at them "Yes we are" Sheva said.

"Ah okay can everyone but Kai and Sheva leave please" Everyone nods then leaves the room the doors shut behind us. We take a seat and try finding something to do.

"So Gaara"I said since I was sitting next to him Temari was sitting on the otherside of the room and Britt and Kankuro was talking and laughing about something away from everybody so really me and Gaara was alone.

"What?" He asked looking at me "Well why did you hug me?" I ask him "I just wanted too" He replies still looking at me, I blush an push away some stray hair that fell in my face "Wait what's that?" Gaara asked me

I looked at him confused "What's what?" I ask him,He grabs my hand "This" He says pointing at the mark "Oh that well It's a mark" I tell him he looks up at me "What mark?" He asks "Well Kai bit me and now I have this mark" I could see hatred begin to form in Gaara's eyes.

"Well not like that I more less told him he could bite me" I said trying to calm him down before he did something stupid "Told him he could?" Gaara looked at me kinda confused "Well see they have to much chakra so they gave me and Britt alot of it"

I explained my best to him "So he bit you and gave you chakra?" Gaara asked I nodded "Okay" He answered then looked down at my hand "You test it yet?"He asked looking back up at me "No I was waiting" I look away to the sound of creaking.

Kai and Sheva started walking out of Tsunade's room and walked over to us "So how did it go?" I asked Kai "It went fine" He said as he jumped up in my lap "So what did she say?" I asked him "Well we start training tomarrow" I look at him as he snuggles in my lap.

"So wait do we have an order by the hokage?" I ask him he looks up at me "Not really we would've trained tomarrow anyway" He said then snuggled in my lap again "Oh well you do have a point" I said then picked Kai up in my arms and stood up.

"Are we going back to the motel?" I ask Gaara "Yes" He says then starts walking "Hold on Gaara" I said as I walk towards him "You need to stop walking off" I said with a smile "Then come on" He says then we all start walking.

We get back to the motel, Kai has fell asleep in my arms "We're here" I said softly to Kai he doesn't even move. We walk up some steps our rooms were right beside eachother "Well see you guys in the morning" I said as I waved and walked into our room.

Well It was Me,Britt,Temari,Sheva, and Kai In the room "Well what now?" I asked walking over to Britt's bed and laied Kai down who is still asleep "I don't know" Britt said shrugging "Well I'm going to sleep" Sheva said as she jumped up on Britt's bed and laied down next to Kai.

"Night" Me and Britt said at the same time "I have an idea" Temari said smirking "What?" Me and Britt asked at the same time "Lets play truth!"Me and Britt get confused "Huh?" Britt lets out.

"Well I'll go first and you have to tell the truth" Temari says looking at me and Britt "Okay" We both say at the same time "Lemme start with Stacy first" I frown slightly.

"Do you like Gaara?" Temari asks I blush "Well uh...yes" I look away "I knew it! okay Brittany your turn" Britt jumps at her name "Do you like Kankuro?" Britt blushed "Ummm yea I do" She also looks away "I knew you girls liked my younger brothers!" Temari yelled.

**...In The Boys Room...**

"Hey Gaara come over and listen to this" Kankuro said with his ear to the wall**(He heard the 'Lets play truth!' Temari said) **"Why?" Gaara asked walking over "Just listen" Gaara placed his ear to the wall It got really silent.

_"Lemme start with Stacy first"... "Do you like Gaara?" _Gaara perked up to this and listened very carefully _"Well uh...yes" _Gaara was alittle shocked by this Kankuro smirked "Seems like Stacy likes you" Gaara looked at him but continue to listen.

_"I knew it! Okay Brittany your turn"... "Do you like Kankuro?" _Kankuro's heart skipped a beat _"Ummm yea I do"_Kankuro smiled at this he was glad the girl he liked felt the same way "Seems someone likes you as well" Gaara said smirking.

"Yea well I like her too" Kankuro said blushing abit "What about you?" Kankuro asked super curious "Well...-Kankuro leans in closer- I like her also" Kankuro falls to the floor not expecting him to say that. Gaara stares at his older brother "Kankuro are you dead?" He asked.

"No I'm not" Kankuro said jumping back up "Lets listen more" So Gaara and Kankuro put their ears back to the wall.

**...Back In The Girl's Room...**

"You did?" I asked her confused "Yep all along" Temari said smiling "Well It's our turn right?" Britt asks "Yep I guess so" I look at Britt "Since Temari was first lemme go next since I'm older than you" Britt smiles "Okay go ahead" I smile at Temari.

"Lemme think...Okay got one" I say then smirk loving the question "Ok Temari do you think Gaara likes me too?" I ask her and she smiles "Yep I know he does he has acted different towards you than he does with normal girls" Temari said happily

"O-Ok I don't need to ask Britt anything so she can just take her turn" I blush then think about Gaara "OK Temari do you think Kankuro likes me?" Britt asked smiling "Yea he does I can just tell by the way he looks at you" Britt blushes and thinks about Kankuro.

"Okay who wants to play cards?" Temari asked holding up a deck of cards "I do!" Me and Britt yell. So we gather near a table and start playing texas hold-em.

**...In The Boys Room...**

"So the girls like us" Kankuro said as he sat down on his bed "I guess" Gaara replies "Wow and now they most likely think we like them too huh" Kankuro said looking at his brother "Yea" Kankuro sighed "Well it's going to be ackward tomarrow"

Gaara looked at him "Probably" Kankuro smiles "I'm glad to know that she likes me too" Gaara looks away and smiles himself "Me too" Gaara replied then sat down infront of the window, Kankuro smirked at his brothers words "Well night" Kankuro said as he covered up.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh my gosh I loved this chappy myself lol we get to meet Kai and Sheva in person and everyone knows how they feel about eachother YAY!!**

**Britt: I know Stacy this chap is so cool! Well Please Review we will love you very much!**

**Me: You know Britt this is the longest chappy I have ever wrote in both of the stories!**

**Britt: Even longer than chap 5 in 'Stacy and Britany's Fun Sleepover'? **

**Me: Yep! Well I guess We'll go now**

**Me and Britt: Thank you!**


	7. The Boring Training!

****

(A/N) Well I hope everybody likes this story it is my first after all remember that please. Well this we have to go through boring training geez lol and alittle funny.

Britt: Yea so if you don't like this don't read...Please Review and no flames please!

Me and Britt: ENJOY!!

/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto but I do own these songs and this poem!

...

I open my eyes to the sound of chirping birds and the sun again. I slowly raised up to look around "I needed more sleep" I said lazily rubbing my eyes. Everyone was asleep, I smile as I look over at Kai and Sheva. I giggled as I walked over to them still on the bed.

"Hey does Kai and Sheva have to go potty?" I asked in a baby tone "What?!" Sheva asked in a growl, Kai just chuckled "No I don't have to" Kai replied then curled back up, Sheva just hissed and curled back up asleep. I look over at Britt and Temari which they are sleeping in the same bed.

"Britt get up we have to train" I said as I walked over to her and started poking her, She just rolled over and hugged Temari. I tried my best to hold back my laugh "Britt" I said again and started poking her again.

"Go away" She said pushing my hand away, I chuckle "Britt get outta bed we have to go train!" I yelled trying to pull her out of the bed "Leave me alone!" She yelled then punched me in the stomach in her sleep and made me fall to the ground.

Britt raises up and yawns, She looks at me on the ground "Stacy what are you doing we have to go train" I whine "Britt I can already tell you got stronger" I said standing up holding my stomach "Oh heh sorry" Britt apoligized, I smirked at her "It's ok I'll get you back sometime anyway"

I said "Ok well what do we do now?" Britt asked looking around "I don't know, We have to train but everyone's still asleep" I replied, Britt smiles "Not everyone" I look at her and smile "Gaara" I said walking over to the door.

"Yep" Britt smiles really big "Britt stay here and try to wake everyone up" I say as I open the door "Okay" Britt said turning around "Be back in a minute" I said as I walked out and shut the door behind me. I walk left till I reach a door which I knew was where Gaara and Kankuro was staying.

I knock on the door "Who is it?" Gaara asked from the other side of the door "It's Stacy" I answer back to him, He opens the door and looks at me "What is it?" He asks moving aside to let me through "Well I knew that you would be up so.." I stop as I walk in and sit down in a chair.

"So?" Gaara walked over to me "Well me and Britt needs to get as much training as we could today" I said as I cross my legs "Britt's trying to wake everyone up so I thought that I would come in here" I said closing my eyes "Oh" Gaara said then sat by me.

"Well I guess I'll wake up Kankuro" I said getting up outta the chair "Okay" Gaara said watching me and crossed his arms, I walk over to Kankuro "Kankuro wake up" I said pushing him slightly.

"Oh" Kankuro says then quickly still is his sleep hugged me "Ahhh!" I yell as I try and get outta his grip "Gaara help me" I said still trying to wiggle free, Gaara walks over and grabs my waist and starts pulling "Owww" I said as Kankuro hugs me tighter "Kankuro let her go" Gaara said pulling me, He lets me go and me and Gaara fall to the floor.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked rubbing his eyes then looks down in the floor "What are you guys doing?" Kankuro asked trying to hold back laughter. I look up from the floor "Kankuro shut up" I said as I try to stand up only to fall on Gaara.

Kankuro busts out laughing "Kankuro!" Gaara scolds and tries to stand up only to fall on me "Sorry hehe but It's hehe so funny" Kankuro continues laughing "Crap" I say trying to get out from under Gaara.

"Gaara your foot don't go there" I say still trying to get up "Well your hand doesn't go there" Gaara says also trying to get up "Well how about I help you?" Kankuro asked smiling "No!" Me and Gaara yell at the same time.

Kankuro just shruggs "Suit yourself" He says watching us "Eh Gaara stop rubbing my arm" I said wiggling around "I'm not" I stop and look at him "Huh?" Me and Gaara look at my arm "AAHHHH!" I yell as I see a big black spider crawling on me.

Somehow untangle myself from Gaara and jump up on the bed "Get it off GET IT OFF!!" I yell as start shaking Kankuro "Calm down It's just alittle spider" Kankuro said trying to make me stop "No It's not!" I yell jumping off the bed rubbing my arm to get the spider off.

I look back down at my arm "Whew" I said wiping my forehead "Glad that's gone" I said putting a smile on "Uh" Kankuro said pointing at my head "Huh?" I ask looking up to see a spider staring at me, My eyes widen "AAAHHHHH!!" I yell even louder running around the room.

"Stacy hold still" Kankuro said as he grabbed me It took all he had to hold me still "Gaara get the spider" Kankuro said,Gaara walked over and flicked the spider off "Is it gone?" I ask calming down "Yes" Gaara said, I smile "Thank you Gaara" I said.

"Hey what about me?" Kankuro asked letting go of me "Oh Kankuro thank you too" I said walking over to the door "Well get ready we'll be leaving soon" I said as I opened the door and walked out. Kankuro looked over at Gaara and bursted out laughing.

"What?" Gaara asked looking at him "I know what she's afraid of now" Kankuro said going to a chuckle "Yea" Gaara said walking out the door Kankuro followed him. They walk over to the our room and go in.

I don't notice them "So is everyone up?" I ask looking at Britt "Yep" Temari says putting on a smile, Kai and Sheva was on the floor waiting "So come on lets go" I said walking towards the door an bump into Gaara "Oh sorry Gaara" I said blushing.

He moves back to let me through "Well come on" I said as I looked back at the others, They nodded then started walking we walk out of the motel "So Stacy where are we training?" Britt asks me I look back at her "Well I don't know"

I stop to think then Kai walks up to me "I know a place" Kai says then takes off running "Come on guys lets follow Kai" I said as I started following him with everyone following me. We run in a forest then we stop at a clearing "Here we are" Kai said happily then sat down.

"Okay so whats first?" I ask him walking into the middle of the clearing "I don't know how about you start with controling your chakra" Kai suggested "Okay" I said closing my eyes I start to move my hands "Uh how exactly do I use my chakra?" I ask anyone.

"Well you...do...well...It's hard for me to explain" Kai said closing his eyes "You need to study" Sheva said making me and Britt shudder "Uh do we have to?" I ask in a whiny tone "Tsunade said you would most likely have to study" Me and Britt sigh.

"But why can't you teach us?" Britt asks walking beside me "Because we can't teach you to easy stuff" Sheva answered walking next to Kai "B-But" Me and Britt protested "Go to Tsunade and tell her that you need training she'll know what you mean" Kai said with a smile.

"Okay" I said as I took off running with Britt behind me. We was running for a few minutes "Hey Stacy have you noticed we're running faster?" Britt asked looking at me "Yea" I said smiling "Lets try to go faster" Britt said "So a race?" I ask Britt smirking.

She smirks "The last one there talks to Tsunade!" Britt yelled running ahead of me "Okay!" I yelled running faster...We stop at the hokage's tower "Ha! I Win!" Britt yells giving a thumbs up at me "Whatever" I said catching my breath.

We go in and walk up some stairs till we reach the doors to Tsunade's room, I take a deep breath and knock on the door "Enter!" Tsunade yells making me jump I open the doors and slowly walk in "Oh It's you Stacy" Tsunade said looking at me.

"Why are you here?" She asked I try and look a serious but couldn't "Kai said to tell you that we training" I said still trying to have a serious face but still couldn't "Ah okay I already have someone ready to teach you girls" Tsunade said with a smile on her face "Wh-Who" I said alittle scared of Tsunade's smile "Iruka" She replied, Me and Britt's eyes flew open.

"Britt did you hear that?" I ask her "Yes" She answered happily "Well give this note to Iruka, He's at the academy" Tsunade said holding out a note "Okay" I said happily and grabbed the note from her hand and ran to the door "Thanks and bye" I said as I closed the doors. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and smirked.

"Hey Stacy this is going to be cool"**(We think Iruka is cool)** Britt said as we walked the halls of the academy "Yea I know,For once learning in gonna be awsome" I said as I stop at a door "Is this it?" Britt asked looking at me. I look at the paper and the number on the door "I think so"

We look through the little window in the door "Yep It's his class" I said smiling "Well go in there" Britt said slightly pushing me "Why me?" Britt smiles "Because I won the race here" I frown "Whatever" I said I grabbed the door and took a deep breath "Here I go" I slowly started opening the door.

Everyone stopped what they was doing and staring at me, I blushed "What is it?" Iruka asked me from his desk "Well uh here" I said walking over to him and handed him the note, He grabs it and starts reading it. He sighs and looks at me "Why don't you girls take a seat till I'm done?" Iruka said with a smile.

"Okay" I said shyly then ran over to the door and grabbed Britt's hand "Come on" I said as a whisper "Okay" Britt whispered, I walked her up the steps and up to the very top right corner. We sat down with everyone's eyes still on us, There were a few boys smiling at us we just smiled back.

"Okay back to what I was saying" Iruka said then started teaching. Me and Britt watched him trying to understand but...We were lost. So I found something to do Britt notices.

"Stacy what are you doing?" Britt asked looking at me curiously "I'm drawing" I whisper to her "But where did you get the stuff?" She asked, I pointed to the nearest boy "He gave it to em" Britt looks at the boy and smiles "That's nice of him" Britt said smiling at me, I smile back "Yea I know"

"What are you drawing?" She asked leaning in "Britt wait" I said covering my drawing with me hand "Stacy lemme see" Britt said leaning into me "Britt stop your gonna mess me up!" I raised my voice, Iruka stopped what he was doing and listened "Stacy I wanna see!" She raised her voice.

"Girls!" Iruka yelled making me and Britt let go of eachother**(We was more less wrestling) **"Uh-oh" I said as I started loosing my balance "Stacy!" Britt yelled reaching out to grab me but it was to late...BAM!!

"Owww" I said rubbing my butt "Are you alright?" Iruka asked me, I put on a smile "Yeah I'm fine sorry for interupting" I said as I got up**(I fell to the next set of seats luckily noone was there)**I climb back up next to Britt then sat down, Iruka cleared his troat then continued.

"So...What were you drawing anyway?" Britt asked leaning towards me "You wanna know?" I asked getting annoyed "Yes" Britt said smiling "Well here" I said shoving the paper in her face, She grabs it "Cool" Britt said as she tried to hold back laughter "This is so funny" Britt said reading my comics about random moments about the Naruto people.

"I know" I said trying to understand Iruka "How did you come up with this?" Britt asked still trying to hold back laughter "It just came to me" I said slowly understanding the subject "Ah" Britt said then looked at Iruka, We listened to him till the bell rang.

He looked up at the class "I guess class is over" He said smiling "Yay!" Half the class said "Sweet!" The over side said "Finally" A boy said just waking up, Me and Britt looked at him and smiled.

"He reminds me of Shikamaru" Britt said leaning in to whisper in my ear "Yea but doesn't look like him" I said looking at her "See you all next week" Iruka said as all the kids left, After everyone was gone he shut the door "Well come on girls" He said looking up at us,We nodded then walked down we was half way down the stairs when Britt noticed something.

"Hey Stacy what's that?" Britt asked grabbing my arm making us stop "What?" I ask looking down at my arm "That" She said pointing at alittle scratch "Oh It must've happened when I fell" I said rubbing the little blood that was there off "Well better watch it" Britt said walking again "Oh okay" I said walking behind her.

"Okay take a seat" Iruka said pointing at the closest seats to him "Alright" Me and Britt replied then sat down, Iruka went to his desk and pulled out some stuff "Here" He said giving me some papers and books "Oh thank you" I said as I grabbed them and gave Britt hers "Well lets start from the beginning" Iruka said with a sigh.

"Wait from the very beginning?" I asked him in a whiny voice "Yes we have to" He said walking over to his desk "Awww man" Me and Britt said in a whiny voice "Ok do you know what chakra is?" Iruka asked looking at us "Well ain't chakra some kind of power that is from inside of you?" Britt says raiseing her hand just for the fact of it.

"Well your somewhat right" Iruka said pulling out a chart of chakra, Me and Britt sigh...

****

...30 Minutes Later...

It's been 30 minutes and Iruka forced two days of teaching onto us "Man it's been 30 minutes and it feels like it's been hours" Britt whispered to me "I know" I said agreeing with her, Britt looks at my arm again "Stacy your arm is bleeding" Britt said pointing at my arm, I look down at my arm and get confused "But it's just alittle stratch" I said wiping the blood away only for more to come.

"It won't stop bleeding" I said as I keep wiping the blood away "Maybe we should tell Iruka" Britt suggested in a concerned voice "No I'll be fine" I said putting on a smile "Are you sure?" Britt asked me "Yes I am" I said wiping away the blood once more then both me and Britt looked back at Iruka.

****

...30 More Minutes Later...

Iruka now has fored 5 days worth of learning onto us "Stacy this is killing me" Britt said staring at Iruka "I know Britt" I said also staring at Iruka "Well that covers that" Iruka said looking at me and Britt just as tired as we were.

"So are we done for the day?" Britt asked perking up "Well no" Iruka said sighing, Britt lays back in the seat "Oh well what's next?" I asked in a 'Lets get this over with' tone "Well next is about controling the chakra" I sighed "Okay just can I go to the bathroom?" I asked him holding my arm "Ok sure" He said eyeing me.

"Thanks I'll be right back I just need something to wipe away the blood" I said but then frooze at what I just said **'Crap I didn't want to tell him' **"What blood?" Iruka asked in a concerned voice "It's just a scratch" I said turning so he can't see how bad I was really bleeding "Let me see" Iruka said walking over to me.

"No I'm fine" I said stepping back**(I got outta my seat right before he asked _"What blood?"_) **"Stacy show him it is pretty bad" Britt said, I looked at her and nodded. I dropped my hand to show it was covered in blood and blood was just running from my little scratch "Your bleeding bad" Iruka said walking over to me.

"It hardly hurts at all" I said looking at the floor "Well come over here" Iruka said walking over to his desk so I followed him "Sit down" He said so I sit down in his chair, He pulls out a first-aid kit "Hold still" He says as he opens it and wipes away the blood with something that hurt alittle.

Then he grabs a bottle and pours it on my scratch, I jerk **'Oh that hurt! Why do I bleed so much?!' **I ask myself grinding my teeth "Sorry" Iruka said looking at me smiling "It's okay" I said smiling back at him _'That's because your the choosen one' _I freeze up for a few seconds as I heard him **'What was that Kai?' **I ask myself which means I'm asking him.

__

'You bleed more when your awake'

Kai replies **'Wait what I don't get it' **I said as Iruka was still messing with my scratch _'Since your the choosen one you will bleed more when your awake but when you sleep you will recover almost instancely' _Kai explained and I got it completely

**'Ah so even if I get alittle scratch It will bleed alot' **

I ask Kai _'Yes and Brittany hers is different' _I look at Britt who is watching me **'What's Britt?' **I ask Britt then mouth 'Kai' to Britt, Britt nods and smiles _'She will hardly bleed when shes awake but when she's asleep she sill bleed alot' _Kai explained **'Oh okay so that's why my arm is bleeding so much' **I told Kai looking at Iruka who is now wrapping up my arm.

__

'Yes just take a nap even alittle one will help you'

I look at Britt **'Okay' **I said then I didn't hear from him anymore "I'm done" Iruka said standing up and shuting the first-aid kit "Thank you" I said then walked over to Britt

**(If you was wondering about my Kimono shirt well I rolled up the sleeves to draw cause they were getting in the way) **

I sat down next to Britt and Iruka put away the first-aid kit then looked at us "Well lets get started" Iruka said then continued "Britt I'm going to take a nap wake me up in a few minutes when you notice me sleeping" I whispered to Britt she nodded, I look at Iruka then laied my head on the desk row then fell asleep within a minute.

****

...Around 5 minutes Later...

"Stacy wake up" Britt whispered nudging me "Uhmm" I said lazily opening my eyes, I raised up to see Iruka still teaching "Well why did you want a nap?" Britt asked me, I streatched then yawned "Well Kai told me to" I replied to her "Oh" She then looked back at Iruka "How much did I miss?" I asked Britt going through my book.

"Nothing really just something we already know" I nodded then looked back up at Iruka "Kay" I said then we both started listening to Iruka.

****

...3 Hours Later...

"Well that covers it for today" Iruka said with a smile "Yes so we can get back with the others" I said standing up then jumping on the desk "Woah hold it" Iruka said, I look at his face the way he was eyeing me I knew he didn't like me on the desk "What is it?" I ask jumping down, Britt just goes the normal way "You have to go out and train what you learned today"

Iruka said looking at us smiling "But why?" I asked confused "So that I know you listened today" Iruka replied and walked over to us "But come on" Britt said in a whiny voice "It won't take long" Iruka said looking at Britt.

"Okay" I said walking over to the door and opening it, I jump to see someone there "Crap! Kakashi!" I yell holding my chest "Oh sorry" Kakashi said stratching the back of his head "Kakashi why are you here?" Iruka asked walking over to me "Well I came to get the girls" Kakashi said looking right at Iruka "Why?" He asked looking at Kakashi's book.

"Well I'm going to show the girls around the village" Kakashi answered looking at me smiling**(Kinda creepy too...) **I smile back at him "Well go ahead" Iruka said looking back up at Kakashi "But what about the practice?" I ask Iruka looking up at him "Well that can wait till tomarrow" Iruka said smiling at me "Oh okay" I said looking at Kakashi's Book**(Still reading them books -sigh-) **

Britt walks over on the other side of me "Well see you girls tomarrow" Iruka said as he walked over to his desk "Ok see you Iruka" I said then waved at him while walking outta the door behind Kakashi with Britt following me "Yea see ya Iruka" Britt said waving at him then shut the door. After the door shut Iruka looked at the papers on his desk and sighed.

He then noticed some papers on his desk that said 'From Stacy Funny Naruto Comics' Iruka picks them up then sits in his chair and starts reading them.

****

...Back With Me And Britt...

It was quiet while we walked down the halls of the academy to see a kid every now and then,Me and Britt also heard something that sound like Kakashi let out a chuckle every now and then. I smiled evilly and leaned to Britt whose next to me "Hey Britt I bet I can get Kakashi's book" I whispered at her Britt eyes me "You can't and If you catches you no telling he'll do to you" Britt whispered fast.

I smile at her "Don't worry I'm a girl he can't do anything bad to me" Britt shruggs "Well It'll be you doing it" Britt looks at Kakashi who suddenly stopped "What are you girls talking about?" Kakashi asked turning to look at us through his visable eye "Oh nothing" I said smiling stupidly "Alright" Kakashi said then continued walking. I smiled evilly "Well here I go" I told Britt then walked infront of Kakashi making him stop.

"Kakashi" I said "What is it?" He asked looking at me "I just wanted..." I grab his book real fast and run over to Britt "Hey give that back!" Kakashi yelled running after me. I smile then take off running around where he can't catch me "Oh My Gosh!" I yelled as I read the book "Don't read that!" Kakashi yelled with his visable eye widened

"To late pervert" I said reading more "What The Frig!" I yelled reading the bad part "Stop!" Kakashi yelled still chasing me "No!" I yelled then jumping out of a window "Come back here!" Kakashi yelled looking out of the window, Britt just stands there laughing.

I kept running still reading the book then barly dodged a tree that was in my way "Woah that was close" I said looking up in the tree "I wonder if can.." I said as I jumped up in the tree for the first time "Cool" I was standing on the branch then remembered the book "Kakashi will find me I'll just read his book while I wait" I started reading the book again.

"OH MY GOSH!!" I yelled as I read a very very nasty part I almost fell outta the tree "Kakashi please don't kill her!" I heard Britt yell I look from the book to see Kakashi and Brit yelling and running towards to tree "I won't don't worry but she'll never do it again" I jumped at the tone of his voice then I jumpped outta the tree.

Kakashi and Britt stopped, Kakashi eyed me "Here's your book" I said as I tossed him the book, He catches it "Never do that again" Kakashi said as he read the part where I left off "Just don't do anything that you read" He said as he flipped through the pages to go where he was last.

"Okay whatever" I said as I walked over to Britt "What exactly was in that book?" Britt asked me "Well you don't wanna know" I said still remembering what was in there "Oh okay" She said as we followed Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" I yell then he turns around "Your not taking my book again" Kakashi said gripping his book tighter "No not that just where are you taking us?" I ask him rolling my eyes "Well to show you the village" Kakashi replied loosing his grip on the book "I don't want to see the village I already explored the village" I said crossing my arms.

"Okay then why am I even here" I smile at him "Well you can take us to meet everyone" I suggested "Okay" Kakashi said as he turned slightly "Are we going to the ramen shop?" I asked him after a few minutes of walking "Yea how did you know?" He asked looking over his shoulder to me "Oh just that Gaara and I walked here before"

Kakashi looks back infront of him "Oh yea I remember" Kakashi said then continued walking. It was quiet again till the ramen shop came into view "Gimme another one!" I heard Naruto yell "Hey Naruto!" Kakashi yelled with his hand in the air, Naruto leaned backwards to see Kakashi "Oh hi Kakashi!" Naruto yelled back.

We walked up to the ramen shop and Kakashi sat down "Give me a order" Kakashi said then turned to Naruto to see Naruto eyeing us "Eh Kakashi who are they?" Naruto asked "Oh their Stacy and Brittany" Kakashi answered as his order of ramen was placed infront of him "Oh hey" Naruto said looking at us smiling "Oh hi Naruto" Me and Britt said at the same time.

"Do you girls ant anything?" Kakashi asked looking at us "Oh no thank you" I said smiling at him "Yea I'm good too" Britt said smiling also "Well atleast sit down" Me and Britt nodded and sat down "Where are they from?" Naruto asked still eyeing us "I don't know" Kakashi said as he ate the ramen real fast. By the time Naruto looked at him he was done.

Me and Britt already saw his face so we really didn't care, We saw the look on Naruto's face and we giggled "What?" Naruto asked starting to slurp up his ramen "We saw Kakashi's face" I said giggling, Naruto almost choked on his ramen "How?!" Naruto asked, Kakashi even looked at us "We have our ways" Britt said smiling evilly.

"Well what does he look at?" Naruto asked, Kakashi turned to look at Naruto but before he could say anything I said "We can't tell you it's a secret" I had a teasing tone "Awww man" Naruto said slurping his ramen again, Kakashi turned to us and smiled under his mask "I think we should go" Kakashi said as he got up.

"Wait" Naruto said finishing his ramen "What?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Naruto "Your showing them around ain't ya?" Naruto asked "Yea" Kakashi answered, Naruto smiled "Lemme do it I had nothing to do anyway" Naruto said standing up "Okay" Kakashi said walking away "Cool Thank you Kakashi" Me and Britt's eyes widen "Wait what about our opinon?!" I yell at Kakashi "Not my problem anymore" Kakashi said waving.

"Kakashi" I growled out "Stacy calm down least we don't have that pervert around us" I look at Britt "Yea you got a point but we're around sunshine here" I said looking at Naruto who is staring at me.

"Sunsine?" Naruto asked confused "Ignore that lets just go" I said pushing Naruto's back "Hey you didn't pay!" The owner of the ramen shop yelled "I'll pay it" I said as I ran over to the ramen shop "Here you go" I said as I gave him some money maybe to much I don't know "Wow thanks Stacy" Naruto said happily.

"Why are you thanking me you paied for it" I said handing him a frog full of money "Wha...How did you?!" Naruto asked loudly "I'm not giving away my secrets" I told in a teasing tone of voice "Oh whatever" Naruto said putting the frog back into his pocket.

We started walking, We was at a street that was pretty empty then Britt had to say something "Ya know Stacy stole Kakashi's book" I stop as soon as I hear this "Britt!" I scold her and Naruto looks at me surprised **'Uh-oh -sweat dropped-' **"Really?!" Naruto asked running right infront of me "Yea I did" I said Britt had to say more "She also read it"

I looked at her then looked back at Naruto who was to close "Really tell me tell me!" Naruto said getting closer and closer "Hey back up" I said pushing him away "She can also sing" Britt bragged **'Crap Britt' **"Really sing I wanna hear you sing!" Naruto was like alittle kid "Okay...Just don't laugh at me" I said with alittle smile.

"I won't" Naruto said standing back next to Britt "Ok here I go" I turned to point ramdomly and started singing.

"Look at those hot guys walking down the street I think I think I think their pretty neat!" I stop singing to see I was pointing at Shikamaru,Kiba,and Akamaru. It was silent Akamaru looked up at Kiba and whined "STACY NOT THAT SONG!" Britt yelled slightly embarraassed "Well you didn't say which song!" I raised my voice.

"Just sing a song that isn't stupid!" Britt yelled as the other boys walked up next to her to watch me "Whose that?" Asked Kiba with Akamaru**(At his normal place in Kiba's jacket) **"I'm Brittany and that's Stacy" Britt replied pointing to me which I'm thinking of a song "You guys are Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru" Britt said smiling at them.

"How did you know?" Naruto and Kiba asked "We have our secrets" Britt said smiling evilly "Troublesome" Shikamaru said looking at me "What is she doing?" Shikamaru asked eyein me as I just stood there "She's thinking" Britt said as she looked at me "I GOT IT!!" I yell making everyone jump "Stacy don't scare me!" Britt yelled, I looked at her and smiled "Oh sorry but I thought of a song" I said "Then sing it" Britt said smiling at me "Okay" I said then started singing

"Could I be is it possible? Am I?

This feeling I get when I think about you,

When I see you, When you look at me,

When you talk to me, When you hug me,

When you kiss me. I think I am, I never felt like this before.

I thought I had but now I truly know how it feels..To feel love,

I know now this feeling it is, It's love, I am Iam in love.

I know I am cause I can feel it when I think about you,

When I see you, When you look at me, When you talk to me,

When you hug me, And when you kiss me.

I know I'm in love with you please just hold me in your arms and kiss me to let me know you love me as much as...I love you"

I stop and look at everyone to see Britt smiling and everyone else speachless just staring "So how was it?" I ask blushing "You was good Stacy" Britt said smiling Naruto looks at Britt "Good she was...GREAT!!" Naruto said smiling his biggest "Wow she was really good" Kiba said smiling "Whatever" Shikamaru said lazily.

Britt smiles and looks at Naruto "Stacy can also..**'Britt nomore please'** do poems" Britt said looking at me with a evil smile "Britt" I said in a whiny voice "Do a poem!" Naruto yelled "Yea!" Kiba yelled also "Okay I already have one in mind" I said as I cleared my throat.

"How did I know this would happen, How could I prepare?

I know that you hate me but I still care.

This thing that has caused us the split apart.

I didn't mean to mess with his heart.

We hung out just for fun.

I wish this all could be undone.

I didn't mean for it to go this far.

This has left me with a scar.

I'm sorry for hurting you.

But this has hurt me too.

I didn't know he was falling for me.

But now I can see.

I didn't mean for him to cheat on you.

I thought what you two had was true

We used to be very good friends.

But now because of this it all ends"

I stop and look to see everyone speachless even Britt "Woah Stacy I didn't know you was that good" Britt said coming out of it first "Yea thanks" I said blushing "And you thought of that yourself?" Shikamaru asked me "Yep" I said smiling "Wow" Kiba and Naruto let out "Well lets keep going Naruto" Britt said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Naruto said smiling at her "I'll show everyone Stacy's drawing later" Britt said walking over to me "She can draw too?" Naruto asked kinda stunned "Yea she can" Britt said happily "Well see ya guys later!" Britt yelled "Yea see ya around!" I yelled to see that the boys gave me a smirk "See ya" Kiba said and started walking, Shikamaru just waved.

"Well come on Naruto" I said while looking at him, He smirks "I didn't know you was a singer" Naruto said getting up in my face again "Naruto you didn't ask" I said backing up alittle "Well I know your enjoying your moment but lets go" Britt said giggling.

"Britt shut up!" I yell at her "Whatever" Britt lazily says, I walk up beside her then Naruto walks infront of us "I wonder who's next" I ask Britt "No tellin" She replies

****

...Around 5 Minutes Later...

"Shino!" Naruto just yelled of a sudden, I froze up to his name "Sh-Shino" I said softly then looked ahead of Naruto "Hey Naruto" Shino said walking up to him then looked at us "Who're they?" Shino asked as he looked at me, My heart started pounding **'Uh-oh' **Britt thought as she saw the way I was acting. "That's Brittany and that's..." Naruto stopped as he saw me dart forward.

"Stacy" Naruto said as he saw me hugging Shino "Uh what is she doing?" Shino asked looking down at me "She's hugging you"Naruto said still alittle shocked "Stacy leggo of Shino" Britt said walking over to me "I don't wanna" I said snuggling into Shino's jacket "Stacy!" Britt raised her voice "No!" I yelled in his chest.

"Stacy leggo!" Britt yelled grabbing my waist and started pulling, I just tighted my grip "I'm not letting go of SHI-SHI!" Everyone stoped at the name "Shi-Shi?" Shino asked anyone "Shi-Shi?" Britt and Naruto said then started laughing like crazy "Shino I didn't know your nick name's Shi-Shi" Naruto said in between laughs.

"It isn't" Shino said shooting Naruto a glare, I look up at Shino "Shino" I said softly as a whisper "What?" He asked looking down at me "Your so cool" I said smiling "I am?" Shino asked me "I think so" I said then snuggled into his chest, He wrapped his arms around my back. I smiled in his chest till Britt had to ruin it.

"I love to seez you twos hug butz we gotz people to meetz" Britt said in a slightly baby tone, I let go of Shino "Sorry" I said looking away blushing "It's alright" Shino said then I looked up at him "Thanks" I say and smile.

"Come on Stacy!" Britt yelled grabbing my sleeve**(I rolled them back down after Iruka bandaged me up) **"See you later Shino!" I yelled and waved, He waved back. Then he was outta sight "Shi-Shi" Naruto said still laughing about it "Hey don't laugh about it" I said sending Naruto a glare "Okay sorry" Naruto said sarcastly.

"So whose next?" I ask none really "I dunno" Naruto replied, I look at him "What?" I ask him "We keep walking till we see someone" Naruto said smiling at me "If I was you I wouldn't smile" I said looking infront of me "Why?" Naruto asked "You don't want to know" Britt said pushing him slightly "Oh ok" Naruto said then Britt stopped.

We saw a group of people "Oh hey guys!" Naruto yelled running towards them me and Britt followed behind him "Oh it's you Naruto" A male voice said, We walked up to discover it was Chouji "Yea I'm showing two girls around the village" Naruto said very happily.

"What girls?" Chouji said perking up "Well Stacy and Brittany" Naruto said pointing to us who is beside him now "Wait who is who?" Chouji asked looking at both of us "The one in the blue shirt is Brittany and the one in the white is Stacy" Naruto said pointing at our shirts almost touching..."Naruto!" I yell slapping his hand "What?" He asks rubbing his hand**(He was closer than he thought to me so he ended up touching well you know)**

"Don't go near there!" Britt yells slapping him for me "Owww" Naruto said rubbing his cheek where a red hand print was "You got beat Naruto" Chouji said then chuckled "Sure did,Don't you dare touch me there again!" I yell blushing.

"I like her" Chouji said laughing "Okay that's enough" Said another male voice coming from behind Chouji it was Neji "Oh hey Neji" Said Naruto still with the hand print on his cheek "Hello girls" Neji said looking at us "Hi" Me and Britt said smiling.

"Hey Girls!" said another male voice to only be Lee "Hey Lee" I said smiling at him now "How ya know?" Lee asked confused "Our secret" I said smiling evilly "Oh okay" Lee said looking at me weird "Well all you meet now there's only a few more people" Naruto said "Why are you leaving so soon?" Lee asked putting his hand Naruto's shoulder.

"Cause I want to" Naruto said pushing his hand away "Well come on hic let the girls say awhile" Lee said getting behind me and Britt then laied his arms on our shoulder "What's up with Lee?" Naruto asked confused "He found some sake and thought it was water" Naruto's eyes widen "No!" Me and Britt yelled trying to run away from Lee.

He was holding the back of our shirts "Where ya girls goin?" Lee asked smiling "Let us go Lee" I say twisting and turning till...RIP!! "Oh My Gosh!" I yell covering my stomach**(My shirt was now a belly shirt have you seen Sai's shirt?? Well that's what my shirt was now just alittle longer) **I blush.

"Woah" All the boys let out not Neji though "Lee look what you did" Neji scolded his team-mate "Oh sorry" He says dropping what of my shirt he had in his hand and let go of Britt "Sorry about that Stacy" Neji apoligized**(He What?? Britt: Stacy you wrote it you should know) **

I'm still blushing "It's okay" Britt walked over to me "Stacy just be lucky it wasn't the whole shirt" I nodded "Yea your right" I looked at Naruto "Lets go" I said then started walking "Okay" Naruto said running infront of me, Britt walked beside me "See you guys later!" I yelled and waved at them "See ya!" Lee and Chouji yelled.

****

...10 Minutes Later...

"Naruto who do we have left?" I ask looking at him "Ummm theres Hinata,Sakura,Ino...That's it" Naruto said smiling "How about the adults?" Britt asked just to see his answer "Well I dunno you can meet them yourselves" Naruto replied "Whatever" I said looking at him "Wait what about Tenten?" I asked remembering her "Uh I don't know where she is"

"Wait do you know where the other girls are?" I ask him seriously confused "Not really" I looked away "Whatever" I said the looked back infront of me "Hey there they are!" Naruto said pointing at the girls.

"Ah finally some girls" Britt said smiling, All of us ran over to the four girls "Hey Girls!" Naruto yells making them jump "Naruto don't do that!" Sakura yelled at him "Sorry" Naruto said looking away from her "Why are you even here anyway?" Ino asked.

"Oh yea this is Stacy and Brittany" All the girls look at us "Some more girls?" Tenten asks happily "Yea" Naruto said smiling "Well who's Brittany?" Ino asked looking at us "Well the one in the blue shirt is Brittany and the one in the belly shirt is Stacy" The girls look at me like I was wearing to much make-up

"Hey Lee ripped it off" The girls eyes widen "Not in that way!" I yell blushing as I knew what they were thinking "Lee got drunk" Britt said "Oh Crap He's Drunk?!" Tenten asked loudly "Yea he is" I said.

"Oh this is just great!" Tenten yelled as she ran where we came from "Okay wierd" Ino said watching Tenten run away "Well anyway how do you girls like it here so far?" Sakura asked smiling "We like it here" Me and Britt said at the same time smiling "Well we need to get to the others" I said to Britt "Yea their waiting for us".

Everyone looked at us "Who is?" Sakura asked "Kai,Sheva, And the Sand siblings" I said as I started walking past the girls "Oh okay see you later" Ino and Sakura said waving at us "See all of you later which means you too Hinata" Britt yelled, Hinata jumped at her name "O-Oh See Y-You later" She said just high enough for us to hear.

We smile then run outta sight... "Hey Britt wanna try out what we learned today?" I ask Britt looking over at her "Sure" I smile evilly "Lets race" She smiles evilly "Okay" We take off running we're running just as fast as the ninja's can "This is so cool!" I yell feeling the wind in my face "I know!" Britt yell she's slightly ahead of me.

We reach the motel "Ha I Win!" I yell giving Britt a thumbs up "Yea yea you cheated" Britt said walking up the few steps "Hope everyone's back here" I said walking behind her "They should be" Britt says walking up to our door.

We open it to see everyone waiting for us in there "Finally you girls are back!" Temari yelled looking at us "We have been waiting" Sheva said rudely "Yea I know we had two weeks of learning forced on us then we had to walk the whole village" I said walking into the room, To have everyone's eyes on me "What?" I asked confused.

"What happened to your shirt?" Kankuro asked staring at me "Uh well it got ripped" I said covering my stomach "How?" Temari asked me "You don't wanna know" Britt said walking in and sitting on the bed that Kai and Sheva slept in. "Oh okay" Temari said "Wow I'm so tired" I said walking over to Britt.

"I agree" Britt said laying down "Yea" I said laying down with her then we both fell alsleep in only a couple of minutes..Temari sighed "I guess you boys better get outta here and let them sleep" Temari said as she looked at them.

"Alright night" Kankuro said walking out the door, Gaara took one more look at the bed then walked out. Temari shut the door then walked over to her bed turned the light out and laied down. Kai and Sheva jumped up and went to sleep with me and Britt.

* * *

**(A/N) Well this took me two days hope you like it this one is super long wow I can't believe it. Thank you all for reading this and sorry if anyone is OOC ok I'm just writing so If I have anything wrong sorry but go along with me please! I don't know if the academy has a bell but please don't get onto me for it!**

**Britt: Please Review so Stacy will keep writing this story and no flames please no flames!**

**Me: Yes I really came up with those songs and that poem myself don't try to claim them! And I was listening to Eminem while writing this whole story.**

**Britt: What does that have to do with anything? **

**Me: I dunno I just wanted to say that**

**Britt:-rolls eyes- Whatever, Well Stacy will update whenever she can but she's starting to get sick but she'll be okay she just might hold off on the story for awhile but she might write more depends on how she feels**

**Me: Well anyway thank you all! **


	8. Our Time At The Bath House

**(A/N) Sorry If this was a long wait, I got alittle sick but that didn't last too long after I got better I went to see Britt like crazy! OH MY GOSH did you see Shino laugh?? It was so funny Britt Is still laughing! Ya know she can laugh just like he does I about choked on the tea I was drinking when she laughed out seriously she laughed spot on!**

**Britt: Thanks lol well anyways hope you all like this chappy Stacy will try and make this as long as the last but she can't make any promises.**

**Me: Yea I'll try my best tho! **

**Me and Britt: ENJOY!!**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto!**

**...**

I woke up to the sounds of knocking** 'I wonder who it is?'** I got up outta bed with my hair a wreck, I groaned and walked over to the door "Hold on" I said lazily as I opened the door, I was surprised when I saw a man standing there "Iruka? what is it?" I asked stratching my head to only get my fingers caught up in tangles.

**'I haven't took a shower since I've been here well I guess I'll take one today'** I thought as I got my fingers free "Well I thought we would get an early start" Iruka said staring at me in my bad morning style "Oh well everyones still asleep" I told him trying to rub down my hair "Oh ok" Iruka said still looking at me weird.

"Well how about around two more hours?" I asked him now rubbing my eyes "Sure where do you wanna meet?" Iruka asked smiling "Well just come back here" I said smiling to him after rubbing my eyes.

"Okay I will in about two hours" Iruka replied waving then walking down the hall "I'll see you then!" I yelled waving at him. I close the door then lean against it, I close my eyes then sigh.

"Agh I feel awful" I said rubbing my forehead, I look over at Temari she's slightly snoring, I chuckle then look over at Britt "Well I guess I have to get her up" I said as I pushed myself off the door.

I walked over to her and look down to see Sheva curled up at her stomach and Kai curled up on the pillow I slept on, I sigh then smile "Britt get up" I said pushing her slightly.

"I don't want to" Britt said snuggling into her pillow "Britt we have to get ready" I said pushing her again "Grrrr" She growled then tried to slap my hand away.

I moved quickly before she could slap me "Britt we're dirty" I said as I looked at her clothes which was dirty "But.." Britt said slowly opening her eyes.

"I wanna go back to sleep as much as you do but we have to get ready Iruka's gonna be here in two hours" I said grabbing her hand and tried pulling her up.

She groaned "More learning?" She asked in a whiny tone "Yea, probably three or four weeks today" I said groaning heavily, Britt's eyes flew open "Hope Not" She groaned out then stood up.

"Most likely" I said putting my hands on my hips "Well we need to get in the bath" I said looking at her dirty hair "Yea your right but don't we have to walk all the way in town?" Britt asked me trying to rub down her hair.

"Oh yea I forgot" I said slouching over "Well we should go now" Britt said walking over to the door "Wait, Lemme write a note" I said as I grabbed a paper and a pencil.

"Oh yea good idea" Britt said smiling, I start writing **'We went out to take a bath, Love Stacy and Britt'** Then I drew some doodles**(Dragons,Roses,and dogs such like that) **"Britt see if this is ok?" I ask Britt finishing up with a dog head, She walks over and reads the note "Looks alright to me" She said smiling "Okay lets go" I said running out the door.

"Ok" Britt said then shut the door behind her, Were walking the hallways and Britt breaks the silence that was surrounding us "Hey" I look at her "What?" I ask.

"Do you like Shino?" Britt asked making me stop walking "Uh well...ummm...Maybe" I replied blushing "Ha I knew you always did" Britt said chuckling.

"Well I know that you like Kiba and Shikamaru!" I said smirking "Well so do you!" She said loudly with a eviller smirk "Yea that's true" I agreed then we kept on walking

**...Around 10 Minutes Later...**

We were walking the streets of Konoha there was alot of people but noone we knew, I was feeling ackward**(I get nervous around alot of people, Britt's the same way but not as bad)** "Stacy It's ok" Britt said smiling.

I look up at her "Thank you" I said smiling then I bump into someone, After I open my eyes I'm slightly surprised whose there "Oh sorry Lee" I said rubbing my neck.

"Oh It's ok" Lee said with a big smile then he started to look embarrassed "Oh Stacy I'm sorry about your shirt" He said pointing to my now visable stomach "Oh no It's alright" I said trying to make him feel better.

"I really am sorry!" Lee yelled with slight tears in his eyes "No really Lee It's okay" Lee smiled then hugged me "Thank you so much!" He yelled now crying.

I patted his back "Ok Lee calm down" I pasted on a smile, I didn't know what to do "I'm just so happy" Lee yelled resting his head on my shoulder.

I start to push him away gently "Lee we have to go" I said then he pulled away "Oh sorry for keeping you youthful girls from your day" Lee said smiling wiping the tears away.

"Yea well see you later" I said waving at him while walking towards to bath house "Yea see ya!" Britt yelled**(Bout time)** Then he was outta sight.

When I went to look infront of me just to bump into someone else this time I fell "Stacy are you ok?" Britt asked helping me up "Yea" I said standing up rubbing my butt then looked to see who I bumped into.

"Oh sorry Stacy but you should really watch where your going" Chouji said smiling "Oh silly me" I said smiling stupidly.

"Oh hi Stacy!" Ino cheerfully said smiling really big, I looked beside Chouji "Oh hey Ino" I said smiling at her "Hey Stacy" Shikamaru said lazily with his hand in the air.

"Hey Shikamaru" I said as I looked on the other side of Chouji "Well everyone met?" Chouji asked opening a bag of chips "Yep" Britt said smiling.

"Well hello Brittany" Ino said looking at her "Hi" Britt said looking over at her "Well where are you girls goin?" Chouji asked putting a chip in his mouth.

"We're just going to the bath house" I answered as I watched Chouji amused look while eating his chip "Ah I just came from there alittle ago" Ino said noticing how dirty we are.

"Yea we need it" Britt said blushing slightly**(We rubbed our hair down so It looked alright enough) **"Yea I know you girls are filthy!" Ino yelled making everything stop and Chouji almost choke on a chip**(Don't believe? Well believe it!)**

"Ino" Shikamaru scolded in his way "Well It's true" Ino said looking at him "Well your right but you didn't have to say it that way" I said making sure Chouji was alright "Ino that was -cough- mean" Chouji said as he patted his chest.

Britt's glaring at Ino "I guess It's alright" I said patting Chouji's back "I'm sorry" Ino said kinda sarcastly "Whatever" Britt let out making Ino glare at her Britt just smirked at this.

"I think we should go" Britt said still smirking, I made sure Chouji's alright "Yea" I said walking over to her "Well see you girls later" Chouji said happily.

"See ya" I said smiling happily "See ya all later, Ino!" Britt yelled smirking evilly "Wha..." Ino said getting alittle scared, Chouji and Shikamaru start laughing.

They were outta sight "Well that was interesting" I said smiling at Britt "Yea" Britt said lazily, We turned around a corner and I once again bumped into someone.

"Why do I keep bumping into people!" I yell "Sorry about that" Kiba says holding out his hand, I grab his hand and he pulls me up "It's okay" I said blushing.

"Oh hey Shino" Britt says making me freeze up "Hi" I heard Shino say, I look behind Kiba to see Shino and Hinata "Hi Shino" I said still blushing "Hey Stacy" He said looking right at me "Hello Hinata" Britt said smiling sweetly "O-Oh He-Hello" Hinata replies.

"Well so you met them?" Kiba asked turning around to look at Shino and Hinata, They both nodded "Yea" I said looking back at Kiba.

"Cool" Kiba says looking back on me "We need to go take our bath" Britt said nudging me**(Which she nudged me into Kiba)** "Britt" I said blushing worse, Kiba rubs the back of his neck "Well bye" Kiba says slightly blushing "Ok see ya" I said waving at them as we started walking

**...At The Bath House...**

"Is this really it?" Britt asked staring at the doors "I think it is" I replied staring at the doors also "Well I think I rather take one at the motel" Britt said then started walking off.

"Britt get back here!" I yelled grabbing her shirt "B-But" Britt had a whiny tone "It'll be better to take one here" I said pulling her back to me "Yea but people will be able to see us" Britt protested.

"Th-That's true B-But only girls will beable to see us, At the motel boys could just walk in" I told her slightly blushing at the thought "Yea I guess your right" Britt said looking back at the doors.

"Well lets go" I said while opening the doors "Woah" Me and Britt let out as we looked around "It's huge" Britt said smiling "Well lets go get cleaned up" I said as I grabbed her hand "Ok" Britt replied walking with me.

We paied for our baths "Wow I'm glad they had showers" Britt said smiling big "Me too" I said smiling also, We got to the showers "Wow they have privicy showers" I let out as I walked in with my pink robe on.

"So cool!" Britt yelled as she ran into the room "Yea and there isn't anyone here" I said as I walked over to one of the shower, Then I looked alittle past them "Hey Britt look there's even a bath here!" I yelled as I ran over to the large tub.

"Woah no way" Britt said as she walked over to the tub "After we clean up we can soak" I suggested as I looked up at Britt "Sure" Britt said walking off "Sweet" I let out as I turned the nobs to feel up the tub.

I walked over to the shower and took my robe off, I look over at Britt who already was taking a shower "How is it?" I ask her**(I'm standing next to her) **"It feels really good" Britt said smiling.

"Awsome" I let out as I turned the nobs the way I wanted "Ah this does feel good" I said as I just stood there enjoying it "Stacy soap up" Britt said throwing a shampoo bottle at me "Okay" I replied as I caught it, I put some in my hand then started rubbing it in my hair.

"Here" Britt said then threw a body wash bottle at me "Woah" I let out as I barely caught it "Hold on Britt" I said as I rinsed out the shampoo "Well sorry" Britt replied rolling her eyes.

I poured some of the body wash on a rag and started cleaning up "Almost done?" Britt asked me as she put conditioner in her hair "Almost" I replied as I rinsed off "Well here" She said as she threw the conditioner at me "Thank you" I said as I caught the bottle with ease.

I put some in my hand then started rubbing it in my hair "Well I'm done" Britt said as she walked over to the tub and turned it's nobs "I'll be right over there" I told her then rinsed out my hair "Kay coming" I said as I ran over to the tub then slowly got in.

"Wow this feels real good" I said as I sunk in alittle and closed my eyes,Britt smiled evilly "Hey Stacy" I heard her say "Huh?" I ask her not even opening my eyes "Who are you going to pick?" Britt asked making me open my eyes.

"What?" I ask her confused "Who are you going to pick?" She asked again only for me to get more confused "For what?" I asked her "A man" Britt said smiling even more evilly.

"Wha?!" I let out as I raised up outta the water "Well I know who all you like but I've noticed that Gaara,Kiba,Lee,Chouji,Shikamaru, and Shino likes you"**(Alot of boys -sobs- Who will I pick?)** I sunk back into the water blushing.

"Really that many boys but how do you know?" I ask looking at her "Well Lee I knew he liked you the first time" Britt said waiting for my question "Well how do you know?He was acting the same way towards you" I told her.

"Notice that I was doing the same as you but only your shirt ripped, That's because he had a tighter grip on you" Britt said putting her finger to chin "Yea but that doesn't mean anything" I said as I blushed.

"Now on to Chouji" Britt said as she smiled "Well him I heard him say he liked you plus I noticed him blushing when you was patting his back" I looked at her still blushing "Well he just said that cause I yelled at Naruto and he could've blushed because he was embarrassed" I told her while slightly raising up out of the water.

"Then he was embarrassed infront of you!" Britt yelled giggling, I look at the water blushing worse "Now Kiba" Britt said as she looked at me amused "He wasn't sure about you when he first met you but today when I nudged you into him he blushed" Britt said, I don't look at her "Well I blushed too"

Britt smirks "Well that just proves my point even more" Britt said then I looked at her "Ok now Shikamaru" Britt said still smirking "I knew he liked you the first time the way he looked at you and the way he said your name instead of just sayin 'Hey' or 'Hey girls" Britt pointed out.

"Well he was just amazed I could sing and you wasn't saying anything so he thought it was just me" I said looking back at the water "Well on to Shino" Britt said her smirk getting evilier.

"The time you hugged him he didn't push you away and he hugged you back then today he said 'Hey Stacy' and he just said 'Hi' to me" Britt said watching my reaction "W-Well uh ummm...He just...Okay! Maybe they all do like me!" I yelled at her making her smirk evilly.

"Now we already know that Gaara likes you" I look down at the water and start playing with the water "So who are you going to pick?" Britt asked me again, I slap the water with my hand.

"Well I like Chouji as a friend I think he's pretty cool" I said then start thinking "Shikamaru if I do pick him Temari will most likely kill me" I told Britt as she nodded "And Lee he'll just be a friend" I said as I started slaping the water slightly.

"Kiba he can get a better girl than me" I said as I blushed at the thought of him "How about Gaara and Shino?" I grind my teeth "Well Shino alot of girls think he's creepy or scary but not me" I said as I stop slaping the water.

"And Gaara he can find someone better than me but I really like him" I told Britt slightly depressed "So It's between Kiba,Shino,and Gaara" Britt said smiling, I look at her "Well I said Kiba can find someone better" I told her only to have her look at me kindly.

"Yea but the way you said it, I know you like him" Britt said, I looked back at the water "I have time but what will I do then?" I ask then Britt puts her hand on my shoulder "I'll help you through it just don't be sad now" Britt said smiling sweetly "Thank you Britt" I said as I put my hand over hers.

"Well I think we should get out before we become wrinkly" Britt said as she stood up "Okay" I said then stood up with her, We get out of the tub and put our robes on "Stacy go get our clothes" Britt said as we walked outta the room.

I look at her "Why me?" I asked "Well because I don't feel like it" Britt said lazily "But I have to walk infront of everybody" I protested "All you have to do is walk past the counter and to the room on the other side" Britt said sitting down on a bench crossing her legs.

"Fine" I said bluntly then walked up to the door that'll take me to the entrance, I take a deep breath and wrap my robe around me best I could "It's ok just go on" Britt said then I open the doors.

I start walking trying to ignore peoples looks till "Stacy!" I heard someone yell my name I stop and turn to see Temari,Kankuro,and Gaara "Oh hi guys" I said checking my robe to make sure it's closed.

"Well you look all clean" Temari said walking up to me "Yea" I said looking at her wierd, Gaara and Kankuro walks up to me "Where's Brittany?" Kankuro asked looking straight at me "Well shes waiting for me" I said as I looked at Gaara who has been staring at me for awhile now.

"Waiting for you why?" Temari asked, I turn to look back at her "Well we had to wash our clothes so we did it when we was taking a shower" I said then turned to the washer room "Ah okay" Temari said looking at the door that I was.

"I'll be right back" I said as I walked towards the door,Temari nodded then looked on the floor to notice a blue rope her eyes widen "Stacy!" She yelled making me turn around and to see the rope in her hands.

I feel the robe starting to unwrap, I grap it real quick just in time "You lost your belt" She said as she walked over and handed me my belt "I know thank you" I said blushing then grabbed the rope.

"Well I know I wouldn't want people staring at me" Temari said chuckling "That was close" I said while putting my belt on "It was" Temari said "Well I'll be back in a minute" I told Temari as I started walking to the washer room.

Temari looks back at her brothers to see Kankuro looking away blushing and Gaara had a slightly amused face**(Yea he's showing emotion! Britt: I think everyone gets that! Me: Yea I know but he hardly ever shows emotion)** Temari chuckles then walks over to them

I walk into the room to see rows of washers but I remember which one our clothes are in "Lets see" I said as I walked down a row then stopped at the fifth one "Ok it's this one" I said as I opened the door and grabbed our clothes.

"Who are you talking too?" I jumped when I heard someone behind me, I dropped the clothes and put my hand to my chest then turned around to see a boy there.

"Naruto you scared me" I told him closing my eyes "Oh sorry but you was talking to yourself" Naruto said smiling "It's okay" I said then turned back around and grabbed the clothes again.

"What are you doing anyway?" Naruto asked "Well I'm getting mine and Britt's clothes" I told him while taking out our clothes "Oh ok" Naruto said looking at me wierd, I notice this and look up at him "What?" I ask slightly confused.

Naruto jumped "Oh it's nothing" He said panickly "Okay" I said then started walking for the the door "Wait Stacy" Naruto said walking over to me "What is it?" I ask turning around "Well it's just ummm" Naruto was looking away, I was completely confused.

"Well" I said putting my hand on his shoulder "Well uh would you...you.." He didn't finish, My heart started pounding "Would I?" I asked he looked at me with his big blue eyes "It's hard for me to ask" Naruto said.

I smiled "It's ok just ask" Naruto smiled "Would you go training with me?" I froze **'He's more less asking me out on a date'** "How about Sakura or Hinata?" I ask him still alittle shocked.

"Well Sakura is out doing whatever she does and Hinata is to quiet" He looked at me waiting for an answer "I would love to really but I have to go with Britt to where ever Iruka is and we have to study, Maybe later on today" I said as sweetly as possible, He frowns abit "Okay" I grab his hand.

"I will train with you today or tomarrow" I told him smiling "Promise?" Naruto asked in a babyish tone "Yea I promise" I said happily "Thank you" Naruto says happily "Well I gotta go" I said letting go of his hand "I'll see ya later" He says.

I start walking out the door "See ya" I said then waved at him, I turn to see Temari,Gaara, and Kankuro sitting in the chairs that was there, So I tried to be quiet but it didn't work.

"Stacy" I turn to see Temari looking at me "I'm just going to go get Britt!" I yelled then ran for the room Britt was in "Okay!" Temari yelled then she looked at her knees.

I opened the door then walked in to see Britt laying against the wall with her eyes closed, I smirk then sneak towards her "Here!" I yelled then threw her clothes in her lap.

"AAHHHH!" She screamed jumping up, I break out laughing "Stacy! Don't Do That!" Britt yelled holding her chest "Sorry" I said trying to hold back my laugh "Anyways we need to hurry up and put our clothes on cause Temari,Gaara,and Kankuro is waiting for us"I said untieing the rope to my robe

"Okay" Britt said doing the same, As we were slipping off our robes the door slid open**(Fast!)** "We heard a scream are you girls okay?!" Naruto asked, Me and Britt stop in our tracks we just froze up.

After a minute we both look up at the same time to see Naruto standing there with Kankuro on his left and Gaara on his right, They stared speachless taking in the sight**(We we ain't completely naked, gosh!)** Temari was behind them.

Noone said anything everyone speachless, Temari was just smiling looking at her younger brothers faces "B-Britt" I whispered still froze "Ye-Yea" Britt whispered back. Temari just walked back to her seat and laughed to herself.

"Uh I Th-Think we Sho-Should Tur-Turn around" I suggested while looking at the boys faces, Kankuro had a smirk staring at Britt, Naruto's eyes was wide as could be staring at me, And Gaara stared at me with his mouth slightly dropped and eye's slightly wide also**(Just barely but still his mouth dropped and his eyes widen)**

"S-Sorry" Naruto said finally looking away blushing "Yea" Kankuro said slightly looking away to just look out of the corner of his eye, Gaara was the last to look away he blushed but a very faint blush. Me and Britt hurried and pulled up our robes and tied them.

"It's O-Okay you didn't Kn-Know" I said looking at Naruto and Gaara "You perverts" Britt said**(Not yelling)** "We're not perverts" Kankuro said looking at Britt fully "Yea you are" Britt said sending Kankuro a smirking glare.

"Sorry" Gaara said suddenly making everyone look at him "What?" Everyone asked, Gaara looked at me "Sorry" He repeated, Kankuro and Naruto's eyes widen "It's okay" I said smiling at him.

Kankuro then smirked** 'He must really like her, I never seen him this way'** Kankuro then started laughing to himself "What are you laughing about pervert?" Kankuro tried to hide his laugh but it leaked out "Oh nothing jus..Hey I'm not a pervert" Britt just broke out laughing.

"I'm just teasing" I smiled looking at Britt then I started laughing slightly, Gaara and Naruto watched me as I pushed some of my stray hair away.

Kankuro just smiled looking at Britt as she held her stomach slouching over making hair fall in her face. He then did something without thinking, He kneeled down infront of her she stopped laughing when he did this.

He grabbed her cheek then pushed some of her hair behind her ear, Britt stared at him blushing when Kankuro noticed what he just done he blushed too "Kankuro" Britt said softly ignoring me and the other two boys "Huh?" He asked staring right into her eyes.

"I l-li-like.." She was cut off when Kankuro hugged her "Me too" Britt smiled then hugged him back, I looked from the romantic sight to look at Gaara and Naruto which they are now staring at me.

I blush when they look at me with their _loving _face**(That _loving_ face is the face that gives you that funny feeling in your stomach)** "Stacy" Naruto said Gaara glares at him "What?" I ask he still has _that _face.

"I can't wait to see you later" Naruto said smiling his big smile "I can't wait either" I said smiling at him which made Gaara eye me "Well sorry again and see ya" Naruto said blushing abit at remembering the sight that was now inprinted in his mind "See ya" I said happily waving at him as he walked out of the room.

I look at Gaara and I notice him eyeing me then he walks over to me, Britt and Kankuro is still hugging whispering stuff to each other I didn't bother to try and listen."Gaara" I say as he looks right into my eyes

**(Just to let you know the doors that they slid open is now closed and only us four are in the room...Britt: Stacy your interupting our moment... Me: Whatever Britt your starting to sound like a broken record -roll eyes-...Britt: What was that?! -Smirks evilly-... Me: Ummm nothing -cowers in fear-... Britt: Sorry for the interuption)**

"Stacy" He says holding me in his eyes again I started to get scared thinking about the last time he did this "Y-Yea" I manage to stutter out "I need to tell you something" He states still holding me in his eyes "Wh-What?" I was barely able to ask.

"I can't here" He then grabs my hand and walks me into a separate room, I look around it was dark and small so I couldn't see to far infront of my face. Gaara shut the door then I couldn't see a thing.

He puts his hands on my shoulders at slightly pushes me on a bench that was there some how he knew it was there cause I didn't "Gaara" I say alttle shocked He sits next to me "Sorry but I have to tell you something" I look to my left even tho I can't see him "What is it?" I ask him.

Gaara trys to say something "I wa..." He silent for a several seconds "I wan..." I could hear him grunt then shift I could see his eyes right infront of me "Ga-Gaara" I stuttered out I could see his eyes close slightly then he leaned in completely and hugged me.

"Stacy I.." He tries to say something again but can't "What?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his back, He pulls back slightly and kisses me. I jump at the sudden contact of our lips but I relax quick.

Then he pulls back I blush "Gaara" He pulls me back into a hug and rests his head on my shoulder "What?" He asked "I do too" I could tell he smiled "Thank you" He whispered in my ear and hugged me tighter.

We stayed like that for a few minutes till...Knock Knock Knock!! I jumped at the sudden loud knocking "Gaara Stacy what are you doing in there?" Kankuro asked both me and Gaara could tell he was smiling "Nothing" Gaara replied breaking the hug "Gaara if your doing anything to Stacy I'll.."

She was cut off for some reason I don't know why "Oh ummm S-Stacy please come out" I smiled at the tone of her voice I knew she was blushing "Okay" I said as I opened the door to see Kankuro looking at Britt with a smirk on his face and Britt blushing.

Britt looked at me and forced her blush away but some of it was still there then she cleared her throat "Remember Stacy we have to meet Iruka today" My eyes widen as I remember Iruka "Darn I think it's been two hours" I said as Britt's eyes widen also.

"We have to go" Britt said walking to the door as she reached for the door she stopped and turned around "Oh I forgot" Britt said as she walked over to Kankuro and gave him a hug "I'll be back whenever" She said pulling away and smiling at him "Be careful" Kankuro said smiling at her.

"I think we'll be alright but Stacy might actully pass out" I blush and look at Britt "Britt!" I scold her and she looks at me "You have passed out more than I have" I get mad and look away "Yea uh-huh" I cross my arms, Britt chuckles then walks back to the door "Come on we might already be late" I quickly go back to normal.

"Oh okay" I said as she walked out the door, I looked at Gaara who was looking at me**(Not creepy either)** "Ummm bye Gaara" I said as I hugged Gaara and I blushed "Bye" He says putting one hand on my back "Uh Stacy you should go" I jump after Kankuro said that.

I break from the hug and run to the door way "Bye guys" I said and waved, They both waved at me I just smiled and ran out leaving them all alone, They heard some giggling girls walking from a hall that came from the big bath room.

"We should go before those girls see us" Kankuro said running for the door, Gaara nodded then ran out of the door with him. Temari still sat in her chair smirking at the boys "What did you do in there?" She asked to see Gaara look away and Kankuro smirk "Oh nothing much" Kankuro replied to get a chuckle out of Temari

**...With me and Britt...**

**(We was so worried about being late we didn't even get dressed... Britt: So we're running through the streets in nothing but our robes)**

We was running back to the motel "Do you think he's already there?" Britt asked as we ran, I didn't bother to look at her "We're 10 minutes late yes he's there" I said as we ran around a corner to barely dodge a group of people**(We're running normal) **

"By the way what was you and Gaara doing in that room" Britt asked, I jumped at the question and ran into a pole "Stacy are you okay?" Britt asked walking over to me "That hurt!" I yell getting up with a red print all the way down my face.

"Uh I hope that goes away" Britt said touching the red mark "Owww" I said jerking back "I'm just checking to make sure you weren't bleeding" Britt said putting her hands on her hips "We need to keep on going" I said slightly rubbing my nose.

We started running till we saw the motel in sight "What was you and Gaara doing?" She asked again "Nothing, But why did you not finish your sentence?" Britt looked at me confused "What sentence?" She asked I smirked still looking ahead.

"Gaara if your doing anything to Stacy I'll.." I looked at Britt who was now blushing "No reason" I looked back infront of me "Yea uh-huh" I said then we reached the motel. We didn't say anything more, We walked up the few steps.

We started for our door we got to it and I grabbed the door knob and jumped at the sudden voice "Your late" Me and Britt turned to see Iruka leaning against the wall.

"Sorry but we got caught up with _stuff_"Britt said smiling "Well we need to get going" He said pushing himself off the wall "Can you please wait another minute" I said smiling also, He smiles back "Okay" He said as he walked up beside me, I open the door to see Sheva and Kai eating what looked like slices of meat.

It was just like right on que mine and Britt's stomach growled making us blush "Seems like you girls haven't ate in awhile" Iruka said chuckling "We haven't had the time to" I said as I watched Kai slurp up a piece of cooked meat**(It looked like bacon)**

"Well I guess we should eat first" Iruka said looking at the small tigers "Are those tiger cubs?" Iruka asked pointing at Kai and Sheva, The tiger twins stopped and looked at Iruka**(Well Sheva glared) "**Who are you calling a cub" Sheva asked showing her teeth.

Iruka's eyes widen "It talks?" He asked surprised Kai chuckled "Yes we talk and Sheva stop" He kitty slapped Sheva on the head "Hey" Sheva said rasing up her paw to show razor sharp claws "Be nice" Kai scolded her, She groaned then put her paw down.

"The with white is Kai and the one with red is Sheva" Britt said walking into the room "Oh ok, I heard that you girls were speical but I didn't know why" I look at him "Speical?" I ask as he looks at me "I didn't mean it like that" I nodded then walked into the room too.

"So what will we be learning today?" Britt asked as she went through the fridge**(We was staying at a very nice motel and we didn't have to pay for it Tsunade did well I think she did)**

"You will be learning how to put the right amount of chakra into your attacks" Iruka said as he walk into the room, After I motioned him in ofcorse "Oh okay" Britt said pulling out a dr.pepper and a diet green tea**(The tea's for me) **"Here" Britt said walking over to me and handing me the tea bottle "Thank you" I said as I grabbed it.

"Can you go and make something to eat?" Britt asked opening her bottle of dr.pepper "Uh why me?" Britt drinks some then twists the cap back on "Cause I haven't learnt how to cook yet" She then sat down on the bed "Okay" I said as walked into the small kitchen.

"Iruka you can sit down" Britt said pointing at a chair near him "Thanks" He says then sits down**(The chair is where he can look into the kitchen)** He started watching me "Britt what do you want?" I ask from the kitchen.

"I want some bacon and eggs" Britt said then scooted back up to the wall still seating on the bed "Iruka you want anything?" I ask going through the fridge getting the eggs and bacon "No thank you" He replied still watching me "Okay but tell me if you change your mind" I said happily getting some oatmeal**(Oatmeal's for me)**

I get a skillet and start cooking the bacon first, Iruka watched me as I danced around the kitchen to get everything**(I guess I would call it danced cause it sure looked like it)** He chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Britt asked smirking at Iruka, Iruka jumped "Oh it's nothing" He replied smiling at her "Yea right" Britt said sarcastly and started playing with a rubber ball**(Hey Britt where did you get that?...Britt: I found it on the floor...Me: Oh okay)** He relised what he was doing and mentaly slapped himself.

I was cooking the eggs and oatmeal now I just got done with the bacon, The eggs got done "Britt your foods ready!" I yelled putting her food on a plate, She jumped of the bed and ran into the kitchen she grabbed the plate "Wow it smells really good" Britt said walking out of the kitchen and then sat on the bed, I smiled thn turned to my oatmeal.

Iruka looked at Britt as she slowly ate her food still playing with the rubber ball**(I think that's mine)** Iruka then turned his attention to the kitchen when he heard a sound "Owww" I let out Iruka barely heard it, He got up outta his chair and walked into the small kitchen "What happened?" He asked walking behind me.

I turned around and smiled trying to hold back the pained face I had "Nothing" I quickly turned to stir my oatmeal and Iruka noticed something "Your hurt" He grabbed my hand and looked at it "It's nothing really" I said slowly pulling away my hand, He quickly grabbed my wrist "Iruka" I said shocked.

He turned me around to face him, He looked straight at me "It's not nothing" He said sturnly "B-But.." I didn't get to finish as he smiled at me "Let me see" He said sweetly as possible, I nod then handed him my hand "Thanks" I say as he grabs my hand gently and looks at it to see how bad it really was.

"You got burnt not that bad tho" He said looking up at me "Oh okay" I said looking at my oatmeal "It will hurt but you can still do everything you normally do" I nodded then he let my hand go, I turned to stir my now done oatmeal I look back at him "Are you sure you don't want anything?" I ask he smiles at me.

"No I ate before I came" I smile back "Okay well It won't take me long to eat" I said as I grabbed a bowl and poured some oatmeal in it "Take as long as you want I can wait" Iruka said stepping back abit to let me through so I could get a spoon "Thank you" I said as I grabbed my bowl and walked into the main room.

I sat on the bed with Britt who was almost done with her food "Is that all your eating?" Britt asked as she looked into my bowl "Yea it's all I want right now" I said as I took a bite "Wow Stacy you need to eat more" I looked at her with the spoon still my mouth, She starts laughing at the sight "What?" I ask pulling the spoon put of my mouth.

"Just the way you looked at me" She said taking her laugh to a chuckle "Whatever" I replied taking another bite**(If your wondering about Iruka he's standing at the doorway watching us) **Britt finished her food first she slowly got up from the bed with a full belly "That was really good" She said then starting walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you" I said as I started to take another bite "Your welcome" She yelled from the kitchen,I looked at Iruka who was now sitting in the chair he was in before, He looked at me and smiled I blushed and continued eating. I got done not long after Britt did

"I'm done" I say as I walk into the kitchen and rinsed my bowl out, I put it up for later washing "Britt where are you?" I ask loudly "I'm in the bathroom!" She yells then walks out the door I see that she got dressed,combed her hair,and brushed her teeth.

"Oh I haven't combed my hair yet" I said as I walk past her and grabbed the comb "This won't take long Iruka" I said as I combed my hair "Don't worry" Iruka said shifting in his seat "Thank you" I say as I put the comb down and picked up a tooth brush After I got done with that I put my clothes on.

Iruka looks over at Britt which she is now playing with the rubber ball again till she rips it in half**(I won that!... Britt: Sorry it was an accident...Me: Whatever)** "Crap" She says as she trys and put it back together, I walk out of the bathroom all refreshed "Okay I'm ready" Iruka looks at me trying to hold back a laugh at the look on Britt's face when she ripped it in half.

"Uh I am too" Britt says as she throws what left of the rudder ball behind her "Ok lets go" Iruka said getting up out of his chair and walks over to the door, I follow him and Britt follows me "Kai and Sheva see ya later" I said waving at them, Kai waves at me. We then walk out the door and start walking down the halls

"What your pose to be teaching us it ain't to hard is it?" Britt asked looking over at Iruka he looks at her "Well it will" He said with a 'sorry' smile "Awww man" She lets out I just stay very quiet thinking about _stuff_, Britt and Iruka notices me quiet Britt looks at me "Stacy why are you quiet?" Britt asked making me jump.

"Oh uh n-no reason" I said looking at her "Oh ok" She said then looked infront of her "Anyway Iruka where are we going?" I ask looking at him we're still walking, He looks at me "We're going to the training ground not far from here" He said as we walked into the street "Cool" Me and Britt say at the same time smiling...

* * *

**(A/N) Done with Chapter 8 yay I'm so happy! Sorry it took me awhile to update I got writer's block at this part '_As we were slipping off our robes the door slid open "We heard a scream are you girls okay?!"_ I didn't know exactly who to put there well I hope you liked it anyways hehe I tried to get Britt to help me but she didn't know for sure but I figured I would try this way lol.**

**Britt: Well Anyway if you ws wondering about Gaara,Kankuro,and Temari they walked back to the motel after we left just missed us lol I bet you was wondering about our clothes situation well we carried our clothes and Temari had to pay extra for the robes lol!**

**Me: I hope everyone liked this chapter I don't think there's any pop in Konoha but I thought it would be funny to put it in there and sorry if Gaara or anyone is OOC. Oh if anything sounds wrong or wierd well my computer messed up alittle It took me a day just to put this chapter up.**

**Me and Britt: Please Review!!**


	9. Me against Lee

**(A/N) Wow chapter 9 well anyways so far I now I'm going to make this chappy training and we might even fuse! Well just read and find out I don't know if this chappy is going to be a long one it just depends when I think it would be good to stop at well anyway I hope you like this.**

**Britt: Please Review and no flames please! **

**'Thinking or talking to Kai'**

**(Me and Britt interupting the story)**

"Talking out loud"

_'Kai talking to me' _

**Me: I think that about sums it up**

**Me and Britt: ENJOY!!**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto**

**...**

We walked the street for awhile and we was completely silent till "How far is it?" Britt asked actully making me jump, Iruka looked at her and smiled "Not much further" He replied and I noticed something weird.

"Britt do you sense that?" Britt looked at me confused "What do you mean?" I get all serious cause I can still sense it "Iruka do you?" He looked at me even confused "I don't sense anything" He said, I grunted then ran over to a tree.

"I know your up there!" I yelled and grabbed a branch then jumped up into the tree. Iruka and Britt watched me even tho they couldn't see me anymore they watched.

I landed on a branch looking around then a hand went over my mouth and a hand went on my stomach, I tried to scream but the hand over my mouth wouldn't let me. I jerked when I could feel someones warm breath on my neck "Calm down" I slightly relaxed when I heard this voice.

"It's me" He whispered in my ear I fully relaxed to show him I wouldn't scream, He takes his hand off my mouth but his other hand is still on my stomach "What are you doing following us?" He rests his head on my shoulder making me tense up.

"I needed to say something" He said as I look at him "Chouji what is it?"**(I know you wasn't excepting Chouji was you lol!) **"Well I know that your really pretty and everything" I blush at this and look away.

"Well I really like you" I jump after he said this "Chouji I.." I couldn't finish as he wrapped his arms around my stomach "If your gonna say you don't feel the same please just let me enjoy this moment" He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Okay I was just gonna say I like you too but.." I was cut off by Britt as she kicked the tree making me and Chouji fall off the branch, Chouji still had his arms wrapped around my stomach which that's what saved me from hitting the ground. Britt was slightly shocked to see Chouji hugging me.

"Stacy what were you doing?" I look at her then Iruka who looked surprised "Well Chouji he uh ummm..." I couldn't figure out how to tell her "Whatever we need to get going" She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled my from Chouji with ease, I looked at Chouji and smiled then waved at him he smiled back and waved also.

Chouji walked off looking happy he was then out of sight, I look back at Britt which she is dragging me "You can let me go now" I said as I tried to get outta her grip "Okay" She said happily and let go of me which made me fall to the ground, I jump up mad "Britt I just took a shower now I'm dirty again!" I yelled at her, she just kept on walking.

"We'll be getting dirty away" Iruka watched us and thought of the word _dirty _'Why does _dirty _sound so wierd...I know why, -pictures me and Britt _dirty_- I'm a sick pervert push that away!' Iruka yelled at himself.

"Yea I know but I would like to stay clean as long as I can!" I yelled at Britt making Iruka look at me "So do I but who's gonna be seeing us!?" She yelled back now me and Britt was staring eachother down, Iruka got in between us and put his hands up "Girls calm down, Anyway Stacy you don't look that dirty" He said making me instancely calm down.

"Oh ok" I said looking away "Ok whatever" Britt says smiling then started walking, Iruka quickly walks beside her "Coming Stacy?" Iruka asked looking at me, I smiled "Yea" I said then ran behind Iruka,Iruka looked infront of him smiling Britt looks at him and smirks.

**..About 5 Minutes Later...**

We was now walking a path that was leading in the woods "Well what was Chouji doing to you anyway?" Britt asked I stopped in my tracks at the question "Britt!" I scolded her, She just smirked "Why was he hugging you?" Britt asked, I look at Iruka who is looking at me also waiting for an answer, I blush and look at the ground.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask Britt,She shrugs "I was just curious" I look at her "Well curiousity killed the cat" I said smirking, Britt turned away from me "Yea but I'm not a cat" I started laughing, She turns back to me "What?" She asked mad.

"You can't say that" I said trying to stop laughing "Why can't I?" She asked with her hands on her hips, I stopped laughing and walked past her "Find out yourself" I said looking back at her sticking my tongue out, She stuck her tongue out too.

"Alright girls were almost there you can fight there" Iruka said me and Britt stop staring eachother down "Okay" I said walking next to him, Britt smiles because she won the stare down "Come on Britt" I said looking back at her, She walked up next to me "I won" She said happily, I smiled at her "Yea you did" We laughed.

We started walking and then a big clearing with targets in it came into sight, Me and Britt ran into the clearing leaving Iruka walking and smiling at us "This is so cool!" Britt yelled as she ran over to a man looking target and punched it.

"Yea it is" I said as I walked over to a target on a tree and grabbed a kunai "Be careful with that" Iruka said I turn around to see him behind me "Oh I play with knifes all the time I won't get hurt" I said with a smile.

"Well still watch yourself" Iruka said sitting down on a log that was there "Okay" I replied then looked over at Britt to see her beating up the wooden target "Uh Britt don't get any splinters" I said chuckling "Don't worry about me just make sure you don't cut yourself" She replied as she swung another kick at her target.

"I'll be okay" I said turning to the tree "Watch this Iruka" I said he turned to look at me "I'm watching" He said, I turn to look at him and I smiled "Well here's my first try" I said turning to my target**(I was about 50 yards away from the tree) **

I held up my hand and threw the kunai, It didn't hit the target "You missed" Iruka said smiling, I look at him a smirk "Who said I was aiming for the target" I said turned back around and Iruka looked at what I hit.

"Oh you was aiming for the leaf" He said walking over to me, I look back at him and smile "Yep I didn't exactly hit where I wanted but oh well" I said as I walked over and pulled the kunai out, I watched at the torn leaf fell to the ground "Well I guess I'm ready to learn" I said sighing then looking at Britt.

"Hold on Watch this" Britt said so me and Iruka started watching her "Okay" I said then she smiled, She got in a stance then swung her foot up and kicked the side of the target, She pulled back and then the top half of the target fell off.

"Dang Britt your strong" I said staring at her "Well your good at throwing stuff" She said as she walked over to us "That didn't sound to good but thank you" I said smiling at her.

"Are you girls ready?" Iruka asked looking at us, We look at him real quick making him jump "What did you think?" Both me and Britt asked eyeing him, He smiled "I thought both of you was amazing, I mean usally it takes a long time for kids to beable to do that" Iruka said closing his eyes.

Me and Britt look at eachother then back at him "We're not kids!" Britt said making Iruka open his eyes "We're teenagers" I said making Iruka chuckle "Ok well lets get started" He said as he pulled out a scroll**(I have no idea what's in there) **

Me and Britt nod then sit down on the log as Iruka started teaching.

**...After 3 hours of teaching...**

I raise my hand "Iruka-sensai" I say making him stop and eye me "What?" He asked slightly confused "Sorry I just had to say that" Iruka smiles "Okay now what was you wanting?" He asks, I slightly blush "I have to...use the bathroom" He chuckles "Go ahead we'll take a break" Iruka said putting down a kunai.

"Thank you" I said and jumped up "I have to go too" Britt said standing up "Okay come on" I said happily and grabbed her hand and started for the woods "Iruka no peeping!" Britt yelled as she ran to the woods**(We're still holding hands) **

Iruka jumped at this "I won't!" He yelled then when we were outta sight he sat down "I would she even think I'll look at them anyway why would I want to?" He asked himself outloud.

"Cause their really pretty girls" Iruka jumped at the sudden voice, He turned behind him to see a boy "Kiba what are you doing here?" Kiba smirks "I came here to train and then I saw you and the girls _alone_" Iruka slightly blushed at the word _'alone' _.

"I was simply teaching them" Iruka stated and Kiba closed his eyes "Whatever you say sensai" Kiba said as he walked past Iruka to a broken target "Woah who did this?" Kiba asked as he kicked the half on the ground.

Iruka smiled "Brittany did that" Kiba looked at him surprised "Really that girl did this?" Kiba asked, Iruka smiled bigger "Yea she did" Kiba looked back at the half on the ground "I can tell she's the strong one" Kiba said as he kicked the half and it slammed against a tree.

"AAAHHHHH!!" Iruka and Kiba looked at the woods "Kiba where's Akamaru?!" Iruka asked running towards the woods "He's in the woods somewhere" Kiba replied running with him "That's where Stacy and Brittany is" Iruka said as he ran in the woods "I know" Kiba replied.

**...With Me And Britt...**

"AAAHHHHH!!" I screamed as something jumped on me and I fell**(After me and Britt already used the bathroom we were walking back) **"Stacy are you okay?!" Britt asked jumping back "Get it off me!" I yelled as the thing was wrestling with me "Stacy calm down It's just Akamaru" Britt said after noticing the white dog.

"Oh it is?" I ask as I look down to see Akamaru laying on my chest, I sat up holding Akamaru "Oh that means Kiba's near by" I said putting Akamaru down and standing up, I dusted off my butt "Yea he better not be peeping on us" Britt said evilly looking around.

"Calm down I don't even think he'll do that" I said putting my hand on Britt's shoulder "I guess your right but I know a few guys who would" I look at her slightly interested "And who are they?" I ask she looks at me and smiles.

"There's Jiraya and Kakashi might ummm Kisame" Britt tried to think of more "Wait why Kisame?" I ask her, Her eyes widen "OH MY GOSH STACY!!" She yells making me think shes hurt "Britt what is it?" I asked slight panicked.

"We haven't met Akatsuki" I calm down at this "Oh but their bad guys" I told her she just smiles at me "But I like Hidan" She said then I had to say it "I like Tobi" We both started laughing "We have to met them" Britt said making me stop laughing "If we do they'll kill us" I stated Britt nodded.

"You are right on that one" Britt agreed and we started walking again with Akamaru following us "Wait I sense someone" I said turning around but by the time I turn around someone crashed right into me, I fell to the ground my eyes closed as I hit the ground.

I open my eyes to see green **'Green who wears green?...Lee!' **"Are you okay?" Lee asked slightly raising up, He looked at me "I'm fine" I said looking at his face**(He was alittle to close) **"O-Okay" He said looking right at me, I sensed someone else and I instancely got serious.

"There's someone else" I said raising up making mine and Lee's chest touch He pulled back on contact "Sorry" I said slightly blushing, He stood up "It's okay" He held out his hand so I could get up, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with ease I smiled at him "Thanks" I said he slightly blushes too.

"Your welcome" He said then I could sense someone getting closer "Wait there's more than one" I said making Britt and Lee stare at me with confusion "What?" Britt asked, I looked behind me again and went into battle stance just incase.

"What happened?" Iruka asked as he popped out of some trees, I relax when I see him "Oh Iruka it was nothing" Britt replied smiling at him, Then Kiba popped outta the trees looking at me.

"Is Akamaru here?" He asked, I smile "Yea he's right there" I said looking next o me to see he's gone "Where did he go?" I asked looking around to see him up in a tree.

"There he is" I said pointing up in the tree "Akamaru get down here" Kiba said walking over to the tree "Woff" Akamaru barked looking down at him "What did you do to Akamaru?" Britt asked watching him in amusment.

"Nothing really but he knows he's in trouble" Kiba said looking at Britt, I walk over next to Kiba making everyone watch me.

"Coem on Akamaru I'll make sure he don't hurt you" I said holding out my arms, Akamaru started wagging his tail then he jumped down in my arms "Good boy" I said while scratching his head.

"Arff" Akamaru barked happily still wagging his tail "Akamaru must really like you" Kiba said smiling making me blush, He smirks then starts walking back to the training area.

"Anyone coming?" Kiba asked turning to look at everyone, Everyone nodded but Lee "Where are you going?" Lee asked looking at Kiba.

"To the training sight" Kiba replied as he turned back around and started walking "Hold on Kiba" I yelled running to him with Akamaru still in my arms, He looked at me and smiled.

Lee ran to the other side of me and Britt ran in front so she could lead, Iruka walked behind me,Kiba,and Lee just watching.

We're walking then Lee's the first one to say anything "So why are you going to the training ground?" Lee asked looking at me, I smile not looking at him "Cause Iruka is teaching us about attacks"

Lee smiles "Really I want to challenge you!" I stop after he asks this, Kiba eyes Lee "Why me?" I asked shocked "Cause I want to see how good you are" I look at Iruka who is watching us and he smiles "Oh ok" I said looking back at Lee.

Lee gives me a thumbs up and a pose"Yea" He says happily **'He looks like Gai' **I chuckle at the sight, Kiba shifts his eyes to me and grinds his teeth.

"Well come on!" Britt yelled way ahead of us "Okay Britt!" I yelled putting Akamaru down and running to her the guys watched me as I ran to Britt then Kiba started glaring at Lee, Lee looks at Kiba confused "What?" Lee asked, Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Kiba quit" Iruka said walking in between them and kept walking, the boys look at Iruka then they follow him **'Why did I get so mad?' **Kiba asked himself while watching the ground.

Lee watched the passing trees thinking **'Why was Kiba mad at me? What did I do?' **Lee thought, Iruka watched me and Britt.

**'I think Stacy's going to have some problems' **Iruka thought as he looked at the boys, He knew they we're thinking he sighs then looks back ahead.

"Hey Stacy" Britt said with her hands behind her back actully looking serious "Yea" I say looking at her confused "Did you notice something off about Kiba and Lee?" She asked looking at me comfortingly.

"Not really, Why?" I replied she looks back infront of her "No reason" I look back infront of me too "Okay" Britt looked at the ground **'I'm scared for you Stacy when the time comes' **She thought as we walked into the clearing.

I ran in the middle and started spinning around "Stacy why are you doing that?" Britt asked as the guys walked up beside her "I'm trying something" I replied still spinning around.

I stop and ran over to grab some kunai Iruka had on another log "Be careful!" Iruka yelled watching me "We went through this already I'll be fine" I said running infront of a target like what Britt broke.

I smirk then I put three kunais between my fingers in one hand "What are you doing?" Britt asked watching me "Just watch" I said as I put three more kunais in my other hand.

"They look like claws" Britt said but I didn't hear it "They do" Kiba agreed "Lets watch" Iruka suggested, Everyone looked at him and nodded then back to me.

I hold up my hands to my chest and take a deep breath then I go into battle stance "I hope I can do this" I say as I spin around and start my little fight with the wooden dummy.

I kick the dummy then swung around I took the kunais and took it over the _face_ and I took my other hand with kunais and stabbed it in**(I'm going to talk like I was fighting a person kay?) **the stomach, I jumped back then threw a kunai and hit it right between the eyes.

I smirk then spin around and throw kunais, I hit 5 other targets I stop and looked at my work "I really did it!" I sqeauled clapping and jumping up and down, Everyone looks at what would be called my poor _victims._

"Woah so that's what you was doing" Britt said running up beside me, I look at her after I calm down "Yea" I smiled at her, She smiles back "I can do better" I look at Britt amused.

"Really show me" I said stepping back, Britt smirks "Oh I will but step back further" I smile then run over to the guys who are watching me.

"Stacy you did good" Iruka said smiling at me, I look at him "Thanks" I say with a smile "Wow your really good" Kiba says putting his hand on my shoulder, I look at him and blush "Yea I can't wait to fight you" Lee said smiling, I look at him and smile then turn around to watch Britt.

She don't get any weapons at all, She goes into battle stance "This is going to be fun" Britt said sliding her foot alittle infront of her then runs and jumps up she swings around and kicks a wooden dummy in the head which she kicks it off with ease.

She then lands on where the head use to be and jumps toward a big tree and punches it, She stays in that position as we could hear cracking then the tree starts to fall "TIMBER!" Britt yelled smiling.

We watched as the tree falls over and we could feel wind blow us in the face as it as falling, Britt looks at me and does a peace sign "Britt that was so cool" I yelled running over to her.

We grab eachother then start jumping up and down we do this till Iruka walks over, We didn't see till he gets right be us we jump back holding our chest "Iruka don't sneak up on us" Britt said breathing hard.

"I thought Stacy could sense me" Iruka said scratching his head "Oh I guess sometimes I can't" I said pushing some stray hair back, Britt looked at me "Stacy ain't you pose to fight Lee?" She asked, I looked at her.

"Yea" I replied looking over at Lee "Are you going to battle anyone?" I ask looking back at Britt, She looks at Iruka then at Kiba "I might, But I wanna see you fight first" She said smiling at me.

"Okay" I replied then ran over to Lee "Ready Lee?" I ask but then jump at his answer "Yes I'm always ready!" Lee yelled then I grab his hand and dragged him in the middle of the field, Kiba watched me grinding his teeth again.

"Arff" Akamaru barked snapping Kiba outta his spell "Akamaru lets go watch" Kiba said while walking over near Britt and Iruka then sat down in the grass, Akamaru crawled up in his lap and watched me and Lee.

"Do you want any weapons?" Britt asked from her spot outta the way "I want to fight with no weapons" I said not even looking at her, Lee smiles all serious "Ready?" I smile and nod.

"I'm ready" Then the fight begins...

Lee starts running for me I go into battle stance and wait for him to arrive. He swings a kick at me I jump back then lunge forward holding out my fist trying to punch him, He dodges and grabs my hand and throws me. I hit the ground but I quickly jump up.

I run for him and jump and try to kick him but he just dodges again, I land on the ground he quickly gets up behind me. I swing around to kick him in the head but he just put his arm up and blocks the attack, He then punches me in the stomach I fall on my knees holding my stomach.

Lee starts to think he put to much in that attack, I jump back and stand up "That hurt but we're fighting it's pose to hurt" I said then ran for him he smiles then steps to the side and punches me in the arm, I quickly turn around and swing my hand to punch him. He blocks with his arm I smirk.

I quickly got up behind him with speed he didn't see coming then swung my foot and kicked him upside the head, He jumps forward and turns around to face me.

"You got in a hit Stacy!" Britt yelled happily "Yea I know" I said holding my hand out and motioning for Lee to come on.

Lee smiles then lunges for me I dodge and punch him in the stomach, He stands up and looks at me "Your getting good" He said putting a hand on his stomach.

"Your just holding back" I said smirking "Maybe I was" Lee replied, I went into battle stance "The battle ain't over yet" I say holding up my fists, Lee smirked then I ran for him.

I went to punch him, he dodges and elbows me in the back I fall to my knees then I slid my leg on the ground and tripped him. I jump up as he's falling he catches himself and pushed himself up to his feet, He smiled then swung a punch at me I dodged and punched him in the side.

He jumps back holding his side then he runs for me, I get ready for him but he disappears I start to look around. He gets up behind me and grabbed the back of my shirt**(That was now a belly shirt) **

He swung me up over his head and threw me, I fall to the ground I get up and spit out some blood. I slowly get up and glare at Lee, He goes into battle stance. I jump up and swing my fist back to punch him, He grabs my fist but I put all my force to my fist which makes him fall to the ground.

He falls and I stand over him, I grab his arm and pick him up then swung him against a tree. His back hit the tree and he fell to the ground, He gets up and smiles.

I smile at him and hold up my fist, He runs for me and swings a kick at my head. I barely dodge then he quickly swings a punch at me that I couldn't dodge, He hit me right in the side which made me spit up blood on him.

He wiped my blood off his cheek. I fell to my knees I was hurting all over, I just wanted to quit fighting there but I knew that I had to keep fighting **'I can't quit now how will I ever get stonger If I do' **I forced myself off the ground and ran for Lee.

I swung my fist back to punch him, He blocks it and swings a punch at me which I dodge it. I try and punch him again he just blocks it, He swing a kick at me I block it which hurt when I did but I continued fighting.

We was in a complete battle I mostly dodged his attacks and he would mostly block my attacks. He did get in a few good punches and I also got in a couple good punches.

He swings and knees me in the stomach, Making me fall to my knees holding my stomach I cough up even more blood, I slowly raise up trying to ignore the pain. I wiped my mouth and went into battle stance, Lee noticed that I couldn't stand right.

Lee knew I couldn't take much more then I ran for him, He just stood there looking at me I swung a fist at him he easily dodged it, I almost fell as I missed. I turn to look at him he just stands infront of me.

My vision starts to get alittle blurred but I ignore it "Stacy maybe we should stop" He said holding out a hand, I slap his hand away and shakily walk over to him. I hold back my fist about to punch him, He grabs my hand and grabs my other hand.

"Stacy stop" Lee said very sweetly, My vision gets blurred and I lost my balance. I fell into Lee I quickly tried to push myself up but I didn't have any strenth left, Lee picks me up in his arms and smiles at me.

I barely had my eyes open, He leans in to whisper in my ear "That was a good battle" He pulls back and I smile at him then I fall asleep. He walks over to everyone and looks at Britt.

"Just lay her against that tree" Britt said pointing to a tree that wasn't that far from everyone, He nods then walks me over to the tree and lays me down. He looked at my face and wiped rest of my blood away then smiles.

He crawled alittle from me then sat down with his back to the tree, He looked at himself **'She got in some good hits, Shes very youthful' **Lee thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kiba looked at me and Lee **'What a discusting sight, That should be me not Lee' **Kiba thought as he glared at Lee, Kiba doesn't notice Iruka walking over.

"You shouldn't get mad" Iruka said sitting next to Kiba "What?" Kiba asked slightly confused, Iruka looks at him "Don't be mad at Lee" Kiba looked back at me "Who said I was mad at him?" Kiba asked slightly closing his eyes.

"I know how boys are over girls" Kiba quickly looked at Iruka "What are you saying?" Kiba asked, Iruka looked at me "What I'm saying is that I know you like her" Kiba looks at Akamaru which he's whining.

"No I don't" Kiba didn't want to admit it "Yes you do" Iruka said smiling "I don't like her" Kiba said petting Akamaru "Tell her and you'll feel alot better" Iruka said.

"I don't like her leave me alone!" Kiba yelled at Iruka making Britt turn from her sparring with a tree, Britt didn't say anything she just watched.

"Just tell her that you like her" Iruka said looking at Kiba, Kiba looked to the ground "I can't!" He yelled making Britt turn from the conversation and continue to kill a tree.

"Why can't you?" Iruka asked him, Kiba gripped pants hard "What if she says she dosen't feel the same" Kiba was shocked at what he just said, Iruka put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"It's worth a try now ain't it" Iruka said then stood and walked over to a log, Iruka started going through his little pouch thingy looking for something. Kiba didn't care what he was looking for and looked over at me, He sighed then looked at the ground.

**'I can't actully tell her but If I don't she'll get someone else but there's also a chance that she'll say she doesn't feel the same, What am I going to do?' **Kiba thought.

Britt continues killing her tree and Iruka gets out a kunai and starts training**(He got bored) **Kiba just sits there and thinks to himself...

* * *

**(A/N) Okay I hope everyone liked this chappy I know it's mostly Lee and me but I might be fighting Kiba next chappy but I don't know for sure I just write whatever I think would be best.**

**Britt: Well I know I can kick butt!**

**Me: Yea Britt you can but so can I**

**Britt: You lost tho**

**Me: Hey I actully lasted against him!**

**Britt: Lets not fight**

**Me: Okay**

**Britt: Sorry if this chappy sucked**

**Me: And I know Gaara or Kankuro wasn't in this but they'll pop up soon I promise!**

**Britt: Yea so please Review and no flames**

**Me: Yea -munch-munch- **

**Britt: Stacy what are you eating?**

**Me: I'm eating some cheezie poofs -munch-**

**Britt: Gemme some**

**Me: Okay -munch- **

**Me and Britt: Thank you all and please Review! -munch-munch-munch-**


	10. Getting drunk and Giant tigers!

**(A/N) Okay Thanks everyone that reads this! I hope everyone likes my story it is my first remember that please I'll probably make this chappy where Me and Britt fuse with Kai and Sheva I might I'm seriously thinking about it.**

**Britt: Yea I hope we do**

**Me: It depends on rather I feel like I should or not**

**Britt: I guess your right**

**Me: Anyways I can't believe I'm on chappy 10! **

**Britt: We're so happy that we got to chappy 10 we didn't know for sure if we would!**

**Me: Yea Thank You All!**

**Britt: Please Review and no flames please**

**Me and Britt: ENJOY!!**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto believe me I wish I do!**

**...**

I open my eyes to see green I didn't care I just snuggled into whatever was infront of me **'Smells nice' **I think as I wrap my arm around the thing infront of me and proped my leg up on it**(I do that rarely I JUST DO IT NOT FOR ANY PERVERTED REASON!! Britt: Stacy calm down noones saying anything... Me: I know but some people might get the wrong idea... Britt: If they do I'll kick their butt!.. Me: Really? Thanks!)**

I start to fall back asleep till "Stacy" I open my eyes after I heard this whisper "Hn" Was all I let out I was still very sleepy "What are you doing?" The voice whispers, I start to fall back asleep "Going to sleep" I said lazily then drifted back to sleep, Lee just sighed then fell back asleep since he couldn't get up he didn't want to bother me.

"Stacy!" I jump up wide awake at the sudden yell, I held my chest and looked at the voice "What?" I finally ask "Why were you seducing Lee?" I froze up at the question "Sedu..." I let out with my eyes wide.

"I WOULD NEVER!!" I yell at Britt making her smirk "Sorry it was just a funny sight" Britt said chuckling, I look over at Lee who is now looking up at me "Oh hey Lee" I said slightly blushing.

"Good morning" He says happily then stands up "Uh Lee it's in the evening" I said "I know but I always say that when I wake up" He said smiling at me, Iruka walks over "Ah I see your finally awake" Iruka says then looks over a Lee and remembers the sight eariler.

Iruka turns around trying to hold his laughter but I could tell he was laughing to himself "What's so funny?" I ask looking at Iruka confused, Iruka turns back around with a smile "Oh It's nothing" He says still with the smile.

"Oh okay" I said then looked around and noticed something "Where's Kiba?" I ask then look at Iruka "Well he walked off said he's going home he told me to tell you he said bye" Iruka said looking away.

"Oh" I let out as I walked over to a stump and picked up a kunai then I paused, I get a serious face then threw the kunai in the bushes "Come out!" I yelled looking at the bush, Everyone looks at me confused.

"Okay just don't kill me" A voice said then walked out the bushes "Why were you hiding?" I ask him eyeing him with another kunai ready to throw "Why are you holding that up?" He asked me, I smirked "Just for the fun of it" I said then threw the kunai at a target and got it right in the middle "BULLS EYE!" Britt yelled making me smile.

"Your so trouble some" He said, I eye him "Shikamaru why do you always say that?" I ask uber interested "I don't know I just do" Shikamaru said walking up to me.

"Okay" I said slightly depressed at the answer "Come here" Shikamaru said putting his hand ontop of my head and leaned in "W-Why?" I asked confused "Just come on" He said lazily then walked into the bushes, I look at the others "I'll be right back" I told them then walked into the bushes.

"Shikamaru what is it?" I ask looking around for him, He walks up behind and grabs my hair "Shikamaru" I said at the sudden pain but it goes away quick, I look at him as he's running his fingers through my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked blushing "I always wanted to feel your hair" I stand still and he continues to feel my hair "Why mine?" I ask confused "Because yours looked...nice" He replied making me turn to look at him "Yours looks nice too" I said smiling.

"No it don't" Shikamaru said, I shook my head "It really does look nice" I replie "Feel mine then and you'll figure out it isn't nice" He said then he let his hair down, My eyes widen in shock but I slowly took my hand up to his head "Hurry up" Shikamaru says looking away.

"S-Sorry" I stuttered out and I quickly touched his hair, I started running my fingers through his hair it was kinda rough but wavy like mine "It feels nice" I said smiling at him, He looks at me slightly surprised "Really?" He asked, I nodded.

"Well I don't think so" He said putting his hair back up, I put my hand on his shoulder "Your such a..Drag" I said smiling, Shikamaru looks at me amused "No I'm not" He said with a smirk.

"Yea you are" I teased as I sat down on a stump, Shikamaru sat down next to me**(The stump was barely big enough for me and Shikamaru) **"Whatever" Shikamaru said lazily looking at me, I look at him.

"Shikamaru" I say to him "What?" He asks "Why did you like my hair? I mean Britt's is better than mine" I said running my fingers through my hair "Well your face matched your hair better" I stop after I hear this, I look at him **'Is he calling me cute?' **

"Oh okay" I said blushing and start messing with my hair again looking away, He grabbed my hand "Stacy" He said lazily, I looked back at him "Yea" He groans and looks away "Never mind" He said standing up.

I look at him confused "You can tell me you know that right" I said still sitting down, He puts his hand over his face "It's just that..I uh..I...Hell I never felt like this before" He says then looks at me.

"Never felt like what?" I ask him still confused "Never mind I'll see ya later" Shikamaru said walking off, I got up off the stomp and waved at him "Oh well See ya!" I yell as he is now far away, I pull my hair in my face after he's outta sight **'He actully likes my hair' **I chuckle and blush at the thought.

I turn and start walking back to the others, I stop as I could feel something coming **'What is that? it doesn't feel normal' **I couldn't tell where it's coming from so I'm spining around looking trying to figure out what it is.

I look down to see a beetle crawling on me, I take my hand to it about to flick it but I stop as I remember this bug **'Shino? Is he around here?' **I ask myself, I can sense this thing getting closer and closer.

"Shino?" I whisper hoping to get a answer, I didn't get any answer. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I sit down with my legs crossed and focus on the thing.

I sit there feeling the thing get closer, I smirk as I can feel the vibrations coming from inside the thing "Shino I know your there" I said as I looked over to my left, Shino slowly came out of some bushes.

"Heh I guess If I focus hard enough I would be able to tell who it is even before I see them" I thought out loud "Hey" Shino says making me turn to look at him "Oh hey Shino" I said smiling.

"Anyway why are you here?" I ask "Hold on" He says as he walks over to me and touches my arm, I jerk when he does this "Shino what are you doing?" I ask, He pulls his hand back then takes his finger in the air to let me see.

"Sorry if this bugged you" He said, I look at the beetle and smile "It didn't" I looked up at him and smirked "Shi-Shi are you here to train?" Shino eyed me at the nick name "Yea" Shino said brushing off his new nick name.

"I am too" I said looking at my clothes "Oh darn I'm dirty again" I said as I dusted off my shirt "Was you sparring?" Shino asked, I looked up at him with a big smile.

"Yep I fought Lee" Shino raised his brow "Did you win?" He asked, I looked away "No but I did last against him for awhile" I said still smiling "Really" Shino asked, I nodded.

"Oh that reminds me their waiting for me" I said then started walking in some bushes towards the others "There's a path right there" Shino said pointing next to him, I look at the path "Uh I didn't see that there eariler" I said confused.

"It's been there" Shino said as he walked to the path, I smile then walk up beside him. After a few quiet minutes I break the silence.

"Shino" I said making him look at me "What?" He simply asks, I look at him "Do I have something in my hair?" I ask messing with my hair which feels tangled "I think so" Shino answered, I stop walking trying to get that thing out.

"Shino can you help me?" I ask him nicely, He walks up to me and takes his hands up to my hair "Thank you" I said putting my hands down so I wouldn't get in the way.

"Whatever this is it's stuck" Shino said slightly pulling my hair, I let out a grunt at the pain "Crap! I hate stuff in my hair!" I yelled watching the ground, Which I was looking at mine and Shino's feet.

"It ain't coming out" Shino said again pulling my hair harder "Owww" I let out along with another grunt "Come here" Shino said slightly pulling my hair so I would follow him, He goes over to a stump.

"Sit down" He demands**(More less) **"Okay" I said then obeyed, I'm now staring at Shino's jacket "Get it yet?" I asked getting slightly annoyed at the thing "Not yet" He said pulling my hair again.

"Owww, You know that hurt's right?" I ask shifting my eyes to his jacket zipper "I know but you wanted my help" He replied twisting my hair, I groan "Yea I know" I said fiddling with a lose thread from my shirt.

"I'm going to have to cut your hair" Shino said going through his pouch, I jump after I hear this "No you can't" I said looking up at him, He pulls out a kunai "It's the only way to get it out" He said putting the kunai up to my hair.

"No!" I yelled jumping back**(Shino still had hold of my hair) **I look to see a wad of hair in his hand "FRIG!!" I yelled rubbing my head where the hair was pulled out of.

"I knew it would work" Shino said putting the kunai back in his pouch "Darnit Shi-Shi that hurt" I said with slight tears in my eyes, He looks at me "Stop calling me that" Shino said harshly.

"No" I said back at him wiping the tears away, He throws the thing with a wad of hair around it away and walks up to me "Stop it" He demanded staring right at me, I smirk.

"What if I don't?" I asked amused, He raised a brow "If you keep doing it you'll find out" He answered leaning in closer "Well lets see what that is" I said leaning in closer to him.

"Hn" Shino said glaring at me through his glasses "Are you chickening out?" I asked to be teasing "No" He answered coldly "Then what are you waiting for Shi-Shi?" I ask still smirking.

He lets out a grunt and grabs my wrist "Nothing" He replies then slightly pushes me, I look at him amused "Well Shino seems like your picking a fight with me" I said going into battle stance.

"Maybe I am" He said going into stance as well "First one to get in a hit is the winner" I said holding up my fist "What if I win?" He asked, I look away and rub my head.

"Ah If you win I'll stop calling you Shi-Shi but If I win I can call you that anytime I want" I said smirking, He holds up his fist "Ok lets start" He said, I went into a battle stance.

"Okay" I replied then I ran for him, He stepped to the side then swung his fist at me, I ducked and swung my foot at him, He stepped back barely dodging my kick then he swung another fist at me.

I jump back and smile, He ran for me and swung a kick at me which I easily dodged it, I swung a punch at him and almost hit him in the side.

He jumps back "Close" He said then ran for me again, I swing my foot up almost kicking him then notice something crawling on me, I stop and fall to the ground, Shino stops and eyes me.

I pull up my shirt, Shino instanely looks away**(I had a bra on, just this thing was -cough- in there somewhere... Britt: Ewww I would hate that!.. Me: I know It felt icky!)**

"What are you doing exactly?" He asked almost stuttering, I start wiggiling around "There's something on me" I said trying to hold back giggles "What is it?" He asked still looking away.

"I think it's a bug, Shino can you get it out?" I ask still trying to hold back giggles as it's tickling me "What?!" Shino asked looking at me "Get it out!" I yelled now laughing.

He looks away "No" He says, I try to stop laughing "Shino -giggle- If you don't -giggle- get it out I'm -giggle- Killing It!" I yelled then broke out laughing again, I heard him grunt.

"Fine" He holds out his hands**(Remember that episode 'Kiba's long day' and his beetles wouldn't listen to him at first?) **The beetles wouldn't listen to him.

He trys a few times "Shino!" I yell rolling over holding my stomach laughing, He lets out a groan and walks over he looks away "Sit still" He says, I sit up trying to hold back my laughter.

He brings his hand up and touches my stomach and he shakily starts going up "How are you going to get if you can't see?" I said still trying to hold back laughter, He freezes up abit when I say this.

"Just think of it as a bikini top" I barely said as the thing was tickling me on purpose, He grunts then turns to me he freezes again "Uh" He lets out, I grab his shoulders and start shaking him "Get it, it's killing me!" I yell out giggling.

"Calm down" He says then looks around for the bug, Ignoring the ordinary teenager boy's thoughts then he spots the bug. He takes his hand up to get it, The bug spots him and takes off running.

"OOOH!!" I yell as it crawls all over me, Shino trys to follow it but it's to fast "Shino I'm Killing It!!" I yell as I take my hands up try to brush it off, He grabs my wrist "Hold on I'll get it" He said staring at me right through his glasses.

I could see his eyes "O-Okay" I said calming down then I notice something, I look down and the beetle was gone "Where'd it go?" I asked looking on the ground for it, Shino raised up his hand.

"I've got it" He said then the bug flew away, I let out a sigh then pull my shirt down and blush "I'm really sorry about that" I said looking away, He stands up and puts his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay" He said looking away too, I stand up next to him "Well I should really be getting back to the others" I said as I started walking the path again, Shino walked up beside me.

"Wait" I said as I stopped, He stops and looks at me "What?" He asked, I put my finger to my chin "Who won?" I asked looking at him, I saw his brows go down abit "I don't know" He says.

I smile "So can I call you Shi-Shi?" I asked, He looks away "Hn" Is all he says and starts walking, I ran infront of him and smile back at him "Thanks Shi-Shi!" I yelled happily.

I get back to his side and we start walking back to the others, I let out a long sigh then Shino looks at me "What?" He asks, I look at him "Oh it's nothing" I replied and smiled.

"Oh" He says then looks back infront of him, I look infront of me and smile really big "Thank you" I said which made Shino look at me "Your welcome" He says, I look at him "Shi-Shi" I said then chuckled.

"Do you have a nick name for everyone?" He asked, I look at the ground and start fiddling with my hair "Just you so far, I guess I'll have to make some nick names" I said thinking of nick names.

"Okay" Shino said looking back infront of him to see a clearing coming into sight "DANGIT LEE STAND STILL!!" I perk up at Britt yelling.I take off running to the training ground Shino follows me.

We run to the clearing and stop at the sight "Stacy your back..and with Shino!" Iruka yelled eyeing Shino, I look at him "Yea Shi-Shi helped get a bug off me" I said then looked back at Britt and Lee.

"Shi-Shi?" Iruka asked looking at Shino "Don't ask" Shino replied "Oh okay" Iruka said then looked at me "Hey Iruka what's Lee and Britt doin?" I ask staring at the sence.

"Oh they got bored so they been sparring for awhile now" I look up at Iruka "So whose winnin?" I ask him, He smiles at me "Well Lee hits Brittany everytime but it doesn't affect her" I smile at him.

"But Brittany hasn't hit him once" Iruka said, I tried to hold back my chuckle but it leaked out "Lee could end the battle now if he wanted but he knows that she's your friend" I look at him suddenly making him feel uneasy.

"We're first cousins but we act like sisters" I said then smiling again, Iruka smiles back "Well sorry" He said then both of us looked back at the sence "Lee lemme get in a hit!" Britt yelled, Lee smiled.

"I can't do that" Lee replied standing infront of her, Britt swung a punch at him which he easily dodged it "LEE I QUIT!!" Britt yelled crossing her arms "Okay I win!" Lee said giving her a thumbs up.

"Better put that thumb down before I break it!" Britt yelled glaring at Lee, He slowly took his thumb down "Britt don't be a sore loser" I said walking up to her, She glares at me then swings her fist out.

She hits me right in the stomach, I fall to the ground holding my stomach "T-That hurt m-more than la-last time" I barely choked out, Then spit up some blood "Stacy I'm sorry but don't tease me!" Britt said glaring at Lee.

"It's his fault anyway" Britt said pointing at Lee, Lee jerks at the sudden finger pointing at him "It isn't my fault" Lee defended, Britt put down her finger and rolled her eyes.

"Frig" I said trying to get up only to fall down, Everyone eyed me in concern "Stacy are you okay?" Iruka asked running over to me, I looked at him and coughed up more blood.

"I don't know but this really hurts" I said holding my stomach**(I was on my knees) **I had a horrible shot of pain, I slammed my head in the ground grinding my teeth.

"Stacy stop" Iruka said putting his hands on my back, I looked up from my dirty hair "Iruka" I said, He leaned alittle closer cause I almost whispered "Yea" He said back.

"Can you take me to the tree?" I barely choked out, Iruka smiled at me "Sure" He said then picked me up, I jerked at the pain in my stomach "Sorry" Iruka said looking down at me, I sniled back at him.

"It's okay" I replied, He started walking to the tree "Sorry Stacy!" Britt yelled as she watched Iruka, Lee and Shino watched quietly "Brittany you really must have a punch" Lee said looking at her.

"It was an accident" Britt said looking at Lee "I know but I hit her more then you did and she could atleast stand" Lee said, Britt looked back at me "Your making me feel bad" Britt said.

Iruka walks me up to the tree and slowly starts to put me down and I jerk when I touch the ground,Iruka stops "I can hold you if you don't want put down" Iruka said smiling at me.

My eyes widen then I blush "Y-You don't ha-have to" I stuttered out "No really I won't care" Iruka said, I looked at the tree "Only if you want to" I said then Iruka sat down still holding me in his arms.

"I want to" He said smiling at me so nicely, I blush worse then smile back at him "Thanks Iruka" I said then started to fall asleep, The last thing I saw before I went to sleep was Iruka smiling.

Shino,Britt,and Lee walked up to Iruka and looked at me "How long do you think she'll be out?" Britt asked pushing some stray hair outta my face, Iruka looked up at her "I really don't know" He replied then looked at Lee.

Lee gave Iruka a big smile "Your a really good sensai" Lee said to Iruka "Thanks Lee" Iruka said smiling at him, None was looking at Shino till he walked up to me and got on his knees.

He brought his finger up and slowly took it over my stomach, Everyone eyed him in confusion "Shino what are you doing?" Britt asked, Shino stopped and looked up at her.

"You tore her muscles" Shino said as soon as this came from his lips Britt froze up "I t-tore h-her mus-muscles?" Britt asked looking at me, Shino took his finger over my stomach again.

"Yes" He replied, Britt sat down and pulled her knees to her face "How could I do that to her?" Britt asked herself outloud "Don't blame yourself she'll heal quick anyway" Iruka said trying to keep Britt from crying.

Britt tried her best to hold back her tears, Shino froze up "Shino what is it?" Lee asked, Shino looked up at him "Her muscles are...healing" After Britt heard Shino say this she jumped up and looked at Shino.

"Really?" Britt asked, Shino nodded "But she still needs her rest" Shino said standing up, Britt smiled then looked at me "Shino" She said, He looked at her "What?" He asked.

"When did you become a medic?" She asked not even looking at him "I just studied alittle" He said then walked off, Britt chuckled the stood up "Well I guess I'll take a nap too" She said then walked over to another tree, Lee watched her as she walked over then laied up against the tree.

"When she wakes up get me up" Britt said then closed her eyes "Okay" Lee said then looked over at Shino, Shino was sitting at a log fiddling with something.

Lee walked over to him, Iruka looked at everyone then looked down at me and smiled "Well I guess I'll get some sleep too" Iruka said then closed his eyes.

****

(I would end it right now but I won't cause I know how alot of people like long chappys well Gaara and Kankuro pops back up in alittle bit!.Britt: They will pop up before the chappy's over with anyway... Me: Yea I'll make sure of that!)

I cracked my eyes open**(I woke up after about an hour) **I looked at Iruka to see him sleeping, I slowly started raising up trying not to wake him.

I sucessfully got up without waking him up, I looked infrount of me to see Naruto. I jumped then stepped backwards and I tripped over Iruka, I was laying ontop of Iruka "Stacy your up?" Iruka asked looking slight confused.

I smiled at him "Yea I am sorry for waking you up" I said then started raising up, I stood up and bumped into Naruto "Naruto" I said then turned around, Naruto smiled at me.

"Sorry" He said then Iruka got up and smiled at Naruto "Hey Naruto" He said, Naruto looked at Iruka "Hi Iruka sensai" Naruto said happily, Then they both looked back at me.

"Uh umm...Where Britt?" I asked blushing "She's over at that tree" Iruka said pointing at the tree closest to us "Well I'm gonna get her up" I said then walked towards the tree.

Iruka and Naruto watched me till I got to the tree, Naruto looked at Iruka "Are you done teaching them for the day?" Naruto asked Iruka, Iruka looked at him and smiled.

"Yea I don't think they even need me anymore" He replied, Naruto looked back at me and smiled "Really?" Naruto asked, Iruka looked back at me "Yep" Naruto smiled bigger.

****

'I know how Britt is so she'll try to slap,kick,or punch me so I need to think on how to get her up'

I thought as I looked at Britt sleeping, I smiled when I spotted a stick.

Iruka and Naruto watched in curiousity as they saw me pick up a stick, I walked up to Britt and poked her with the stick "Britt wake up" I said she just snuggled into her arms, So I poked her again.

"Come on get up" I said then started poking her over and over, She groaned and grabbed the stick "Okay" She said then broke the stick, She opened her eyes.

"Evening" I said happily**(Cause I didn't get hurt by Britt) **"Ugh" Was all she said as she stood up and stretched, I looked at Iruka and Naruto which they were laughing at the stick thing.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked Britt, She walks up next to me "I don't know" She said, I looked around to find Lee and Shino "We could stay here or go back to the motel" I said then my eyes widen when I saw Lee and Shino.

"Humm...I want to go back to the motel" Britt said then she saw the same sight I did "Stacy what are they doing?" Britt asked shocked, I couldn't look from the sight "I have no idea Shino never lets anyone get that close to him" I replied still stunned.

Naruto walks up to us and chuckles "I gave them some sake" Me and Britt look at him shocked "You What?!" Both of us asked "Yea they wanted some" Naruto said looking slight scared.

"There's noway that Shino would actully want sake" I said looking back at the two**(Lee had his arm up on Shino's shoulder smiling and Shino was letting him do it not saying anything) **

"But he asked for some" Naruto said then Iruka walked over "Naruto why do you even have sake?" Britt asked him "I took it from pervy sage" Naruto answered.

"Is he in town?" I ask Naruto, Britt looks at me funny "Yea" Naruto replied and I smiled "I have to go see him atleast once" I said "How can you like that old pervert?" Britt asked

"He's funny" I said getting mad, Britt put her hands on her hips "Yea I know" She said rolling her eyes, Iruka looked at the sake Naruto had in his pouch "Naruto your not drinking that are you?" Iruka asked.

Naruto got the sake and took a sip "Yep" Naruto said smiling, Me,Britt,and Iruka watch him "Naruto!" Iruka scolded "Come on loosen up" Naruto said getting another sake bottle out and handing it to Iruka.

"I'm not going to drink this!" Iruka said taking the sake bottle from Naruto "And your too young to drink!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, Naruto chuckled "Yea Iruka's right" I agreed.

Naruto looked at me and smirked "Here why don't you have some" Naruto said getting another sake bottle out "No I'm too young" I said putting my hands up pushing away the bottle.

"Have you ever had any?" Naruto asked, I looked away "No" I answered, Naruto grabs my hands "Your going to now" He pulls me closer, I tried to push away but before I could he opened my mouth and poured half the bottle down my throat.

I push away from him and look at him furious "Naruto I said no!" I yelled at him, His smirk gets evilier "Too late!" He yells happily "What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Your already -hic- getting drunk" Naruto said swaying back and forth "No I'm -hic- not!" I yell then put my hand over my mouth, Iruka and Britt watch me as I start to get a pink tent to my face.

"Naruto -hic- I'm going to -hic- KILL YOU!!" I yell then raise up my fist, Naruto happily runs over to Shino and Lee "Gotta catch me first!" He yells, I grunt at him "I'm not going -hic- over there" I said then sat down up against a target.

"Come on join the fun!" Lee yelled with his face completely pink, Britt hid behind Iruka "Keep him away from me" Britt said to him, Iruka eyed her funny "Why?" He asked, Britt looked up at him "He's the reason Stacy's shirt is ripped" Iruka looked at me then at Lee.

"Oh" He said "Stacy!" Shino yelled "Hn" Was all I said "Come over here!" Shino yelled holding up his arms, Iruka and Britt watched as Shino showed some emotion.

"No I'm Not Go...!" I yelled then fell silent, Everyone stopped and stared at me "S-Stacy?" Britt asked walking over to me "Are you okay?" She asked, I jerk then hiccupped.

"PARTY!!" I yelled jumping up, Britt jumps back holding her chest "YEA!!" The boys yelled out, I ran over to them and Britt and Iruka watched me as I started dancing "STACY -hic- STRIP!!" Naruto yelled, Lee and Shino looked at him.

"YEA STRIP!!" They both yelled, I smiled with my cheeks pink "Okay!" I yelled then jumped up on a stump infront of them, Britt's and Iruka's eyes widen.

"STACY GET DOWN!!" Britt yelled running over, I ignored her and started to take off my pants "STRIP STRIP STRIP!!" Lee and Naruto were yelling, Shino just watched.

"YAY!!" I yelled as I slowly took my pants off "Put Your Pants Back On!!" Britt yelled trying to get me down, I threw my pants in her face "Woah" The boys said staring, Britt threw the pants on the ground "Iruka help me!!" She yelled still trying to get me down.

"Okay!" Iruka yelled running over, I pulled my shirt up slowly took it off "STACY STOP!!" Britt yelled then Iruka ran up and tried to get me down, I took my shirt off and threw it in his face.

"WOOHOO!!" I yelled dancing around**(Like a -cough-stripper-cough-...Britt: Remember she's drunk) **Then the worst possible thing could happen.

"What's the woohoo about?" Asked a boy walking towards us with two more people behind him "STACY'S STRIPING!!" Naruto yelled, All three people stopped.

"What?!" All three of them asked, Lee smiled at them "YEA!!" He yelled, Then Kankuro,Gaara,and Temari ran up to me "Help me get her down!" Britt yelled still trying to get me down, I grabbed my bra.

"STACY DON'T!!" Iruka,Temari,Britt,and Kankuro yelled, I slipped at the yell and started falling "Whoops" I said stupidly then I was caught by someone, I looked up to see Gaara.

"Hey Gaara baby" I said giggling, Gaara looked at me weird "Awww man" Lee,Naruto,and Shino let out "SHINO AND GAARA STRIP!!" I yelled making everyone eye me "No!" Gaara and Shino yelled.

"Awww come -hic- on" I said getting out of Gaara's arms "What happened?" Temari asked turning to Britt "Well Naruto brought some sake" Kankuro looked at me, Which I was trying to get back up on the stump.

Gaara was trying to hold me back but he couldn't, I got outta his grip then Kankuro ran over and grabbed me "And Stacy drunk some?" Temari asked looking at her brothers as they tried to hold me back.

"Well Naruto poured it down her throat" Britt said watching the funny sence "Then she started to strip" Iruka said watching the sight as well "Uh so what are you gonna do with her?" Temari asked.

"I don't know well as long as noone strips I guess we'll wait" Britt answered "Oh okay" Temari said not taking her eyes of me and the two boys.

"Gaara baby lemme go!" I yelled pushing him, Kankuro was standing there incase I got loose again "Gaara baby" Kankuro almost whispered then started laughing "Shut up" Gaara said harshly to Kankuro.

"Gaara I think -hic- we should take it -hic- up a step" I said finally calming down "Take what up?" Gaara asked then looked over at Kankuro who couldn't help but break out laughing after I said this.

"Just take off your clothes!" I yelled trying to take off his shirt "Woah no!" Gaara yelled trying to push me away but I just gripped his shirt "You don't want me?" I asked with slight tears in my eyes.

"Not like that" Gaara said then stopped after I let go of him, I start to cry "Gaara how dare you!" I yell then run off, Everyone watches me **'Crap' **Gaara thought as he watched me disappear in the woods.

"Dangit Gaara why did you have to go and say that?!" Kankuro asked walking up beside him, Gaara just looked away "No telling what kind of weirdos lerk in the woods and she has her clothes off!" Temari yelled staring at the woods.

"So whose going after her?" Iruka asked "I don't know but she can handle herself" Britt said sitting down, Everyone eyes Britt "How can you say that? She's your friend!" Kankuro yelled at Britt, Britt shot him a glare.

"Cousin she's my cousin!" Britt yelled at him, Kankuro just looks away "I can't believe you" He says then sits down "So what do we do?" Temari asked "Give her some alone time, Lets just wait" Britt said looking at her hands.

"I think Gaara should go and find her" Kankuro says looking at Gaara "If she doesn't come back yes he'll go but let her have some time" Britt answers then she glares at Naruto.

"It's all your fault you idiot" Britt said so cold that Naruto could feel ice hitting him, Naruto looked away mad at himself "Where's Lee and Shino?" Iruka asked looking around.

"Their over there" Britt said pointing at a tree that wasn't to far away then everyone looked at the tree, Lee was laying on the ground still pink and smiling asleep, Shino was laying against the tree holding a empty sake bottle sleeping.

"Oh" Iruka said then took a seat "I hope she comes back soon" Kankuro said looking at Gaara "Yea" Gaara agreed leaning against another tree with his arms crossed.

****

...With Me...

"Why did Gaara -hic- have to say that?" I said walking through the woods, I knew I was far from the training sight then I spotted a big rock.

I crawled up on top of it and I sat down, I pulled my knees up to my face and start to cry again "Gaara I hate you" I said**(I knew I didn't mean it but I was drunk and mad)**

I cried for I know a good 10 minutes, I look up after I hear a twig snap "Whose there?" I ask **'I didn't sense anyone' **I thought"I was just making my rounds when I heard you crying" Said a man.

"Who are you?" I asked, The man came out of a tree shadow "Oh Kakashi" I said then looked down at my knees "Wanna tell me the reason your half naked?" He asked walking up to the rock, I jerk when I see him.

"I got drunk" I replied, Kakashi jumped up on the rock with me and put his book away "Really how?" He asked, I looked at him surprised then scooted away a few inches.

"Well Naruto brought some sake and then he poured some down my throat" I said then Kakashi scooted alittle closer "Uh Kakashi?" I ask looking at him funny, He puts his hand out and I jump.

"Calm down" He says, I look down at his hand "What is that?" I ask him confused "Just take it" I pick up the pill "What does it do exactly?" I ask him "It helps with head aches" He replies then he takes his hands back to him.

"Oh okay" I said staring at the pill "It isn't poison" He said eyeing me, I bring the pill to my mouth then pop it in and swallow it "Blak" I said after I taste how bitter it was.

"I know it's really bitter" Kakashi said smiling weirdly, I look at him "What?" I ask "I just drugged you" My eyes widen "You did what?!" I ask him mad, He chuckles "I'm just joking" I just let out a grunt.

"That's not funny" I said crossing my arms "You still didn't exactly tell me what happened to your clothes" Kakashi said, I looked at him "Oh yea, Well after Naruto poured it down my throat, Him,Lee,and Shino wanted me to strip" Kakashi chuckled at the sight.

"So I started to strip and that's all I really remember then Gaara said something hateful to me" Kakashi wasn't surprised at Gaara saying something hateful "What did he say?" He asked, I looked back at my knees "I really don't remember" I answered.

"Well then why were you crying?" He asked me "I guess over something stupid" I chuckled, Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder "Don't you think you should go back"

I look at him and smile "Yea" He smiles back "Now this pervert should leave before he does something stupid" Kakashi said jumping off the rock, I looked down and thought **'How did I even get up here?'**

Kakashi held out his arms "Come on jump" He said looking up at me "Uh no I'll stay up here" I said waving at him "Trust me" Kakashi said, I looked at his arms then at him "No thank you" I replied.

"Don't make me go up there and get you" Kakashi said teasing "I'm not jumping" I said bluntly "If I have to go get you there's no telling what I'll do" He said in another teasing tone, My eyes widen.

"O-Okay just don't drop me!" I yell then start to climb off the big rock, I look back down at him "I'll catch you" He said, I take a deep breath then let go.

I open my eyes to see Kakashi smiling at me through his mask "Now see I told you" He said putting me down, I look away "Thank you" I replied then dusted off my butt.

"See ya" Kakashi said turning around "Wait" I said then he looked over his shoulder at me "What?" He asked "I don't know where I'm at" I said slightly blushing, He turns back around.

"Your lost" He said, I looked at him "Yea so do you know where the training field is?" I asked him, He lets out a sigh "Yea follow me" He replied walking past me, I smile at him "Thanks" I said happily walking up beside him.

I looked at him and noticed something really funny "Hey Kakashi" I say then he looks at me "What?" He asked "Where's your book?" I asked, He smiled "I have it put away" He said looking at his hands.

"Oh okay just that I'm use to seeing you with it" I said, He looks back at me and smiles "Hey I don't always read it" Kakashi said in a kidding tone, I chuckle "Yea you always have it" I said walking infront of him.

"Not always" He said chuckling, I look back at him and started laughing "Your so funny" I said still walking, He walks up next to me "Really?" He asked, I stopped laughing "Seriously" I said smiling.

"Cool" Kakashi said "Yea" I said looking back infront of me, He looks back infront of him also.

We walked for a few minutes then Me and Kakashi sensed someone coming "Do you sense that?" I asked Kakashi as I stopped walking, He looked behind us "Yea" He replied, We stood there waiting for the someone to come into sight.

The a man jumped outta a tree right next to me "AAAHHHH!!" I screamed jumping back, Kakashi and the man eyed me "Sorry but Kakashi lady Tsunade wants to see you" The man said still looking at me **'Why is she half naked did Kakashi have something to do with this, That sick pervert!' **The man thought as he looked back at Kakashi.

"Okay, Well Stacy sorry but I have to go" Kakashi said turning around, I hold my chest "It's okay" I breathed out then Kakashi waved and jumped in a tree, The man started to leave.

"Wait" I said he turned back around and looked at me "What is it?" He asked, I look at the big needle in his mouth "Genma what is that exactly?" I asked pointing at the needle, Genma chuckled "It's a senbon" He answered, I walked right up to him and touched it.

"Have you ever swallowed one?" I asked poking it**(I was poking the side of it)** He pushed my hand away "Not yet but if you keep poking it I might" I smile at him "It looks cool" I said then he smiled "Yea I know" He proudly said.

I take it out of his mouth real quick and inspect it "Don't touch that!" He yelled trying to take it out of my hands, I turned my back to him "I already did" I said back at him chuckling.

"I put that in my mouth!" He yelled still trying to get it back "I know that" I said still chuckling, He draped his arms over my shoulders and I jump "Give that back" He whispered right in my ear, I get goose bumps all over.

"Woah Genma too close" I said then turned to face him, He smirked "Your getting it dirty" He said then held out his hand, I smiled at him "If I'm dirty you won't want me to put it in my mouth would you" I said smirking.

"Don't do that" He said reaching for his senbon again, I pull it away and smile "Watch me" I said then started to take it up to my mouth, Genma had to think quick then he had an idea how to get almost any girl to stop.

"Why are you half naked?" He quickly asked, I stopped then looked down at myself and blushed "Uh I forgot that I was" I said trying to cover myself, Genma smirked and quickly grabbed his senbon.

"Don't you ever do that again" He said wiping his senbon off, I turn around "Okay" I said then looked at him over my shoulder, He looks at me and smirks "And you look good in black" He said, I turned back around to face him.

"Pervert!" I yelled then he eyed me funny "Kakashi's the pervert" He said then put his senbon back in his mouth. He turned around and started walking "See ya" He said waving at me, I waved back "See ya pervert!" I yelled then chuckled as I could hear him let out a grunt.

After he was out of sight I looked at where me and Kakashi was walking "Uh I hope I can find my way back to everyone" I said then let out a sigh and started walking.

****

...Back With The Others...

"She isn't back yet" Iruka said getting worried, Britt looked up at him "She should've been back by now" Britt was also getting worried "I'll go look for her" Gaara said pushing himself off a tree.

"Ok Gaara" Temari said, Kankuro walked up to him "Don't say anything to hurt her again" Kankuro whispered to his younger brother, Gaara looked at him and nodded then started running towards the woods.

"Bring her back Gaara please!" Britt yelled waving at him as he disappered in the woods, Everyone let out a sigh "I hope she's safe" Naruto said, Everyone glares at him.

"I'm still mad at you!" Britt yelled at him, He jumped then looked down "Yea Naruto you knew better" Iruka scolded, Naruto looked up at him "I'm really sorry, I was drunk and stupid" Naruto said.

"You wasn't drunk at the time" Britt said smirking, Naruto looked at her and started to say something but she spoke "You was just stupid!" Britt yelled jumping up off the log.

"Okay I was stupid!" Naruto yelled grinding his teeth "Got that right!" Britt yelled making at fist and went after him, Kankuro and Iruka ran towards her and grabbed her arms to hold her back.

"Brittany stop!" Kankuro yelled at her "Calm down I know Naruto can be stupid sometimes but he isn't worth it" Britt stopped and started sending Naruto a death glare "Yes but It's his fault she's out there" Britt said getting outta the guys grip.

"It's Gaara's too" Temari said standing right infront of Britt "Temari" Kankuro said softly, Britt glared right at Temari "That's right your brother had apart in it" Britt said then looked away, She walked over then sat down on the log.

"If something has happened to Stacy I'm killing Naruto and Gaara!" She yelled then crossed her arms, Everyone looked at her "She'll be fine, Gaara will bring her back I'm sure of it" Kankuro said sitting by her and placed his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer, Britt laied her head on his shoulder "She better be" Britt said.

****

...With Me...

I was coming outta some bushes and I was covered in leaves, I spit out a leaf "Ugh I'm lost!" I yelled pulling leaves outta my hair, I look up and notice it's getting dark "Crap! I'm not staying in the woods all night!" I yelled then my stomach growled softly.

I put my hands over my stomach "I'm getting hungry" I said looking around for something to eat "Wait I've watched stuff on TV where everytime someone finds something in the woods to eat it always has something wrong with it" I said putting a finger to my chin.

"This is just great!" I yelled stomping my foot, I sit down in the dirt "I'm half naked,Hungry,Dirty,and alone!" I yelled out slapping my knees, I stop after my knees get red.

"Owww that hurts" I said pulling my knees to my face "I'm so stupid" I said starting to cry again "No your not" I jump at the voice behind me, I wipe away my tears "If anyones stupid it's...me" He said I look at him.

"No It's my fault whatever I did" I said trying to hold back tears, He sits by me "I shouldn't have said that to you" He said, I pull my knees to my face again "Gaara I don't even remember what you said to me" I said chuckling but tears started rolling down my face.

"Even if you forgot I'm sorry" I look back at him "I should be the one apologizing" I said with tears still coming down my face,He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me into his chest.

"Gaara" I said then gripped his shirt, I started crying in his chest "I feel so awful" I said, He hugged me tighter "You shouldn't" He said softly then laied his head on mine (**My hair was dirty but he didn't care... Britt: Awww, That's so cute!.. Me:-blushes-... Britt: Hehehe)**

We stay like this for several minutes then I stop crying, I sniff then let go of Gaara's shirt and notice I got it wet, I pulled away and put my hand on his chest "I'm sorry" I said wiping his shirt off, Gaara wiped the rest of my tears away.

"I don't care" He says softy, I smile at him "Thank you" I said messing with my hair, I look down and blush then I remember something "Hey Gaara" I said holding myself "What?" He asked, I look at him and smile still blushing.

"Did you bring my clothes?" I asked then he looked up and down at me, He forgot all about me bein half naked** 'I hugged her half naked' **He thought staring at me, I felt ackward.

"Uh Gaara" I said slightly touching his arm then he quickly looked at me which made me jump "No I didn't" He replied, I put my hand to my chest which my heart was pounding.

"Oh okay" I said standing up, He stood up also "You know the way back right?" I asked dusting myself off "Yea" He answered, I smiled at him "Well we should go back" He turned to the right.

"Come on" He said walking then I run up beside him "Gaara thank you" I said looking at the ground blushing "Welcome" He says then something catches his eye, He looks at my butt and notices some dirt "Hold on" He said then wiped the dirt off.

I jumped forward and looked back at him madly blushing "Gaara!" I yelled, He dusts his hand off "You missed a spot" He said then walked infront of me, I look at my butt then back at him "I'm not thanking you" I said running up beside him.

He let out a chuckle, I swung my head around when I heard this "Gaara did you just...Never mind" I said looking back infront of me, We continued walking actully it was pretty quiet.

****

...15 Minutes later...

I look up to the sky to see that the moon and stars are out, I smiled "So beautiful" I whispered out, Gaara looked up and smiled to himself "We're getting close" He said then I look at him.

"We're almost there?" I asked, He looked at me**(With his normal face) **"Yea" He replied, I looked infront of me "Cool" I let out chuckling, He looks back infront of him.

****

...With The Others...

Everyone was just waiting around then they heard some twigs snapping "Stacy?" Britt asked jumping up, Then some people came in sight "Hey" Shikamaru said waving "Oh It's you and woah is everyone here?" Britt asked surprised**(There was Shikamaru,Kiba,Akamaru,Chouji,Neji,Tenten,and Jiraiya... Britt: Why that old pervert?!.. Me: You'll find out why)**

"Well not everyone" Tenten answered, Britt looked at them all "Okay why are you here?" Britt asked eyeing them, Neji was first to speak "Tenten and I came looking for Lee" Neji replied looking around, Like right on que Shino and Lee jumped up fully awake.

"Where's Stacy?" Lee asked remembering about the stripping thing, Everyone shifted their eyes to the two boys "She ran off" Britt said eyeing them, Lee then looks at his team mates "Oh well I wanted to say sorry" Lee said smiling.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked, Lee looked at the ground "Well we made her do something she didn't want to" Lee answered "Hey she said yes happily" Naruto yelled and then everyone glared at him.

"She was drunk!" Britt yelled hitting him in the head, Everyone who didn't know about it froze "She was drunk?" Chouji asked confused, Britt sighed then looked at him "Yea" She then looked at Jiraiya and jumped back when she spotted him.

She pointed at him "Why are you here ya old pervert?!" Britt yelled shocked, Jiraiya gets infront of the group and pointed at Naruto which he has a big bump on his head "I came to get my sake back!" The pervert yelled.

Naruto jumped up then jumped in a tree**(Like a kitty lol!) **Jiraiya ran over to the tree and pointed at Naruto "Get down here!" He yelled "No!" Naruto yelled at him.

Everyone stopped when they heard some noise come from the woods, They turned to woods and watched as two people came out of the dark then their eyes widen when they saw me and Gaara.

I was laughing at something that Gaara said then I looked infront of me to see everyone there, I froze up and the moon just had to hit me where everyone could see everything so good.

"St-Stacy" Kiba stuttered out, I slowly look at him "Y-Yea" I let out then look at Jiraiya which he's smirking at me "Eeep" I squeaked out then jumped behind Gaara, Shino walked over to me with my clothes "Here" He said handing me them.

I grabbed them and smiled at him "Thank you" I said then started putting them on then noticed everyone staring at me, I blush then quickly run behind a bush. Everyone just looked at eachother confused.

I came out running my fingers through my hair**(To get out the dirt and such) **"Ahhh feels so good to be dressed" I said walking over to Britt and she gave me a hug "I was so worried!" Britt yelled hugging me tighter and tighter.

"Uh Britt I can't breathe" I barely breathed out, She let go of me "Sorry" She apologized, I smiled at her then remembered everyone "Ummm so everyone saw?" I asked blushing.

"Yea pretty much" Shikamaru answered looking away, Everyone either smiled at me or nodded "That's just great!" I yelled punching a tree, I pulled my hand back which it was bloody red "Owwie" I let out sitting down, Britt walked over to the tree.

Jiraiya watched me rub my hand, Britt punched the tree**(Not as hard as she could) **Naruto fell outta the tree and right on me, He sat up rubbing his head "Awww man" He let out looking at Britt.

Jiraiya walked over then kneeled down and started poking me "Uh are you dead?" He asked, I looked at him with dirt all over my face "N-No" I barely choked out as Naruto was crushing me, Naruto jumped up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there" He said smiling at me, I got on my hands and knees, I look down to see blood and I let out a grunt "Crap blood" I said standing up, I look at my hands which was covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked eyeing me, I look at him with a blood stream coming from my mouth "It's nothing" I said wiping away the blood, Jiraiya looked at Naruto then back at me "Was he really that heavy?" He asked smirking, I smile "Yea" I replied and started chuckling.

"Stacy we need to go back you know what happens when you bleed" Britt said walking over to me and sending Jiraiya death glares "Yea I know" I said looking at her "What happens?" Chouji asked right beside us, We jump back "Oh Chouji I didn't see you" Britt said holding her chest, I look down at the ground.

"If I'm awake and start to bleed I'll bleed alot worse but when I go to sleep I'll heal almost instancly" I replied with everyone eyeing me "Really?" Kiba asked walkig up to me, I look at the blood and try to ignore it "Yep" I answered him.

"I'm just like Stacy just it's switched around" Britt said then Kankuro walked over "Maybe we should go then" Kankuro said putting his hand on her shoulder "Ye.." Britt was cut off by a yelling.

"Not just yet!" Sheva yelled coming outta the darkness with Kai,Tsunade,and Shizune "Sheva" Britt said looking at her, I look at Tsunade "Lady Tsunade why?" I asked surprised.

"We have something we were waiting to do till you girls got strong enough" Kai said walking over to me "Yes I told them to get me when they decided to do it" Tsunade said eyeing Jiraiya.

"What is this thing?" I asked wiping away more blood that wouldn't stop running "It's fusing time!" Sheva yelled walking over to Britt "What?" Almost everyone there let out.

"Everyone back up give us some space!" Kai yelled standing infront of me, So everyone gathered in a group and watched "Okay Stacy and Kai first" Sheva said looking at us, Tsunade watched sitting on a log with her legs crossed.

"But I'm bleeding" I said looking down at Kai, He looked up at me "When we fuse your bleeding will go away till we unfuse but if were both bleeding it will affect us either way" Kai tried his best to make it sound simple, I nodded understanding most of it.

"Kai will show you what to do" Sheva said sitting down by Britt's feet wagging her tail around "Okay" I said then looked down at Kai "Give me your mind for just a minute" Kai whispered, I got confused.

"How do I do that?" I asked him, He kitty smiles "Well just don't get scared or anything is what I meant" He explained and I nodded, His red eyes glowed then I started doing hand signs I've never seen before.

I yelled out something I couldn't understand then Kai yelled something else I couldn't understand, There was a flash of light when It faded away I heard everyone go 'Oooh', 'Cool',or 'Omg'

"STACY!!" Britt yelled, I looked at her and noticed I got taller "What?" I asked, She ran up to me "You a...Giant tiger!" She yelled petting me, I started to purr then stopped.

"Did I just purr?" I asked looking down at myself to see me black and white stripes, I jumped back looking at my paws then turned around and saw a long tail "WHAT THE FRIG!!" I yelled out then growled, I quickly popped my paws over my kitty mouth and felt whiskers.

"THAT'S SO COOL!!" Britt yelled jumping up and down, I looked at her then noticed something running towards me "Woof Woof!!" Akamaru barked, I jumped up and grabbed a branch to a tree then started hissing.

Everyone broke out laughing**(Except Gaara,Shino,Neji,and Tsunade) **"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled trying not to laugh "Arff!" Akamaru barked at him, Kiba ran over to him and picked him up "That's Stacy" He said to Akamaru, The white dog looked up at me and whined tilting his head.

"Akamaru It's me" I said "Arff" Akamaru barked happily, I smiled then let go of the tree only to fall on my back "Grrrr" I let out as I got up and rubbed my back.

"Lets get on with Me and Brittany now" Sheva said looking at Britt, Britt looked down at her and smiled "Sweet!" Britt sqeauled out, I raised up my paws "I can't wait!" I yelled looking up at the moon.

Then I took my paws to my ears and started rubbing them **'I have ears awsome!' **I yelled happily to myself purring _'Yes you have everything a tiger has' _Kai said I stopped rubbing my ears and started playing with my whiskers **'Sweet' **I thought.

"Okay now I'm going to show you how to do this" Sheva said then after Britt did some hand signs just like mine she yelled out the same thing I did, Sheva yelled out something then there was a flash of light.

After the light started to go away, I smiled at the tall red and black tiger standing there "You look awsome Britt!" I yelled running over to her which I was surprisingly fast, She looked down at herself and ofcorse looked at her tail.

She looked up at me then brought a paw to her round tiger ears, She smiled at me then she grabbed my paws and we started jumping up and down "Woah I can't believe it!" Jiraiya yelled walking up to us, He looked over a Tsunade which she's smirking.

"So I'm guessing these are the legendary tigers Sheva and Kai" He said and watched as Tsunade stood up and walked next to him "Yes" She said then me and Britt stop jumping and look at her, We sit down so everyone wouldn't have to look up.

Jiraiya popped his hand on my head and started stratching, I closed my eyes and pinned my ears back then started purring "There's something I need to ask you girls" Tsunade said seriously, Jiraiya stopped which made me look at her.

"What is it?" Britt asked tilting her head, Everyone watched silently "I need to ask a favor" Tsunade said looking at me, I blink a few times "A favor?" I asked taking my paw up putting it on my kitty chin.

"Yes I need you to go find the Akasuki base" Everyone freezes up "You want to what?!" Jiraiya asked surprised, Tsunade looked at him "We need to know and these girls should beable to find it" She said Britt finally spoke.

"We can't" Britt said leaning more towards Tsunade, Tsunade glared at her "I'm asking you as a favor" She said then Britt looked at me "Stacy" She said softly waiting to see what I'll say, I was looking at my paws.

"I'll do it" I answered popping my razor sharp claws out, Britt popped her paw on my shoulder "Stacy you really wanna do it?" She asked surprised, I looked at her then stood up "Yes I'm going to do it even If I have to do it alone" I said then looked at Tsunade.

"But you said yourself we could get killed" Britt said standing up, I look back at her "We don't have to meet them we just have to find their base" I said then I heard Britt let out a growl.

"Fine I'll do it but If anything happens to us I'm blaming it on you!" Britt yelled pointing a claw at me, I smiled at her "Thank you" I said to her sweetly then I looked at Tsunade "So you girls will do this?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes" I replied, She smiled at me "Well you'll be leaving in the morning and stop by my office before you leave" She said then walked over to Shizune "Okay!" Britt yelled watching her disappear in the darkness as she walked off.

"Well I wish you girls good luck" Jiraiya said smiling at us, I smiled back "Thanks" I said happily then he walked over to Naruto and grabbed his collar of shirt and drug him off, Naruto waved so I waved back.

We looked back at all the others which was still there "You girls are awsome!" Chouji yelled running up to me along with Kiba,Shikamaru,and Lee "Yea so cool!" Kiba yelled happily "So youthful!" Lee yelled giving us a big smile.

"Pretty cool" Shikamaru said, Me and Britt looked at them and smiled "Thank you" I said wagging my tail around "Well we're late but it was so worth it to see you girls fuse" Chouji said smiling, I chuckled "See ya" I said holding up a paw waving at them, We watched them as they ran off.

We looked at who was left**(Which was Iruka,Neji,Shino,Tenten,Gaara,Kankuro,and Temari) **I looked at Shino he waved so I waved back then he ran off, Neji and Tenten walked up to us "We're sorry for whatever else Lee did while his was drunk" Neji apologized, I chuckled.

"Did he break anything?" Tenten asked "No he didn't fight or anything he just acted like a normal drunken boy" Tenten looked surprised and Neji even showed alittle on his face "Seriously?" Tenten asked, I chuckled "Yep" I replied.

"Wow, well we gotta go" Tenten said waving at us "See ya" Me and Britt said waving back then Neji and Tenten disappeared in the darkness, Iruka walked up to us "I don't think you need me anymore" He said smiling, I kneel down to be same height as he was "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well you girls already know everything I can teach" He said chuckling, I smiled at him "Oh ok" I said then stood up "I'll see you girls later and good luck" He said walking off and waving at us, We waved back "Thank you!" We yelled as he disappeared.

"Well I didn't know you girls could do...this!" Temari yelled walking up to us with Gaara and Kankuro behind her, I look down at myself and smile "I didn't know we would fuse and look like this" I replied taking my claws out.

"Yea me either" Britt said playing with her tail "But still you do look cool" Kankuro said walking over to Britt, Britt kneeled down and smiled at him then she took Kankuro's hand between her paws.

"Feels weird don't it?" Britt asked rubbing his hand "Yea" He replied chuckling then Britt started to chuckle _'We should defuse we're running outta chakra' _I perk up after I hear Kai **'Really well do I tell Britt?' **I ask him.

__

'Yes'

I look over at Britt "Britt, Kai said to defuse" I said, She looked at me "Why?" She asked, I smiled "He said that we're running out of chakra" I popped my paw on my head, Britt let go of Kankuro's hand and stood up.

"Ummm what about our clothes?" Britt asked looking down at herself, I jump then look down at myself _'When we fuse it dosen't mess with your clothes' _Kai replied even before I could ask **'I didn't even ask and how does it not?' **I ask him.

__

'I can hear your conversations and I actully don't know why'

Kai answered, I chuckled "Britt It doesn't affect our clothes" I told her, She looked confused "How?" She asked, I started stratching my head "Uh don't ask" I said.

"Well how do we defuse?" Britt asked looking at her paws, I look at her "I don't know" After I say this Kai answers _'Just yell defuse and make this hand sign' _Kai replied then somehow he showed me an easy hand sign.

I nodded then did the hand sign and yelled "Defuse!" There was a flash of light after I said this then it started to fade away, After it went away Kai was sitting down wagging his tail back at forth.

I didn't have any strenth left then I started to fall and I close my eyes, I fell into someones chest and I open my eyes to see Gaara then I smile "Gaara" I whispered then passed out, He scooped me up in his arms then looked at Britt.

Britt did the hand sign then yelled "Defuse!" After the flash of light went away she started to fall as well but Kankuro was prepared, Britt smiled as she knew who caught her and fell asleep.

Kankuro picked her up "Well do we head back to the motel?" Kankuro asked looking at Temari, Gaara walked over to Temari "Yes" She answered then started walking off with Gaara following her, Kankuro ran over to them and they headed back to the motel.

They got to the our door, They opened it and walked in "Lay them on the bed" Temari said pointing at our bed, Kankuro and Gaara nodded then walked over and carefully laied us down.

They looked at us for till "Go on you guys need to let them sleep" Temari said proping her fan up next to her bed "Oh yea" Kankuro said then walked over to the door, He looked back at Gaara "Come on Gaara" He said then Gaara looked at him "Okay" Gaara replied then walked over to him.

They walked out the door then after they went in their room Temari shut the door, She let out a sigh and looked at us "Wow I bet you girls are tired" She said then chuckled, She walked over to her bed turned out the light and crawled in bed.

She fell asleep pretty quick, Kai and Sheva jumped up and went to sleep with me and Britt. Kankuro laied in bed as he couldn't go to sleep for some reason and Gaara looked out the window staring at the stars.

**...**

**(A/N) OH My Gosh! I can't believe how long this chappy is, It took me awhile to write it and I got writers block on several parts of this lol.**

**Britt: Yea woah you shouldn't seen how she was hehehe.**

**Me: Britt! Well anyways I hope everyone likes this!I know that some people were OOC in this I'm sorry also if this chappy was too perverted but I thought it would be funny!**

**Britt: I know I like it**

**Me: I put me getting drunk and stripping in here cause I didn't have a uber funny part in awhile I figured I would put something funny in.**

**Britt: Yea I though it was uber funny!**

**Me: Thanks Britt!**

**Britt: No prob oh and please review!!**

**Me: Yea!!**


	11. Our Time With The Boys!

**(A/N) Well we start our adventure in this chappy just think how it'll go, I'm so excited thinking how I'm gonna write it! **

**Britt: I know I can't wait!**

**Me: I'm thinking of some ways on doing this and all of them is great!**

**Britt: I LOVE HIDAN,PEIN,AND KISAME!!**

**Me: Yea I love Tobi and hidan! Woah why do you love Kisame?**

**Britt: I think he's cool**

**Me: Well I think Zetzu's cool**

**Britt: Yea I love the way he eats things**

**Me: Ummm..Yeaaaa, Well anyways Britt who do you dislike the most outta the Akatsuki?**

**Britt: Ummm It would be Sasori, I hate Sasori!**

**Me: Uh that was quick well I don't really dislike anyone, I even kinda like Sasori**

**Britt: OMG! STACY HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!**

**Me: Calm down well noone cares about our opinion anyway**

**Britt: Yea whatever**

**Me: Well please review and no flames!**

**Britt: Yea ENJOY!! -Stomps away from comp-**

**Me: Geez what's her problem well sorry for keeping you waiting! Also if you got confused when we fused we stood up on two legs.**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto neither does Britt but she does own a few comics I drew hehehe**

**...**

I crack my eyes open and try to go back to sleep, I couldn't go back to sleep I kept myself awake thinking about our favor**(Mission) **I groaned and sat up, I looked at my hands and made them like claws **'We really fused' **I thought smiling.

I then stood up and stretched, I looked out the window to see it's still dark **'Why do I have to get up before everyone else? Oh yea that's right I keep passing out!' **I thought as I walked over to the window.

I smiled **'I think I'm gonna go to sit out and watch the sun rise but I gotta use the bathroom first' **I thought then ran in the bathroom and shut the door, I came out all refreshed and I rubbed my hair "Ahhh so soft" I whispered then looked at the door.

I walked over to it and slowly opened it after it was open I looked back at Temari and Britt **'I didn't wake them, good' **I thought then walked out and slowly shut the door, I walked infront of the boy's door and raised my hand up about to knock "No I shouldn't bug them" I whispered to myself then turned around and walked down the hall.

**...In The Boy's Room...**

Gaara and Kankuro turned to the door as they heard foot steps at their door "Was somebody there?" Kankuro asked looking at Gaara**(He got a few hours of sleep but he woke up very easily right now)**

"Yea" Gaara replied still looking at the door "Who do you think it was?" Kankuro asked sitting up**(He had his kitty hat and face paint off... Britt: OMG! He's so hot!!.. Me: Uh Britt calm down)**

"I'll check" Gaara said getting up outta his chair, Kankuro smirked as he watched his brother walk to the door "I bet it's Stacy" Kankuro said which made Gaara look at him "Why?" Gaara simply asked.

"Don't she always get up before anybody else?" Kankuro asked still smirking, Gaara looked back at the door "Yes" He answered and walked out the door, Kankuro looked at the shut door then he fell back on his bed.

"Heh It's so funny to see Gaara in _love_" Kankuro thought outloud then started chuckling "I wonder if Brittany's up" He thought outloud again then looked at the wall that Britt was behind, He jumped outta bed.

"I know I'll go check" He said happily then walked to the window**(He's gonna go through the window HA!) **"This shouldn't be so hard" Kankuro said as he opened the window, He chuckled as he crawled through it and he slowly walked the small ledge going to our window.

**...With Me...**

I walked to the steps then looked at the ladder that lead to the roof, I smirked then started up to the roof "What are you doing?" I froze when I heard this voice, I looked over my shoulder to see Gaara "Oh Gaara" I said then leaned back alittle to far and started to fall.

"Dangit" I said as I fell "Stacy" Gaara said then quickly caught me which he had to dive to catch me, I raised up and opened my eyes "Gaara" I said shocked**(I was laying ontop of him) **"Are you okay" I asked then thought **'What a stupid question to ask!' **

"Are you?" Gaara asked raising up which he's only a couple inches from my face, I blush "Uh yea I am" I replied looking right in his eyes "What were you doing?" He asked, I pull from his eyes "I was going to watch the sun rise" I replied then stood up.

He stood up beside me "Can I join?" I looked at him shocked "Well yea you can" I replied smiling, He walked over to the ladder and started going up it then looked at me "Come on" He said then walked all the way up, I nodded then started climbing the ladder.

I got to the top**(Finally) **I crawled to the middle of the roof which that was where Gaara was, He looked at me and I smiled at him "How did you know I was out here?" I asked him as I sat by him and looked out at the sky which the moon was going down.

"I heard you at the door" Gaara replied looking out as well, I look at him and smile "Oh sorry" I said pulling my knees to my chest, Gaara put his hand on my shoulder which made me tense up then I look at him surprised "It's okay" He said as he scooted closer.

I blush as he wraps his other arm around my lower back, He pulls me in and kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck then he takes his other hand from my shoulder down to my back.

**...With Kankuro...**

"Finally here" Kankuro said as he opened our window, He quietly crawled in and looked at sleeping Britt "She's so cute" He whispered then he sneaked over to her, He looked at her face and smirked "Hey Brittany" He whispered as he softly pushed her, He chuckled as she groaned and rolled over.

"Brittany come on" He whispered softly right in her ear, She went to slap him and he quickly pulled back "Woah" He let out as he watched her slowly raise up, She looked at him lazily "Kankuro?" Britt asked rubbing her eyes, Kankuro smirked.

"Yea" He whispered, Britt stood up instancly "What are you doing here?" She asked alittle to loudly, Kankuro put his hand over her mouth "Ssshhh" He said looking over at Temari and saw she just rolled over, He pulled his hand from Britt's mouth.

"Come with me to mine and Gaara's room" He whispered, Britt's eyes widen "Kankuro!" She whispered scolded him**(Is that possible?.. Britt: Yes it is... Me: Oh I didn't know that)**

"Not like that" He said to her "Just follow me" He walked over to the window, Britt watched him "Uh lets just go out the door" Britt said to him, He looked at her**(He was half way out) **"Okay" He crawled out and walked over to her, They walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Stop!" Temari yelled, Kankuro and Britt looked at her with their hearts pounding "And take some time to think!"**(Ah she's singing one of my fave songs 'Stop by Against me!'... Britt: How does she know that song??. Me: When I couldn't sleep I was singing it, Must've got stunk in her head or sumthin')**

"What?" Kankuro let out staring at his sleeping sister "Heh It's just a song now lets go" Britt said pushing him out the door, She shuts the doors quietly behind her "Where's Stacy anyway?" Britt asked as Kankuro opened his and Gaara's door, Kankuro walked in and turned around to look at her.

"She's out somewhere with Gaara" Kankuro replied sitting down on the edge of his bed, He pats the spot beside him "Sit down" Kankuro said with a smirk, Britt smirked and walked over then sat down "What now?" Britt asked leaning towards him, He leans in too.

"This" He says then leans the rest of the way and kisses her, She wraps her hands around his back and he wraps his hands around her back also.

**...With Me and Gaara...**

I moaned as Gaara slightly bit my lip and I could feel him smirk, Then I had a faint sense of someone coming but I sure so I ignored it. After a few minutes we're still kissing then something very embarrassing happens.

"Wow you two are really going at it" I jump which breaks the kiss and Gaara is even shocked alittle, We look at who said that "What the hell Gai" I said holding my chest blushing.

"I remember when I was a lad but I wasn't as lucky as you are Gaara" Gai said smiling "Hn" Was all Gaara let out cause he was mad, I looked at Gaara "Uh Gai what are you doing here?" I asked smiling barely touching my lips.

"Well Tsunade wants to see you" Gai said looking to see the sun popping up, I groaned "This early?" I asked, Gai looks at me and smiles big "Yea" He says happily, I sigh then stand up.

"I'll go get Britt" I said then looked down at Gaara, I smirk when I think about something "It would be funny if Kankuro and Britt's making out" I whispered out loud and only Gaara heard.

"Well see ya Gai and forget what you just saw" I said smiling then I walked over to the ladder "Alright bye" Gai said then started off but stopped "Oh Lee wanted to say he was sorry and good luck" Gai said smiling really big then ran off.

I smiled and blushed when I remembered yesterday, Gaara walked over to me "What's he sorry about?" Gaara asked me, I looked behind me to him "Oh probably about us fighting or something about the drunk spell" I replied then walked down the ladder.

I jerked when Gaara jumped right next to me, I looked at him shocked but I quickly calmed myself "So whose room first mine or yours?" I asked pushing hair outta my face, He turned to the steps.

"My room" He said then started walking, I quickly ran beside him and smiled.

**...With Kankuro and Britt...**

Britt chuckled as Kankuro tickled her side which that made her push up against him more, Their still kissing playing around**(Nothing bad just you know tickling and pinching) **

They stay like this for a few minutes then the door swings open and they freeze, Someone turns the light on and the person smirks "Well Britt I see your having fun" I said chuckling, I walk in and sit down on the other which is not being used**(Yet) **

"Stacy" Britt says then gives Kankuro a peck on the lips and stands up, Gaara walks in and looks at his smirking brother "What did you and Gaara do all alone?" Britt asked sitting down on the bed I was, I smirked then leaned in and whispered in her ear "We made out" I tried my best not to squeal out.

She smirked and whispered back "So did me and Kankuro" She also tried not to squeal, Then we started whispering to eachother about stuff.

The boys watched us they couldn't hear anything that we were saying "What do think their talking about?" Kankuro asked Gaara, Gaara looked at him "I don't know" He replied, Kankuro smirked and walked over to his brother.

"What did you and Stacy do anyway?" Kankuro asked, Gaara looked at him and actully smirked "What you two were doing" He said and Kankuro was shocked but just smirked eviller.

"Wow was it any good?" Kankuro asked and Gaara jerked "What?!" He asked kinda furious, Kankuro chuckled "I was just asking cause me and Brittany it was great" Kankuro said looking at Britt and smiling, Gaara looked out the window to see the sun up.

"It was...Good" He replied which made Kankuro turn around and eye him "Good" Kankuro let out chuckling.

"Well was Gaara any good?" Britt asked me, I jumped at the answer "Britt" I scolded "I just wanted to know if you tell me I'll tell you if Kankuro was any good" Britt said smirking, I look at Gaara and blush.

"Gaara was really good" I replied touching my lips again, Britt chuckled "Okay good and Kankuro was so great" Britt said almost squealing, I smiled at her "Cool" I said then without knowing we were hugging each other.

The boys look over at us "Girls" Kankuro said smirking, We look at him "What?" We asked in unison "Wasn't you psoe to go see Tsunade this morning?" Kankuro asked rubbing his hair, Me and Britt look at each other.

"Oh yea Gai came and told me Tsunade wanted to see us" I said shocked, Britt's eyes widen "Darn!" She yelled then jumped outta bed, I got outta bed and we darted for the door but stopped and looked back at the boys.

"Ain't you gonna wish us good luck?" Britt asked smirking, Kankuro smiled "Oh good luck" He said happily then Britt ran over and gave him a kiss, Then they hugged**(Still in a kiss) **

I look at Gaara "Good luck" He says walking over to me, I smiled and blush as he's right infront of me "Thanks" I say then kiss him, Britt breaks her kiss and looks at me, She walks over to me and taps me on the shoulder "Come on you know that we're late" She says happily.

Gaara pulls from me and I look at her "Oh okay" I said then we opened the door "Bye boys" We said at the same time then walked out and shut the door, Kankuro sighed then sat down on his bed "I hope nothing happens to them" Kankuro said looking at Gaara, Gaara looked at him "Me too" He says then sits dow in a chair.

"Should we get Kai and Sheva?" Britt asked as we walked, I stopped "We better" I replied then walked over to our door, I slowly opened it to see Temari standing at the door mad.

"Uh Temari?" Both of us said slowly, She smiled "You girls were going to leave without saying bye to me?" She asked, Me and Britt smile "We're sorry" I said then hugged her, She jumped at first but accepted it and hugged me back.

I pulled back and then Britt hugged her, I looked at Kai and Sheva **'Come on we have to go' **I said to myself which I was telling Kai _'Okay we were waiting for you two' _Kai replied jumping off the bed along with Sheva and walked over to us, Britt let go of Temari.

"See you girls and good luck" Temari said happily, Me and Britt started walking down the hall "Thank you" We replied waving and She waved back, When we walked past the boys door we just looked at it and blushed.

We walked out into the street and it was just filling up with people "Hey mommy ain't that the girls that ran through here in only their robes" We heard alittle girl said "Yes but it isn't very nice to point" The mommy said trying to hold back laughter, Me and Britt try to ignore the looks and laughs we blushed awful.

"Crap we should've put our clothes on first" I said looking over at Britt "Yea but the boys got us all caught up" Britt said looking down at Sheva which was laughing "Sheva it ain't funny" Britt scolded her, Sheva looked up "Yes it is!" She squealed out, Me and Britt huff and continue walking to the hokage.

We get to the tower and we were followed by a few people "Lets just hurry up and go" Britt said opening the door and running in, I followed her "Yes" I agreed running behind her, We reached Tsunade's doors.

"You knock" I said to Britt, She looks at me "No you knock" She said slightly pushing me to the doors, I grabbed her and swung her to the door "No you" I said then we started to wrestle "You" She said play wrestling with me then the door opened to see Kakashi coming out, He eyed us as we were on the floor.

"Hi Kakashi" I said with Britt ontop of me "Uh what are you girls doing?" He asked still eyeing us, Britt jumps up off me "Nothing" She replied smiling stupidly, I slowly get up "Oh Okay" He said walking by us, He stopped then turned around to us.

"Good luck girls" He said waving, We smiled and waved back "Thanks" I said to happily and Britt eyed me, I watched him leave then I turned to Britt "What was that all about?" She asked raising her brows, I walked alittle past her "Just he helped me last night" I replied then peeked into Tsunade's room, Britt got up behind and smirked.

She chuckled then kicked me in, I fell on the floor face first "Owie Britt" I whined out then looked up at Shizune and Tsunade eyeing me, I jumped up "I'm sorry" I apologized and Tsunade chuckled, Britt walked in as Tsunade got up outta her chair.

"Go bring in the package" Tsunade said to Shizune "Yes my lady" She replied walking out the door, Tsunade then turned to us and smiled "Well I see you girls are late" She said then Britt walked up beside me.

"We're sorry but we got caught up with _things_" I replied watching her as she walked around her desk, We turned when the door opened "Here you are Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as Genma walked in, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well what's this?" Britt whispered in my ear, I blushed and looked at her "I meet him last night too" I replied and watched him as he put the box down he was carrying, Tsunade looked at the box and then at us.

"Come girls pick what you want" Tsunade said then we walked over to the box,We leaned in to look in it then we smiled "Cool Weapons!" Britt almost squealed out, I was staring speachless then Genma leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You look better in black" I quickly looked at him and blushed "Pervert" I whispered back blushing wildly and Genma chuckled then stepped back, Britt dug right into the weapons and pull out two sword like things**.**

**(Lets see how do I explain it..Okay you know that episode with that water dude from the land of greens his two clubs that helped him find water well they looked like that curving across Britt arms but these have a blade...Britt: She's not good at explaining lol niether am I...But I hope you can understand)**

"I guess you like those" Tsunade said as she watched Britt play around with them "Yea their cool" Britt replied swinging them around and around till one slipped outta her grip, My eyes widen as it was heading right for me I shut my eyes tight but then notice I didn't get killed.

I slowly open my eyes to see Jiraiya smiling down at me then I look at his hand to see that he caught Britt's weapon "Th-Thank you" I said as he put me back on my feet "Now you need to be careful with these" He said then handed the weapon back to Britt.

"Jiraiya I'm actully glad to see you" Britt said swinging her weapons so the blade ran up her arm to her elbow, Jiraiya looked at her like he was affended "How could you say that ain't you always happy to see me" He said smiling his creepy smile.

"Uh No" Britt said slowly, I chuckle then peek into the box and instancly found what I wanted "Wow" I said as I pull out two pairs of claws, Everyone looks at me "Is that what you pick?" Tsunade asked me, I slip one on over my knuckles then squeeze my hand and watch the claws spread apart all cool.

I look like Chrismas came early**(Even tho I don't get much for Chrismas... Britt: I DO!!.. Me: Yea I know rub it in) **"Yes I love them" I said slipping on the other one, Tsunade sat down in her chair.

"Well I wish you luck girls" Tsunade said waving her hand in the air, I look at Britt she looks at me "You may leave" Tsunade said then me and Britt look at her and smile "Thank you lady" We said then turned around walking towards the door.

"You have a week" Tsunade said as we walked to the door, I look at her then nod and while I'm back infront of me Genma smirks at me and I blush "Come on" Britt said grabbing my sleeve and started pulling me, I waved to Genma and he waved back. We walked out the room to see Sheva and Kai sitting there waiting we smiled then we started walking out with them beside us.

We walk out with our cool weapons "I love these" Britt said holding hers up to have the sun shine on them, I smiled to her "I know their so cool" I replied moving my fingers around to have the blades move up and down.

"Yea I agree" Kai said, Sheva was just being quiet**(Britt: OMG! SHE'S NOT BEING RUDE!!.. Me: Britt yea she is she's not agreeing with us...) **"So where exactly do we go?" I asked looking down at Kai, He looked up at me.

"Just follow us" Sheva said which made us three look at her "Why?" Britt asked and Sheva groaned "We can find anything and anywhere" Kai replied, Me and Britt swung our head around to him "Really but how do you find this base?" Britt asked, Kai pulled out a pair of men's boxers outta my pants pocket with his teeth.

"Oh My Gosh Stacy!!" Britt yelled pointing at the boxers "Their not mine!" I yelled looking up at her "No their Itachi's" Kai said then I grew blue and Britt's eyes widen "WHAT THE FRIG STACY!!" Britt almost screamed "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" I squealed out.

"No I got these last night from Tsunade" Kai replied then Britt finally calmed down, I sighed a sigh of relief "So Stacy didn't take them?" Britt asked eyeing the blue and black boxers, Kai looked up at me.

"Here" He said then I bend down pick them up "Sniff them" Kai said I look at him **'Me sniff Itachi's boxers EEEWWWW! But I guess their clean and if it's for the mission' **I thought then sniffed them, Britt watched in slight disgust.

I raise my head up and look at Kai "I hope their clean" Britt said eyeing the boxers "Nope" Kai replied and my eyes flew open "EEEWWWW!!" I squealed out "Disgusting" Britt said almost barfing, I had to swallow mine.

"I just smelled dirty men boxers!" I squealed out then the people around us stopped and eyed us "Uh" I said slowly watching the eyes stare at me "What do we do with the boxers?" Sheva asked smirking at the smell of embarrassment, Kai looked at my hand "Just put back in your pocket Stacy" Kai said then I look at him and nod slowly.

I take the nasty boxers and stick them in my pant's pocket "That's just disgusting" Britt said shaking her head, Kai popped his paw up on my leg "Do you see it yet?" Kai asked I look down at him "See what?" I ask confused.

"The thread" Kai said then I started to see something form "What thread?" Britt asked confused too "The thread of smell" Kai said then I gasped "I see it!" I squealed pointing at it "Yes you do see it" Kai replied.

"See what?" Britt asked then Sheva sighed "Only ones who sniff his boxers can see it" Sheva replied then Britt fell silent "There's no way I'm touching that dirty thing I know what it's been touching, eewww" Britt said shivering at the thought.

"Come on" I said then ran following the small thread "The closer we get to him the bigger it'll get" Kai replied running beside me, Britt and Sheva followed behind us "Hey Kai how long does this smell thing last?" I asked looking at him "Only one day" He said then I fell silent.

"So I'll have to sniff it again?" I asked in a whiny tone "Most likey" Kai replied, I groaned out "Oh crap" I said then ran out the Konoha gate, After along period of time I look up from the trees to see the sun right over us through the leaves.

"So it's been hours hasn't it" I asked Kai. He looked up at the sun "Yes maybe four hours" He replied then I look at him shocked "Seriously?" I asked then stop which made Sheva and Britt stop "Yea maybe longer" He answered then I held my stomach.

"I've been hungry ever since we left" I said then my stomach growled, Kai looked down to see a river "Does fish sound good?" Kai asked then I looked down and smiled "Yes" I said happily then jumped down, Britt and Sheva jumped down and eyed the river to see fish swimming around.

"Wow I can't wait" I said looking at the jumping fish, Kai and Sheva walked at the bank "Are you two getting them?" Britt asked droping wood in a small pile, Kai jumped in the water and instancly "That answers your question Britt" I said chuckling, Kai jumped outta the river with a pretty big fish in his mouth.

He walked over to me and I bent down and took it "Already looks yummy" I said then walked over to Britt and got a little stick, I put the fish over the fire...

**...20 Fish Later...**

"Ah I'm full" Britt said leaning back patting her stomach, I smiled "Yea me too" Kai and Sheva stretched "We should keep going" Kai said jumping up in a tree, I stood up "Yea I can still the thread but It's starting to get on my nerves" I said then jumped in the tree.

"Don't leave just yet" Britt said walking up to the tree, I look down at her "Why?" I ask her, She smiles at me then touches the bark "Stacy write 'Britt and Stacy was here' in this tree" Britt said taking her finger over it, I sigh then jump down "Okay" I said then took out my claw weapon and wrote 'Stacy and Britt was here'.

"There" I said jumping back up in the tree, Britt took her hand over it "Cool" She replied then jumped in the tree with Sheva riding on her head**(Like Akamaru!)** We keep jumping through the trees**(I think for about another 5 or 6 hours)** then I stop cause the thread just slapped me in the face.

"AAAHHHH!!" I screamed as I fall, Britt watched me but couldn't catch me and well I fell "Owww" I said rubbing my back, I stood up "That hurt" I said then looked at Kai.

"That thread just slapped me in the face!" I yelled getting angry, Kai chuckled "We're getting really close" He said then me and Britt perk up "Really?" Britt asked, Kai looked infront of him "Yes he could be only a day away" He replied then I jumped up in the tree.

**(What they didn't know was when I got slapped in the face there was someone following us)**

"Lets hurry" I said jumping for another branch "Okay calm down" Kai said jumping beside me then jumped up on my head, Britt got beside me "Come on" Britt said jumping to the next tree, I smirked and followed her.

**...Hours later...**

"It's getting dark maybe we should rest" I said looking up to see the moon just coming out, Everyone stopped and looked up "Yes or we could fuse" Kai replied then I looked at him "Why?" I asked, He looks at me "Well you'll have night vision just that you'll still get sleepy" He explained, I put my finger to my chin.

"I don't know but I think it would be best to sleep" I replied looking at Britt "What do you want to do?" I asked her, She looked at Sheva then at the ground "I agree with you I think we should rest" She replied then we jumped on the ground.

We walked over to the tree we was just at and proped up against it, We looked at eachother and smiled "Night Britt" I said as Kai got up in my lap, Sheva got up in Britt's lap "Night" She replied then we started to fall asleep.

**...**

"Hn" A man far away let out "What?" Another one asked "We got some kids by the river" The man said then the other one smiled "Really" He said chuckling "Where's leader?" The man asked looking at the blue shark man**(Kisame) **"He's up in his office" Kisame replied then watched as Itachi walk up some stairs.

"Kids I wonder if their strong..." Kisame said outloud putting his finger to his chin, A orange masked man got behind them "KIDS YAY TOBI WANTS TO PLAY!!" Tobi yelled jumping up and down, Kisame jumped and looked at him.

"Come on lets go" Kisame said trying not to kill the annoying kid, Itachi glared down the stairs "Kisame get you butt up here"**(Remember no cussing in this)**

"Awww man" Kisame whined out walking up the stairs, Tobi watched in then heard something by him "Tobi get the hell outta my way" The blonde said pushing him, Tobi looked at the angry blonde.

"Hidan come with Tobi!" Tobi cheered, Hidan shot him a look "Why?" He asked trying not to cut his head off "There's some kids now come on" Tobi said grabbing Hidan's sleeve, Hidan pulled and Tobi fell in the floor.

"Your out of your frigin mind" Hidan said then started walking up the stairs, He paused to see a orange haired man "Okay Hidan you and Tobi have a mission" He said then Hidan sighed and Tobi jumped off the floor clapping.

"What?" Hidan groaned out, The man chuckled "You have to go get two kids" He said, Tobi gasped and Hidan grinded his teeth "Leader do I have to go with Tobi?" He asked trying to calm down.

"Yes" Pein replied then walked back up the stairs "You leave now" Pein said then dissappeared, Hidan looked at Tobi "Yay Tobi gets to play!" Tobi said jumping up and down clapping.

Hidan grunted walked down the stairs with Tobi happily behind him "Why do I have to go with Tobi?" Hidan grumbled to himself "Tobi gets friends yes yes yes" Tobi said happily to himself.

**...**

**(A/N) Well that's end of chappy 11 sorry it's short but I wanted to get this up for my waiting readers**

**Britt: Sorry but she's writing another story!**

**Me: I'm sorry but I really like Saiyuki**

**Britt: I know you do..**

**Me: Their so cool!**

**Britt: Stacy calm down!**

**Me: Okay **

**Britt: Geez!**

**Me: Sorry gosh, well sorry if anyone is alittle OOC**

**Britt: Yea Sorry and please review!**


	12. Akatsuki base!

**(A/N) I know this was a long wait FORGIVE ME!!**

**Britt: Eh your acting like a baby**

**Me: Shut up**

**Britt: -huffs- Fine!**

**Me: Well sorry again**

**(Me or Britt interupting the story)**

**'Me talking to Kai or someone thinking sometimes'**

**"Evil Zetzu"**

_'Kai talking to me'_

"Talk outloud"

**Britt: I think that sums it up**

**Stacy: Sorry if we forgot anything**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto**

**...**

I opened my eyes to see it was still night, I look over at Britt to see she's snoring snuggled up to Sheva "So your up" I turn my head to see Kai up and already got something to eat, I stare at the thing he has and it MOVES!

"Kai what are you..eating?" I asked shivering as the thing continued to move, Kai slurped it up**(Like a noodle) **"A rat" I froze at his words and grew blue "A r-rat?" I shuddered but tried to push the thought away.

"Anyway should we get a move on?" I asked getting up trying to not barf, Kai burped which didn't help at all "Yea" He replied then I almost fainted at the smell, I glared at him with my nose covered "Your breath stinks" I said leaning against a tree, Kai chuckled.

"Yea I know" Kai said smiling, I pushed myself off the tree and looked at Britt "Britt we need to go" I said shoving her with my foot but stopped as I felt someone coming "Kai there's a person coming" I said going serious, Kai frowns.

"I thought I could smell..gel" I look at him "Gel?" I asked letting my guard down, Kai sniffs again "Yep It's -sniff-sniff- hair gel" He replied and I chuckled "Hair gel does people really wear that" I said laughing and Britt raises up "What's all the laughing about?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Kai smells someone coming that wears hair gel" I said chuckling then Britt smiled "Seriously? I can't stand that in my hair" She said running her fingers through her hair which of corse they got stuck "Yea and we need a bath" I said looking down at myself to see I'm covered in dirt**(Duh we slept in the grass!.. Britt: Stacy get on wit ta story... Me: Ummm your talking different... Britt: So wat gotz uh problin wit it?... Me: ...It doesn't work for you)**

"Crap" I say then I can feel the person closer..alittle to close "AAAHHHH!!" I scream as a arm wraps around my stomach, Britt stands up "Sta.." Britt was cut off as someone wraps a arm around her arm, I open my eyes to look at Britt "Britt!" I scream then she opens her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked still being carried through the trees, She nodded "Would you two just shut THE HELL UP!!" We heard the person carrying Britt yelled, We looked up at him and saw a man with blonde hair and pulled back with hair gel "OH MY GOSH HIDAN!!" Me and Britt scream out, Hidan eyes us.

"Didn't I just tell you two to shut up?!" Hidan was seriously ticked off "O-Okay" I replied then looked at the ground to notice me still being carried, I slowly looked up to see black spiky hair "Tobi can't wait to play with you" The man/boy? said peeking over his shoulder at me.

**(Okay this is how were being carried, Since I was caught first my feet was infront of Tobi and my head was facing Britt and Hidan...Britt: I was being carried like Stacy but the oppisite I was facing her as she was facing me...Me: Hidan was behind Tobi... Britt: That sounded SOOO wrong...)**

"Ummm where are you taking us?" Britt asked looking up at Hidan, Hidan huffed "Leader wants you two...but Tobi doesn't think he knows your girlies" Tobi said looking back infront of him, I notice he's really strong but my stomach started to hurt so I slightly tugged on Tobi's Akatsuki robe.

He stops and looks at me "What?" He asked happily, I blush "Uh this is kinda hurting me could you..you carry me different?" I asked blushing then Hidan stops and glares at me "Listen little girl! We're kidnapping you so we can do whatever the hell we want!!" Hidan yelled which made Britt glare at him "Don't you talk to Stacy like that!" Britt yelled glaring with her 'Die you friggin idiot!' eyes, Hidan huffed glaring back with his 'Go to hell' eyes.

Me and Tobi watch silently then he swings me abit "Okay" He says happily and swings me up on his back, I blush on contact "Th-Thank you" I said as he grabbed my legs and then I grabbed his shoulders, Britt and Hidan glare at us "Tobi don't you know the rule about kidnapping?!" Hidan asked/yelled, Tobi chuckled "She's to nice" Tobi replied but both of us cowered when Hidan bursted out.

"TOBI SHES GRABBING YOUR SHOULDERS SHE COULD TRY AND CHOKE YOU!!" Hidan yelled dropping Britt, Britt shot up glaring at him "And you do such a good job! dropping the person your pose to be kidnapping!!" Britt yelled with slight amusment, Hidan let out a grunt "IT WAS A ACCIDENT!!" Hidan yelled glaring right into Britt's dark green eyes.

She chuckled "YEA YEA A S RANK CRIMANAL MAKING AN ACCIDENT!!" She yelled getting closer to his face, He got ticked off to the point he couldn't take it anymore "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE GIRLIE!!"**(There's one thing that they forgot to take from us..OUR WEAPONS!!) **Me and Tobi still watch silently by now he sat down with me still on his back.

Britt grew scary quiet then slowing looked thorugh her bangs to have her eyes glowing yellow "ME GIRLIE IF ANYONES A LITTLE GIRLIE IT'S YOU!!" Britt yelled swinging around her two night sticks with blades**(Lets call them..Arm blades kay?) **Hidan chuckled "Don't call me a girlie" He said then glared at Britt as he pushed his hair back more.

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!!" Britt yelled which made Hidan snap again! "WHAT?! NO YOU CAN'T" Hidan yelled getting out his three bladed sythe "Does Tobi think I should stop them?" I whispered into Tobi's ear and he nodded.

"Yes Tobi thinks this is getting outta hand...Leader will not like Hidan or this Britt dead" Tobi said slowly letting me off his back, I sigh and slowly walked over to Hidan and Britt as their weapons collided and I cleared my throat "B-Britt..Hi-Hidan" They don't hear me they continue to hit their blades against eachother to have sparks fly.

"Hidan..Britt" I said again but was ignored, I was going to try one more time "HIDAN!! BRITT!!" They stopped and looked at me with their weapons against eachother "WHAT?!" They asked/yelled, I shivered at the EVIL eyes on me but tried to brush it off.

"We need to be carried to Akatsuki" I said then walked back to Tobi, Britt and Hidan watch as I climb up on Tobi's back "Oh yea..Lets just hurry up and get this mission over with!" Hidan said then grabbed Britt's shirt and pulled her up to his chest, Britt looked at him shocked as he was carrying her with his hand still grabing her shirt and his other hand holding her legs.

She looked away and blushed, I looked over my shoulder and smiled "Hey Tobi" I said softly as I turned back to look infront of us, He continued to jump through the trees "Yes" He said happily and I chuckled.

"Is Hidan always so...Mad?" I asked which I knew the answer, Tobi was silent as he thought "Yea most of the time" He replied then he looked at me which made me jump, I could tell he smiled.

"We're going to have so much fun!" He squealed out and I patted his shoulder "Yea I can't wait" I said agreeing with him but I couldn't help but wonder what they would do with us once we're there.

Britt was still blushing and Hidan stayed quiet, Britt looked up at him to notice him looking at her and ofcorse she looked away and blushed worse "Little girlie" Hidan mumbled looking infront of him, Britt didn't care what he said she was just...happy.

**(We didn't we try to kill them..Why didn't we try and run away?.. Britt: Cause we knew that we were no match for them!.. Me: Yea they could kill us so we just went along with them!)**

"Tobi wonders..why didn't you try and run away?" Tobi asked me and I smiled "Well..Both me and Britt knows that..you two are to strong for us...and you would just catch us anyway" I replied chuckling nervously.

"Oh okay" Tobi said, It was quiet I looked down to see us moving so..fast uber fast! I watched the moving trees to have something scream in my head _'STACY!!' _I jump at this and my ears start ringing **'Gaw..Kai that hurt!' **I yelled at him rubbing my ears.

Tobi notices me shift but as long as I try not to kill him or run away he doesn't care _'Are you alight?!' _Kai asked worried to death **'I'm fine just that me and Britt got kidnapped and are going to the Akatsuki base' **I answered him.

_'...WHAT?!' _Kai bursted out **'..I know that sounds really bad doesn't it' **I sweat dropped _'Yes it does we'll tell the ho..' _He cut off for some reason and I started to worry **'Kai what is it? Kai are you okay? Kai! KAI!!' **But he didn't answer, I bit my lip...Crap!

**...With Kai and Sheva...**

_'Stacy! Can you hear me?!' _No reponse, Kai growled "Kai are they okay?" Sheva asked worried, Kai turned to her "Yes but their being kidnapped" Kai replied and Sheva growled "I'll kill those idoits!" She yelled hissing, Kai sighed.

"No lets no get ourselves or them killed, We have to report back to Tsunade now" Kai said then started running back to the village, Sheva ran up by him "Wouldn't we get there faster if we were bigger?" Sheva asked as she looked at her little kitty legs, Kai nodded.

"Back to normal size" He said then there was a flash of light, Two big tigers came jumping through the flash "I hope they don't hurt em" Sheva said with her yellow eyes glowing angerly, Kai growled "They'll pay!" He roared out, They continue running for the village at lighting speed.

**...With Me and Britt -sigh-...**

I started to see something come into view...A house? Apartment building? A Hotel?..What the frig is that?...I ask myself staring at the black and brown blob, Britt thinks the same as me "Here we are" Tobi said happily jumping down in a clearing, Hidan was behind him.

"I-Is this the..base?" I asked and Hidan glared at me "Yes it is!" He yelled then put Britt down not to carefully, She glared at him but since she liked him she'll let it slide "Cool" Me and Britt let out the we noticed another member outside.

"Who's that?" Britt asked pointing at someone crouched down poking a big red flower "Zetzu!" Tobi squealed out happily and Zetzu looked over at us, When he looked away the flower bit his finger "Eh...I wonder what he's gonna do" I said watching him.

He glared at the flower, The flower sweat dropped then let go of his finger "Hn" Zetzu let out standing up, He raised his foot up like he was gonna step on it "eeehh!"

The flower squealed out scared, Zetzu smirked "Don't bite the hand that feeds you" Good Zetzu said.

**"Or It'll bite you back" **Bad Zetzu said evilly, The flower nods slowly "Come on!" Hidan ordered pulling Britt's shirt collar, She obeys after getting her balance back "Well lets go" Tobi said cheerfully grabbing my hand softly, He started walking towards the house as Hidan pulled Britt at a face pace almost in the house already.

"Tobi" I said walking by him with him still holding my hand gently, Hidan had already pulled Britt in the house**(Hotel) **"Yes" He said looking at me, I blush and without knowing it gripped his hand tighter.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked looking at his slightly bigger hand "Because your nice and Tobi likes you" He replied happily and I stopped walking which made him stop "Re-Really?" I asked looking at him surprised and I could tell he smiled "Yes" He replied.

I gripped his hand slittle tighter but not hurting tight, In reponse he slightly gripped my hand tighter "Come on leader is waiting" He said happily and starting walking up the sevaral steps to the door, I followed him smiling and blushing.

We got to the door and Tobi opened it well he swung it open and hit Kakuzu with it, I stared at the stiched man wait to see what he's gonna do "Tobi!" He yelled then pushed to door outta his face "What?" Tobi asked tilting his head, I jump when Kakuzu shifts his green eyes to me.

"Tobi who is this?" He asked looknig up and down at me, Tobi pulled me closer to him "Her name's..." Tobi looks at me "My name's Stacy" I said happily.

"Is this the kid by the river?" Kakuzu asked still eyeing me "Yep!" Tobi replied happily, Kakuzu chuckled "I don't think leader's expecting girls" Kakuzu said then walked outside thinking on how Pein's gonna react.

"Well we should hurry up and go to leader" Tobi said then started to walk which he still had hold of my hand, I followed beside him as we walked up some stairs**(A bunch!) **He stopped infront of two kinda big doors, Tobi brought his hand up and knocked LOUD!

"Leader! Tobi brought the kid!" Tobi yelled "Come in!" Pein yelled sounding slightly mad, Tobi brushed it off and opened one door "Can I leave now?" Hidan asked annoyed "Go ahead" Pein said waving a hand in the air with his eyes slightly closed, Hidan quickly walked outta the room as me and Tobi walked in.

"What Another Girl?!" Pein asked/yelled pointing a finger at me, I jumped "Yea and she's very nice" Tobi replied happily, Pein sighed heavily "Just great two girls in the Akatsuki" He said resting his chin on both his hands, Britt waves happily at me like she knew something.

"What are you gonna do with them leader?" Tobi asked walking closer to Pein's desk, Pein sighed again "These..GIRLS! We'll be keeping an eye over them" Pein explained looking right at me, Tobi starts to think.

"Wait! doesn't that mean they'll be staying with us for awhile?" Tobi asked excited, Pein groaned "Yes..I'm calling a meeting to figure out who's room they'll stay in" Me and Britt look at eachother with the same look 'Oh crap!' "Yay!" Tobi squeals out jumping up and down.

**...**

**(A/N) I know I know! This chappy is short but I wanted it to be! BUAHAHAHA!!**

**Britt: Are you trying to laugh?**

**Me: I still can't laugh like Shino did..**

**Britt: Ehem NUAHAHAHA!!**

**Me: ...**

**Shino: Who's mocking me?**

**Me and Britt: O.O ...!**

**Shino: Forget I was ever here!**

**Me and Britt: O-Okay...**

**Britt: Well anyway please review**

**Me: Y-Yes please do**


	13. Meeting everyone, Our rooms

**(A/N) Ah last chap was sooo good..I love the akatsuki!**

**Britt: I think their soo cool**

**Me: Yea..Tobi's a really good boy!**

**Britt: Hidan is really a..Pain in the butt!**

**Pein: NO!!**

**Me and Britt: O.o...**

**Pein: ...**

**Me: Well anyways...Hope everyone likes chappy 13!!**

**Britt: Please review -keeps poking Pein's cheek-**

**Pein: ... -vein pops out-**

**Me: Hey look a vein heh..Vein and Pein!**

**Britt: sooo funny -breaks out laughing-**

**Pein: Just Shut Up!**

**Me: Okay Okay geez...ruin our fun..**

**Britt: Pein your worse than Hidan sometimes..**

**Me: eeeeppp! -hides behind chair-**

**Pein: ...WHAT?!**

**Britt: Whoopsy...**

**Me: Me and Britt doesn't own Naruto AT ALL!!**

**...**

"WHAT?!" Me and Britt yell out shocked, Pein shoots us a glare "You heard me perfectly fine" He replied half closing his eyes.

"We can't stay in rooms with..boys..all alone!" Britt yelled, I looked over at Tobi and he looked at me "Remember! We kidnapped you two!" Pein yelled trying to calm himself down.

"B-But" Britt protested, I blush and look back at Pein "Nothing more to say! Meeting now!" Pein yelled fully opening his eyes, Me and Britt cower at the sight of him.

"You two stay quiet! Wait till the meeting!!" He yelled obviously ticked off about us being girls and us yelling at him...he didn't like it AT ALL!

"Okay" Me and Britt agreed, Tobi stood by me happily quiet which makes me look at him..Tobi's quiet..too quiet..is he thinking?..Nah noway Tobi wouldn't..would he?

**KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK!!**

The four of us look at the door "Enter!" Pein yelled putting his elbows on his desk and placing his chin in his hands.

Me and Britt try to stay quiet as Zetzu walked in after him Deidara then Sasori..I had to try and hold Britt back when he walked in..After Sasori it was Kisame!

Kisame smiled at us showing his teeth and Britt smiled in return I just shivered, Itachi walked in then Hidan then Konan after her the very last one..Kakuzu!

"Everyone's here good" Pein said then he sighed heavily "Why I called a meeting is about these two girls.." Everyone shifted their eyes on us, I jumped Britt just grinned evilly.

"Girls?! Leader we can't have two..girls here un!" Deidara pleaded, Britt grinned more evilly "What do you care..your a girl" She said loud enough for everyone to hear, Deidara shot her the worst death glare he could muster up "What was that?" He asked through his teeth.

"I thought a girl would want more girls around" Britt chuckled out, Deidara's whole face went red "I'M A GUY WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TELL THAT I AM UN!!" Deidara yelled, Pein grunted which made everyone shift their eyes on him.

"Their staying with us for awhile.." Most of the guys had shock on their face **'Please don't be fan girls!' **They thought well..praying really.."So who's room are they staying in?" Pein asked opening his eyes looking over everyone.

"Not mine!" Konan yelled first, All the guys looked at her "So their staying in one of the guy's room.." Pein said looking over them, He was amused to see most of the guys having a blue or green face.

"I've decided who their going to stay with!" He yelled after a minute, Everyone jumped then shifted their eyes on him "The one in the blue shirt..which is Brittany is staying with Hidan and Kakuzu!" Pein yelled then Kakuzu and Hidan went blue, Britt grumbled something like 'Girls, older boys, alone, night!'

"And the other girl..Stacy is staying with Zetzu and Tobi!" He yelled amused at Zetzu's face "Your all dismissed!" He yelled then turned to his paperwork, Everyone grunted and walked to the door "And Zetzu..No eating her" Pein said, A very loud grunt was heard as everyone left his office.

"Yay!! Stacy get's to stay with us!" Tobi yelled happily jumping up and down, Britt shoots Zetzu and Tobi a glare which I was between the two "If you two touch her in anyway she doesn't like -grins evilly- I'll skin your hide!" Britt yelled shooting them death glares.

"Stacy make sure these two don't hurt you okay" Britt said smiling sweetly as possible to me, I smiled back "Okay! you too" I said happily, She smiled then pushed herself inbetween Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Lets get this straight!" Hidan yelled, Britt looked up at him "Don't bother me! Don't touch me! Don't go in my room! Got it!" He yelled glaring at her heavily, Britt smiled "Okay I get it" She said then turned to Kakuzu.

"You might as well tell me too" Britt sighed out and Kakuzu looked down at her with no emotion "I only have onle rule" He said then glared at her "Never! NEVER!! Touch my money!!" He yelled making Britt jump up against Hidan, Hidan just pushed her to Kakuzu which Kakuzu pushed her back to Hidan.

"I don't want her!" Hidan yelled pushing her back to Kakuzu, The stitched man pushed Britt back to Hidan "Neither do I!" He yelled then Britt couldn't take it anymore...SLAP!!

"I'm not a doll!" Britt yelled glaring at the two, They look down to her rubbing their cheek "...WHAT THE HELL!!" Hidan and Kakuzu yelled glaring at her, Britt went blue and relised what she had just done "Whoops..." She said then was surprised as the two looked infront of them.

"Comeon!" Hidan yelled walking with Kakuzu beside him "Okay" Britt said then ran up behind Hidan, I watched with amusment but also slight fear for Britt.

**"The rules" **Zetzu said which made me and Tobi stop and look at him, He looked at me "My only one is.." He started but his other side finished **"Don't touch my plants" **Niether side yelled, I was lucky!

"Okay I won't but..what if..they touch me?" I asked looking up at Zetzu with a scared look "They shouldn't" The good Zetzu replied, I smiled "Okay..I hope your right" I said quietly, Tobi started clapping.

"Tobi doesn't have any rules for you! Tobi just wants to play with you!! Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi yelled happily "Yes Tobi's a good boy" Both me and good Zetzu said then looked at eachother "Yay! Stacy and Zetzu-sempai is getting along!!" He yelled happily.

"Heh" I let out blushing slightly **"I still wannna eat her" **Me and Tobi jump, I slowly back up to Tobi "Zetzu..you can't" Tobi whined out, Zetzu looked back infront of him "I won't" Zetzu said then shifted his eyes to me.

"Lets go" Zetzu said then started walking down the hall, Tobi ran happily beside him "O-Okay" I said then ran up behind the two.

We had walked down some stairs then turned to another long hall but this one had two doors, We kept walking till we got to the two doors which was right across from eachother "Here we are!" Tobi yelled happily.

I eye both doors "You two live in different rooms?" I asked shifting my eyes between the two "Well yes and no" Good Zetzu replied which made me even more confused "What?" I asked then Tobi pointed and the door on the right.

"That door is our rooms..and -points to the other door- That's Zetzu-sempai's plant room" Tobi replied happily, I smiled "Oh okay" I said nodding understanding it.

**"Come on" **Zetzu said as he open the door, He walked in then Tobi followed "Stacy" Tobi said looking back at me, I was startled but slowly walked into the room... This isn't a house it's a apartment..I mean look at this room..It has a pretty big couch enough for four people anyway..then a table infront of it with a flower pot of beautiful daisys..

I walk around exploring my well..new home..I guess I could say at the moment..They had their own bathroom..two bedrooms..and a small kitchen but..It seems they don't use it.. "This is so..big" I said looking at Tobi.

"Thank you" Tobi replied happily, I smiled **"You'll be sleeping in my room tonight" **Zetzu said staring at me, I turn to face him "Wha..?" I asked wide eyed.

"You have to sleep in my room, I'll make you a bed" Zetzu replied then walked into a room that the walls were green and brown "Awww Tobi was hoping you would get to sleep in Tobi's room.." Tobi whined out, I turned to him.

"A girl can't sleep in a older boy's room..and their alone..It goes against everything I've learned!" I yelled freaking out, Tobi jumped "But Zetzu..isn't going to eat you...Tobi knows he won't" Tobi said trying to calm me down.

"It's not the eating part I'm worried about" I said almost a whisper, Zetzu walked outta his room "Come on" He said plainly, I slowly and shakingly walked in his room "Zet-Zetzu can we talk about this?" I asked as he shut the door, He walked past me to one of his flower pots.

**"No" **He replied then I looked down at my little bed...It looks pretty soft.."I can't sleep in here" I said looking back up at him "Why not?" He asked looking at me, I blush "Y-You kn-know" I replied looking away blushing worse.

**"No I don't" **Zetzu replied then I sweat dropped "Your an older..man..you should know" I said blushing even worse at the thought, He picks up his pot "What does me being an older male have anything to do about this?" He asked packing his flower pot of beautiful purple roses to a desk with a light above it.

"Are you really that du..uh..unaware of the situation" I said twirling my fingers around, He looks at me "What situation" He asks then I look at him through the corner of my eye "Do you know about l..lo..love?" I asked turning completely around where he can't see my face at all...It's the best way I can try and explain it..

**"Love? If this is a human emotion then no I don't?!" **Zetzu said then I jerked "Y-Yes" I replied "Then what do you have to worry about?" Zetzu asked turning back to his plant which was..sick because he talked to me..so he was alittle upset..

"Your not getti.." I was cut short as his evil side bursted out **"Listen! Your sleeping in here and that's FINAL!!" **He yelled making me shiver "B-But..okay" I whined out, I looked out the window to see it daylight and to see..Deidara sat in the grass playing with his clay..

"Like alittle kid" I let out in a baby tone, Zetzu eyed me as I walked over to the opened window "He's so cute!" I squealed out but Deidara heard, He looked up at me obviously mad "Who's Cute Un?!" He asked/yelled and I froze..

"Eh..uh..umm..ZETZU!!" I screamed out and Deidara fell over with shock, Sasori dropped his puppet...I wonder _who_ was that?

"What?!" Deidara and Sasori asked with shock, Zetzu contiued to stare at me "Zetzu!" I yelled then shut the window, I stepped back so they couldn't see me anymore "I'm..cute?" Zetzu asked puzzled, I turn to him..Great! Another bind!

"No..Yes..Kinda..Crap!" I tried to figure out to tell him..I got it! "I think your _cool_" I breathed a sigh of relief when he turned back to his now sickroses "Oh" He replied then I looked at the door "Can I go back in there?" I asked pointing to the door.

Zetzu sat down infront of his desk **"Why?" **He asked harshly "No offence but I wanna..play..with Tobi" I replied looking at him, He leans closer to his plant "Go ahead, Tobi can't be left alone to long anyway" He said then I smiled.

"Thank you Zetzu-sempai!" I squealed out happily and he looked at me, I opened the door and walked out "Sempai?" Zetzu asked himself quietly as his door shut, He just looked back down to his roses **"Sempai..sounds fun" **He grins an evil teeth showing grin...You know a creepy grin.

I walk out to see Tobi fidgeting with something while on the couch, He grunted then raised his elbows up still fidgeting with it "Tobi" I whisper sneaking to the couch, He doesn't hear me and I get up right behind him.

"Tobi?" I asked then he threw the thing up "Zetzu! Tobi was just curious!" Tobi yelled then the thing fell on my head, I fall to my knees "What..was that?" I asked rubbing my now throbbing head, Tobi walks over to me.

"Tobi's sorry" He said sitting by me, I look on the floor to see a box with a lock "Is that Zetzu's?" I asked picking it up, Tobi nodded "Yes, Tobi was trying to see what's inside" He replied and I looked up at him.

"If Zetzu finds out you'll be in trouble" I said standing up, Tobi stands up hanging his head "Tobi knows" He said then I walked over to the table, I placed the lock box on it and sat down on the couch.

Tobi followed "But..What would he have to hide?" I asked curious myself, Tobi sat down beside me "That's what Tobi was trying to figure out" He replied staring at the box with me.

"Hmmm...anyways..Tobi wanna play?" I asked looking at him, He looked at me obviously shocked "Yes! Tobi wants to play!!" He yelled happily, He grabbed my hand "Lets play outside" He said jumping of the couch dragging me over to the door.

"Ok Tobi" I chuckled out, He opened the door then ran over to a door I didn't see before "I thought there were only two doors in this hallway" I said then he stopped "This is the back door" Tobi said then opened it.

"Well it blends in good" I said chuckling, Tobi drags me outside "So what do you wanna play?" Tobi asked stopping and looking at me, I squint my eyes trying to get use to the sun "Wow it's bright out here" I said putting my free hand to cover my eyes.

"Tobi! What's she doing out here un?!" Deidara asked pointing a finger at me, Tobi let go of my hand "Tobi brought her out here to play!" Tobi replied happily, Deidara grunted "I came out here to get away from the stupid girls un" Deidara said still playing with his clay.

"You seriously look like alittle kid" I thought outloud, Tobi and Deidara look at me "WHAT? UN!" Deidara asked/yelled "Sorry Deidara..It was an accident" I said waving my hands in the air, Deidara stood up and walked over to me.

"Get this straight! un! I'm a guy and I'm older than you!UN!!" He yelled right in my face, I flinched but smiled "Okay..Deidara is older than me and is of oppisite sex" I said looking away from the closeness.

"Good un!" Deidara yelled getting closer "And stay away from me girlie un!" He yelled making me flinch yet again, I tried to nod but he was close if I did our faces would've touched.

"O-Okay..Deidara" I said then he grabbed his clay and stormed back into the house**(Apartment?) **Tobi puts his hand on my shoulder making me tense up "Lets play" He said happily, I smiled at him "Okay Tobi" I said sweetly.

"Hey Stacy!!" Me and Tobi turns our head to the house to see..Britt running out with Kakuzu slowly trailing behind her with his hand over his face.

"Yo Britt" I said happily waving at her, She runs up to me and smiles big "I just had this really cool idea!" She said smiling bigger "And what's that?" I asked but she turned to Tobi.

"We'll need Tobi's help tho" She said, I look at Tobi "Tobi will help" Tobi said happily "You have to be very quiet about this" Britt said leaning in closer to me and Tobi "Tobi will" Tobi said also leaning in closer.

"Well You two can't tell anyone of this" Britt whispered so I leaned in closer "Tell us Britt" I said wanting to know her _idea_ "I want to prank everybody" Britt whispered then looked over her shoulder to Kakuzu.

"Why?" Me and Tobi asked, Britt turned back to us "Well it started when Kakuzu got out his wallet and glared at me, He placed it on a table and walked into the bathroom" Britt stopped to smile evilly "So when he was gone I knocked his wallet into the floor, so when he came out he thought it was missing and started yelling at Hidan" She tried not to laugh.

"Hidan got ticked off and made Kakuzu take me outside, so I thought it would be funny to prank everyone" She finished then I smiled "I'm in" I said happily smirking at what we could do, Tobi clapped "Tobi is too!" He yelled holding a hand in the air.

"Remember we have to be very quiet" Britt said to both of us "Okay" Me and Tobi whispered, Britt looked to see Sasori**(He's normal you know red hair and everything) **He was leaning against a tree playing with a little puppet.

"Sasori's first" Britt said grinning evilly "Okay what're we doing to him?" I ask her smiling, Britt looks at the door back into house "Tobi do you know where his room is?" Britt asked him, Tobi nodded "Yes" He replied.

"Well we need to go up there, So heres the plan..." Britt explained the whole thing to us and we couldn't wait to do it! "You two got it?" Britt asked "Got it" Me and Tobi replied acting serious, The three of us walked to the back door.

"Where do you think your going?" Kakuzu asked glaring at us, We turned to him "We have to go to the bathroom, Why you wanna see us pee?" Britt asked smirking evilly, Kakuzu raised his hands in the air waving them around "Ewww, No!" He replied closing his eyes tight.

"Uh-huh Pervert!" Britt yelled acting mad, Kakuzu opened his eyes to glare at Britt "I Am Not A Pervert!" He yelled getting closer to Britt "Okay, Britt, Kuzu Calm down!" I said getting between the two.

"My name's Kakuzu not Kuzu" He yelled glaring at me, I turn to my puppy dog eyes "Kuzu..Come on..We really have to pee" I said pretending to start crying, He huffed "Fine go ahead!" He yelled shifting his eyes to Tobi.

"Make sure they don't run away" Kakuzu said glaring at Tobi, Tobi pushed his chest out and saluted Kakuzu "Tobi will!" He said and Kakuzu groaned, Me and Britt smiled nicely "Thanks Kuzu!" We yelled then ran inside, Tobi walked in and shut the door.

"IT'S KAKUZU!!" Kakuzu yelled glaring at the door, Sasori looked up at him "Idiot" He said quietly turning back to his puppet

****

...

(A/N) OMG! Next Chappy is going to be about pranks!

Britt: It's Gonna Be SOOO FUNNY!!

Me: I KNOW I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT!!

Britt: And! Tobi's gonna help

Me: He's a good boy

Britt: Yep -nods-

Me: Well anyway please review -puppy dog eyes-


	14. Pranking Deidara and Sasori heh

**(A/N) Ok Ok!! PRANKING TIME!! Slight harsh lang in this chappy..But most chapters will have harsh lang!BUT I'll try my best not to put any cuss words in!**

**Britt: YAY!!**

**Me: -cough- Ok now Tobi,Me and Britt will be pranking the Akatsuki**

**Britt: -holds back squeal- oooh Whatcya gonna do to...Kisame?**

**Me: I know exactly what to do to him..You like shrimp and fish..right?**

**Britt: OH YEA!!**

**Me: Hehe..Me nor Britt owns Naruto...also sorry for the long wait..not my fault really! heheheh**

**...**

The three of us arrive at Sasori's and Deidara's room door "So you get em?" Britt asked over her shoulder while grabbing the doornob "Yep" I replied happily holding up animal puppets, Britt smirked evilly.

"Good" She said as she opened the door, She peeked her head in then signaled us to follow "It's clear" She said then slowly walked in with me and Tobi following her.

We snuck over to a door that said 'Enter this room and be turned into a puppet' Me and Britt try to hold back laughter "How..taunting" Britt giggled out as quietly as she could, She grabbed the doornob and slowly began opening it.

"Crap" Me and Britt cursed as the door creaked loudly, The three of us froze but when we noticed noone heard we continued to open it "Wow...His room is pretty neat for a puppe...EEEPPPP!!" I began but ended with a screech as I saw his giant puppet he can get into, Britt saw and before we could scream again..Tobi put his ever so warm hands over our mouths.

"Ssshhh..Someone will hear you" He whispered in my ear but loud enough for Britt to hear, I got goosebumps at how close he was but I smiled "Sorry Tobi" I apologized when he moved his hands away.

"Well Tobi..that sounded really...seductive..I bet you felt weird Stacy" Britt said chuckling, I blush and look at the ground and Tobi tilted his head at Britt "Tobi just did what Tobi felt" He said then sent Britt into a quiet laughter and sent me into a blushing rage...To say the least Tobi was very...confused by our actions.

"Okay okay..psff..I'm calm..psffiss..-sniff- Okay lets continue with our prank" Britt said rubbing her eyes of tears, I fight my blush away..Blush blush go away come back another day...well..just go away for the moment.

"Alright" I said holding my hand up waving to Britt signalling her to come over, I pick up the puppets "Okay where do I put these adorable little critters?" I asked rubbing a doggy puppet against my cheek, I turn to see Britt whispering something to Tobi then he nods and leaves.

"What was that all about?" I asked placing a big pink kitty kat puppet on his bed, Britt smiled slyly "You'll find out" She replied then picked up some of the cute puppet animals, I just shrugged then place a yellow doggy puppet on his dresser.

"He'll flip when he sees this" Britt giggled as she hung a giant brown and tan owl to the ceiling with a tac and string "That reminds me of something...Oh my gosh..it reminds me of Deidara" I said pointing at the owl that looks the color of clay and Britt chuckled evilly.

"Exactly" She replied so coldly that I shivered, Britt jumped off the chair she was using as a step and put it over to the window "Humm.." She let out as she looked out the window and she sighed "This place is so big they have a front yard, a back yard and even side yards" She said then shut the crimson colored curtains.

I smiled at her "Just think we'll never have a place this big" I said wrapping a snake puppet around his pillow, Tobi walked in carrying two different tubs of...paint?

"Good just in time Tobi" Britt said putting down her last puppet which was a HUGE!! panda bear in the corner of his room, Tobi placed the paint down and walked over the the panda "Wow it's bigger than Tobi..Sasori's not going to like this" Tobi said poking the bear looking at me and Britt.

I had to hold back a squeal because how cute Tobi looked and Britt smiled evilly "That's what makes it fun" Britt said then picked up the tubs of paint and walked over to his giant puppet shell and got a paint brush "Tobi agrees!" Tobi yelled happily, I put my finger to my lips "Tobi's gotta stay quiet" I reminded him and he nodded placing a finger over his mask where his mouth would be.

"Well Stacy help me" Britt said popping off the lid to one of the tubs to reveal..PINK!! I nodded and walked over to her and picked up a brush "Tobi here you can help also just take this roller and paint his walls..._pink_" The word hissed outta Britt's mouth as she grinned the most evil of all!

"Okay" Tobi said happily grabbing the paint roller and dipped it into the PINK!! paint and it dripped on the floor but we just smiled, He brought it up to the wall we could hear a SLASH!! as he slapped it against the wall and started to go up and down it.

"Lets get started shall we" Britt suggested smirking dipping her brush into the paint, I smiled dipping my brush into the paint also "Yes" I agreed then both of us started painting his puppet shell...

**...Half An Hour Later...**

"Ah finished" I said as I wiped pink paint from my face "Yes finally" Britt said looking at our master piece, We had painted his puppet shell pink with beautiful white flowers all over it "Tobi you can stop now we're don..pfss..Hehehehahaha" I started to say but broke into laughter as I saw what Tobi had done, He had dotted Sasori's whole room pink.

He got the bed covered in paint splatters and got his dresser even the curtains, The ceiling was spotted pink and the walls...THEY WERE COVERED IN PINK!! Britt broke out laughing with me, Tobi smiled under his mask at his work.

"Tobi did very good" Britt said happily as she slowed down her laugh trying not to make alot of noise "Tobi is a very good boy" I said after calming down from my fit of laughter, We could just tell Tobi beamed.

"Yay! Tobi's a _very _good boy!" Tobi yelled cheerfully clapping his hands, Me and Britt smile "Now we have other people to prank" Britt said then she picked up our evidence "Let get rid of these" Britt said but I had an idea killing me so I had to suggest it.

"What if we planted em in Deidara's room?" I asked smiling slyly which is very rare, Britt smiled same as me "Very good but I still have an idea for pranking Deidara and it has to do with his hair..." Me and Tobi looks at eachother then back at Britt.

"Cool" We both say smiling**(Tobi has his mask on but you can tell he's smiling..) **"Good now we need to find black and orange hair dye but..it can't last past a week" Britt said with her finger to her chin, Tobi gasped.

"Tobi can help! Tobi can help!" Tobi yelled happily jumping up and down, I grabbed his shoulders "Tobi...Calm down" I said looking straight at him without blinking, Tobi calmed down "Sorry..but Tobi knows where some hair dye is" Tobi said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Really where?" I ask perking up smiling, Tobi chuckles "From last Halloween, It's in the living room closet" Tobi replied happily "Well I'll go get it" I said then started walking for the door, Tobi grabbed my hand.

"I'll go with you" He said happily, I blushed "Stacy your just gonna leave me up here?" Britt asked in a whiny tone, I turn to her "Well I'm gonna have to" I answered her with a smile "Don't worry I think you can take care of yourself for an hour or a half" I said waving at her while Tobi was opening the door.

"Fine..Whatever" Britt huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, I walked out then Tobi shut the door behind us and I smiled warmly at him "Come lets hurry up and get the dye" I said then he nodded and we started walking down the hall then down some stairs.

We poke our heads out to make sure noone was around then we slowly started to sneak in the livin room, I almost squealed out as one of the members rose from their seat on the couch staring at us "What are you two doing?" The weasel asked squinting his eyes at me.

"Itachi we were just..eh..playing around is all" Tobi replied then I stiffened as I felt someone behind me "Playing around eh.." Said a man behind, I gathered my guts and turned around to see..the blue fishy man himself..Kisame!

"Kisame" I let escape my lips as a hiss, He grinned his teeth showing grin "Yes" He replied then I jumped "Oh..nothing" I said blushing at how I was acting, Kisame grinned even more when he spotted something in my pocket still there from when Me,Britt,Kai and Sheva left the village.

"What's this?" He asked then placed his hand on my thigh, I jumped and blushed at the closeness his hand was from my...well you know..He pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Are these..men's boxers?" Kisame asked with a sly smirk on his face, I grinned sheepishly "Eh..Yea.." I replied and Kisame chuckled "Uhm..those are mine" Itachi said pointing at them, Kisame chuckled "Ooooh, I see what you two been doing already" He said throwing the boxers to Itachi which he didn't catch.

"No!" Me and Itachi yelled at him with me blushing like crazy, I look at Itachi "I would never lose my innocence to that blind weasel" I said so low that only Kisame and Tobi heard, Kisame started laughing.

"What innocence?" Tobi asked and I jumped with my eyes wide "Did I just think out loud?..whoopsie" I said scratching the back of my neck, Itachi sat down on the couch.

"Forget what I said" I said blushing, Tobi just shrugged "Okay" He said then Kisame shifted his eyes to me "Where's that other girl?" He asked and I sweat dropped looking at him "Eh..well..she's..around" I replied and Kisame narrowed his eyes "Yea.." He said like he wasn't buying it.

"I'm watching you two" Kisame hissed which made me shudder "I'll..keep that in mind" I said looking him right in the eye, He smirked "Do you know what I'd do to you two if you make me mad?" He asked and I gulped "W-What?" I asked shivering as he showed his teeth.

"I'll let you figure out" He chuckled out which made me gulp, I jumped with my heart in my throat when someone places their hand on my shoulder "Stacy..sorry but Tobi thinks we should leave" Tobi said then I put my hand on my chest, I nodded then we started out the door.

"Bye Kisame and Itachi" I said as we started up some stairs, I heard two 'Hn's in response.

When me and Tobi reached the door to Sasori and Deidara's room I tell Tobi "Tobi, We didn't get the dye" Tobi shook his head and pulled out a box of temporary black and orange hair dye "Tobi how did you?" I ask as I take the box and inspect it.

"Tobi got it while you and Kisame was talking" He replied then I hugged him "Tobi your so nice" I said happily and pulled away, Tobi scratched the back on his head "Thanks" He said and I could tell he was blushing which made me blush.

"Ehem" Said a voice as it peeked through the door, Me and Tobi jump then sigh in relief as we see Britt's head poking out with her brown hair covering one eye "Lookie Britt" I say excitedly as I shove the little box it her face, She takes it and opens the door fully.

She smiles running her fingers through her hair "Very good, Now we need to find Deidara" She said as she glanced up at me and Tobi standing side by side "Last time I saw him he was stomping back into the house" I said recalling the memory earlier, I couldn't help but chuckle at the way he was acting.

"Well.." She trails off and smiles evilly as she reads the back of box "There is a shower in here..Right?" She asked still with that evil smile "Yes and Deidara always uses it" Tobi replied then watched as Britt ran into the bathroom in this room with rooms...

"Well next time he uses the shampoo and conditioner..psff..He's going to be into the spirt very very well" Britt said and started softly laughing, Me and Tobi chuckled then Britt slowed down.

"Okay, I already put the evidence in Deidara's room so we should go back before we're found" Britt said wiping her eyes, Me and Tobi nodded walking out the door with Britt behind us..

**...15 Minutes Later...**

We were out in the back yard, Tobi sitting by watching me and Britt play a game "Okay..Now!" I yelled then I jump on Britt, She starts doing push ups "Remember if you don't do five push ups with me on your back then you have to pull off one of your clothing" I reminded her then she shrieked looking at the few other members standing around.

They all stopped dead in their tracks staring at me "What?!" Britt asked looking up at me paranoid and I stick my tongue out "Just kiddin" I say and she continues "WHAT THE HELL!!" We hear someone in the house yell.

"DEIDARA!!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Me and Britt smirk in accomplishment "DANNA!!WHAT'D I DO!!UN!!" Me and Britt roll around on the ground laughing like crazy "PINK!!WHY THE HELL PINK!!" We hold our stomachs laughing hard with tears flowing down our face.

"MY WALLS!!MY BED!!AND THESE STUPID PUPPETS!!" Me and Britt was laughing so hard that our sides were hurting, Tobi joined us "I'M KILLING SOMEONE!!" Sasori yelled out of his window, The members outside watched us three roll around in the grass.

"OH MY GOSH!!UN!!MY HAIR!!MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!UN!!SASORI DANNA WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Me and Britt was trying to calm down till we heard this and then right back into our position, The members look back at the house..Which was Kakuzu,Hidan,Konan,Zetzu and Kisame.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!!LOOK AT MY ROOM!!" Sasori yelled "When did you paint it?!" Deidara asked and we could here a loud thump "I DID'T PAINT IT!!" Sasori yelled.

"OWWW!!WELL LOOK AT MY HAIR!UN!!" Deidara yelled back "You Look Like A Pumpkin!" Sasori yelled then started laughing loudly, We could hear Deidara stomp his foot "WELL MY ROOM DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A GIRLIE PRINCESS'S ROOM IN A FAIRY TALE!!UN!!" Deidara yelled and Sasori stopped laughing.

"SHUT UP!!" Sasori snapped back, The three of us couldn't get calmed down we were laughing so hard "WHAT'S THIS?!" Sasori asked and we could hear tinging "WHAT THE FRIG!UN! THAT'S NOT MINE!!DANNA DON'T HURT ME!!" Deidara yelled then we could hear running through the house.

A few minutes later we were still laughing then the back door flew open, Someone came running and tripped over Britt "AAAHHH!!" The orange and black haired man yelled as he looked behind him "DEIDARA!!" The man at the doorway yelled.

"Sasori Danna!It wasn't me!UN!!" Deidara now with black and orange blobed hair squealed, Sasori started running over to him as Deidara jumped up "I Found The Paint In Your Room!!" Sasori yelled as he grabbed Deidara's robe, Deidara screamed like alittle girl as a dust cloud appeared.

"CRAP!!" I yelled as Deidara grabbed my foot and dragged me into the fighting dust cloud "STACY!!" Britt yelled coming out of her laughing fit, Everyone else paused as they hear alot of ripping "PERVERTS!!" I scream out.

The dust clouds start to disappear and everyone gasps, There stood me in my blue laced bra with the straps broken and my blue laced panties with a golden quarter moon on the back..heh..Sasori and Deidara had their hands full with my clothes "Stacy!" Britt yelled jumping up running over to me "Nice" Kisame hissed in the background.

"You guys are perverts!" Konan yelled glaring at all the guys then walked into the house which noone was paying her any attention, Hidan was thanking Jashin for some reason, Kakuzu was looking at me really happy..I think it had something to do about money..but oh well..Kisame stared with a teeth showing grin, Zetzu was watching silently and Tobi was sitting quietly also as he stopped laughing..

Sasori and Deidara was glaring at me "I'M NOT A PERVERT!!" They both yelled then glared at eachother, I shivered but couldn't help but start laughing "We should go back into the house Stacy" Britt suggested laughing with me, I nodded "Yea lets go" I agreed walking back towards the house not caring about my looks right now.

Tobi jumped up happily and followed, Zetzu went inside with us "Cool hair,Deidara" Kisame teased and Deidara glared at him "Shut up!un!" He yelled and Kisame chuckled, Kakuzu went back inside and Hidan followed.

**...**

**(A/N) Was this chappy any good? I thought it was uber funny**

**Britt: Me too! We don't know the next two we're pranking just yet..**

**Me: I'm thinking about Itachi and Kisame but I could go with Kakuzu and Hidan...Or Pein and Konan..Or Zetzu..Humm..So hard!!**

**Britt: But we have pranks already in mind for them**

**Me: Yep sure do..Please review and no flames..Thank you all!!**


	15. Fish fried, Kisame's and Itachi's pranks

**(A/N) ...I had last chap done for a week or two..but internet problems..hate em!**

**Britt: I have really good internet! **

**Me: ... Rub it in!! Geez! I have internet but it's so friggin slow**

**Britt: Mines fast!! :3**

**Me: ... **

**Britt: Teehee..Me nor Stacy owns Naruto!! Oh and what's happening in Konoha will be in this chappy!**

**(Me or Britt Interupting the story)**

**"Evil Zetzu"**

**'Thinking or me talking to Kai, Gaara or Naruto talking to Shukaku or Kyuubi'**

_**'Demon talking'**_

_'Kai talking to me'_

"Normal speech"

**...**

"What the hell happened?!" Pein yelled glaring at me..half naked "Deidara and Sasori ripped off her clothes" Konan replied with her arms crossed over her chest, Pein groaned "Yea the pumpkin head and the princess" Britt mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh, Pein narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked and we sheepishly smile "Well..Konan knows" Britt said pointing at the blue haired woman, Pein looked at her for answers "Ugh well Deidara has orange and black hair while Sasori was yelling something about pink paint and puppets" She replied and Pein raised a brow..

"Uh..Okay well...Do we have anything for..Stacy to wear?" Pein asked and Konan shrugged "I dunno" She replied and Pein grunted "She's not exactly a member so she can't wear a robe.." He trailed off thinking, The door opened and I shivered as the wind blew in.

"Kisame" Pein said as he stepped in, The shark man looked at him "Yea what?" He asked walking over to me and Britt, Pein smirked "Your in charge of finding Stacy something to wear" He said then walked off leaving Kisame and Konan speechless.

"Wait! Kisame is the biggest pervert of all the guys!!" Konan yelled running after Pein, Kisame looked at me and smirked which made me shiver "Comeon I have a few things up in _my room_" He hissed the last words as he was leaning towards me, I sheepishly smile "R-Really?" I asked leaning back abit.

"Yes now follow me" He said then started walking and I follow him with Britt behind me, Kisame stopped and looked at her "Why are you coming?" He asked and Britt crossed her arms over her chest "I'm not letting you be alone with her up in your room with her being half naked!" She yelled which made me blush and Kisame smirk.

"Whatever" He said shrugging and started walking again, Britt nudged me and started to walk "Comeon Stacy" She said then turned her back to me, I flinched then ran up beside her.

After a few minutes of very uncomfortable walking as a certain blue shark man kept sending me amused glances..ehem..Britt had to ask..more less.. "Hey Stacy I thought you were wearing black bra and panties" She whispered and I looked down and smiled.

"Well Temari gave me these not that long ago, I put em on the morning before we left Konoha" I explained and she smiled "Ah..The morning we had fun with the boys" She said nudging me in the ribs, I blushed as I remembered and nodded.

I cleared my throat, Kisame watched us outta the corner of his eye but neither me nor Britt noticed "Didn't Temari give you any bra or panties?" I asked lowly but Kisame heard, Britt nodded.

"Yea she gave me some purple ones...and strangely the underwear had a full golden moon on the back.." Britt trailed off, Sharkie kept listening "Well..do you have em on?" I asked and Kisame coughed suddenly but we ignored it.

"Yea..right now I have em on..I'll show you later..okay" Britt said lowly but Kisame heard and coughed again patting his chest, Me and Britt look at him in concern "Sharkie are you alright?" Britt asked walking infront of him, He stood up straight.

"Never mind m..Wait! Did you just call me 'Sharkie'?!" He asked glaring at her, She chuckled "Yep.. you don't like your nick-name?" She asked innocently, He huffed "Lets just hurry up and get to my room" He said walking up some stairs, Me and Britt look at eachother then shrug and follow him.

**...Fifteen Very Quiet Minutes Later...**

"Hey Kisame-chan how much longer?" Britt asked with a smirk then chuckled lightly, Kisame pointed up to some more stairs..We were in a hall.."Just alittle further" He replied then he dropped his hand "Wait A Minute!" He yelled glaring at Britt.

"It's not Kisame-chan! If anything it's Kisame-sempai! GOT IT!!" He yelled narrowing his eyes to Britt which were small to begin with..sorry just my thoughts..heh.. "Okay Kisame-_sempai_" Britt hissed out sempai while licking her upper lip, Kisame gulped closing his eyes and turned around.

"Hurry your little girl butts up the stairs!" He ordered..Which I think he said the 'little girl' part to himself..we seriously don't look our age! I'm not joking!..anyway Me and Britt hurried over to the stairs.

"Sorry Kisame" I apologized as I pushed Britt up the stairs as she was wanting to tease him more I think some stuff about 'laziness' 'not little girls' and 'sharkie's not the boss' But I made sure she didn't say anything more since he was about to bite her head off.

"It's not your fault..Stacy" He said with a teeth showing grin, I chuckled nervously and he walked up behind me following me up the stairs "So just up these stairs?" Britt asked finally done with her teasing, Kisame nodded still mad.

**...With Kai and Sheva...**

"What?!" Tsunade yelled standing up from behind her desk, Kai hung his head "Yes, I'm afraid it's true" He replied closing his eyes, Tsunade grunted "How could this have happened?" She asked sitting back down rubbing her temples, Sheva growled.

"Stupid Akatsuki! Caught us all off guard!" Sheva roared out making Shizune and Jiraiya flinch **(Britt: Him again?!.. Me: Interupting Britt!..and I'll explain in a bit -walked away-)**

"Are they okay?" **(The old pervert that likes girls to much including Stacy said... Me: BRITT!! AWAY FROM MY COMP!!.. Britt: Heh gotta go!.. Me: Sorry bout that I had to get something to munch on..ehm sorry again for the interruption)**

"Yes..last that I've heard" Kai replied looking at Jiraiya, They all turned to the opened doors as some people came in "You wanted to see us lady Tsunade?" Iruka asked with Kakashi,Shikamaru,Gaara,Kankuro and Temari behind him, Tsunade nodded.

"Yes it concerns Stacy and Brittany" She said then everyone got worried "Are they okay?!" Temari asked panicked, Kai whined which made everyone shift their eyes on him "I'm sorry I should've protected them..It's all my fault!" He growled out laying down popping his paws on his head.

"What happened?" Iruka asked turning his gaze to Tsunade, She sighed "The Akatsuki has kidnapped them" She replied and everyone went wide eyed, Kankuro bursted out next "What?! Did they get hurt?!" He asked with eyes wide, Sheva stood up..she was sitting down.

"They are not harmed so far but...there's no telling what they'll do to our girls" Sheva said quietly with her ears down, Gaara stared with wide eyes still shocked "What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked the lady hokage, Said woman sighed again.

"I don't know..at the moment" She rubbed her head some more "What? They could be hurting them right now!" Shikamaru yelled "Yes I know that" She said thinking of what could be happening right now.

"The Akatsuki could make them slaves or something even worse!" Temari yelled then Kakashi,Kankuro,Iruka,Jiraiya and Kai thought **'Sex slaves..Oh No!' **They started to think of stuff along those lines making them get even more worried.

"We don't know where their base is..and even if we did I just can't send everyone in there to get killed! We're talking about S rank criminals!" She yelled, Everyone grinded their teeth glaring at the floor except Gaara who was feeling new feelings.

**'Stacy..What has happened?..' **He thought then Shukaku had to butt in _**'**__**Stacy What has happened? Heh! Your in Love**__**!' **_Gaara farrowed his eyebrows..if he had any **'Love?..Is this the..pain I feel?' **_**'**__**Yes! What else could it be? Love is nothing but pain! That is why you never felt it! You don't need it! Just forget her completely she's just slowing you down!'**_Shukaku yelled at him which just ticked Gaara off.

**'No! Even if I dislike this..feeling..right now! Stacy is in trouble and she needs help! I will help as much as I can!' **Gaara had yelled at Shukaku _**'You are really in love..Well noway I can stop you..Atleast that Stacy is pretty hot..'**_ Gaara was close to scolding Shukaku for that but he controlled himself.

He had zoned everyone out while the talk with Shukaku, He had no idea what they were talking about now but he didn't care "I would like to help" He spoke out which made everyone look at him suddenly, Tsunade brought up a loose fist and laid her cheek upon it.

"Help?" She asked seeing what exactly he meant, Gaara crossed his arms over his chest**(FYI Gaara left his gourd at Suna... Britt: Yea and Kankuro left his puppets too...Me: We was suppose to get them but..ehem..I kinda forgot to put it in -chuckles nervously-)**

"With finding and bringing them back" He answered which made Kankuro look at Temari, They both nodded then Kankuro spoke "I would also like to help" He said then Temari spoke up "Me too" She said with a smile.

"Yes if I could I would also" Iruka spoke, Kakashi scratched the back of his neck "I would hate for something to happen to those girls, I've grown quite fond of them" He said chuckling afterwards, Everyone shifted their eyes to Shikamaru and he sighed "Yea I guess I'll help too if I can" He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well.." Tsunade began so everyone will look at her "There's nothing we can really do at the moment, But I have some ideas.." She trailed off shifting her eyes to Kai and Sheva "..I've heard that you two can contact them, Can you do that now?" She asked but knew that if they could they would've already.

"I was talking to Stacy while she was being taken to the Akatsuki base, She did not sound panicked nor scared" Kai said sitting up straight getting serious, Everyone got confused "What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"What he means is that, Stacy and Brittany was not being hurt or tortured so most likely they will not hurt them..But we can't be sure..But their spirit is still here" Sheva replied and got some of their answers but just made more.

"How can you feel their spirit?" Kankuro asked and Kai coughed "We have bit them and now we are connected, so we can feel if their still alive or not..Which we can not feel if their in pain" Kai said and Sheva couldn't help it she had to say it.

"Which means if they get raped, We would not know.." She trailed off to smirk and look at everyones shocked faces "So if they both came back pregnant we would not beable to tell..So keep that in mi.." She was cut off by Kai pouncing on her and tackling her to the ground.

"SHEVA!! NOWS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE!!" He yelled glaring at her, Sheva let out a chuckle "Okay sorry" She said and slowly Kai got off her, She sat up dusting herself off which was a funny sight..to see a tiger take it's big paws and dust itself off..heh.

"Everyone ignore what Sheva had just said..and Sheva we would be able to tell..because the babies would give off a spirt simalar to Stacy and Brittany, So we would be able to tell if their pregnant!" Kai coughed then looked back at Tsunade.

"But while talking with Stacy, Something cut us off and I could not contact her since.." He trailed off gathering his thoughts "..My thoughts are that the Akatsuki base has some kind of barrier around it that keeps us from contacting each other" He said and everyone was silent thinking.

"Good, Every little bit of information is helpful right now" Tsunade said then Jiraiya buzzed in "How did you ever contact them in the first place?" He asked just trying to get some ideas out, Which he actually helped out alot.

"Yes!" Kai said with wide eyes, Everyone looked at them "What is it?" Kakashi asked and Sheva relised it too "How could we have not thought of it eariler!" She yelled happily, Kai stood up almost jumping.

"There is a way we can contact them" He said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief "Very good, Now may you two please inform us?" Shizune asked and Kai nodded "It would be our honor" Sheva said with her kitty grin.

**...Me and Britt.!.**

"Here we are" Kisame said as he brushed past me over to the door, Britt got up beside him "Finally" She said with a sigh, Kisame glared at her "Well we would've been here sooner if you didn't goof off!" He yelled as he opened the door, I quickly ran over to Britt to hold her back from beating him up.

"Britt, Just wait we'll prank him later" I whispered in her ear and she slightly relaxed "I know, I know it's just that he's askin for it" She whispered back, I sweat dropped "Eh..Britt..Your lucky he doesn't kick your butt" I whispered before getting grabbed around the waist "Woah!" I yelled as I'm slung over someone's shoulder.

"Kisame!" Britt yelled glaring heavily at the shark man, He gave her an annoyed look "I'm tired of waiting" He simply said then walked into the room with Britt angerly following behind.

**...Somewhere Inside The Base...**

"Stacy!..Britt!..Why didn't Leader-sama let Tobi go with Kisame?" He asked hanging his head, He lifted his head back up "Tobi'll just keep looking for Stacy-chan!" He cheered then continued to walk through the House/Base/Apartment/Mansion..

**...In The Living Room...**

"My hair un.." Deidara whined with tears in his eyes while combing his hair, Hidan snickered "It makes you look like a friggin piece of Halloween candy" He said making Kakuzu and Sasori start laughing, Deidara shot him a glare.

"Well what if your hair was dyed purple? or Red? un? or.." Deidara trailed off then smirked "..Or even Green un?" He asked and Hidan stood up from the couch "That would never friggin happen!" He yelled, Kakuzu and Sasori pictured Hidan with green hair and started laughing harder.

"You two shut the hell up!" He yelled then stomped off somewhere.

**...Back With Me and Britt...**

"Kisame.." I whined out as he carried me into his bedroom with Britt close behind "Hn.." He let out telling me to spit it out already, I nervously chuckle which was kinda hard "You can put me down now" I said hoping he would.

"This is more fun" He chuckled out creepy, He walked into his bedroom then slammed the door before Britt could get in "HEY!!" Britt yelled from the other side, Kisame put his free hand on his hip "You can't come in!" He yelled then turned around and threw me on his bed, He did a creepy teeth showing grin.

"Let me in! Baka!" Britt yelled banging on the door, Kisame frowned and groaned "Girl! Shut up!" He yelled glaring at the door over his shoulder, I could hear Britt grunt "I don't tr.." I cut Britt off "Brittany!" I yelled getting both of their attentions.

Britt let out a gasp "St-Stacy?" She asked, I only use her full name when she's doing something stupid or dangerous "Britt..I'll be alright..j-just wait" I stuttered as I saw the grin on Kisame's face.

"O-Okay" Britt said then I could hear her walk off, Kisame chuckled "Now lets get you some clothes" He said pervertly which made my skin crawl "Uhm..o-okay" I smiled trying to mask that I was kinda scared.

"Oho..Don't be scared" He said walking towards me, I flinch when he sits by me "Umm..Ki-Kisame..What're..yo.." I was cut off as Kisame grabbed my arm, He stood up making me stand "Come on" He said then walked over to another door, He opened it to reveal..his closet?

..Kinda small..I thought as I look around the little room, He pushed me in "Anything in here you can wear..I guess" He said crossing his arms over his chest watching me, I slowly look from him to some clothes which were shirts,ninja pants,shorts and OMG coolest shirts ever!...Well coolest boy's shirts ever...heh.

"Woah.." I let out as I walked over and picked up a shirt that was black with a reaper in the middle pointing at it's sythe, I put it down then picked up one that was white with a red and black dragon on the front and on the back had huge dragon wings "Hmm...what's this?" I let out picking up another shirt I just had to have.

"OH MY JASHIN!!" I yelled with my eyes huge, Kisame flinched "Jashin..." He let out with a sigh then pushed that thought out for the moment "What?" He asked me and I looked at him "Oh..uh..can I wear this please" I say quietly holding up the shirt, Kisame smiles at which one I picked.

"I don't care" He replied then chuckled, I smile happily "Thank you Kisame-san" I said then looked at the shirt again, It was a light blue shirt with a giant gray and black shark biting a sea dragon's neck, The sea dragon was smaller than the shark and it had it's claws dug into the shark's side.

There was blood colored water everywhere almost like red smoke, The dragon also had it's tail wrapped around the sharks tail "Looks like the shark'll win" I said staring at it, Kisame chuckled at his position in the doorway "Are you gonna even put it on?" He asked walking over, I jerk when I see him right infront of me.

"Uhm..Yea sorry" I apologized then dusted myself off before putting on the cool shirt, I slipped on the shirt which was big but ohwell "Wow.." I said looking down at myself, Kisame looked at his waist then chuckled "Oho..Your to small for my pants" He said then started walking out, He stopped at the doorway looking back at me.

"Coming" I said walking up behind him,He walked out with me behind him "That shirt will have to do" He said shutting the closet door behind me, I looked down the shirt reached my mid thigh "It's okay" I said with a smile.

"Well now you can go" He said walking over to his bedroom door that leads out into the little living room "But..Kisame..uh..are you coming with me?" I asked alittle scared having to walk through the house alone, He opened the door and smiled at me.

"Oho..Is someone scared of the dark?" He asked chuckling, I furrow my brows..Dark?..oh! It's dark outside which means..night time.. "Uhm..Not really.." ..Just scared of the people in this house at night...hehehe... I thought while chuckling nervously to myself "Well you have that annoying other girl" Kisame said taking a hand to my back and slightly pushing me out.

"Yea..Well bye Kisame-san" I said, He chuckled and shut the door after I was out "Psst!" I look around after I hear this "Britt?" I asked out loud "Sssh!" I turn my head to the couch, There was Britt smiling like a goof with a finger to her lips and her other hand behind her back.

"Britt what is it?" I ask/whisper walking over to her, She chuckles and brings her hand from her back to infront of me "Lookie" She said happily, I eye the bottle of liquid "Pepper spray?" I ask after I read the label, Britt giggled.

"Pranking Kisame and Itachi starts now" Britt said happily pointing up at the ceiling, I clap "Sweet!" I squeal and Britt put her finger to her lips again "Quiet Stacy" She said then made sure Kisame didn't hear, She then look at me.

"Itachi should be up here in alittle bit to sleep, So we'll wait for him" She tried not to laugh at what she had in mind "Heh..This'll be fun" I said evilly, Britt patted me on the back "Your hanging around me to much" She quietly laughed, I chuckled.

"Maybe" She stopped and pointed to the small kitchen that's in Itachi's and Kisame's apartment room..heh..."Now lets get Kisame's prank ready" Britt said walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the back of her Sasuke looking shirt "Wait Britt, Kisame is still in there" I reminded pointing at the wall Kisame was behind.

"Yea but..Sheva showed me how to mask my chakra..so he won't be able to detect us" Britt said then did a hand sign, I saw her yellow chakra go into her hands then disappear "Your turn" Britt said happily afterwards, I nodded then did the hand sign.

"Okay" I said closing my eyes, I could feel my silver chakra go into my hands then quickly dropped to where I could bearly feel it "Now this is proven that noone will beable to sense us" Britt said walking into the kitchen, I smiled and walked in.

"Lets see" Britt let out as she opened the freezer part of the refrigerator, She dug through the frozen goods till she reached the very back "Ah-ha" She said with a smirk taking her other hand in there to get it, I watched her struggle trying to get the thing out.

"Stacy..-huff- Help me" She said taking a foot and propping it up on the fridge door, She pulled and pulled "Okay" I said walking over grabbing her waist pulling, She took her other foot up and we pulled with all our might.

It came lose, We fell right in the tile floor "Oof" I let out as my back hits the ground and Britt falls on me, She jumps up and holds out her free hand "Sorry" She said sheepishly, I chuckle and grab her hand "It's okay" I said after I get up.

"Well here we are" Britt said happily showing me a frozen package that meat comes in "Meat?" I asked and she shook her head "Not just meat...fish!" Britt explained happily holding the package close to her chest "Hey!" We both jump like cats when we hear this, We both ducked under the little table.

We watched as feet walked past the kitchen doorway "I swore I heard something" We heard Kisame say "Oh well, If I find 'em their dead" He said then walked past the doorway again, We stayed still till we heard his bedroom door shut.

"Phew" I say as I get out from under the table, Britt gets out and shuts the freezer door "Lucky he didn't notice the freezer door open..heh" She said sheepishly, I roll my eyes and chuckled "That was to close" I said walking over to her and grabbing the package.

"Well how are we going to heat this up?" I ask staring at the whole fish in there staring at me, It seriously creeped me out "Just open it up" Britt said and I shivered but obeyed, After I opened it I felt the cold air off the ice hit me and the rotting smell of fish.

"I knew there was fish in their freezer somewhere..all I had to do was sniff Kisame's breath..which by the way..is disgusting!" Britt held her nose waving her hand around at the smell, I chuckled "Okay Britt..now..about this fish.." I said looking back at it, I dropped it on the table with my heart pounding.

"Stacy what is it?" Britt asked eyeing me, I pointed at the fish "That th-thing...moved" I said scooting further away, Britt shook her head "Silly! It's dead it ca.." Britt stopped as the fish somehow got outta the container and onto the table, Britt went blue and chuckled nervously.

"Okay this isn't funny" She said walking over to the fish, She almost screamed when it jumped up and landed on it's back fin "You come any closer and I'll kiss you!" The tan fish threatened and winked at her, Britt ran over to me "Oh My Jashin! It's talks too!" Britt yelled trying not to be too loud, The fish chuckled.

"I am Tunco, I was put into that package about a year ago..and somehow I survived..and was saved by a beautiful madien" The fish jumped towards Britt, She slapped him away "Stay away" She hissed glaring evilly, The fish stood up rubbing it mouth with it's fin.

"I'll have you one way or another" The fish then did some hand signs, Me and Britt's eyes widen as water starts shooting from his mouth "Crap fish Tunco is going to drown us!" Britt yelled and I stood up taking the attack, After the water was gone Britt jumped up expecting me to be bleeding "Stacy are you o..." She stopped as she saw me smirking.

"I'll put you in this frying pan..and fry you!" I yelled as the water didn't touch me because of the big black frying pan I got before he did his attack, Tunco sweat dropped "Uh-oh" He said then started running off, Britt laughs "Slow poke" She laughed out pointing at the fish that was as fast as a turtle.

"Noooo!" He yelled when I walked slow and caught him, I put him in the frying pan "Now fry sucker!" I yelled turning on the stove, I put him over it and Britt covered the skillet with a pizza pan "Now I'll hide this smell" I said waving my hand around, Some light blue smoke came out of my hand.

Britt sniffed then covered her nose "Kisame?" Britt asked and I nodded "I'm marking the kitchen with his scent" I said waving my hand then pulled it back, I watched as the smoke vanished "How did you learn that?" Britt asked and I smirked "Kai taught me while I was sleeping before we got kidnapped" I replied and Britt nodded.

"Sheva taught me some stuff too" She said then we noticed something, The hollering stopped "Ah I guess he's dead" Britt said slowly and cautiously lifting the pan to peek inside, Tunco was a delicious brown "Get a fork" Britt said still keeping an eye on the fish, I nodded and walked over to dish drainer and picked up a fork.

"Here" I said handing the fork to her, She grabbed it and poked Tunco smoke came from his mouth "He's done enough" Britt said turning off the stove, I grabbed a big white plate and held it out "Okay as soon as Itachi comes that's when the prank really begins" Britt said dumping Tunco onto the plate, I walked over to the table smirking at the dead fish..serves you right for being a perverted fish...humm..why does that sound familiar...oh well..

"Cool" I said happily placing the plate with the dead Tunco in it on the table, Britt tugged the short sleeve on my new cool shirt "I think Itachi's coming up" She said pulling me over to the doorway, We poked our heads out and ofcorse saw Itachi coming in.

"Oh this is going to be funny!" I squealed out, The weasel narrowed his eyes towards the kitchen "Hump.." He let out walking over to the couch and laying down, He switched on the TV "Hey..Tobi and Zetzu doesn't have a TV..." I whined out, Britt chuckled "Well Hidan has one but he has to hide it from Kakuzu cause the stitched man trys to sell it" Britt said, I got her point.

_"Now we will play 'The weasel died'" _The TV said and me and Britt could help but giggle, We heard a grunt then Itachi changed the channel "Hn" Itachi let out which meant 'good enough', Me and Britt looked alittle more to see him laying down with his eyes closed _"I judge by what's shes wearin', just how many heads I'm tearin'.." _The TV started to play as me and Britt sneaked over to Itachi.

Brit gave me the pepper spray, She pushed me infront of him "Bri.." I started but calmed down, I was casting a shadow over Itachi and he furrowed his eyes brows "Te..chi.." I whisper and Itachi opened his eyes slowly, I took my chance and sprayed the pepper spray.

"Ugh!!" Itachi yelled shooting up me and Britt quickly ran and hid under a counter, Itachi stood up rubbing his eyes "My Eyes!!" He yelled stumbling around, We watch him rub his eyes like crazy "KISAME!!" He yelled almost screaming, Kisame came running out of the bedroom "Itachi?!" He asked confused.

"I'M BLIND!!" He yelled stumbling towards the door, Kisame was about to go after him till he saw something in the kitchen that was purposely stuck out to get his attention "What the.." He let out walking to the kitchen doorway "OH MY GAWD!!" He yelled shocked as hell..hehe..

"hehehe" Me and Britt laughed quietly, Itachi wondered out the door "I'M BLIND!!HURTS LIKE FRIGGING HELL!!" The weasel yelled not seeing where he was going "AAHHHHH!!" He screamed like alittle girl as he fell down the stairs.

"FISH?!FISH?!NOOO!!" Kisame yelled running into the kitchen which me and Britt didn't clean up the water that Tunco made "WOAH!!" He yelled as he slid then...BAM!! Me and Britt quietly peek our heads into the kitchen to see Kisame's head stuck into the wall, I was feeling kinda bad..

"Lets go see how Itachi is" Britt said running over to the door way, I follow her then we walk out and saw Itachi "Oh my jashin" Britt let out with a smirk, Itachi fell down the stairs and he was at the bottom bending where his legs was right by his head "Uhm..Britt maybe we went to far this time" I said to her.

She winced when Itachi moved and could hear a crack "Yea, We might've did major damage..oh well you can nurse 'em back to health" Britt said walking off leaving me completely speechless "Britt hold on!" I yelled at her but she was gone, I grind my teeth...dang you Britt you know I always help if I do something wrong..most of the time..

"Uhm...Itachi" I said slowly walking over to him, I squinted when I heard another crack "Ugh...my eyes..blind...hurts.." Itachi let out, I walked over to him "Hold on I'll help you" I said pushing his legs back to where they were suppose to be, He grabbed my hand and squeezed hard "That hurts" We both hissed out at the same time but ignored it.

"Itachi just hold on" I said comfortably which was uncomfortable for me, I helped him to his knees "I'll help you up the stairs" I said and picked him up to his feet, I had his arm slung behind my neck and over my shoulder, I had my hand on his hip since he was taller than me and I had my other hand to grab the railing.

"Girl..what's..your..name?" He asked as we made our way up the stairs, I chuckle "It's Stacy" I replied which he should've know already but..oh well..He was silent we reached their doorway, I walked in and looked around for Itachi's room "Is that your room?" I asked pointing at the door I thought was his room.

"Ugh..." Was all that came outta Itachi's mouth..Oh well he just needs to lay down..I thought while slowly walking over to the door..Itachi's heavier than he looks.. I opened the door and was relieved to find that it was his room "Just lay down I'll be back" I said helping him up on the bed, After I put his head on the black and blue pillow I went to the door.

"I'm going to help Kisame then I'll be right back" I said and got a painful 'hn' outta the weasel...dang Britt! Making me help these two! Both of the tricks were HER IDEA!! Okay no need to be mad..just gotta help them..Gosh! I never thought I would ever help the weasel he's..reminds me too much of his brother..eeeewwww.

"Uhm..Kisa..OH MY GOSH!!" I yelled walking into the kitchen, I was horrified to see blood trailing down Kisame's neck and staining his robe "Kisame! Are you okay?" I asked running over to him, He let out a "Ugh.." I get up behind him.

"Now Kisame..Don't think the wrong thing..well anyway this might hurt.." I said wrapping my arms around his waist, He flinched but relaxed "I hope you can hear me Kisame..I'm really sorry..sooo sorry" I said starting to pull, He's stuck really good.

"Hold on..." I said putting a foot to the wall, I pulled with everything I had "Almost" I huffed out then heard a crack, There was another crack and next thing I knew I fell with Kisame falling ontop me...Why does this seem familiar?...

"Oof" Both me and Kisame let out, I opened my eyes and saw Kisame trying to get up and having a hateful look on his face "Kisame.." I asked, I watched as the blood dripped from his chin and onto my face "Fish...wall...blood..you.." Kisame sounded like he was in shock, I winced as a blood drop landed in my mouth..

"Your bleeding" I said slowly raising up with him still on me, He blincked several times then brought his fingers up to his neck "Oho...I am..and it's on you" He said bringing his hand up to my cheek and smearing some blood in hopes for it to go away.

"I don't care..anyway lets get you to your room.." I said helping him to his feet, He stepped away from me "Nah..I'm alright..It'll take alot more than this to really hurt me!" He growled balling his fists, I sweat dropped.

"Well atleast let me clean you up" I said getting a towel, Kisame narrowed his eyes but shrugged "Okay..whatever ya want" He said taking off his now blood stained robe, I took the towel over to the sink and ran some water.

"Okay sit do.." I started to say looking over at the dead and fried Tunco "Well..lets just go into the living room.." I said grabbing his now bare arm, I looked up and noticed his muscles...Oh..Oh My GAWD!! He's uber hunky! Wait! What am I thinking?! Gaara's my man! I can't be thinking about other men..ehem..well..As long as I don't kiss em..I guess...Woah No! Uh-oh..I'm blushing...I thought and indeed I was blushing..

"Oho..A blush..What does that mean humm?" Kisame asked snapping me back to reality, I chuckle nervously "What? Uhm...Nothing!" I replied walking into the living room, He chuckled.

"Sit down" I said pointing at the couch, He sits down and notices a smell "That smell...like pepper?..Oh! That's what happened to Itachi!" He yelled and I sweat dropped "Uhm..maybe..well anyway..sit still" I said taking the wet towel to his neck, I was kinda surprised when he didn't jerk since his skin looked shredded.

"How long does it take you to heal?" I asked still rubbing his neck, I regretfully watch a drop roll down his neck and down to his collarbone..So..so..-mentally slapped myself- Snap outta it Stacy! His skin is blue! and his eyes are beady! and he has..I get it! JUST SHUT UP!!...whoopies..heh..

"Hey!" Kisame noticed me just staring at his chest, I jerk up and sheepishly smile "Sorry..just was thinking is all.." I said then continued to wipe his neck of the blood, I whinced when I pushed down and blood gushed out "Well how long does it take you?" I asked remembering my question.

"Huh..Oh umm..not long..which I never notice..if I don't feel it then I don't care" He replied and I sighed "Okay well after this I'll bandage you up" I said going to the other side of his neck, He grabbed my wrist which almost made me jump outta my skin.

"Kisame!" I screamed taking my free hand to my chest trying to calm my racing heart, He lets go of my wrist "Nah you don't have to" He said trying to stand, I gulped down my shyness and pushed him back down on the couch by his shoulder.

"No! I'm bandaging you up, Then after that I gotta help Itachi" I said walking over to a drawer that was next to the couch, I pulled it out and got scissors and a roll of bandages "Whatever" Kisame hissed crossing his arms over his chest, I smiled and walked back infront of him "Well I'm new at this but I'll try my best" I said placing my knees on the couch beside him.

I lean in and start wrapping his neck up, I take the sissors and cut the roll when I'm done "Well there ya go!" I said happily hopping off the couch, He stands up and messes with the bandages which makes me frown.

"Are they too tight?" I ask taking my hands up to make sure which I had to get on my tippy toes..He's taller than Itachi!..oh well..."Nah I guess not.." He said putting his hands down, I turn around and started for the bathroom "You wanna go check on Itachi?" I asked him while opening the door.

"I guess" He replied walking into Itachi's room, I turned on the light in the bathroom and went over to get a white towel "This'll do" I said walking over to the sink and soaking it in water, After I got done with that I turned out the light and walked into Itachi's room.

"How is he?" I asked walking over and standing beside Kisame, I looked down at Itachi he had his eyes closed and they were red which wasn't a really pretty sight ..ehem.. "I dunno..I've never saw him like this" He replied and I sheepishly smiled..That's cause he never got sprayed with pepper spray before hehehe..Okay I feel really bad now...

"Well he should get better" I said walking on the other side of the bed pulling a chair up, After I sat down I carefully placed the wet towel on Itachi's red eyes "Sorry Itachi.." I said pushing down just alittle to have him grunt in pain, I bit my lower lip.

"Well..Uhm..Kisame" I said not looking up at him "What?" He asked and I glanced at him to see that he was watching my actions "Well there is..one medic thing I know...I was taught not long ago and..uhm never tried it" I said blushing at what Kai had taught me while I slept.

"Will it help him?" Kisame asked wondering why I was blushing, I look up at him "Yes it will..only if I do it right" I replied then raised up my finger to point at Kisame "But! This must not leave this room!" I added blushing worse, Kisame smiled.

"Oho..I see..Well I won't say anything" He said and I nodded, I crawled up on Itachi's bed and placed my knees outside of his "Kisame don't laugh" I said glaring at him as he started to chuckle, I place my hands on the bed under his arms then started to lean in.

I whispered something that only me and Itachi could hear..Well if Itachi was awake..heh..I leaned in closer and licked his eye lip, I flinched hating myself..A tiger taught me so yeah it has to do with licking..eeewww that sounded wrong...

"Woah" Kisame let out, I was tempted to glare at him but I can't break the thing I started "Heal..." I mumbled then moved to Itachi other closed eye, Licked it then sat up on his stomach "..All pain gone.." I said licking my fingers which generated somekind of liquid which was part of the healing, I bent back down to his face and rubbed my fingers over his lips.

"One Kiss...takes away everything" I mumbled slowly lowering my lips to his, I wanted to pull away but I had to help Itachi since I did it to him "Oho!" Kisame let out but I tried to ignore him which was hard, As soon as our tongues touched I raised up breaking the kiss.

"Blak! I'm never doing that with him ever again!" I yelled rubbing my mouth trying to get rid of any tatse of Itachi there was left, I glared at Kisame which was chuckling and smiling creepy "How about me?" He asked waving his eyebrows, I looked away blushing.

"I would've done it to you earlier..But you refused..so.." I blushed worse at my own words, Kisame chuckled again "Awww man..Well I'm going to like you here" He said then I hopped outta Itachi's bed, I looked at him when he moaned and licked his lips.

"I think he wants more" Kisame teased, I glared at him blushing madly "No!" I said then walked outta the room, I ran over to the door and smiled at Kisame "Bye..seeya two later..since it's close to supper.." I said and walked out into the hall...Oh..I forgot to get rid of Tunco...heh.

I walked down the dark hall not knowing where to go till I bumped into someone, I looked up to notice orange swirls "Tobi..is that you?" I asked reaching out feeling the slightly rough hair "Stacy-chan! Tobi's found you!" He yelled getting me up in a hug, I chuckle "Yea you found me.." I said slowly loosing breath.

"Okay..Tobi..You can leggo..-huff- now" I said patting his back, He slowly pulled back "Sorry" He mumbled and I smiled "It's alright..Why is it so dark in the hall?" I asked looking around not able to see anything, I could tell Tobi shrugged "Tobi dunno" He replied.

"Well lets get downstairs" I said grabbing his hand, He started walking so I followed...

**...**

**(A/N) Done with chappy 15..Wow this is pretty long..longer than the last one anyway..And sorry if anyone was OOC! Oh How did you like Kisame's and Itachi's pranks? Well...I felt bad about hurting them so much so I figured I would help them heh..**

**Britt: OH MY FRIGGIN JASHIN!! You Kissed The Weasel!! GROSS!!**

**Me: IT'S YOUR FAULT!!...Well...You don't know the thing I do! BOOYAH!**

**Britt: Who needs something like that? You have to lick their wound and then their tongue.**

**Me: ...**

**Britt: HAHAHA!!**

**Me: Oh yea! That reminds me I have a question for my readers and it is important!**

**Britt: Hn? What is it??**

**Me: Does Zetzu-sempai sleep at night??Well..At all?! I seriously don't know so PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!**

**Britt: Ya mean let US know**

**Me: ...**

**Hidan: OH MY JASHIN!!**

**Me and Britt: WHAT?!**

**Hidan: Kisame just told me that Stacy kissed Itachi!**

**Me: KISAME YOUR DEAD!!**

**Britt: Stacy here's your frying pan**

**Me: I'll Fry That SUCKER!!**

**Britt: Hehehe Anyway please review or Stacy will FRY YOU!! Just kidding..hehehe..**


	16. Eating,arguing, Zetsu take away the pain

**(A/N) Hello All!! I know last chap was alittle...fluffly..but it means nothing! Remember I was talking about making this M rated so we can have lemons..and so on.. even tho we're 14 so what?! I know older dudes they would be considered pedophiles but no girl can resist the charms of Akatsuki men, Anyway this is Naruto fanfiction so don't get mad at me for making it alittle to **_**hott**_

**Britt: YAY!!**

**Me: I gave you all a hint who will be first!**

**Britt: This'll be a pretty long chappy!**

**Me: Yep your right Britt -winks- Still not as long as last! **

**Britt: Hehehe Yippee! **

**Me: -smiles- Me nor Britt owns Naruto! GET IT, GOT IT, GOOD!!**

**Britt: Sheesh -rolls eyes-**

**Me: -listening to 'My love' by Justin Timberlake- I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach with our toes in the sand...**

**Britt: Cool Song! -turns up full blast and starts singing with me-**

**...**

I follow Tobi as he takes me downstairs, Finally light comes into view "Stacy!!" I jumped at the voice...how does she always find me?..seems like everytime I'm with Tobi...hmm.. "Britt?" I asked as she came running in the hall to get to me, She patted her stomach "Food's done!" She said happily, I smiled and my stomach growled.

I blushed putting my hand over my stomach, Britt and Tobi chuckled "Seems Stacy-chan is hungry" Tobi said to Britt, She nodded in return with a smile "Yes now lets go, Kakuzu said if we're not there in five minutes..." Britt trailed off smirking at his tone "He'll _ground _us, Sheesh" Britt said rolling her eyes, I chuckle but got cut off as my stomach growled again.

"We should go" Britt said grabbing my wrist, I smiled and followed her with my blush "Wait for Tobi!" Tobi yelled running up behind me, I chuckled and Britt just rolled her eyes while she shook her head.

Britt dragged me into the living room and I notice the members on the big roundish couch, I saw Sasori,Konan,Zetzu and Kakuzu which by the way he was standing by the couch arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot repeatedly.

"Brittany! I said be back within five minutes!" He yelled glaring daggers at her, She put on a sheepish smile and I breathed a saigh of relief...Good she's not yelling at them anymore...but then again..hmm... "But Kuzu..I was back within five minutes" She said smiling her goofy smile, I smiled at seeing her face.

"One: IT'S KAKUZU!! -cough- Two: You disappeared after the incindent with Sasori and Deidara and Three: It has been five and a HALF minutes" He stated and I tried to hold back a chuckled as I saw Sasori's eyebrow twitched as he remembered his room then he entered a gloom state..is that possible?..oh well.

"Sorry" Britt mumbled hanging her head, Kakuzu shook his head "..Whatever! Just don't do it again! Got it?!" He yelled looking away from her, Britt let my hand go and glomped Kakuzu "Kuzu you're so cool!" Britt yelled out happily, I smiled and chuckled while everyone else was either shocked or in a laughing fit.

"Wha? Get the hell off me!" He yelled pushing her off, She stepped back and smiled her big goofy smile "Why is everyone in here when food's done?" She asked done with her goofing off for the moment, Zetsu perked up looking at me **"Food's here?" **Bad Zetsu asked, I jumped then smiled "Hey Zetsu-sempai" I said waving chuckling nervously.

**"She looks delicous" **He said then stood up "No..can't eat her" He said walking into the kitchen, Konan closed her book that she was reading..hmm..what wat that?..OMG! IT LOOKS LIKE COME COME PARADISE!! I stared at the book she put down on the table, She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

**(There is a door beside the TV that leads into the kitchen... Britt: Yep just so noone gets confused, The TV is up against the wall so yea...)**

Sasori got outta his gloom and walked into the kitchen leaving me,Britt,Kakuzu and..Wait where did Tobi go?? He must've followed Zetsu inside..hmm..."Brittany and other girl follow me" Kakuzu said walking towards the kitchen, I look at Britt and she shrugs then we follow him.

Me and Britt look at the people at the table which was everyone but Kisame and Itachi..hehe.. "Hey! IT'S PUMPKIN HEAD!!" Britt yelled pointing at Deidara she couldn't help it he was sitting there orange and black blobed hair put up as always, He dropped his fork "Don't call me that!un!" He yelled pointing at us, We look at eachother then smile turning back to face him.

"Why? It still looks hott" Both of us said, He was speachless not knowing if it was a complinment or a insult "Un" He mumbled sitting back down continuing his eating, Britt chuckles and sits between Hidan and Kakuzu which they ignore her and she ignores them "Uhm..." I looked around to see where I was suppose to sit.

"Stacy-chan!" Tobi yelled standing by his chair waving his hands like crazy, I walked by Hidan,Deidara,Sasori and two empty chairs which had to been our lastest victims hehehe.. "Sit by Tobi!" He cheered happily pulling out a chair that was between his and Zetsu's, I smiled and sat down then he sat down in his own.

"Where's Kisame and Itachi?!" Pein asked glaring at me and Britt, We sheepishly smile "Well uhm.." Britt trailed off and I came up with a excuse! "Well, Kisame-san slashed the wall and barely missed Itachi's head so they got into a fight...Itachi threw Kisame into a wall and Kisame shot some kind of powder at Itachi and hurt his eyes but I think their both okay now" I replied happily with a big innocent smile.

"O-Okay..." Pein said with a sweat drop which all of them had a sweat drop except for Zetsu, Everyone shook ther head and started eating "Hmmm..." I said slowly looking down at my food, It looked so good it was steak with a side of bracilli which I really like..don't laugh!

"Stacy-chan..why are't you eating?" Tobi asked tilting his head, I looked at him and smiled "I'll eat don't worry Tobi and..by the way why are't you eating?" I asked picking up a fork, Tobi beamed "Tobi's not hungry, Tobi just wanted to be with Stacy-chan" He replied and I froze almost dropping my fork, Everyone but Zetsu eyed Tobi either shocked or..glaring I wonder why...hmm... and why don't some have any food..this must be like a meeting of something..hn..hmm..

"Oh..okay" I said and smiled taking the fork to a piece of bracilli, I took a bite...

**...After Ten Minutes...**

I was nearly done with my portion of food while Britt was asking for more..I think she said something like wanting popcorn or pizza but I just chuckled half listening "No! You had your fill! Don't eat to much before you go to bed!" Hidan yelled snatching a popcorn bag from her, Britt whimpered then sat back down "Awww but I'm not -yawn- sleepy" She said rubbing her eye of a tear that surfaced when she yawned.

"Uh..umm..." I stuttered and everyone shifted their eyes to me, I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ears "Are..we going to b-bed..soon?" I asked remembering whose room I'll be sleeping in, Britt narrowed her eyes at me "Stacy why are you stut..OMG!" She screamed making Hidan glare at her.

"Just blow my frigging ear up why don't you!!" He yelled and she turned to him, She pointed at his face "I have to slept in Hidan's room!!" She screamed then started to tear up, Hidan shook his head "That's because the greedy idiot don't trust you near his money!" He stated loudly, I felt as someone was watching me and when I turned my head it was...Zetsu.

"Yes after this..**Go to bed then I'll eat you**..no we won't.." Zetsu replied to my question, I nodded then blushed but fought it off "Hey Britt.." I said getting her attention, She looked up at me "Hmm.." She wiped her eye of a fake tear, I chuckle.

"I thought you liked Hidan.." I said waving my eye brows, She flinched then glared up at me "Well you..you..like Kisame,Zetsu,Tobi and..Princess over there!" She pointed at Sasori, I gasped "OH MY GOSH!! NO WAY I LIKE THAT BAKA!! I just think Kisame-san is cool! and..and..." I trailed off then smirked.

"You like Pein and pumpkin head!" I yelled pointing at Deidara, Britt's eyes widen "Well you.." She trailed off then smirked evilly "LOVE Zetsu, I heard you talking lovy dovy about him...how you want him to _eat_ you as his carnivore teeth raking against your _spot!_" I blushed even worse as she yelled this, I looked at everyone which was watching with amusment or evilly smirking.

"Well...well..you..uhhh..umm..knocked Kakuzu's wallet off that table and got him and Hidan into a fight!" I yelled then grinded my teeth..Britt's going to kill me after Kakuzu and Hidan's done with her...Her eyes went wide "YOU DID WHAT?!" Hidan and Kakuzu yelled, She narrowed her eyes at me "Well Stacy kissed Itachi!" She yelled pointing at Itachi who just happened to walk in with Kisame.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled surprised or amused...Itachi eyed me which I blushed madly "Britt! That was private!" I yelled with tears forming up in my big brown eyes, Kisame,Kakuzu,Hidan and Deidara broke out laughing holding their stomach.

"What did you two do all alone?" Pein asked glaring, Me and Britt sweat dropped "Eh..well..Tobi just showed us around the place and I went to the living room after Kisame was done getting her something to wear then Stacy ran off somewhere.." Britt looked at me, I stood up grinding my teeth as Britt was going over the line.

"Uhm..I'm really sleepy I think I'll go.." I said walking over to the doorway but stopped as Kisame and Itachi wasn't going to move, I looked into Itachi's eyes then quickly turned my head to see Zetsu standing alittle to close by me.

"Stacy! What else did you do?!" Pein asked standing up walking over to me, I started to backup at his tone and glare then bumped into someone "AAAHHHHH!!" I screamed jumping on Kisame scared to death, Kisame barely caught me.

"What The Hell!!" He yelled glaring at me then Sasori "I think the princess scared Stacy" Britt said happily playing with her hair while watching giggling like a maniac.

"Hn" Itachi and Sasori let out, I was now cornered which Kisame gripped me tighter and he hurt "Ahhh.." I squealed out then Kisame put me down on my feet facing him, Pein grabbed my arm "Where did you run off too?" He asked through his teeth, I knew I was going to get into trouble so I did what any girl should...broke out crying and lying..

"It's all my fault" I sniffed rubbing my eyes and falling onto my knees, I cried heavily "I was curious...-sniff- and now..I regret it" I sat down on my legs hunching over crying more "What did you do?" Kisame asked going onto his knees narrowing his eyes at me, I sniffed again but couldn't think of something right now..I'll just stall for the moment till I figure something out.

"..You all will -sniff-..yell at me.." I replied crying into my hands, Zetsu got on his knees beside me knowing all to well that in a state like this the person has to be comforted if the other person wants any answers "We won't" He said comfortly as he could, I sniffed looking up at Pein with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"But Pein..-sniff-..will..he'll punish me.." I put my face into my hands again crying my eyes out, Britt rolled her eyes **'Geez, That old trick their not falli..'** Her eyes widen as Zetsu put his hand on my back and rubbed it, Even more when Pein huffed and got down on his knees.

"I will not yell at you" Pein said through his teeth closing his eyes shut tight, Konan smirked enjoying the suffering Pein was going through **'Ha! That girl has him on his knees! HAHA!!' **Konan laughed her head off to herself "..-sniff- promise?" I asked looking at him with the cutest face I could make which always work..I used it on my other cousins and friends when they were alittle to mean..No I'm not greedy or a snob..

"Fine..I..pr-pro-promise" He said and I smiled which ofcorse by now I've thought of my lie..hehe ".Okay I'll tell you.." I said sniffing and wiping my face with my hands, Everyone grows quiet listening carefully.

"I accidently..." Everyone leaned in their seats "..Saw.." I trailed off blushing at the only thing I could think of at the moment "..Hidan's.." Everyone held their breath.

"..Thingy.." I replied then hid my face into my hands, Pein,Zetsu and Kisame stood up "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled except for Britt who just rolled their eyes, Hidan stood up and ran over to me "What do you mean by my 'thingy'?" He asked grabbing my shoulders shaking me, I wimper.

"I never saw one..before..I was curious..now..I know what one..looks like.." I replied and Pein grabbed Hidan's shoulder pulling him up with force, Pein made him look at him in the face "Hidan! Did you run around naked again?!" He asked glaring, Hidan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe..but I didn't think anyone was watching!" He yelled and I breathed my held breath..thank goodness he ran around naked today or I would've been in huge trouble..Heh I lied..I didn't see his thingy..HA!

"Their little girls! You just showed her what men have! Now next thing we know! She'll end up PREGNANT! BECAUSE OF HER BEING CURIOUS!!" He yelled dropping Hidan on his butt hard, Hidan stood up rubbing his sore bottom.

"Pregnant.." I mumbled then blushed even worse, Kisame smirked evilly bent down then... "AAAHHHH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs jumping anywhere which happened the be between Zetsu's legs, Zetsu barely caught his balance.

Kisame broke out laughing "I didn't think you would act that way!" He yelled, I blushed crawling backwards what I didn't know was since I was just wearing Kisame's over shirt and no pants..well when I was backing up I guess someone could say..I flashed them.

"Kisame-san! Don't poke me like that!" I yelled blushing madly after I stood up dusting myself off, Everyone glared at him trying to ignore the image that was inprinted into their mind now..-cough-cough- I know weird and perverted but what do you expect?! Me and Britt, Hott girls in the Akatsuki, filled with..horny -cough- Men!..Well a few may be under eighteen but still! their older than us!

"Lets go" Zetsu said and I looked at him, Tobi happily ran over "Can Stacy-chan sleep in Tobi's room tonight?" He asked and everyone glared at him "No!" They yelled at him, Tobi hung his head "Okay, Zetsu-sempai" I said quietly blushing, Zetsu nodded to everyone as Kisame and Itachi got outta the way.

**"Tobi, Come on before I eat you!" **The evil Zetsu yelled as he started walking out, I was behind him and Tobi ran up beside me.

After we were outta sight everyone exchanged weird looks then shrugged, Itachi and Kisame went to eating while everyone was getting done.

**...Up In Zetsu's Room...**

"Zetsu-sempai" I said as I walked in and shut the door, He looked from his newest breed of flowers "Yes" He said sitting down on his bed with the black pot in his hands, I went and sat down on my bed he made.

"Goodnight" I said laying down, He looked at me and was silent "Good..night" He said unsure, I smiled then covered up.

**...In Hidan's Room..**

"Hey Hidan" Britt said walking in leaving the door wide open, He glared at her "What?" He asked annoyed, She sat down on his bed "You don't sleep naked do you?" She teased laying down and covering up, He snapped.

"DANGIT LITTLE GIRLIE!! I DON'T AND..GET OUTTA MY BED!!" He yelled then jumped on the bed pushing her off into the floor, She fell with a big oof "HIDAN!!" She screamed and Kakuzu ran in.

"Hidan! What are you doing?!" He yelled then Britt smirked, She stood up walking over to the stitched man crying "Kakuzu..-sniff- Hidan touched me..and flashed me..he tried to get me to touch him.." Britt cried harder, Kakuzu gave Hidan the worst death glare.

"HIDAN!!" He yelled and Hidan sat up on his bed "WHAT?! SHE'S LYING!! I DID'T TOUCH HER AND I DIDN'T FLASH HER!!" He almost screamed, Britt hugged Kakuzu "..Hidan got to rough and pushed me into the floor -sniff-..I'm scared" She cried more, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes then put his hand on her back.

"You can sleep in my room tonight" He said comfortly then glared at Hidan "Do anything like this again! I'll cut it off and you won't beable to ever find it!" He yelled and Hidan was wide eyed mumbling.

"Come on, Brittany don't worry..I won't hurt you" Kakuzu said taking her into his room, He walked her over to his bed "Sleep in my bed tonight, I'll just stay up" He said and Britt nodded laying down and covered up.

"Thanks Kuzu-san" Britt said snuggling in his warm covers, He looked at her and shook his head **'It's Kakuzu..but I'll let it slide this time..' **He thought sitting down at his desk messing with something.

**...In Our Dream...**

"Britt?" I asked as I just woke up in a white room which greatly confused me, Britt was curled up in a tight ball on the floor "Hn.." She mumbled then opened her eyes "AWWW COME ON!! CAN'T I GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP?! WITHOUT BEING DISTURB?!" She jumping up knowing exactly where we are.

I glared at her "Now!" I yelled she shot me a look "Why did you have to say all that stuff infront of everyone?!" I asked pointing angrily at her, She huffed "You started it!" She answered which made me mad.

"All I said was 'I thought you liked Hidan' So what?!" I yelled back and she crossed her arms over her chest "OMG! I didn't want anyone to know that, that's why!" She answered and I dropped my finger "Well I didn't want everyone knowing who I like!" I yelled crosing my arms over my chest, We glared at eachother then huffed looking the other way.

"Now,Now Girls..you two shouldn't be fighting" Said a very familiar voice, I turned to look infront of me "Kai?" I asked tilting my head "Hey! Don't forget me!" Sheva yelled shocked about forgeting her "Sheva?" Britt asked, The two appeared sitting down.

"How are you two?" Kai asked with a smile, I smiled and ran up hugging him "Kai! I miss you!" I yelled out snuggling into his fur, He laid his head ontop of mine "I miss you too, Stacy" He said and I looked up at him smiling.

"Brittany.." Sheva said and Britt stared into her yellow eyes "Sheva.." Me and Kai watched as Britt ran up and gave her tiger partner a hug "Even tho your a pain, I miss you" Sheva said and Britt chuckled.

"Even tho your rude, I miss you too" She said bringing her hand to Sheva head and scratched her behind the ears, Kai turned his attention to me "Are you two okay? Are they tortcuring you two? Making you two slaves?" He asked concerned and I smiled.

"Yes,no and no, We are fine..they haven't really beat us made us slaves or anything like that" I replied then it was my turn for questions "How is everyone?" I asked as I sat down beside him, He laied down and popped his paw in my lap then I slowly started petted it.

"Everyone is trying to help find you, Noone wants you two hurt" He replied and I blushed "How about..Gaara?" I asked and he chuckled "Well he seems mad, Ever since he found out that you two were kidnapped he's had been acting weird" Sheva looked over at us.

"He glares at people more, He doesn't eat hardly and he just keeps staring out the window..He's acting grumpy!" She said then Britt asked her something but I didn't bother to listen...Gaara's mad..mad..at me?..for leaving..him?..No! he's just mad at Akatsuki! not at me...right?

"Stacy" Kai said softly, I looked up at him and plastered on a smile "Yes?" I asked trying to act cheerful, He smiles and stands up "We'll see you later, We have to leave now, Lady Tsunade is awaiting our report" He said then waved at me "Bye, Becareful you two" He said as Sheva walked up next to him.

"We will!" Both of us yell then they dissappear, We turn our heads to the shadows coming at us and we sigh.

**...End Of Dream...**

"Hn.." I sit up slowly to see Zetsu still up and sitting in the middle of his bed with a light and messing with a small tree, He looks at me and I smile "Nothing" I said as I knew what he was about to ask, I covered back up and fell asleep..

**...In My Dream...**

"Where..am I?" I asked as I look at the buildings that looked familar, My eyes widen at who I see walking towards me "GAARA!!" I screamed running over and hugging him "I've missed you so much" I said crying tears of joy, My heart skips a beat when Gaara grabbed the back of my newest shirt and pulls me from him.

"Get off me!" He yelled throwing me against a tree, My back hits the tree and I fall on my stomach letting out a grunt in pain "Wha.." I coughed out blood as I tried to stand up, Gaara glares at me evilly.

"You left like all the others! Ran away! Afraid of me! Like everyone!" He yelled with sand swirling around his feet, I fell to my knees "Gaara..No..I..I l-love..you" I choked out with tears rolling down my face and falling down on the concret.

"LIES!!" He yelled shooting sand out to me "I HATE YOU!!" That struck me like a dagger through my heart, The sand engolfed me and it became dark "SAND COFFIN!!" I heard Gaara yell then I blacked out.

**...End Of Nightmare...**

I woke up screaming, Zetsu jumped outta his bed and ran over to me "Stacy?" He asked kneeling down on my made bed with his knees outside mine, I started to cry "I can't go back..ever" I said then gripped Zetsu's Akatsuki robe, He watched as I buried my face into his chest and he put an arm around me.

**'She had a nightmare...**_**Lets eat her now!**_**...No we can't do that...**_**What?! Oh she looks so delicious, Lets eat her the way that other girl said**_**...What?...**_** Remember that other girl said this girl wanted us to 'eat' her at that one spot, You know what I'm talking about**_**... We can not! Not like this'**

"Zetsu.." I mumbled and he snapped outta his thoughts "Yes?" He asked nicely "I'm..scared..You make..me feel safe..can..I please sleep..with you..tonight?" I asked blushing at thought, He nodded picking me up chest to chest, I rested my chin on his broad shoulder and wrapped my legs around him.

He walked over to his bed and moved the plant in the floor then laid me down carefully, He laid down next to me and covered both of us up "Thank you,Zetsu-sempai" I said as I snuggled into his chest, He wrapped his arms around me and into a hug...I took it as a 'welcome'.

Every movement Zetsu made had made my heart skip a beat..why..why am I'm feeling this?..I love Gaara..but..he probably doesn't love me anymore so..I might as well move on..as much as it pains me..I have to forget him!..I'm in another man's arms right now anyway..They won't let me go even if I begged..I bet Pein will want us to join later..I have a feeling he will...So I should just forget everyone anyway!..I started to cry again, Zetsu moved back and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Do you want me to take away the pain for you?" He asked nicely, I nodded not thinking about what he meant but I knew that my heart was pounding** "Good..**Are you sure?" He asked and I gripped his akatsuki robe "Zetsu-sempai, Please..please take this pain away.." I replied almost crying, He took his hand from my chin he my cheek and wiped away the tears.

**...**

**BUH BUH BUMM!! Cliff hanger!!**

**Britt: Review to see what you thought on this, How should we turn this out?**

**Me: HEY IT'S ME WRITING NOT YOU!!**

**Britt: I GAVE YOU IDEA'S FOR THE PRANKS!!**

**Me: Okay,Okay you DO help sometimes..when I have writers block you give me ideas**

**Britt: We REALLY need your reviews!!**

**Me: Every review helps and inspires us alot!**

**Me and Britt: So please review -puppy dog eyes-**


	17. Innocence lost! Breakfast!

**(A/N) Thanks for the review! It helped out alot!! ****Just ta let ya know..I see Kisame-san as a big pervert!!**

**Britt: Majorly! Do not worry the pranks will still continue! and cuss word warning!**

**Me: Well here's chap 17! ENJOY!! LEMON WARNING!! PRETTY HARDCORE TOO!! I think...**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto neither does Britt!**

**...**

After that he shifted on top of me and I knew I was blushing bad now, I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine "Just say if you want me to stop" He said leaning in closer to me, I closed my eyes when he started kissing my neck "No..don't stop.." I said gripping his bed covers.

Zetsu sat up and took off his Akatsuki robe to see that he was shirtless, I watched as his fly trap disappeared into his skin..he looks so..so..hott.. He leaned back down and looked into my eyes for a moment, I think he was looking for signs of fear or regret...but when he crashed his lips on mine I knew he didn't find them.

I loved the feeling of his lips and tongue on mine..He was more experienced then Gaara was..way more..I parted my mouth slightly and he forced it open the rest of the way sending a chill down my spine but..I liked it.

His tongue was so experienced that I felt that I was going to lose it, His right hand was placed on my waist then it started to snake up my shirt "Zet..su" I moaned out and He took his hand to the middle of my back and pushed me more into him, He broke the kiss and trailed kisses to my neck then my collarbone.

He took his other hand up my shirt and quickly took it off, He threw it randomly to the side and kissed my chest trailing further down "Ahhh..Zetsu.." I moaned as his kisses kept going down till he was at the top of my panties, He stopped then took his hands up to my back and to my bra strap.

He unbuckled it then took his hands to my shoulders and slowly slid the straps off my arms, I shivered as the air hit my now exposed breasts **"Yes" **Hissed Zetsu as he looked at me..never did any boy or man get this close to my breasts..like he is now..He took my left breast in his hand and took my other rosy nipple into his mouth.

"Zet-Zet-Zetsu!" I moaned out as I never felt this sensation before..that feeling in my stomach..I thought I was going to explode, His tongue flicked at my nipple teasing it then he slowly raised up to my lips again.

His left hand was still on my breast, He placed his right hand on my back and slowly went down feeling the goosebumps that he made "Mmm.." I moaned out and he took his hand down to panties waistline, He slowly pulled them down not even giving a glance in doing so.

After he took them off and threw them in the floor somewhere, He broke the kiss...I was as nervous as hell..I have been alittle self conscious about my body..He sat back with me still laying down, I blushed harder when Zetsu put both hands on my knees because I had them closed..

He pushed my legs open and I couldn't help but squirm as the air hit me there, Zetsu took his left hand to my thigh and slowly snaked it up to my spot "Zetsu!" I gasped as his pointer finger started rubbing my cunt roughly..but it felt good.

"Hn.." Zetsu let out rubbing faster and faster, I gripped his sheets tighter this feeling..I..I..It feels so good..I feel my stomach twisting..I knew about orgasms but never had one..My heart pounded and I arched my back as I climaxed.

Zetsu seized his finger and kissed me again on the lips, After I calmed my shaking down abit he kissed my jawline then my throat, trailing kisses down both my nipples again then my stomach.

**"Now I'll **_**eat**_** you" **He said sitting back and lifting my legs up on his shoulders, When I felt his hot mouth on me down there I moaned "Zet-Zetsu!" He licked my cunt over and over, I moaned and breathed hard as his tongue moves down and goes inside me.

"Oh..uh..ahh..Zet..su!" I moaned trying not to buck my hips, He was 'eating' me alright if he kept up he's gonna eat me all up "Zetsu!" I moaned out again but louder as I climaxed once again but this time in his mouth, He slid his tongue out and licked one last time.

**"This will hurt you" **Said Zetsu sitting up grabbing his ninja pants waist band, I looked up at him..I knew it was going to hurt..But I also heard that it felt good and the pain goes away..I smiled.

"Yes, I know" I said still breathing hard, He pulled down his pants which he wasn't wearing any underwear and I couldn't believe what I was seeing..Yea I saw em on TV and such..but..but it was HUGE! Oh my gawd!..He took off his pants along with his white leg warmers and ninja sandals.

He was still for a moment letting me look at his nude body as he looked at mine, He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him "Oh!" I gasped when I felt his erection at my opening "Are you ready?" He asked nicely, I closed my eyes "Y-Yes, I am" I replied gripping the sheets readying myself for the pain.

He rammed into me..hard..splitting my walls open, I held back my scream but couldn't help the tears fall down..Now I knew..My innocence was lost..and to Zetsu ..the carnivore..He bent down and caught my lips allowing me to let out my held scream.

He didn't move as he let me adjusted, After a minute the pain slowly started to go away.. and I moved my hips slightly "Ugh!" I screamed but it was muffled by Zetsu's mouth, He rubbed my arm softly while kissing me softly aswell.

After another minute or two I decided to try it again, When I pushed my hips closer to his I felt the pleasure..It was so good...I moaned out in pleasure and Zetsu pushed himself into me alittle "Zetsu!" I moaned out wrapping my legs around his waist, He pulled out and pushed back in nibbling and making a love mark on my neck.

"Oh..Zet..su..yes!" I moaned out as he rammed into me, He would get faster and harder with each thrust till he hit something inside me that I felt all over in my body "Zetsu! That..the..great.." I moaned out and he thrusted again at the same spot and I let out a pleasure filled moan, He kept hitting that spot over and over.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was covered in sweat, Zetsu kept up his pace letting out grunts and groans ".." I moaned out arching up my back gripping his sheets tighter as I felt me close to climaxing.

"Zetsu!" I moaned out his name loudly as my walls tightened around his erection as I reached my orgasm, He let out a groan and I could feel him release his seed inside me "Th-that.." I breathed out as Zetsu pulled out and laid down next to me breathing heavily himself.

I looked over at him rolling over on my side, He looked at me and the smile I had on my face "Thank..you..Zetsu..for.." I breathed out still shaken from my three orgasms he made me feel, I took my hand to his bare chest "..for..taking away..the pain.." I said then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

He pulled the covers over both of us and I snuggled into his bare chest as sleep consumed me, Zetsu fell asleep also with me in his arms..naked

**...With Britt...**

"Dangit!" Britt yelled sitting up in Kakuzu's bed, He eyed her like she was crazy "What is it?" He asked nicely tho for him was hard as she interrupted his work "I have a strange feeling like..Stacy is..having fun.." Brit trailed off thinking of what it could be, Her eyes went wide when she had a pleasurable burning sensation between her legs...ofcorse she freaked out..

"OH MY GAWD!! KAKUZU HELP!! I THINK I BURNING!! I'M DYING!!" She screamed jumping off the bed taking off her pants, Kakuzu's eyes widen "Whoa! hold it! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!" He yelled running over to her, Without knowing she glomped him...still in panties.

"Wh-What Are You Doing?!" He asked trying to shove her off, Britt was seriously freaked out now "What The Frig! I Ain't Doing This!!" She yelled then Hidan walked in "OH MY JASHIN!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He asked then Britt let Kakuzu go.

"HELP!" She screamed glomping the worshipper, He tried to push her off as well "WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME!!" He yelled and Britt kissed him, Everything grew silent till BAM!!..Britt was on the ground with Hidan ontop of her.

Her eyes as wide as could be..not having no clue why she went hugging any man..she really doesn't like Kakuzu..but Stacy does..hehe..no time to laugh!.."Hidan!" Yelled a very mad Kakuzu, Hidan looked up at him "What?! I had to get her to friggin stop!" He yelled then glared back at Britt..she had some relief in her eye but also some..disappointment..

Before she could stop herself the words came from her lips "So..You don't want me?" She asked with tears threatening to fall, Hidan didn't know what to say so he mumbled "No..yes..wait!..I don't know" He answered just noticing how close he was to her, Kakuzu walked over and knelt down knowing what was coming up.

"Then get off me!" Britt yelled pushing him off, He landed with a loud thump! He got up rubbing his sore butt "Dangit! why the hell am I feeling this!" Britt yelled rubbing her legs together like she had a bad itch or had to pee.

"Why Do I Keep Getting Dropped On My ASS!!" He yelled then Britt gasped and pointed at him "You said a cuss word!!" She yelled and Hidan crossed his arms "I've been holding back long enough because of you gir.." He was cut off as he looked and saw Britt hugging Kakuzu again.

"..WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!" He yelled pointing a finger at Kakuzu, The stitched man tried to push her away but no luck "She's like a bitch in heat!" He yelled then Britt glomped him, He was about the yell till Britt rubbed herself against his thing..

"WHAT THE HELL!! SHE'S HUMPING ME!!" He yelled desperately trying to get her off, Kakuzu walked over and grabbed Britt's waist only to have the table turned "Hidan! I think your right for once!" He yelled as Britt took her hand to his..member.

"What Are You Doing! Brittany!!" He yelled pushing her hand away, Britt looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I..I d-don't know..my body..is doing this..no matter..how much I want to stop..I can't.." Britt replied taking her hand back to his thing, Hidan was dumbfolded then he bursted out.

"SO! SHE IS IN HEAT!!" He yelled with a evil smirk, Kakuzu pushed her hand away again and glared at Hidan "Help Get Her Off!!" He ordered and Hidan crossed his arms over his bare chest...he took off his Akatsuki robe so he was shirtless.."Why would I help you?" He asked still with his smirk.

Kakuzu walked over to Hidan still with Britt hugging him and she had her legs locked tight so she wouldn't fall, He grabbed Hidan's pants them tore them off "ARE YOU CRAZY!! YOU GAY CHILD MOLESTING GREEDY BASTARD!!" Hidan yelled but Kakuzu smirked in victory..as he knew when a dog is in heat she usually goes to the top dog..in this case the one with less clothes.

He felt Britt leave him and jump on Hidan, Hidan was only in his ninja shoes and his black and silver striped boxers "Hidan!" Britt squealed out, Hidan grabbed her waist trying to push her off "WHAT?!" He asked huffing unsuccessful as Britt had a tight ass grip

**(Sorry for the cussing but some idiot -glares at Hidan- broke the rules and wouldn't leave me the hell alone! So I'm adding cusses! Not to much tho don't worry... Hidan: What I hate having to be 'PG-13' IT FUCKING SUCKS!!.. Me: HIDAN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND ME!!DAMNIT!!.. Hidan: YOU JUST CUSSED YOURSELF!! YOU BITCH!!.. Me: OH MY GAWD!! NO YOU JUST DIDN'T!!.. Britt: Geez..Hidan brings the bad outta everyone -eats popcorn while watching the fight--watches Zetsu kick Hidan's head off- HEY!! STACY!! NO USING ZETSU!! THAT'S CHEATING!!.. Me: But he offered to help! I couldn't turn him down!! It's not in me!!.. Britt: Stacy..-shakes head and sighs-)**

"Make Love To Me!!" She yelled kissing him roughly, Kakuzu was laughing his head off at the look on Hidan's face "NO!!" He yelled after he broke to kiss, Britt started to get tears in her eyes "Why?" She whined out like a little puppy..awww..

"Your to young that's why!" He yelled then Britt huffed "Well Zetsu fucked Stacy!" Britt yelled letting him go controlling herself pretty good at the moment, Kakuzu and Hidan's eyes widen "WHAT?!" They asked staring at her, Britt crossed her arms.

"Yea! Zetsu actually popped her cherry! Lucky Girl!" Britt yelled sitting down on Kakuzu's bed, Kakuzu had to ask "When?" Britt looked up at him "Just a few minutes ago" She replied and Hidan the stupid mean ass..butt he was, asked the most important question.

"How do you know?" He asked and Britt shrugged "I dunno, I have a feeling and I guessed.." Britt laid back down and covered up "Ask her in the morning, Goodnight Kuzu, Hidan! As my spell is over I'm going to sleep! I'm tired as hell!" She yelled then rolled over where her back was facing them, Hidan glared at her then at Kakuzu "Now that you ripped my frigging pants I have to go change!" He yelled walking out.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and stared at Britt **'Did she really come into heat??..This is some messed up shit!' **He thought walking over to the other side of his bed picking up Britt's pants and neatly folded them on the nightstand, He sighed turning off the light and went back to his desk continuing what he was doing before he was interrupted by Britt.

**...Morning...**

I cracked my eyes then shut them with a smile on my face, I snuggled into Zetsu's chest not really remembering everything till it all hit me at once "Woah!" I yelled pushing Zetsu then I rolled outta bed and onto the floor with a loud thump!

"Are you okay?" Asked Zetsu as he looked over the edge of the bed but as for me..I was confused,shocked and in pain**(Which was rare when I just woke up because of me being a 'chosen one')** "What..did..we..really?" I asked slowly standing up rubbing my sore bottom, I flinched at the little pain between my legs "Yes..**It was good**.." He replied and I fell to my knees..So it was real..Zetsu took a very important thing..from me..so..does this mean..I..l-love him?..I'm confused..What do I do?..

Zetsu got up outta bed still naked and knelt down beside me then wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him and I laid my head against his chest, I listened to his heart beat..I never liked listening to heart beats afraid of it to just stop..I started to cry still confused.

"It is okay" Zetsu said comfortably stroking my hair, He kissed the top of my head "You're a good girl" He said and I couldn't help but smile and laugh, I brought my hands up and wiped my tears away then looked at him still with my smile "I need a shower" I said slowly standing up still with Zetsu's arms around me, He kissed me once more on the lips then lets go.

I looked at the clothes on the floor and blushed, I bent down and picked up my panties slipping them on I flinched alittle at the pain "Sorry" Came from Zetsu as he pulled on his ninja pants, I smiled weakly "No, no, I'm alright" I said walking over to the bed, I laid down on my stomach hanging over the other side of the bed and picked up my blue bra.

I sat up and tried to put it on, I couldn't get it to buckle then I noticed him watching me which I blushed "..Zetsu-sempai can you help me?" I asked giving up putting my hands on my knees, He walked over and sat behind me still shirtless but he has his fly trap showing again **"Hn**..I caused you pain last night..**If it still affects you then your weak**..no she's not.." Zetsu buckled my bra and then wrapped his arms around my stomach pulling me against him.

I laid my back against his chest and closed my eyes for a moment "You didn't cause me pain you took it away" I said opening my eyes smiling, I looked up at Zetsu and he loosens his grip around me "I enjoyed it..really, I did" I said looking around for my shirt that Kisame gave me..I guess..Ah there it is!..

"Thank you, Zetsu-sempai" I said turning and giving him a peak on the lips then jumped outta bed with new found hyperness, Zetsu sat there and watched me run over to his desk getting my shirt.

I slipped it on and looked back at Zetsu **'**_**She looks hotter without anything on...**_**Maybe but she can't go around naked..**_**Why? We could 'eat' her anytime we wanted...**_**But then the others will want to, mostly Deidara and Kisame...**_**The tuna man and the woman? HN! I'd Kill Them!!...**_**perverts..' **Zetsu thought as I smiled at him, I walked over gave him one last hug then bolted for the door "Zetsu, may I use your shampoo and body wash?" I asked with my hand on the door knob.

He nodded and I jumped with glee "Thanks, Zetsu-sempai!" I yelled happily opening the door, I waved at him with my big smile and walked out then shut the door behind me "So..I'm more less a woman now..besides my age..I'll have to act like one..heh..Nah!..I'll just be my happy ol' self" I said walking towards the door I thought to be the bathroom, I opened it slowly and peeked in.

I smiled when I found out it was the bathroom, I walked in and opened the wall cabinet then smiled when I found that it was the towels which was what I was looking for "What's Stacy-chan looking for?" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned my head to Tobi..I forgot to close the door silly me..I smiled and chuckled to myself

"Oh hi Tobi, I'm just getting a towel so I can take a shower" I replied and he nodded "Oh okay, When your done tell Tobi..okay?" He asked walking out and I laughed "I will, Tobi-san!" I yelled waving at him and he looked over his shoulder till I shut the bathroom door, He sat down on the couch.

"Why is Stacy-chan so happy, Tobi wonders.." Tobi asked puzzied as just last night I was yelling at Britt, He watched as Zetsu came out of his room "Hey Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi yelled getting his attention, The said plant man looked at Tobi on the couch "Tobi..**What the hell is it?**" Ask Zetsu standing behind the couch, Tobi pointed at the closed bathroom door on the other side of the room.

"Why is Stacy-chan so happy? Does Zetsu-sempai know?" He asked like an innocent child, Zetsu stood a moment in silence thinking "**Yes**...She had good night's rest" He replied walking over to the door then opening it walking over to his plant room, Tobi watched him then just shrugged "Tobi believes" He said then picked up a book..it's a nature learning book..about trees and everything in a forest..

**...In The Bathroom...**

"Water feels sooo good" I moaned out as the water soaked my hair falling down my back and chest, After a minute I open my eyes and grabbed Zetsu shampoo..I knew it was his..Tobi's had to have been the manly smelling ones like axe and stuff...Zetsu's I knew was the waterfall and nature smelling kind because..that is what he smelled like.

I messaged the sweet smelling shampoo into my hair, After I was done I let the water wash it out "After this I'm gonna smell so good" I said grabbing his conditioner, I flipped open the cap and poured some out into my hand "Hmm..this must've cost alot..I never saw this brand before" I said scrubbing it into my hair, I grabbed a wash rag that I had grabbed along with the towel.

I grabbed Zetsu's waterfall smelling body wash and pour it onto the rag, After I soaped up completely I rinsed my hair out and while doing that rinsing completely off "What's soo weird.." I said looking down at my legs "I haven't shaved since I've been here and I have the smoothest skin..weird..but good weird" I smiled and got out grabbing my towel drying my hair first.

After I was drying off I slid on my clothes real fast as I knew Tobi wanted to take a shower, I hated not having any pants but I quickly forgot it as I was overly happy this morning..hmm. "Tobi-san!" I yelled as I opened the door, He jumped up off the couch...look like I might've scared him a bit..hehe..

"You can take your shower now" I said walking over to the couch with a smile, He put his hand on his chest "Stacy-chan, you scared Tobi" He said walking off to the bathroom I giggled "Sorry Tobi-san!" I yelled then skipped over to the door that led to the hallway, I opened it to notice Zetsu coming outta his plant room.

"Well I'm off Zetsu-sempai" I said happily then turned and started walking down the hall, I stopped when arms went around my waist "To where?" Zetsu asked and I blushed..I fell warm..and safe..but I can't stay like this "Downstairs" I replied laying the back of my head against his chest, I closed my eyes as silence fell over us..all that could be heard was our breathing.

Never of us spoke and I knew after a few minutes that I should get going..I had plenty to tell Britt!..I forgive her..I hope she forgives me..I opened my eyes and looked up at Zetsu to see his eyes closed as well "Zetsu.." I said and he opened his yellow eyes "Hn.." He let out and I chuckled.

"I would really love to stay like this but..I have to go find Britt..I'll see you later" I said getting from his grip and giving him a slight kiss, I stepped back and waved "Bye" I said happily then ran down the hall leaving Zetsu behind, He shrugged then went back into his plant room.

As I ran down the stairs I ran into someone's bare chest, I fell backwards and onto my butt "Owwies" I hissed opening my eyes to see Kakuzu and Hidan standing there, I shifted my eyes to Hidan's opened Akatsuki robe..yep bumped into him..

"Hell!" Hidan yelled and I was surprised..one word..just one word?..freaky!..Kakuzu held out his hand and after I eyed it I shrugged then grabbed it, He pulled me up with ease "Hey blondie, Kuzu have you seen Britt this morning?" I asked looking at them, Hidan hissed.

"Blondie?? That's Deidara! Not the fuck me MAN! My hair is silver!" He yelled and I gasped "Oh my jashin! You have white hair! Your an old man!" I yelled then held my stomach laughing, Kakuzu chuckled smirking under his mask.

"Shut Up!" He yelled then I knew something was up..Hidan wasn't yelling at the top of his lungs..Britt did or said something really bad..I just know it!.. I glared at the white haired man..just found out lol.. "Okay, I know sumthins' up" I said crossing my arms over my chest, Hidan grows quiet which really freaked me out.

"Stacy.." Kakuzu said my name!..OMG! IS BRITT DEAD?! "BRITT'S DEAD!!" I screamed out assuming the worst, Hidan slapped me across the face because I started shaking Kakuzu like crazy, I put my hand on my cheek and looked towards him "Thanks.." I mumbled rubbing my red cheek.

"Okay..Brittany last night.." Kakuzu started then Hidan finished "Came in like a bitch in heat" He said and I gasped "You just cussed! Just to let you know I don't like that cuss word to much" I said crossing my arms over my chest, Hidan rolled his eyes then his words slowly sunk in... "WHAT?!" I asked shocked, Both of them rolled their eyes.

"Yes, She started humping Hidan.." Kakuzu started and Hidan finished yet again "And she molested Kakuzu" He said like it was nothing, I pictured Britt doing those things and broke out laughing "Oh Man! I sure wish I was there!" I yelled out holding my stomached laughing so hard, Hidan gets ticked off.

"You wasn't was you! What was you doing?! Hmm?" He asked and that brought me outta my laughing fit, I coughed and blushed "Uhm..I slept..hehe.." I lied and I knew they weren't buying it, Kakuzu put his hand on my shoulder "Did it really happen?" He asked and I got confused, I looked at him.

"Did what happen? I didn't do anything!" I yelled out then ran off down the stairs of turned a corner heading down that hall, Kakuzu looks at Hidan which is smirking "We have our answer" Kakuzu said walking down the opposite all, Hidan followed "Yep, That carnivore did fuck her" Hidan said walking beside Kakuzu.

**...With Me...**

I ran with my eyes shut tight and bumped into someone else, This time I fell harder on my ass "Ouch!" I hissed out as I stood up rubbing my sore bottom, I looked up to see him..Pein..the leader..He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know what you did" He said meanly and I gulped..Is..is he talking about the pranks or..or..me and Zetsu..crap..I'm in trouble either way.."Wh-What?" I asked then got back handed across my other cheek...owwies!..Why am I getting slapped??

"Follow me!" He ordered and I did as I was told..outta slight fear, I followed behind him we made twists and turns..walked up stairs and then we stopped at a blue door with white clouds on it "Is this your room, Pein-sama?" I asked looking up at him..I only will add -sama to his name when he scares me..or when I wanna be really nice...okay.

"No, It's Konan's" He replied as the door opened to reveal the blue haired woman, She stepped aside signaling for me and Pein to come in and I followed as he walked in "Stacy, please sit down" Konan said walking over and sitting down on her sea blue couch..Now I knew exactly what this is about..awww frig!..Not even a day..and I'm going to get jumped for it..My first friggin time!..and I'm paying for it..Geez..

"Okay" I said sitting down in a chair that was infront of the couch, Pein walked over and sat down on the couch "You do know that your young right?" Konan asked and I nodded "Well yea, I'm 14 and a half" I answered her with a smile that had to be forced, Pein rolls his eyes and Konan stays the same "Your to young to get pregnant" She said an I stiffened..OH MY FRIGGING GOSH!! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT!!..By now I was froze my eyes glazed over.

"Stacy!" Konan yelled to get my attention and it worked snapping outta my thoughts, I blinked and looked at them "I know..I'm..not ready for that.." I said shaking my head before covering my face with my hands, Konan got up and sat next to me "I know you won't wanna talk about what happened last night..so I will not force you to" She said then I took my hands down..

"Really? How many people know?!" I asked almost crying, I looked up at Konan with tears threatening to fall "Not even a day and everyone knows!" I yelled then Pein coughed which made me look at him "Not everyone" He said not looking at me, I tilted my head.

"But..Kuzu and Hidan knows" I said blinking, Pein looked at me "That's because Brittany told them" He said and I gasped "How..she..spy..how does she know?" I asked curious on how she knew, Pein groaned looking away "Ask her yourself" He replied and I stood up walking over to the door.

"Stacy, wait!" Called Konan's voice, I turned to her "Hmm?" I asked and she walked over to me handing me a small box, I eyed it and asked "What is this?" I looked up at her "Their birth control pills for you and Brittany, Here's a morning after pill" She replied handing me a pill, I eyed it then looked back at her "Thank you Konan-sama" I said happily then walked out the door.

I walked where ever I smelt food which my stomach was moaning for food, I breathed in and breathed out "Smells good..Who's cooking?" I asked as I entered the big living room, I looked and saw Sasori's lazy butt sitting down watching TV "Princess!" I yelled putting the box down on the table that sat infront of the couch, He looked at me his expression not changing.

"It's Sasori and what is it?" He asked and I smiled, I hugged him "Just happy today is all!" I said letting go of him and standing up, I walked into the kitchen doorway "Don'." I hissed dripping with such venom, Sasori looked up at me and I smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Who's cooki..Kisame-san! You cook?!" I asked pointing at the shark man slaving over the stove, He narrowed his eyes at me "Yes I cook, what's so shocking about that?" He asked flipping over a pancake, I smile "Nothing!" I replied happily going over to the fridge which by the way..is huge! "Yumm..water" I said pulling out a water bottle.

I open it up then popped the pill in my mouth and drank the water to wash it down, Kisame eyed me "Why'd you take a pill?" He asked placing the pancake onto a big plate with alot of others, I shrugged and sat down at the big round table "Why you wanna know?" I asked still smiling, Kisame put more batter into the frying pan.

"Just curious, What do you want to eat?" He asked and I smiled "Doesn't matter to me, Oh just to let you know..I can't eat to many pancakes" I said looking over at him and couldn't hold back the urge "Kisame-san!" I yelled jumping outta seat and running up behind him giving him a hug, He stiffened.

"Uhm..Why are you hugging me?" He asked still stiff and I chuckle "Because I'm so happy!" I replied then let him go, He flipped his pancake eyeing me "Whatever" He hissed and I chuckled all so cutely, Deidara walked into the kitchen "So wha.." He was cut off as I ran up and hugged him.

"Deidara, you smell nice like..Hey! you use 'old spice' don't you!" I yelled happily snuggling into his shoulder, He looked at Kisame for answers the shark man shrugs then goes back to his cooking "Yes,...wait get off me, un!" He yelled and I moved my hands back to my side then walked happily over to my seat, Kisame put two pancakes infront of me.

"Thanks Kisame-san" I said picking up the syrup and pouring it slowly over the pancakes, Itachi walks in and sits down across from me "Heh.." I let out putting down the syrup then look up at Itachi "Weasel! Nice ta see ya!" I yelled out happily and he looked up at Deidara and Kisame which both of them shrugged, I cut my pancakes into little pieces with my fork and took a bite.

Deidara sat down two seats from me, Konan and Pein walks in and I look up at them "Hey! Pein, Konan-sama!" I waved at them happily trying to forget that they know, Konan smiles barely seeable and Pein sighs "Hi, Stacy" Konan greeted walking sitting two more seats from me then Pein sat down next to her, Britt walked in and sat next to me without a word.

We stare at eachother for a minute then Tobi walked in "Britt do you know?" I ask/whispered to her and she sighs "Yes Stacy, I do..I have no clue why" She answered and I sighed then smiled "Well now I don't have ta tell ya about it" I said then waved at Tobi "Hey Tobi-san!" I yelled happily and he waved back.

"Morning, Stacy-chan" He said sitting next to Britt, Kakuzu and Hidan want in next sitting someway from me and Britt "Food's done" Kisame called putting down his spatula, Everyone got up and got their share.

Kisame sat next to Itachi there was only one free seat left and it was the one by mine the only person who could there was..Zetsu, He walked in late because he had to wait to take a shower "Zetsu.." Britt said evilly, I blushed as he took his seat by me "Brittany" He said back not seeing her glare..well that or he was ignoring her.

"Hi, Zetsu-sempai" I said then took another bite of my pancakes and I saw him nod in response "Okay now.." Pein began and everyone looked at him "Sasori, Deidara you two have a mission" He said then glared at me and Britt which meant 'leave' So I got up and walked into the living room which I was already done with my food..what?..Pancakes fill me up quick.

Britt slowly followed me grumbling about how she didn't get to eat, I sat on the couch and picked up the box Konan gave me "Britt come here" I said as I slowly opened the box "What is it?" She asked sitting down next to me, I hand her a little packet "That's one months worth of birth control pills" I said looking back into the box which had like twenty of the little packets.

"Why?" Britt asked looking up at me, I smiled "You know that no girl can hold off the charms of Akatsuki men" I replied and she laughed "Yea your right, You gave into Zetsu in only one night" She said putting a hand on my shoulder, I frowned..There was a reason behind all that but I'm not going to tell her..

"Yea" I said smiling again, She tucked the packet into her pocket "I'll remember to take one later" She said then laid her cheek against her fist and I smiled bigger.

"Hey Stacy" She said with a smile "Yes" I replied and she waved her eye brows "How'd it feel?" She asked and I blushed madly, I looked down at my hands "W-well..it..first he..you know orgasms..right?" I asked looking back up to her and she nodded.

"I had three last night" I said and she raised her brows "Seriously? He made you have three??" She asked and I nodded, She balled her fist "That's it! I'm going to beat you! I'm going to have more!" She said and I laughed "Britt.." She looked at me and blinked "..I had two before we had..sex" I said and she raised brows.

"Woah really? How? What'd he do? Tell me, Tell me!" She jumped up and down clapping like alittle kid, I smiled and nodded "Well first one was when he..rubbed my..ball..cunt..but you know what I'm talking about..the next was..Oh My Gosh!!" I yelled wide eyed, She put her hand on my shoulder.

"What?" She asked, I smiled "Remember at the table last night?" She nodded "Well..he did what you said I wanted him to do" I replied and she furrowed her brows.

"What do ya me..Oh My Gosh!! He _ate_ you?!" She asked and I nodded "It felt so great!" I said laying my back against the couch and then sighed.

"You lucky girl!" Britt play punched me in the arm but it hurt "Well did it hurt?..when he put it in atfirst?" She asked curious..she knew it wouldn't be to long till she lost her virginity but..with who??..She likes Hidan, Pein and Deidara the most..hmm..but she thinks Kisame's cool..hmmm..

"One: My first time..Two: He was HUGE!..Three: He rammed into me not going slow!" I answered with raised eye brows, I looked at Britt and smiled "Tho..It felt wonderful after a few minutes!" I said sighing again, Britt smiled and punched her hand "I'm going to try it!" She yelled then Kisame came outta the kitchen.

We watch him as he sits down beside me "Hey, Kisame-san!" I said happily giving him another hug, He placed a hand on my back "Damn, You sure are hyper this morning" He breathed and I letted him go "Because I'm hap.." I was cut off.

"Because your happy, I know" He said then looked at the box on the tale I forgot to close, He reached and picked up a packet "Kisame-san! Put that down!" I yelled reaching for it but it was to late "Birth control..why do you two..need birth control..unless.." He trailed off to smirk "Oho..I see" He chuckled taking a arm and wrapping it around my waist, He pulled me closer.

"Someone isn't alittle girl anymore" He said and I stiffened, He chuckled "Ha, I'm right" He said putting the packet onto the table, Before Britt could yell at him he picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"Kisame-san!" I gasped blushing madly, He grinned "What?" He asked innocently, Britt was about to yell until Sasori and Deidara walked out "Kisame? What are you doing,un?" Pumpkin head asked looking over at me and Kisame, Kisame chuckled...OH NO..OH NO.. OH NO!! Gotta think fast!

"Stacy isn't a vir.." I cut him off by kissing him..rather kiss Kisame then him telling Pumpkin head and Princess I've lost my virginity, I shut my eyes tight then opened them when Kisame started moving his tongue against my lips...Why is it that..Kisame-san and Zetsu-sempai is attracted to me and not Britt??

I whimpered as he gained entrance into my mouth, I closed my eyes again shivering at the was he was moving..it was like he was starving and searching for something to eat..like he was a wild beast..He wrapped his arms around me and placed me in his lap where my chest was touching his and my legs was on the outside of his.

"What The Hell?!,Un!" Deidara was shocked..why would a pretty girl like me wanna be with a guy like Kisame?..That shocked him "Lets go" Ordered Princess as he was sick at the sight..poor poor Sasori..tsk tsk..He won't get any from us..because we don't like him..hey! Don't hate man! There are plenty enough girls liking him..so yea..

"Stacy?!" Britt was shocked but when I heard that Sasori and Deidara wasn't here anymore I tried to pull away but was forced back, Kisame pulled me up against him and I felt it..His thing it was hard..if something wasn't done quick..He'll take me up his room..or worse do it right here infront or Britt..then everyone will come outta the kitchen..including Zetsu..oh no..

Britt grabbed my shoulders pulled me back then punched Kisame right in the jaw, She pulled me up to stand by her "Stinky-breath! Don't touch Stacy!" She yelled stomping over and sitting back down on the over side of the couch, I looked at Kisame and blushed then grabbed the box and walked over to Britt.

I closed the box then watched as Kisame stood up rubbing his sore jaw "Damn, You hit hard" He said walking back into the kitchen, I looked at Britt as she had a smirk "Serves him right, Perverted shark" She snarled and I patted her shoulder.

"Calm down Britt" I said and she sighed, She pushed my hand off "Okay, Okay" She said rolling her eyes, Pein walks in the room and I had two questions to ask "Hey Pein-sama!" I said standing up handing the box to Britt, He looks at me annoyed.

"It's Leader-sama! and what is it?" He asked and I shrug at the name, I walked over to him "If you knew what happened last night, why did you asked about what me and Britt did yesterday?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes "Well..umm" He started and I butted in "I thought you knew all?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes more.

"I do..but.." He started then I gasped "You..you were..spying! On me!" I yelled pink and he brought up his hand "No listen!" He yelled and I nodded "I don't give a shit about laughing and giggling..I only know because I heard screaming! and..." He answered and I smiled.

"You care!" I said giving him a hug, He stiffened then Konan walked out "What's this?" She asked amused and Pein pushed me away "Nothing now lets go!" He ordered turning around quickly walking out the door, Konan smiled at me then left laughing to herself.

"So.." I looked at Britt and walk over to her "..He doesn't know about the pranks?" She asked with an evil smirk, I smiled and nodded "He doesn't know"...

**...**

**(A/N) Ooooh! Pranks continued!! Yay!! And how you like the lemon?? good eeh?? How about when Britt humped Hidan?? My most innocent story just turned hardcore!**

**Britt: Still can't believe you made me do that!**

**Me: I couldn't resist! I still laugh my head off at that part! hahaha!**

**Britt: -huffs- whatever**

**Zetsu: Stacy..**_**I wanna eat you**_**..please come with me**

**Me: - Okay -follows Zetsu into my bathroom-**

**Britt: What The Frig?!**

**Hidan and Deidara: Brittany! Come the hell over here!**

**Britt: W-Why?**

**Deidara: Do you really need to ask? un?**

**Hidan: Whatever the hell their doing in the bathroom!**

**Britt: O-Okay...-follows Pumpkin head and stupid worshipper into other room-...**

**Kisame: awww -tear- I wanted Stacy..**

**Tobi: Tobi wants Stacy-chan! Tobi's good in bed!**

**Kisame: O.O...erm..yeeeaaaa..**

**Tobi: Zetsu-sempai's lucky!**

**Kisame: Sooo Lucky but we get our fun..don't worry -chuckles evilly- **

**Me: KISAME!! NO GIVING IT AWAY!!**

**Tobi and Kisame: can..can she..hear us?**

**Me: Yes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ON THE LEMON?!**


	18. Kisame lemonish, Britt and Hidan!

**(A/N) Thank you for your reviews! If you feel uncomfortable about the lemons just review and say so! LEMON WARNINGS!! Hardcore again!**

**Pairings in this..I know it's cheating but I'm letting you know Me/Kisame..lemonish**

**Kisame: Oh Yea!**

**Me: Kisame-san's such a perv!**

**Kisame: Only to you!**

**Me: ...whatever then it's Britt/Hidan..by the way where is she?**

**Britt: Oh!..So..so..yes!!**

**Me: O.O'...eh..nevermind...**

**Kisame: Heh..their gettin it on!**

**Me: -throws a book at Kisame- Shut up!**

**Kisame: A book..eh..Hey! It's about sharks mating! **

**Me: Uh-oh..wrong book...Kisame-san..what are doing? -steps back-**

**Kisame: Taking you! -glomps me-**

**Me: Kisame-san! Your poking me..**

**Kisame: hehe...**

**Me: ... -drug into my bathroom again-**

**Tobi: Wahhh! Tobi's left out! Tobi wants Stacy-chan!!**

**Me: ..IT'S HUGE!! I MEAN GAINT HUGE!! OH MY GAWD!!**

**Tobi: ...Tobi wonders..Where's Zetsu-sempai...-gets hit with a book-**

**Tobi: Owwie..that hurt..wait it says..'Had to go on Mission, Zetsu'...Why would alittle message need to be on a big book?..and hurt Tobi?..hmm...**

**...**

"The pranks go on" Britt said filled with amusement, I started clapping "Yippe!" I yelled out then Hidan came out pointing at us "Would you two shut the fuck up? We're trying to eat in there!!" He yelled and I frowned...With his big mouth he'll tell everyone about my..thing with Zetsu..anywho!! Pushing that thought out!!

"Hidan!..Jashin-sama is pretty cool..but..only because you like him!!" I lied..just to see his reaction, He was dumbfolded not knowing rather to yell or..jump me and show me how great Jashin was.."Really?" He managed to choke out, I nodded "Britt likes him more tho!" I yelled happy getting up grabbing my box and skipped off outside, I heard Britt mentally yelling at me..but then it stopped.

"Success!" I yelled out happily knowing that it lead to something, I skipped down then noticed Kisame walking towards me...How the hell?! He was in the kitchen!! How did he get past me without me knowing?!..I froze as he got closer and closer, He stopped right infront of me.

"Hn.." He just looked up and down at me, He then rested his right hand on my shoulder "You look good in _my_shirt" He said with a chuckle, I smiled and looked down at the shirt "I really like it, thank you Kisame-san" I said looking back up at him still with my smile.

He chuckled "Good to hear" He said then I hugged him, I snuggled into his chest "Kisame-san smells nice!" I said happily leaning back looking up at him, He raised an eyebrow "Do I now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep..It reminds me of something but I can't remember.." I trailed off putting a finger to my chin thinking then a hand patted my head "You act younger than you look" Kisame said with a chuckle, I looked up at him.

"I'm Happy! Remember?" I asked smiling a big smile, The next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall by him "Kisame-san?" I asked not really scared just ..confused, I saw him give a teeth showing grin.

"Your teasing me..Even if you don't know it" He said brushing his cool lips against mine, I didn't try and run away I didn't even try to fight back...He had me pin up against the wall..he's super strong so there's noway I could even win even if I did get free from him he could catch me easily..plus I was kidnapped...I must not forget that..

"I don't..mean to" I said looking down, He grabbed my chin softly with his thumb and index finger then made me look at him "It makes me like you even more" He said with that famous grin of his, I smiled that's all I could do..for some strange reason..I'm not scared..not at all.

He crashed his lips on mine roughly, He bit my lower lip and I squeaked which gave him entrance "Hmm..mfft.." I cried out as his wild tongue roamed around my mouth, He placed his hands at my hips and picked me up "Heh.." He chuckled in the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist, He was still taller than me..

He broke the kiss for a few seconds so I could catch my breath then he claimed my lips again, He grinded his hips against me and I could feel his hard member between my legs "Oh!" I gasped breaking the kiss throwing my head back..I cursed to myself hating my body..the way it's acting right now..to him..

His slowly took his hands up my shirt while nibbling on my neck, When he got to my bra he pushed it up letting my breast fall out "Heh..you don't feel little" He said grabbing both my breasts in both of his hands, He messaged them roughly which kept getting groans and moans from me.

He bucked his hips against me again, I felt he was even harder now he was just throbbing..I could feel it..He starting bucking making moans escape my lips, I tightened my legs around him lost in the pleasure "Kisame!" I moaned out biting slightly down on his shoulder as he bucked harder, I had that feeling in my stomach again.

He stopped which made me whine "Do you want me to continue?" He asked removing his hands and slowly pulling away, I quickly grabbed his Akatsuki robe "Please..finish what you started" I said like he wanted me too...damn my body! Wanting his touch! Wanting to have sex with him..My body..is betraying me..but..I do like Kisame..I mostly like the ones that need love..I give them love..I will do this.

"Oh..I will" He said with that teethy grin, He pushed himself back to me catching my lips with his..My body's burning for him..I can't stop!..I bucked my hips against the bulge beneath his robe, I could feel him smirk in the kiss as he started moving his hips against mine...

"Yes!" I moaned breaking the kiss and taking my hands up to his shoulders, I held my head back while he nibbled and kissed my neck "I think I'm really going to like you here" He said stopping his hip movement taking his left hand down to between my legs, He rubbed my cunt and felt my panties soaked.

"Ah..I see your wet" He said chuckling making me blush worse, He took his hand and slipped it into my panties and started rubbing "Oh ahh! Kisa.." I was cut off by his mouth on mine, He slipped a finger inside of me and I bucked against it.

He pumped his finger inside me, I moaned in the kiss "Lets try two" Said Kisame as he broke the kiss and added another finger, He nibbled on my neck while thrusting two fingers inside of me enjoying my moans.

I arched my back and tightened my grip on his shoulders as I was approaching my orgasm, He added another finger just pounding them inside me "Yes!!" I moaned as he thrusted once more and my walls tightened around his fingers when I reached my climax.

He chuckled and pulled his fingers out and started rubbing my cunt, He watched me squirm under his touch as I was still tender from my climax "Kisame!" I gasped shaking and jerking from his touch, He pulled out his hand and took both of them back up to my breast "I enjoyed that" Kisame whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it.

He pulled down my bra and kissed my neck one last time before pulling away completely, I fell to my knees as I was weak "Come I'll help you to the couch" He said picking me up, He picked up my box that I put down by us "Y-Yes..Kisa..me-san" I breathed out snuggling up to his chest, He chuckled as he carried me bridal style back to the living room.

My vision started to get blurred as sleep was washing over me, I looked up at Kisame and I smiled then closed my eyes as I fell asleep..

**...Arthor P.O.V...**

Kisame walked down the hall with Stacy in his arms, He looked down at her **'I'll do more next time, Stacy' **He smiled his oh so famous smile, He entered the living room to see just Itachi and Tobi then he walked over to the couch.

The two looked up at him and Tobi gasped "What happened to Stacy-chan?!" He asked jumping up looking Stacy over, Kisame gave Tobi the box "She just got tired is all..She needs her rest, also take that box up where she is staying" He replied walking over on the other side of the roundish couch, He carefully laid her down.

He raised back up and looked at Itachi, Itachi had a 'I know what you did' look "Noone touches her!" He ordered and Tobi nodded "But me" Said a female voice walking in with a certain white haired worshipper, Kisame narrowed his eyes "Is that a..mark?" He asked pointing at the females neck, She slapped his hand away then covered the mark.

"No it isn't!" Yelled Britt as she glared at the shark man, She gasped and pointed at his shoulder "Is that a bite mark?" She asked pulling back his akatsuki robe revealing a reding bite mark "Yes, It is" He replied with a teethy smile, Hidan looked at Stacy.

"What the fuck did you do to her man?" He asked and Kisame shrugged "What ever you want to believe" He answered walking out the doorway, Britt looked at Stacy **'He better not have raped her!' **Britt thought as she walked over to Stacy, She sat down placing the sleeping girls head into her lap **'She smiling..so he didn't rape her..As long as your okay..I'm alright with it' **She thought rubbing down Stacy's hair.

Hidan walked over and plopped down next to Britt, He took his arm and placed it behind Britt's head to the other shoulder then Britt rested her head against his shoulder "You know.." Britt started then glared at Itachi giving him the same 'leave' glare Pein has, Itachi glared back for a minute then gave in standing up walking out.

"Yea" Hidan said wanting her to go on, Britt sighed "I think we should go up into your room and.." She looked up at him smirking, He looked down at her noticing the sudden hornyness.. "Better hurry before I jump on you" Britt said and he stood up really quick grabbing her hand, Britt carefully placed Stacy's head on a pillow before glomping Hidan.

"Shit! You're really horny" Hidan smirked and kissed her, Britt moaned and fought his tongue with her own "Lets go!" She said breaking the kiss and letting him go, She grabbed his hand and ran off outta the room towards Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

**...In The Kitchen...**

"Where's Zetsu-sempai?" Tobi asked looking around the big kitchen, He bumped into someone "Owwie.." Tobi let out rubbing the back of his head**(If you were wondering Tobi has his hood down) **"Tobi what're you doing?" Kakuzu asked looking questionably at the hyper young man, Tobi grabbed stitche's robe sleeve "Come on! Stacy-chan's on the couch!" Tobi drug him out the doorway into the living room.

"Tobi, Calm down!" He yelled then stopped when he saw Stacy on the couch sleepy peacefully, Tobi pointed at her "Check her out because Kisame brought her in..Tobi even knows that he is mean" He said tugging on Kakuzu's sleeve like alittle child, He sighed and shook Tobi's hand off "Okay" He said walking over to her.

He knelt down checking out her features, He checked her pulse and it was normal then he checked out her face "Tobi, There is nothing wrong" He said standing up with a sigh, Tobi walked over and looked her over "Oh Tobi's happy now" He said happily, Kakuzu let out a groan and started to walk away "Wait!" Yelled Tobi and Kakuzu turned around.

"What?" He asked annoyed and Tobi pointed to Stacy "Is Kakuzu going to leave her on the couch?" Tobi asked tilting his head, Kakuzu rolled his eyes "She's not my problem" He said starting to walk away "Actually, yes she is" Said a male voice as it walked into the living room, Kakuzu eyed him.

"What do you mean?" He asked watching as the orange haired man walked over to the three, Pein narrowed his eyes at Stacy "I want to know how good their skills are, I know about the tigers but I want to know how good they are without them" He replied before walking back out, Kakuzu let out a sigh.

"Damnit, Now I have to wait for this girl to wake up" He said sitting next to her head, Tobi clapped "Good Tobi has stuff to do, Kakuzu don't hurt Stacy-chan!" The hyper boy/man?? yelled running out of the living room with the box in his hands, Kakuzu laid his head back "Where the hell is Hidan and Brittany?" He asked then got a feeling, His shook his head.

"I rather not know!" He yelled then stiffened as a hand was placed in his lap, He looked down and Stacy's hand that was across his legs "What the.." He looked at her face to see her still sleeping, He shook his head and laid his head back again shutting his green eyes.

"Kuzu-san?" Asked a very sleepy voice, He opened his eyes to look down and saw Stacy looking up at him with her eye lids drooping "Just go back to sleep" He said putting an arm on her, He was shocked when she crawled up in his lap "I'm cold" She mumbled putting a hand and her head against his chest.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall, She curled up with her knees close to her face and her feet was on his right leg softly pushing it open "Hn.." He let out as she sunk is between his legs comfortably, He wrapped his other arm around her and laid his head back drifting off to sleep.

**...With Britt...**

Hidan walked over to the bed with Britt kissing him her legs locked around his waist and her hands up in his hair, She was very horny right now "Damn, Are you sure your a virgin?" Hidan asked when he broke the kiss, Britt pushed him on the bed "Yes I am" She answered taking off her shirt, She then took off her pants and sat on his stomach.

"Your so fucking hot when your horny" Hidan said as he tore off her purple bra, He nibbled on her neck while messaging her breast "Really?" Britt asked as she pushed him back on the bed, He smirked "Oh yea, I had to fight myself last night" He said as she opened his robe and rubbed her hands all over his bare chest.

"Is that so?" She asked with a smirk, She bent down kissing his chest and he closed his eyes "Yes, I just wanted to fuck you right there in Kakuzu's room" He replied and Britt bit and sucked on his skin, She raised up and started grinding against his bulge "Do it now" She said as she stood up then took off her purple panties.

She held them up and dropped them "Whoopies" She turned her back to Hidan and bent down picking up her panties, Hidan shot up and grabbed her hips "Oh Yea!" He yelled as he bucked himself against her, Britt let out a moan dropping her panties "Fuck me now!" She moaned out with a pink tent to her face.

"No fuckin problem" Hidan said letting her go and slipping his pants off quickly, Britt stood up and turned around when he was taking off his boxers "Woah.." Britt let out with eyes wide, Hidan smirked "Yea It's big" He said as he grabbed her and pushed her to the bed, He pushed her legs open and pulled her closer to him.

"Hidan!" She gasped when he was at her opening, He smirked and pushed into to her "Ahhh!" Britt screamed as her virgin walls split open, She grabbed Hidan's shoulders "Stacy was right! This fuckin hurts!" She yelled tightening her grip on him, He slowly pushed into her more.

She fought back the tears but not the grunts and screams, Hidan watched as Britt stayed still under him "Hidan..-pant-..can you..keep going?" She asked opening her eyes with a smirk, He raised a brow "Okay..but why?" He asked as he pulled out and pushed back in, Britt arched her back and let out a moan wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Because...The pain..-grunt- and pleasure..feel good..together at the..moment" She replied then he started to get his rhythm starting out slow, Britt closed her eyes "Faster..harder" She breathed out and he let out a chuckle and quickened his pace.

"Yes..oh yes!" Moaned Britt as Hidan started pounding into her, She dug her nails into his skin but not enough to bring blood "I never -grunt- fucking thought that -grunt- I'd be fucking you, The little girlie with a temper" He said as he still quickened his pace, Britt was lost in pleasure and she felt like she was going to explode.

She arched her back and dug her nails in further as she reached her limit and climaxed, Hidan threw his head back as her walls tightened around his erection..but he didn't want to stop..so he kept thrusting inside of her "Hidan!" Britt gasped and squirmed around his member as she was still tender and shaking, He made each thrust harder like targeting something.

"Oh!..Hidan!..Yes!..Yes!" Britt moaned out as he continued to pound into her, He bit his lip as he was getting to his limit "There! Harder!" Britt gasped and moaned as he hit her G-spot, He smirked and hit there again then Britt tightened her legs and pulled him even more into the spot.

"Oh..Fucking Yea!" Hidan yelled as he thrusted in her and her walls tightened around his member when she reached her orgasm again, He bent down and bit Britts neck as he spilled his seed inside of her "Hidan.." Britt said as he licked off the blood he drew, He raised up and kissed her lips.

Britt let out a gasp when he pulled out, He broke the kiss and laid down beside her on his back "Hn.." He let out showing he was listening, Britt rolled over on her side and put her hand on Hidan's bare chest "That..felt..great" She said slowly as she was breathing heavily, He smirked and looked at her.

"Yes.." He said then Britt smiled and laid her head on his chest, She closed her eyes "Your door..is locked..right?" She asked not wanting to be bothered by anyone, Hidan sighed "Yea, The greedy bastard will not be bothering us" He replied and Britt smirked then let out a soft chuckle.

"Good" She said as she fell asleep, Hidan wrapped his left arm around her as he fell asleep...

**...My P.O.V...**

I opened my eyes and saw someones chest rise and fall, I slowly blinked then looked up at the face "Kuzu-san!" I yelled putting my hands on his chest pushing away but he had a tight grip around me, He quickly opened his eyes and let his arms open.

"What the hell?!" He yelled startled as I fell on the floor, I squinted at the pain and slowly stood up rubbing my sore butt "That hurt" I said opening my eyes to see Kakuzu glaring at me, I put my hands to my chest and stepped back.

"Uhm..Kuzu-san..I'm sorry" I said looking down at the ground, He stood up and walked over to me "Stacy" He said and I looked at him, He crossed his arms over his chest "How good are you?" He asked and since I have a slight perverted mind..I took it the wrong way.

"Wh-What?" I asked wide eyed at the question, He shook his head "Your Taijutsu,Ninjutsu and Genjutsu" He said and I nodded "Oh I..don't know but..I did last awhile against a person who masters in Taijutsu" I said and he started walking away "Follow me" He said and I obeyed.

I ran up behind him "Kuzu-san, Will I be sparring with you?" I asked looking at him "Most likely" He replied as we started walking down a hall, I nodded and was quiet as we walked up and down stairs made twists and turns.

We stopped at a big door, I tilted my head as Kakuzu opened it "Woah! Is this..a..a.." I was surprised and he looked over his shoulder "Yes every member has a training ground, Which some have to share but when they share the space is bigger than solo ones..you listening?" He asked and I nodded, I looked around the training ground it was a clearing with dirt and some patches of grass, There were rocks and trees a few targets.

"I am" I replied and watched as Kakuzu got out a kunai, He threw it and I jumped outta the way "Normally..A little girl would've gotten hit but a trained konoichi would've caught it" He said and I listened, I got into fighting stance.

"Throw another" I said and he threw two outta nowhere, I squinted my eyes and watched as they came fast "Heh.." I let out as I caught both of them without a drop of blood spilt, I dropped the kunai's and got back into my battle stance.

"Seems..Your not totally weak, Okay now see how good your moves are" He said as he charged me, I stood still readying myself and when he was about to punch me I ducked and aimed a kick at his chest. He caught my foot and threw me behind him.

"Moves are slow" He said and I smirked "That's what you think" I said as I turned and landed on a tree branch, I jumped towards him and threw a punch at his head which he dodged. I smirked and threw my foot out at his side and he caught it "To slow" I said as I swung my other foot out and kicked his legs knocking him down.

I wasted no time when he was falling down I kicked his back and he slammed into the ground, I squeaked when something wrapped around my foot "What the frig!" I yelled out as I was pulled to the ground, My face hit the ground and I let out a grunt in pain.

"Not bad" Kakuzu said as he stood up, I got up on my knees and narrowed my eyes at him "You got me dirty, After I took a shower this morning..your going down!" I yelled as I lunged myself towards him, I held up my fist trying to punch him.

He caught it and I smirked throwing my foot out and kicked him up beside the head, He swung out his leg also and caught my leg then pushed me into the ground "That shirt is getting in your way, Take it off" He ordered and I squinted questionably looking up at him, He removed his foot and I stood up then obeyed him.

I threw it over on a rock and got back into my battle stance, He ran for me and I quickly dodged his punch and got up behind him then kneed him in the back "Your fighting moves aren't that bad" He said as he stepped forward and turned to face me, I readied my fists then threw a kick at him.

He caught it then I threw a punch at him which he barely dodged and I smirked swinging another kick at him kicking him across his chest, He stepped back rubbing his chest "I see your moves are fast and not powerful, Which is very good in combat..But it is also useful to be powerful" He explained and I nodded listening to every word.

"Now do your jutsu's that you know" He said an I nodded taking a deep breath, I blushed slightly as he stood alittle ways from me with his arms crossed "Just show you any I know that..most don't?" I asked looking over at him, He nodded "Yes, show me all the jutsu's you know" He replied and I nodded.

"Lemme explain them first, There is one where I can mask my scent with someone elses" I said and he raised a brow "Really show me..First what all scents can you mask this area with?" He asked and I held out my palm "Anything that I have smelled good" I said moving my hand around and watched the yellowish fog come out, Kakuzu watched quietly as it disappeared.

"I can make it very strong or faint, Lets say that a ninja hound is tracking a certain someone..I can masked their scent completely or make it so strong that it makes the dog's crazy searching all over the place..also I can make the scent remain in that place while the person being tracked gets away safely" I explained and he nodded until he got a whiff of the scent I made.

"Is that..Deidara?" He asked and I chuckled "If I hug someone and concentrate my chakra on their smell, I will know their scent for as long as I live..I can mask a scent with the scent of food also" I replied trying to act serious fighting away my blush, He nodded "Onto the next Jutsu, The one you showed me in very useful" He said and I smiled holding back my squeal, I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

"I never really tried this before..I just learned it lately so..If I fail it please forgive me" I said opening my eyes I did a bunch hand signs, I put my hands out hunching over hiding my face with my hair "Tiger Fury Jutsu!" I yelled and there was a poof, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes then when the smoke cleared his eyes almost popped outta his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" He yelled and I smiled looking down at myself..I was normal height but had white catish ears, a black and white striped tail, fangs,claws and My eyes were red with spilts in them like a tiger.

"YAY!! I DID IT!!" I yelled out happily clapping while jumping up and down, I smirked at Kakuzu "Kuzu-san! I'm a tiger girl! Yippe!! Plus I'm faster and I can smell,hear and see better!" I said happily with a purr, I walked over to him "Is this a good Jutsu??" I asked sitting down infront of him, He closed his eyes and coughed.

"Yes it is" He replied and I squealed then jumped on him, He barely caught his balance "Thank you Kuzu-san!" I yelled out rubbing my cheek against his covered one, He pushed me off and with my cat like reflexes I landed perfectly on my feet.

"It's Kakuzu-sensai! Now that I'll be training you for the moment!" He said and I nodded while purring "Yes, Kuzu-sensai!" I said with my ears pinned back grabbing my tail from between my legs and started rubbing my tail, I had a pink tent to my face as I purred I let out a moan and Kakuzu eyed me speechless.

I stopped and smiled "Also! I became great in seduction!" I said letting my tail go, He shook his head and cleared his throat "There's a rabbit in this training area, I want you to stand here and throw just this one kunai and kill it in one shot" He ordered as he handed my a kunai, I nodded and he backed up as I stood still.

I sniffed the air and twitched my ears, I closed my eyes and when I caught the smell I triggered my hearing then I smirked "Ha!" I yelled as I threw the kunai, We heard a squeal and then walked over behind a big bush "You killed it" He said as he pulled the bloody kunai from the black rabbit, He eyed the stab wound "You hit right in the heart" He said as he looked up at me, I glomped him.

"I smelled it and then heard it's heart beat! I went on my hearing and smellin alone! I didn't need my eyes!" I said happily snuggling into his back, He coughed which made me whine "Now do you know anymore jutsus?" He asked and I purred, I let him go and jumped onto the ground "Yep one more!" I said clapping, He raised a brow.

"What is it exactly?" He asked and I took up my hand and pulled down his mask, I scratched his cheek enough to bring blood "What the fuck are you doing?!" He asked mad and I smiled "Showing you my jutsu!" I said as I licked the blood and then licked my fingers of the medicine, I put both my hands on each side of his face and kissed him.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as I played with his tongue, I broke the kiss and smile a kitty smile.

"See after I do this the person heals instantly! Even if their wounds are so bad that their close to dying I can heal them back! I can also cure aids and any disease! I will not get the disease cause my body is made up of chakra that will not let me die of a decease or even carry it! My body kills the disease! But curing something so strong would take alot of my chakra! Alittle injury I just healed on you di.." I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

I was shocked I didn't know what to do, I was pinned up against a tree I knew that my chakra was slowly draining so I had to change back before I use it all "Kuzu-sensai" I said after I tore from the kiss, He stepped back and coughed "I don't know what got into me" He said then I tugged on his robe sleeve, He looked at me.

"It's okay, I was just going to ask if I could change back" I replied blushing, He chuckled "I saw what I needed to" He replied and smiled doing some hand signs.

**(Tobi: Stacy-chan said she's to lazy to make up the hand signs! she also said sorry..hehehe..) **There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared I was back to normal, I looked down then behind me and I frowned "Awww man..now there's a hole in the back of my panties" I said poking in the hole that my tail came through.

"Kuzu-sensai, Do you have shorts or something I can wear?" I asked looking up at him with my innocent look, He sighed "No I don't" He replied and I walked over to my shirt, I put it on and frowned more "Now I have to take another shower and get new underwear or everyone will see my naked butt" I whined sitting up on the rock, Kakuzu walked over and leaned up against the rock.

"Kuzu-sensai! Was I any good?" I asked looking down at him, He looked up with a smirk that I could see..I wasn't scared of the stitches I thought they were cool.. "Of what I tried yes you are" He replied and I blushed "Kuzu-sensai! I meant my jutsus!" I yelled and he chuckled, He laid his right hand on my left knee.

"Your a very strong girl, Your looks will easily fool the enemy and your scent marking jutsu could be very useful..If your healing jutsu is as powerful as you say then that would be extremely useful but your best Jutsu would have to be your 'Tiger Fury' jutsu as you called it" He explained and I smiled, I wanted to go back to Konoha but I wanted to stay here as well..Akatsuki is just so cool..I had to ask a question.

"Hey Kuzu-sensai" He raised his brows wanting me to continue "..Would I be strong enough to join the Akatsuki?" I asked and he looked away, He put back on his mask after a minute in thought he looked back up at me "I think so" He replied and I smiled bigger "Thank you!" I said sliding off the rock and landing beside him.

"So..are we done for now?" I asked looking over at the door that was cracked open, He put a hand on my shoulder "Yes for today, I have to go find leader and tell him of your abilities" He answered and I smiled, He pulled his hand away and started walking for the door.

"Okay" I said walking up behind him, We walked out and he shut his big door "My room isn't far, Lets go find you something to wear and you can take a shower too" He said walking down a hall, I smiled and quietly followed behind him.

We reached a normal sized door, He opened it and it was just like Zetsu's/Tobi's and Kisame's/Itachi's just each had different decorations "It's dark" I said as I looked at the black painted walls along with the black couches..actually alot of stuff were black.

"Yea Hidan has to have it dark" He said as he opened a door, He looked over to me and I knew he meant for me to follow him "Sorry" I said walking up behind him, We walked in and he closed the door behind us "You can use my shower" He said as he pointed to a door, I furrowed my brows.

"I thought there was only one shower?" I asked and he groaned "Hidangets so bloody after his sacrifices that I got tired having to clean the bathroom before I took a shower so I -growl- spent my saved money on a bathroom added in my room" He answered and I nodded, He opened a door on one side of his bed "Go ahead and take a shower while I find you something to wear" He said and I walked off to the bathroom.

"I won't be long, Kuzu-sensai" I said as I closed the door, I thought it was funny when the door didn't have a lock but I ignored it..Which was hard because I always lock the bathroom door when I'm in there doing something personal..I took off my clothes and laid them in a small pile in the corner of the room on the floor.

I pushed my hair behind my ears while I turned on both cold and hot so the water will be warm, After I got it the right temperature I walked in and pulled back the green shower curtain "Feels so good, My muscles are tired after sparring" I said as water soaked my hair and ran down my dirty body, I didn't hear the door open.

I closed my eyes enjoying to warm water on my skin, I opened them when I heard ruffling sounds of clothes..Kuzu-sensai is probably setting out my clean clothes he found for me...

**...End!...**

**Kakuzu: -points at Tobi- Ha! You got hit! -gets hit by the same book- Owww! Tobi! Why'd you do that?!**

**Tobi -whistles innocently- what?**

**Kakuzu: Another note..it reads 'Stitches is an old man! Uber old! so old that he's older than Tsunade and Jiraiya!..P.S. Stacy still likes him...Britt Don't Write That Down!..Too late!!..P.S.S. We stole his money to buy underwear and candy!'...WHAT?! MY MONEY?! -checks wallet- LINA!! CARRY!! JACKIE!! MISSING NOOOOO!!JUST WAIT!! THEY GET THEIR PAY BACK!!**

**Tobi: Stacy-chan won't like you saying that..**

**Kakuzu: LIKE I GIVE A SHI..!**

**Me: KAKUZU!! -comes outta the bathroom only in Kisame's big shirt- DO NOT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!!**

**Kakuzu: YOU STOLE MY MONEY!! GIVE IT BACK!!**

**Me: SHUT UP!! KISAME ATTACK!!**

**Kisame: Grrr DIE!! -jumps outta the bathroom only in pants-**

**Kakuzu: NOOOO!! -runs around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off- AAAHHHH!! KISAME!! SNAP OUTTA IT!!**

**Tobi -cringes- Stacy-chan, Your not going to let Kisame rip him apart are you?**

**Me: Nah..Just let him beat him to a bloody pulp -smiles proudly- **

**Kakuzu: money...-goes unconscious after beating-**

**Kisame: -wipes hands of blood- Come on Stacy back to what we were doing -picks me up-**

**Me: Be a good boy Tobi -waves-**

**Tobi: Tobi Will! -looks at closed bathroom door- hmmm...-looks at knocked out Kakuzu- Told you!**

**Sasori: -walks in- I don't even wanna know -walks out-**

**Tobi: -shrugs- Stacy-chan and Britt would love your review!..By the way..What's taking Britt?**

**Britt: Hidan,Deidara!! Threesome's ARE SO GREAT!! -walks in only in Deidara's shirt whichs almost shows off her naked butt- Hey Tobi Where's Stacy?**

**Tobi: -points at bathroom door- In there with Kisame and what is a 'threesome'?**

**Britt: I'll tell you when your older -ruffles Tobi's hair- Please Review Everyone!**


	19. Britt wakes up, Fighting!

**(A/N) Ello All! Tell me if something's wrong with the story and when Britt was gone with Hidan after I left the livingroom..just to let you know they made out hehehe..Okay thanks for your reviews I hope you like the triple update!..Sorry for my majorly perverted mind -gets punched by Britt- ^_^#**

**Britt: -rubs hand- You have a hard head..anyway don't talk about your perverted mind! Plus there are no lemons in this chappy!**

**Me: 8D..Yea like you don't have one! Yours is worse than mine! HAHAHA!! -gets hit by book- Eh..owwies..wait a note...'STACY SHUT UP!! I'M TELLING EVERYONE THAT YOU LIKE THEM!! HAHAHA!!' ...O.O... NUUUUUU!!**

**Orochimaru: Oh lookie here..A lost little puppy, Come with me little one.**

**Me: OMFG!! NO STAY AWAY!! OROCHI!! -hiss-**

**Orochimaru: Awww..I'm hurt..-fake tear- Sasuke! come in here!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: ..SASUKE!! AAHHHH!! ZETSU!! KISAME!! TOBI!! ANYONE HELP!!**

**/Disclaimer\ I don't own Naruto**

**...**

Britt opened her eyes to see a bare chest rise and fall, She smiled and closed her eyes but..that didn't last long **'OMG!' **She thought as her eyes flew open, She looked up at Hidan's sleeping peaceful face and she sat up "Oh shit..don't tell me..I..I..crap..I haven't even started to take my birth control..crap..crap..crap.." Britt cursed under her breath.

She stepped outta bed and instancly walked over to her pants, She dug through her pockets till she found the packet that I gave her "Please oh please!" She opened it up and there sat twenty-nine pills "Wait..four weeks of pills is..four times seven is..twenty-eight..so the extra one..has to be..morning after pill!" She said then picked up the pill and watched as a little paper fell out.

She picked it up "Hmm..'Morning after pill' ..I knew it" She said popping it in her mouth and just swallowed it, She stuck her tongue out afterwards "Blak! Tastes awful" She said standing up and walked over to the door, She looked down at herself and blushed "Can't go out there nude..heh" She said as she walked over and started dressing.

She looked at Hidan and smiled, She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips "Sleep good, See you later" She said walking over to the door, She unlocked it and walked out.

She turned to a door that she thought just shut "Humm..Kuzu-san must just be coming in, I don't wanna bother him" She walked in their kitchen and opened their fridge, She grabbed a smirn-off bottle "Stacy says she loves this stuff! Even tho were to young to drink..She never got drunk off this stuff before..she said it's delicious" She said as she went and got a glass.

She poured the tall glass half full, Britt sat down at the little table and sat the big bottle down as well while taking a sip "OMG! This stuff is good! Stacy is right!" She took a drink and sighed happily afterwards, She drank the rest and sat the glass down "I'll remember this later" Britt said as she poured the glass full and then twisted the cap back onto the bottle.

"I don't think they'll care" She said smiling as she walked over and put the bottle back into the fridge, She looked at all the alcoholic drinks "Woah Bud-light, Sake, vodka and tarantula..dang their drunks..there's more I don't even know" She shook her head closing the fridge door, She walked back over to the table and drank her smirn-off.

She then left the kitchen and walked over to the door, She walked into the hallway and closed the door "Where to?" She asked walking down the hall, She walked down hallways, stairs trying to reach a certain place.

When a familiar door came into view she smiled, She ran over to the door "Oh..Hey Princess,Pumpkin Head and..Blind weasel.." She greeted as she walked to the couch, The three looked up at her.

"Don't call me that! un!" Deidara yelled and Britt put on an innocent face "Awww, but your hair is a beautiful orange and black..You look like my favorite holiday" She pouted, He rolled his eye and crossed his arms over his chest "Shut up, un" He said and Britt noticed something, She tilted her head innocently like Tobi does..

"I thought you and Princess had a mission" She asked and Sasori glared at her but she ignored it, Itachi continued to watch TV even tho it was the music channel FUSE "We already completed it, un" Deidara answered and Britt nodded till.._"We will now play 'Sorry by buck cherry' Enjoy!"_

"OMG! I love this song!!" She screamed as she looked at the TV, Everyone knew what was coming up but when they went to get the remote Britt snatched it up real quick.

"Oh I have alot to say,

What's thinking on my time away.

I miss you and things weren't the same,

Cause everything inside, it never comes out right.

And when I see you cry, It makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm Bad, I'm sorry I'm blue.

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, And I know I can't take 'em back"

Konan walked in and watched Britt silently while thinking **'What. The. Fuck'**

"I love how you care, I love all your sounds.

And Baby, the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry" Britt stopped and turned to look at the four people staring at her, She sweat dropped "Eh..I don't know what got into me..heh" She laughed sitting down in between Deidara and Itachi, She held the remote infront of Itachi and then dropped it right in his lap "Ugh!" He let out as it hit a very sensitive place.

Britt put on a 'whoopies' face "Sorry, I thought you would catch it" She said while she laughed her head off to herself, He glared at her then stood up "Hn.." He let out as he walked past Konan and out into the hall, Britt let out a held laugh.

"Oh Gosh, That was halairious!" She wiped her eye of a tear, Konan let out a chuckle then left the living room "Hey Princess, How is your room?" Britt asked looking over at him, Sasori narrowed his eyes at her "Why do you care?" He asked and Britt shrugged "I don't, I just thought I'd be nice since me and Stacy hate the color pink" She said without even thinking.

Sasori smirked then stood up "Deidara, Stay here" He said then left the room leaving Britt and Deidara all alone, Britt finally realized what she had said "Crap!" She yelled as she slapped her forehead, Deidara eyed her like she was crazy "What, un?" He asked then Britt looked up a him with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing" She said and Deidara raised his visible brow "Have you been drinking, un?" He asked with a smirk and Britt quickly covered her mouth "No!" She replied then he took her hand off her mouth and crashed his lips on hers.

His tongue roamed around her mouth tasting as much as he could, He played with her tongue and when she started fighting his tongue back he pulled away "You've been drinking, un.. I could taste it" He said still with his smirk and Britt shook her head "No I haven't" She said then almost squeaked out in surprised when hands went to her sides.

"Oh really? un" He said smirking then started moving his fingers, Britt broke out laughing "Deidara..Stop..Ahahaha...I..I..Oh gosh!" She tried to push his hands away but she couldn't, She held her stomach crunching over the side of the couch laughing her head off "Whoa!" She yelled as she fell to the floor, She rolled over on her back then Pumpkin head knelt down beside her.

"This is fun, un" He said still with the smirk as he continued to tickle her, She was laughing so hard that tears was beginning to form in her eyes "Stop..Stop..Pumpkin Head" Britt said between laughs, Deidara stopped "I told you not to call me that, un" He said then started tickling her again.

Tears fell from Britt's green eyes, She held her stomach laughing so hard where she could barely breath "No..Pumpkin Head" She said as she took all her strength and brought her hands to his sides, She started tickling him and pinned him to the ground.

She sat up on his legs while making him laugh, He brought his hands up and still tickled her "Don't..c-call me that!" He yelled as he turned over pinning Britt to the ground, He sat on her legs while tickling her but she refused to stop her fingers.

"Pumpkin Head!" Britt yelled as she pinned him back down tickling him, He started laughing so hard tears started forming in his eye.

"Drunken Girl! un!" He yelled as he snaked his hands under her shirt and made his hands lick her sides, She stopped tickling him and started laughing more "Stop..Stop..Okay..okay, I give!" She yelled holding up her hand, He stopped and watched as Britt stood up.

"Hahaha..I lied!" Britt said as she watched him stand up, He raised a brow "Oh you did?, un..Well I'm going to have to punish you for lying!" He said as he started running after her, She squeaked out in surprise then took off running.

"Pumpkin Head!" She yelled while laughing and running laps around the couch with Deidara running behind her, He grunted at the name "Drunken Girl!" He yelled holding out hand to try and grab her shirt, She looked behind her then saw how close he was and smirked.

"Have to be faster than that!" She yelled as she hopped over the couch and ran to the TV, He stopped and watched her carefully "There's nowhere to go, un..Just give up" He said as he climbed over the couch, She raised a brow.

"Do you really think I'll give up easily?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, He walked towards her "No, un..But I'll make you..I'll punish you until you do" He said then grabbed her arm, He pulled her to him then pushed her onto the couch.

She looked up at him startled, He grabbed her shirt and held her there "Now here's your punishment, un" He said as he got out a kunai, She let out an eep and kicked him in the chest.

She slipped outta her shirt then jumped behind the couch "Okay your taking this to far, Pumpkin Head!" She yelled as she pointed at him, He rubbed his chest "Damn you really hit hard, un..Okay let me explain this to you" He said as he stood in a girlie pose..Put one arm over his stomach while resting his elbow on it and holding the kunai with it swinging it around while he talked.

**(Deidara: Don't make me sound like a fucking girl, un!.. Britt: Since I'm writing, SHUT UP!!.. Tobi: Isn't Stacy-chan suppose to be writing?.. Britt: Yes Tobi but she isn't here so I'm writing...But I wonder where is she?.. Hidan: AHAHAHA!! Stacy's being taken away by the pedophile snake and his pet... Britt: ...-silence-...WHAT?!.. Tobi: NOOOO!! NOT STACY-CHAN!!.. Deidara: -watches Tobi and Britt run out the door- Why are you laughing about it? un?.. Hidan: Because she's hissing and screaming at them, It's fuckin halairious!.. Deidara: Well I guess I should write the story, un)**

**...Deidara's P.O.V...**

I looked at Brittany while I spoke, un "I was told to test your strength, un..So I'm testing you now..Lets see how good your moves are, un" I said as I took battle stance, Brittany took one as well "Come on!" She ordered and I shrugged, I charged her and tried to throw a punch...un.

"I maybe slow but your just as slow!" She yelled then punched me in the stomach, I bent over as she had a hell of a punch "Shit, un!" I yelled as a foot connected with my side, She jumped back and kicked me towards the ground...un.

I caught myself then swung a kick and kicked her upside her head, Un..She jumped back and held her face and I watched as the wound on her face healed completely "What the hell?, un? What'd you do?" I asked pointing to her and she smirked, She ran towards me and threw her fist at my face which I ducked and she hit the wall.

"Damn!" She yelled as she tried and get her fist outta the wall, I watched with my jaw dropped **'Damn that would've hurt, un..I'm glad I'm not the wall..Or my bones would've been broken' **I shook my head and got out my kunai, I threw it at her her eyes widen as the blade sunk into her skin..un.

I watched as the blood ran down her arm, I swore I could've saw her eyes glow yellow as she pulled her hand from the wall "What the.." I let out as her hand was completely covered in blood, I watched as the blood dripped onto the greenish/brownish carpet..un.

"I think that would be called cheating" Brittany said as she pulled out the kunai, She squeezed her fist and opened it "Wow, un" I said wide eyed as the bent-all-to-hell kunai fell onto the floor, She lunged towards me and I watched as the wounds healed up.

I jumped back as she kicked the wall, I got out some clay and made some of my spiders..un **'Damnit, She's better at hand-to-hand then I am, un..Lets see how she handles against my spiders, un' **I thought then threw my spiders at her, I made my hand sign.

**BANG!!**

As the smoke cleared I was surprised, She still stood but was breathing hard she was covered in blood and had a giant gash on her shoulder "Damn..you.." She breathed out as she fell to her knees..un.. "That's cheating!" She yelled doing some hand signs..**'What the hell is she trying to do? un?' **I thought as I watched her waiting to see what was coming up, She bit her finger before the wound could heal she drew something on the wall with her blood..un.

"Summoning Jutsu! Wild Tigers!" She yelled then I watched as a small red and black Tiger came outta the wall, I watched wide eyed as the little Tiger that was the size of a beagle looked up at Brittany.

"Oh hello, Brittany..How have you been and why don't you have a shirt on?" The Tiger asked and Brittany smirked "Akime, I'm in a battle I want you to attack him but do not kill him, Also it's his fault" She said and the Tiger looked at me, I think the tiger was a female..She smiled then started laughing...un.

"Are you sure you don't mean attack her??" She asked with tears in her eyes, I growled "I'm a man! un! Not no little tiger is going to make fun of me!!" I yelled as I made some more spiders, The tiger glared at me "Did. He. Just. Call. Me .LITTLE?!" She yelled then growled, Brittany sweat dropped.

"Pumpkin Head, Noone ever called Akime little and lived..But remember Akime, DO NOT Kill Him!" She said as she looked back at her cat companion, The Tiger whined "But.." Akime looked up at her "..You CAN use him as a new scratching post..I give you permission" She said with a smirk.

The tiger called Akime smiled, She then charged at me "Gladly, Brittany-danna" She said as she swiped her paw at me, I barely dodged and then threw some spiders at her..un.

She dodged them easily, She jumped on my shoulder and bit my neck "You bit me!! UN!!" I yelled as I slapped the annoying kitten, She licked my blood and then bit my hand..Which hurt like hell! Un!.

"Damnit! Stop biting me!" I yelled as I punched the tiger off, She jumped up and took out her razor sharp claws then clamped on my face **'Damnit! This brat is so annoying, un!..Just keeps biting and scratching! She's like a spoiled child that didn't get what she wanted!' **I cursed as I grabbed her tail, I started pulling but the more I pulled the more her claws would sink into my skin.

"Brittany! Okay Stop This! Your Fighting Skills Are Powerful But Slow! Call Off Your Cat!" I yelled not once using 'Un' Which is very rare..un.. "Fine, Akime you did a very good job now go back to your mother and brother" She said then Akime jumped down and bowed before she puffed away.

**(Britt: Okay..Tobi and Konan is helping Stacy..Deidara? What're you doing?.. Hidan: He's continuing the story without your permission... Britt: What?!.. Deidara: Calm down -sweat drops- I was being nice so you wouldn't have to write more than you should... Britt: Okay -walks over and reads what Deidara wrote- Good Pumpkin Head.. Now I'll continue this... Deidara: -smirks at Hidan- Thank you Brittany... Hidan: -glares at Deidara- '**_**Oh I see you wanna fight over her don't you**_**'..Well I didn't want to mess anything up..So fucking yea..Here take this Brittany -throws a necklace to Britt- ... Britt: OMG!! -hugs black cross necklace close to chest- It's Sooo Cute! Thank you Hidan! -gives Hidan a peck on the lips-... Hidan: :3 -looks at Deidara-... Deidara: ,-\| ...-cries in the corner of the room-)**

**...Normal P.O.V...**

Britt smiled and watched as Deidara touched his wounds "Now this is going to hurt later, un" He said and looked up at Britt, He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest "Now I saw one of your jutsus show me the rest, un" He said and Britt nodded.

"But Let me tell you about this one, Stacy has a Jutsu that will can heal someone instantly of any wound or disease..This is completely the opposite, This jutsu of mine if it contacts the person head on I can put any disease or wound upon them..But if I want to put a disease in a person I have to summon it or kill a person who has it..Then that person will eventually die of either the disease or the wound..Lemme try it on you" She explained then started doing handsigns.

Deidara's eye widened, She stepped forward with her hand glowing yellow with chakra and He stepped back "Your not going to kill me!" He yelled but Britt just chuckled "I'll just put a scratch on you, I promise..just trust me, If I really hurt you then you can do what ever you want to me" She said as she continued to walk over to him, He smirked.

"What ever I want, un?" He asked and Britt blushed "Pervert" She mumbled as she touched the top of his hand, She pulled back and there was a small cut on his hand "Also if a person has a disease when I use this jutsu..If I wanted I could spread the disease all over their body or I could make the disease so bad it kills them within a minute" She added and Deidara smirked, He rubbed the blood off his hand.

"So this jutsu you have, un..You can either kill them quick or make them die a slow painful death?" He asked and Britt shrugged "It depends on their health" She replied and he nodded, He cleared his throat "Do you have anymore jutsus?" He asked and Britt smirked, She did some hand signs "I've never really tried this so I might not be able to do it" She answered.

"Tiger Fury Jutsu!" She yelled and there was a cloud of smoke, After the smoke clear there was Britt with red cat ears, Red and black striped tail, Claws and fangs also her eyes was yellow with slits in them like demons "DAMN!! YOUR A HALF DEMON!! UN!!" Deidara yelled with his eyes big, Britt smiled and jumped up and down.

"YAYZ!! I DIDZ IT!! WOOHOOIES!!" Britt yelled out happily clapping, Kisame walked in with Zetsu and they both looked at Britt **"Yumm..Cat meat" **Zetsu held a predatory gleam in his eyes, Kisame chuckled "Look, She's A Pussy!!" He yelled and Britt stopped and glared at him.

She smirked and licked her lips "Yummy..Fish!" She yelled and Kisame froze "Wha..?" He saw the same exact predatory look in her eyes as in Zetsu's, He gulped "Just kidding, Sharkie" She said and started laughing "The look on your face was priceless!" She yelled and fell over rolling around on the ground.

Deidara chuckled, Kisame shot him a death glare "Un..-clears throat- Brittany, What can you do in this form?" Pumpkin Head asked turning to look at Britt, She stood up "Well I'm stronger..I can hear,smell and see better" She replied.

"Well in this room there is a small clay spider I want you to find it's exact spot, You only get one chance..un..Think of this as a test, You have to always know your surrou.." He was cut off as Britt said "Found it" Deidara,Zetsu and Kisame raised a brow.

"Really where is it, un?" He asked and Britt smirked "There is four, One is behind Zetsu's right foot..another one is behind the TV on the wall..One is on your left shoulder.. Lets see the last one is..humm kinda tricky..Ah-ha! Found it! It's up in the corner of the ceiling next to a real spider" She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Wait a minute..There's something else..Zetsu I sense your plant behind me" She said as she opened her eyes and Zetsu retreated his vine, Deidara smirked "Very very good, un..Now I'm your teacher..As I'm ordered to be..un" He said and then turned to look at Zetsu and Kisame "Will one of you get Leader I have stuff to tell him, un" He said.

Pein walked in and scared the shit outta Britt, She jumped up to the ceiling and dug her claws into it so she wouldn't fall "Brittany..You look like a scaredy cat!" Deidara yelled then started laughing, Kisame joined him and even Zetsu smirked "Shut up! Pein just surprised me is all!" She said as she relaxed her fingers and fell down, She did a flip and landed on her feet perfectly.

"Okay so this is one of your jutsus, Brittany?" Pein asked as he inspected her, She nodded "Yep I have two more besides this..but you should know since you know everything" She said with a smirk, Pein grunted then looked at Deidara "I've called a meeting and I want you to explain her jutsus then, Are we clear?" He asked and Deidara nodded.

"Are we clear?" Britt mocked and Pein turned back around to glare at her, She did hand signs and turned back to herself "You act like your the boss" She said then he glared at the three still in the room, They nodded and walked out leaving Britt and Pein all alone.

**(Britt: OH YEA!! PEIN'S AWESOME!!.. Pein: Sure Am!.. Hidan and Deidara: Eh..What about us?.. Britt: What was that?..Oh it's just you two... Forgot you were there... Hidan and Deidara: -tear- She's forgetting us)**

"That's because I am the leader!" He yelled as he glared back at Britt, She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Yea, I know" She said rolling her eyes and looked away, Pein let out a grunt in annoyance and walked right infront of Britt.

"Respect me!" He demanded and Britt looked up at him "Excuse me? You don't go yelling up in my face barking orders at me!" She yelled back..don't know why she's being so mean..I guess she's mad at him for some reason..un..

She gasped when she was pinned up against the wall, Pein glared at her "Don't yell at me" He said lowly but deadly, Her heart was pounding at how close he was.

She saw his eyes wonder to her chest "Where's your shirt?" He asked with a smirk and Britt couldn't talk, He looked back up at her "Can't even talk now can you?" He asked and leaned in closer to her.

**...With Me...**

I stared at the shower/bath tub's white wall waiting to hear the door shut, I let out a held breath when I did "Did he really leave?" I asked myself quietly as I opened the shower curtain enough to take a peek and he was gone, I looked at the clothes on the sink counter "Stupid me, Not everyone here is a perverted horny man" I chuckled while letting my hair get completely soaked.

I looked over at the Shampoo and body wash "Doesn't he use conditioner?" I asked furrowing my brows, I smiled and let out a chuckle "Oh he doesn't need it, He keeps his hair covered anyway plus conditioner is a waste of money..heh" I picked up his shampoo, I popped the cap open and poured some into my hand.

I scrubbed it into my hair then grabbed a wash rag that I laid on the counter and poured some of his manly smelling body wash on it, After I scrubbed all my body I rinsed my hair out then finished rinsing my body off "I hope I didn't take too long" I said as I opened the shower curtain, I stepped out onto the towel that Kakuzu must've laid down for me.

"I'm surprised that he didn't try and sneek a peek..Not that I think I'm all that but I know that it is rare for him to have a naked girl in his bathroom..I shouldn't be thinking this stuff, I'm an idiot..maybe he doesn't like me..but when he kissed me.." I said quietly then took my fingers to my lips, I shook my head.

"Silly me, Stop thinking these things" I said as I grabbed the towel and dried myself off, I looked over at the clothes and smiled "Wow these actually look really nice" I said as I picked up a shirt that was black, It had silver metal like swirl on the back and on the front it was just pitch black.

"Humm.." I picked up my bra that Kakuzu set out for me and cleaned it too, I smiled as I put it on and then I slipped on the shirt "I don't see any panties but what are these?" I picked up a black thong, My eyes went wide "OMG!! HOW DOES HE HAVE THIS?!" I dropped them and I heard Kakuzu fall outside, I looked at the door.

I squeaked out in fear when he swung open the door "THEIR NOT MINE!! I FOUND THEM ON SALE ONE DAY!! SO I BOUGHT THEM ALONG TIME AGO!! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!!" He yelled then stopped when he realized I wasn't fully dressed, He looked away and coughed "Sorry" He mumbled then closed the door.

"He saw my..my..oh maybe he didn't" I said as I slipped on the thong, I never liked them to much but oh well beggars can't be choosers "Now the pa...Are these the world's shortest shorts?" I asked as I stared at the gray short shorts, I shrugged then put them on and the shirt showed off alittle of my belly.

"I look like I'm asking for rape" I said as I walked outta the bathroom, I looked at Kakuzu who was sitting on the bed and he looked up at me "I see that they fit" He said as he stood up and looked me up and down, I looked away and blushed "Yea..Thanks" I mumbled and he coughed.

"No problem..Well leader wants us to go to a meeting in an hour" He said and I looked at him, I furrowed my brows "How do you know? I didn't see him up here" I asked and he chuckled "He wasn't up here, He can contact us as long as we are in the base" He replied and I nodded.

"Oh but..why is it in an hour and not now?" I asked walking over to him, He shrugged "I don't know he didn't say but..I think it has something to do with a woman" He replied and I gasped, He looked at me "What?" He asked and I smiled evilly.

"I think your right and the woman's Britt" I answered then started to chuckle, Kakuzu chuckled with me "Well I see leader is going to have some fun" He said then narrowed his eyes slightly at me, I stopped chuckling then looked up at him.

Our eyes locked as we just stared at eachother, I blinked and looked away but then I was pushed onto his bed "Kuzu-sensai!" I gasped out in surprise as he crawled on top of me, I put my hands up to push him away but he pinned my hands above my head with one hand.

I could tell he smirked, He pulled down his mask "Stacy, Don't be scared I will not hurt you..much" He said as he leaned in closer, He started nibbling on my ear then stopped and blew on my ear making chills go down my spine "I won't break such a beautiful girl as yourself, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let you go away perfectly fine either" He said and I closed my eyes.

**...**

**CLIFF HANGERS!! HAHAHAHA!! Sorry it was short but I'm trying to hurry and get past the mushy mushy parts so I can get back with the pranks**

**Me: Gosh -pants- Sasuke and Orochi scared the hell outta me -pats chest- whew..**

**Tobi: -pats my back- It's okay Stacy-chan, Tobi will protect you**

**Me: Thanks Tobi -hugs Tobi-**

**Konan: I have a certain girl and orange haired man to talk to -storms into other room- PEIN'S SUPPOSE TO BE MINE!!**

**Me: -sweat drops- Uh-Oh..**

**Tobi: Poor Britt..Konan gonna whoop her butt..**

**Me: POOR BRITT?! NO POOR KONAN!! BRITT'S GONNA BEAT HER BUTT!!**

**Britt: Excuse me?! You Can't Go Claiming A Man Like That!!**

**Konan: Hands Off Little Girl!! You Wouldn't Even Know What To Do With Him Even If You Got Him!!**

**Britt: I WOULD DO MORE THAN YOU COULD EVEN IMAGINE!!**

**Konan: SHUT UP BITCH!!**

**Britt: OH NO YOU JUST DIDN'T!!**

**THUD!! BAM!! SMASH!! BANG?!**

**Me: UH-OH!! -runs into other room- BRITT WHERE DID YOU GET A GUN?!**

**Britt: A gun? No that was Deidara fighting Hidan -points at window-**

**Me: Oh -looks at Konan in the wall- Uhmm..Britt I think you went alittle to far this time..'...**

**Britt: :3..Nope serves her right for yelling in my face over Pein..by the way where is he?**

**Kein: Uhm..Hiding from Konan..She's a scary woman when she's angry..**

**Me and Britt: KEIN!! -glomps Pein's other body- **

**Kein: Yep I'm beautiful.. -stands proudly- **

**Gein: Hug!! -runs towards us-**

**Kein,Britt and Me: NO HUG!! -gets hugged almost to death- can't...breathe...**

**Dein: HAHAHAHA!!**

**Me: -gets outta Gein's grip- DEIN!! OMG!! -glomps Dein-**

**Kein and Britt: -gets from Gein's grip- Shorty..**

**Dein: NOT A SHORTY!! -glares at Britt and Kein- **

**Sein: Must Chop Off Arm..chop head..chop leg..chop limb..chop everything..**

**Zein: Hn..**

**Pein: -_-...Brittany..**

**Britt: Pein!! -glomps Pein-**

**Kein: Wait I'm More Beautiful Than Him!! -jumps on Britt-**

**Me: No! Dein is!!**

**Kein,Gein,Zein,Sein,Pein,Dein and Britt: ...-silence-...**

**Me: Don't stare at me like that!**

**Britt: Well Stacy does like Shorties..Gaara is kinda of a shorty and Hitsugaya off Bleach...and Goku off Saiyuki is the shortest one of the four..**

**Me and Dein: SHUT UP!!**

**Tobi: -walks in- eh..So many Leaders...-passes out-**

**Everyone: -stares at Tobi- ...**

**Itachi: -walks in- Review..**

**Me and Britt: Say the magic word!**

**Itachi: No**

**Me and Britt: SAY IT OR WE WILL SHOW THE PICTURE OF YOU AT THE PETTING ZOO DOING..**

**Itachi: OKAY!! Review p-pl-please**

**Everyone: -breaks out laughing- He said please!!**

**Itachi: Hn! -walks out-**

**Me: Please Review!!**


	20. Drunk Again? Tobi's Time? I'm The Cook?

**(A/N) Okay Chap Twenty..OMG!! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GET TO CHAPPY TWENTY!! THANK YOU ALL!!! Oh Lemon Warning!!.Tobi's mixed in with it too!!..I wanna hurry up and get to the funny parts!! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!!!**

**Britt: Yea..Thank you all..**

**Me: Britt are you okay?..Your acting run down..**

**Britt: Dang Pein..wore me out..I'm so sore right now.**

**Me: _..I didn't need to know that..**

**Britt: Hey..is that a bruise -points at my wrist- oh and there's another one on your other wrist..-grins evilly- Ah so you got wore out too last night..with who?! -jumps up and down like alittle kid-**

**Me: -cough- Well...Tobi really is evil..when in..bed..**

**Britt: O.O..No way!**

**Me: Way!! He is wild! more wild then Zetsu...Anyway Me nor Britt owns Naruto..Britt..Britt!! -shakes frozen Britt-**

**Britt: Tobi..Obito..evil..-twitch-twitch-**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Oh Britt wanted lemons..so..yea..But the Tobi thing was kinda..my idea..hehehe...-blushes-..Next chap for sure will be funny!! So hang in there!! You can skip the Tobi thing too if you want!!**

**...**

Pein roughly kissed Britt, She tried to pull back but she was pinned she couldn't go anywhere "Pein" Britt said when he broke the kiss so they could catch their breath, He smirked then pushed her further into the wall with his hips and Britt moaned as she felt his bulge.

He brushed his lips against hers then pulled away, Britt raised her head and kissed him then Pein deepened the kiss...

**(Just guess where's it's going from here..I have alittle writers block..Sorry lets get to me, Don't worry I'll come back to them... Britt and Pein: -glares at me-..We so hate you right now!.. Me and Tobi: Don't Hate!! LOVE!!!..)**

**...With Me...**

"Kuzu.." I breathed out as he started nibbling on my neck, He smirked "What?" He asked and I was to afraid to open my eyes..I knew he couldn't control himself..he snapped..my fault I guess..but why do I keep getting the weird ones?..the ones that everybody's scared of or hates?..why?..Am I the one that's suppose to give them..love..make them feel like not everyone hates them?..

"Why..me?" I asked and he slid his hands up my shirt, He quickly slipped off the shirt he gave me "Because your the one I want" He replied and I opened my eyes.

"Really?.." I asked and he looked up at me then took off his hood thingy along with his akatsuki robe "Yes..yes, why would you even ask..who wouldn't want you?" He answered and I let out a chuckle..Why was I scared to begin with?..He's..not being mean..not really raping me..So why was I scared, again?..His hair is awesome..His stitches are so cool..

"Who..wouldn't want..you?" I asked and he smiled then slipped off my shorts he threw them randomly aside, He unbuckled my bra and threw it aside then wrapped his arms around me "Alot, Stacy ..alot" He replied softly, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Why?..I like you" I said snuggling to his chest, He chuckled then kissed the top of my head "Thank you.." He said softly then..The door swung open "Kakuzu!!" Yelled a man "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed then jumped outta Kakuzu's arms and fell outta the bed, Kakuzu glared up at the man

"Damnit, Hidan!!" He yelled and the sliver haired worshipper look at almost naked me in the floor, He went to stupid mode..lol.."Did I interrupt something?" He asked and Kakuzu narrowed his green eyes "Yes, Yes You Did!!!" He yelled and I covered my chest, Hidan looked up at Kakuzu.

"Dude..Sorry, It's rare you get any pus.." He was cut off as Kakuzu threw a pillow at him "Shut The Hell Up!!" He yelled and I let out a giggle when I saw the surprised face Hidan had, They both glare at me "Sorry!" I eeped out waving my hands in the air, They both smirked then I quickly covered my breast again.

"Nice breast..Still not as good as Brittany's tho" He said and Kakuzu glared at him "GET OUT!!!" He yelled making me jump, Hidan chuckled "Okay,Whatever man Oh just to let you know..I banged Brittany, It was Swe.." He was cut off as I threw a ninja sandal at him "Don't Talk About Brittany Like That!! Bast.." I was cut off as he threw it back and it hit me right between my eyes.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled then threw a rock..Wait where did he get that?..Hidan quickly shut the door behind him "HA! MISSED!!" He yelled outside the room, I smirked "Really think so?!" I asked and he became quiet..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?!?!" He yelled after a minute, Kakuzu looked at me "You'll find out very soon!!" I answered and then he walked away quickly.

"HA! Fooled him" I said then started laughing, Kakuzu got outta bed then pulled on his robe "Hidan just ruined my mood" He said then went for his hood "Wait" I said as he was about to put it on, He turned to look at me "What?" He asked and I stood up still covering my chest, I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Why do you hide your face?.." I asked and he wrapped his arms around me "I have my reasons" He replied and I snuggled in his chest, I closed my eyes then he sighed.

"Now that Hidan's up, There's no telling when he'll burst in again" He said as he grabbed my chin softly with his index finger and his thumb, He kissed my forehead "You need to get dressed, I didn't like it when his eyes greedily traveled over you like earlier" He said pulling from me, I smiled and nodded while blushing "Yes, Kuzu-sensai" I looked around the room trying to find my clothes.

"Their scattered" Kakuzu said pulling his mask up hiding the small blush he had, I blushed worse and spotted my blue laced bra then quickly walked over to it "Yea.." I agreed as I grabbed it and once again I had trouble..What's with these stupid things? I used to put these on all the time..

"Need help?" Asked Kakuzu from the other side of the room with my short shorts in his hand, I blushed worse and nodded "Thank you, Kuzu-sensai" I said as he walked over and I could tell he smiled under his mask "It's alright" He said as he grabbed my bra buckle, He handed me my shorts and I stood still as he buckled my bra.

After that he peek over my shoulder and I jumped when his hands were infront of me, He took both of his hands up to my clothed breast and fixed it where it was very comfortable "Now that looks comfortable" He said happily and I chuckled "Thank you" I said with a happy smile even tho my heart was pounding in my chest.

He took a step back "Your welcome" He said as turned around and opened his door "Just come out when your done" He said as he walked out and I nodded, I quickly put on my shorts when I saw the door shut behind him "My shirt..My shirt..My shirt.." I said over and over looking all over the room for my shirt.

"Where the frig is my shirt?" I asked then spotted it, I blushed and got down on my hands and knees "How did it get up under there?" I asked out loud which I did alot, I reached up under his bed and grabbed it then I pulled the black cloth out "Weird" I said as I slipped on the shirt.

When I opened the door I screamed out in surprise and happiness at who I saw talking with Kakuzu "TOBI!!!" I screamed and glomped the young man, He hugged me back "STACY-CHAN!!" He yelled then he started childishly twirling me around, I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"What. The. Fuck" Hidan said with brows raised as he watched me and Tobi while holding a bottle of bud light "Uhmm..." Kakuzu couldn't find the right words to say, Tobi slowed down and when my feet touched ground I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tobi-san, It feels like forever since I saw you" I said closing my eyes breathing in his intoxicating scent..I couldn't help but love the moment..Tobi's a friend..nomore but why do I feel this way?..I missed him.. " Tobi sees that Kisame didn't hurt Stacy-chan" He said loosing his grip slightly, I opened my eyes and blushed.

"Eh..No..he didn't..not really..but I'm fine now!" I replied smiling at him nervously, He tilted his head "Is something on Stacy-chan's mind?" He asked and I nodded, I quickly looked over my shoulder at Hidan and Kakuzu to see that they were still staring at us.

"Well Tobi.." I said then hugged him again to whisper in his ear "I want to continue with the pranks, Do you still want to help?" I asked and pulled back, He nodded "Tobi will help Stacy-chan with anything if it makes her happy" He replied quietly, I smiled at him as my heart fluttered at his words then walked beside him and turned around to face the two members eyeing us.

"Well..I would like to g..." I stopped in my tracks when I really noticed Hidan's drink, I breathing grew fast and my eyes grew big "HIDAN!!!" I screamed as I ran towards the couch, His eyes grew big from his seat on the couch while I ran and jumped in his lap.

"THE HELL!!!" He yelled glaring down at me, My smile grew "Hidan!! I Want Some!!" I yelled reaching for his beer, He moved it outta my reach "No! It's Mine!!" He yelled glaring daggers at me, Tobi and Kakuzu watched us.

"But Hidan-sama..I want some..please" I said giving him my puppy dog face, He grunted "No, Your To Young!!" He yelled but then smirked "No I'm Not!!" I yelled back and jumped when he wrapped his arms around my waist "Oh I almost forgot that.." He bent and kissed my ear then whispered "..You fucked Zetsu".

My eyes flew open and I felt like crying but..I fought back the tears "PERVERTED DRUNK INSANE ASS HOLE!!!" I yelled jumping off his lap taking his beer outta his hand, He jumped up and tried to stop me from drinking but it was to late.

I drunk what was left in the bottle which was three quarters..I guess I can really chug beer..but that's beside the point "OH SHIT!!" He yelled forgetting the name calling, Kakuzu glared at the man while Tobi hopped over to me.

"Hidan! Did you put anything in that?!" He asked as his glare grew more angerly at the stupid white haired worshipper, Hidan shifted his eyes towards Kakuzu "Maybe..Maybe some ...some.." He couldn't finish what he was trying to say knowing that I was going to go crazy.

"That Was GOOD!!!" I yelled jumping up and hugging Tobi which caught him by surprise "Hidan!!" Kakuzu yelled and Hidan became dumbfounded "She was suppose to be drunker than a drunken hobo, The pills I put in there was suppose to make a person drunk after one...and I put three in there.." He said and I let go of Tobi and ran over to Hidan.

"This Is The Best I've Felt Since Last Night!! Which By The Way I Had.." Kakuzu quickly ran over and covered Tobi's ears "..Sex With Zetsu Then After Meeting You Guys I Bumped Into Pein! Him And Konan-sama Gave Me Some Birth Control Pills!! Then After Breakfast I Kissed Kisame So He Wouldn't Tell Princess And Pumpkin Head That I Lost My Virginity Then Britt Punched Him And After I Left Hidan And Brittany Alone I Ran Into Kisame In The Hall And We Had Hand Sex Then I Fell Asleep!! I Woke Up In Kuzu-sensai's Arms!! Then After That We Trained Then I Kissed Him Then He Kissed Me After That I Went To Take A Shower!!" Hidan and Kakuzu were speechless.

"When I Got Out I Found A Pair Of Thongs Then When I Put All My Clothes On And Walked Out Kuzu-sensai Pinned Me To His Bed And Then Said..!!!" A hand was placed over my mouth "What's 'Hand Sex'?" Asked Hidan and I smiled under his hand.

"It's like this" I said as I let him go then ran over to Kakuzu, I removed his hands from Tobi then grabbed Tobi's hand "You see Kisame took his hand and placed it here" I said as I pulled out my short's and thong's waist band, I started to take Tobi's hand to my spot..I'm Drunk!!! If you haven't noticed..

"STOP!!" Both Kakuzu and Hidan yelled as for Tobi..he was still frozen from seeing my..well you know "Well you asked" I said as I paused still with my waist band to my shorts and thong out "Didn't Have To Explain It That Way!!" Hidan yelled, I hiccuped which I blushed afterwards.

I let Tobi's hand go then I let go of my short and thong's waist band letting it slap back in it place making me squeak then hiccup "Owwie..That hurt" I said not caring about my lady manners, I pulled down my shorts and thong slightly so I could rub the red mark..I exposed my..spot.

Tobi was dead staring at me and Hidan looked away knowing how it was wrong..even that stupid Teme**(Teme means Bastard I think..) **Had certain lines he didn't cross, Kakuzu ran up behind and pulled up them both anyone could tell he was blushing furiously under his mask "Watch Yourself!!" He scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Your not my DAD!! Geez! You Tried To Rap.." A hand was placed over my mouth yet again but it was Kakuzu, I could tell he was mad "You better not act like this during the meeting or Leader will have you killed" He said angrily, I huffed and slapped his hand away.

"I don't have to fear that idiot" I said closing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest, Hidan smirked from his position infront of the couch "Now I have something to tell all the others..just wait till they hear what she did!" He yelled then started chuckling evilly, I didn't care to any threat right now.

"Go Ahead! I Don't Give A Frig!!" I yelled angerly, Kakuzu glared at Hidan "No!! You Are Not Telling Anyone Of This!!" He yelled and Hiden rolled his eyes "What the fuck ever..Man I just want some fucking good entertainment..It's so damn boring around here" He said and I got an idea.

"AH-HA!!" I yelled making the three jump "I Got An Idea!!" I yelled looking over at Hidan, He tilted his head slightly and raised a brow "What the fuck is that?" He asked and I smiled even bigger "Only Me,Britt and Tobi shall know that!" I said happily jumping up and down clapping, Tobi shrugged and joined me.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN JUMPING!!!" Hidan yelled on the edge about to snap and cut my head off..I smirked "Just Try!" I yelled crossing my arms over my chest, Hidan furrowed his eye brows "Wha?" He asked and I smirked.

"I know what you were thinking just try it!!" I yelled glaring at him, He smirked "Believe me, You do NOT know what I am fucking thinking" He said chuckling, Me and Tobi shivered at the pervertedness that surrounded him.

"Well..I think me and Tobi shall go and make beautiful love!!" I said grabbing his hand as walking over to the door, Both Kakuzu and Hidan was speechless as they watched me walk to the door "WAIT A FUCKING DAMN MINUTE!!!" This time it was Kakuzu...he DID NOT like what I just said.

"You heard me fine, Kuzu-sensai!! Cya!!" I yelled as I opened the door and walked out still dragging Tobi with me, Kakuzu glared at Hidan "It Is Not Safe Letting Her Roam Around Here Drunk!!" He yelled sending daggers at Hidan, Hidan shrugged "She's not my woman" He said sitting down on the couch.

That was it..Kakuzu snapped...and jumped on poor stupid Hidan.

"I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET!!!" He yelled as Hidan screamed like alittle girl..why must the pretty ones scream like little girls??

**..With Me...**

"Stacy-chan" Tobi said as he watch me break out in laughter in the hall, I looked up at him as I was in the floor rolling around laughing so hard "Y-Yes?" I replied trying to stop laughing which I found difficult because of a certain no shirt wearing immortal! "What does 'Make beautiful love' mean?" He asked tilting his head then...I had a certain pleasurable burning sensation and glomped Tobi "You'll find out" I said slipping open his robe quickly as possible.

**...With Britt...**

Brittany breathed heavily as Pein finally stopped pounding into her when he came the second time, He was panting heavily and as was she "Four.." She said breathlessly and caught Pein's attention "Eh?" He asked as she smiled a weak smile "Four..You made me feel four.." She said kissing him on the lips, He smirked.

"I was going..easy on you..Brittany" He said breath still not quite back yet, He pulled outta her slowly and she whined slightly "Don't..next time" She said with a smile, Pein smirked and started kissing her neck "Is there a next time?" He asked and Britt giggled.

"Well yea" She said like it was obvious and Pein chuckled "I can't wait" He said as he kissed her lips one last time before he pulled away from her...She was still pinned up against the wall..When he stepped back Britt's knees was weak so she couldn't stand on her own.

"Brittany" Pein said as he caught her because he was prepared, She smiled weakly up at him "I can't feel my legs" She said and he started chuckling "You need rest" He said picking her up bridal style, Britt smiled and snuggled into his neck breathing in his scent **'I beat Stacy! I had four! BOOYAH!! Pein Was Awesome!!'** She thought as she fell asleep.

Pein smirked and laid her on the couch then quickly put all his clothes on, He picked up Britt's clothes and walked over to her then started dressing her trying to not wake her.

**...With Me...**

"Stacy-chan!" Tobi yelled surprised at my actions, I smirked as I pushed him in the closest room which I think was the storage room "Tobi-san!" I yelled and took off my shirt then took off Tobi's Akatsuki robe, I slipped off my shorts and smirked at Tobi.

"Stacy-chan is going to make Tobi-san feel sooooo good" I said as I started to slide down his black ninja pants..Glad he wasn't wearing his battle armor stuff..Tobi let me slip down his pants but he was confused "How is Stacy-chan going to do that?" He asked tiling his head looking sooo cute that..I began to feel guilty.

...I can't do this..I don't want to ruin the poor kid..make him like the others...no..I can't!..but my body is aching for sex so bad...that I would have a threesome with Itachi and Sasori right now..and their my least favorite members..lemme rephrase that...I would have a threesome with Gai and Lee!!..I know very disturbing to imagine!

"Just..Watch, Tobi-san" I said giving up the attempt to fight back against my body..because of the idea of a threesome..it was turning me on even more!..I might even run and go get Kakuzu for this..OH!! What about a foursome?!..No Britt would kill me..darn! That was a good idea too!.

I smiled up at Tobi and unbuckled my bra then dropped it on the ground, Tobi froze at the sight and then I grabbed his hand "Tobi-san...See if this feels right" I said as I put his right hand on my right breast, I could tell he gulped "Uhmm...Tobi thinks..Stacy-chan..breast..feels fine" He said shaking abit, I smiled and kneeled down infront of him..

**(All the male members except Tobi: DON'T DO IT(un)!!!.. Me: Do what? -looks innocent-.. The Men: Dont't Do What We Think Your Going To Do(un)!!.. Me: -smirks- Yes..I feel kinda bad for doing it but..I CAN'T RESIST TOBI-SAN!!!... The Men: ...-silence-... Britt: Stacy! Your Going To Lick His Lolli Pop!?!.. Me: Maybe...just read and find out...Where's Tobi?... Tobi: -walks in with a orange lolli pop- Here Stacy-chan, Tobi got you a lolli pop!!.. Me: Thanks Tobi -takes and greedily licks it- This is quite detailed!)**

"Thanks Tobi-san, Stacy-chan feels alot better" I said with one of my cutest face, I looked at Tobi's orange and black striped boxers then licked my lips at what I was planning...I've Never Done This Before!! TURN BACK!!! DON'T DO THIS TO POOR TOBI, STACY!!!!..NO WAY!! I'M DOING THIS IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! SO BITCH, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME AND TOBI THE HELL ALONE!!!.

I pulled down his boxers..No turning back now..Shit..Shit,Damnit to fucking hell! Do you have any idea what your getting into?! YOU CRAZY BITCH I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!..Whatever I tried to stop don't come whining to me when the shit hits the fan...Whatever bitch, I NEED THIS!!!

"Stacy-chan! Tobi's Not Suppose To Show That To Girls!!" He said starting to panic, I smirked and looked up at him "Well Tobi, Stacy-chan thinks it's quite interesting" I said as I reached my hand up to his clothed stomach, He flinched to my touch I felt his abs under the shirt as I slid my hand down to his member which was alreadly getting hard.

"What's..Stacy-chan going..to do?" Tobi asked as his breathing got faster, I smiled took my hand around his erection "Don't worry Tobi-san..Stacy-chan will be very gentle" I said as I stuck out my tongue and flicked the his head, He flinched and then I started kissing the top of his quite big erection tasting his pre-cum.

"St-Sta-Stacy-chan!" Tobi gasped not knowing what to do or think at the moment..Ermm..I'm starting to feel worse..now..but oh well!! "Relax Tobi-san, Just enjoy it" I said smiling up at him then I looked back at his hardening member, I licked it before I stuck it in my mouth.

Tobi gasped and I relaxed my throat muscles where I could fit him all in my mouth, I started to bob my head letting my tongue wrap around his erection and sucking lightly "Ahhh.." Tobi moaned with his head up against the wall he was back against, I never heard Tobi moan like this..It was very enjoyable..but I still felt bad..

I took one hand and laid it on Tobi's stomach while my other one was down at my 'spot' So it was quite enjoyable for me as well, Even tho this was my first time doing this..I thought that I did pretty good..by the way Tobi was moaning.

"Mmm..." I moaned to get Tobi more aroused and it work..Now Tobi had a hold of my hair and even started bucking his hips..I was surprised..I had no clue that he could be this..this..rough!..Now it was him thrusting in my mouth, I finally snapped outta my shock and started sucking more.

I kept rubbing my 'spot' while Tobi thrusted in my mouth, His grip on my hair tightened and he started thrusting harder into my mouth "Stacy-Chan!" He yelled as he came then it washed down my throat, I tighten my grip on Tobi's shirt as I reached my own orgasm.

I was starting to shake and so was Tobi "Uhmm..Stacy..chan.." Said Tobi unsure, I took his member outta my mouth and swallowed one last time "Y-Yes, Tobi-san?" I asked taking my hand from my spot and standing up, He watched me then he chuckled..which totally caught me of guard.

"That Was Fun!!" He yelled happily and I smiled..still feel really awkward..but I still feel horny!!! My smile then turn to a smirk "You know what's more fun?" I asked seductively, Tobi tilted his head "What?" He asked and I grabbed both of his hands, I put his hands on both of my breast then I kissed the part of his neck showing.

**(THAT'S RIGHT!! ME, Stacy Mae!! Is NOT Done With Tobi Just Yet!!! -starts dancing around forgetting about just taking a shower and only in small towel-... Tobi: -stares at me- Wow..Tobi thinks Tobi has a nose bleed... The Other Men: Eh..Uhmm... Britt: -black aura starts to form- Pein, Hidan and Deidara!! DON'T LOOK AT HER YOU PERVERTS!!! -slaps all three-... Britt's Men: -rubs cheek- Oww..(un)..It was an ACCIDENT!!)**

I smirked when I rubbed my leg against something hard then I knew..He was ready.."Tobi are you ready for the real fun?" I asked and he nodded slowly very confused "Good" I whispered as I took my hands and slipped off my black thongs, I could easily see that Tobi got more..excited.

I took my hands up to Tobi's shoulders, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist "Stacy-chan?" Tobi was still in alittle shock about everything, I smirked and slowly lowered myself till I could feel him at my entrance.

I could feel his erection jerk and I slightly bit down on his clothed shoulder, I held back a squeak as I lowered him into me and I bit harder onto his right shoulder then I felt Tobi's hands grabbed my hips which stopped me "Why is Stacy-chan biting Tobi? Is she hurting? Because Tobi doesn't want to continue if she's hurting" I smiled at Tobi's concern.

I pulled my mouth off his shoulder and looked up at him "Tobi, I'm perfectly fine..I'm not hurting" I said reassuring and it worked, Tobi didn't move his hands but he pulled me closer to him which he was going more into me "Good" Tobi said and I thought that it sounded abit off but...The pleasure was..was..great!

"Ahhh!" I moaned as he pulled me up then lowered me back down to him, He then would buck his hips at the right time and hit a certain spot that make me moan his name..How the hell did he know how to do this?..I don't even think Zetsu is THIS experienced...I'll find out later..heheheh..AHHHH!!!.

"To-Tobi!" I moaned as he started making me slam against him and he moved his hips perfectly making me gasp and moan, After a minute..just a minute of doing this..My walls tightened around his member as I reached my limit and came.

He let out a chuckle which made me slightly confused then he pinned me up against the wall making me squeak, I was still shaking but then Tobi started thrusting into me making me squirm and gasp.

"Tobi!" I was shocked..this didn't seem like Tobi at all!..I heard him chuckle again.. "Oh, does Stacy-chan fear Tobi?" He asked and I knew that he didn't sound happy and playful..he sounds dark and devilish..like he was enjoying this like a criminal enjoys covering themselves in their victims blood.

"W-Why..would..Ahh!.I-I Be afraid of..Ahhh!..You?!" I asked then he quickened his pace making me moan his name loudly, One of his hands was on my left hip squeezing it slightly and his other hand was on the wall by my head.

"Harder..harder!" I yelled ignoring my consince saying that this wasn't right..to fucking late bitch!!..Tobi did as I requested and started pounding into me making me gasp in sheer pleasure "Yes..Yes..Yes!!" I screamed everytime he thrusted and he would get faster and harder, It wasn't long I think a couple minutes I was reaching my limit again.

"Tobi!!" I screamed as I came once again but still..Tobi didn't stop nor did he cum..what is with this man?..But I have to say..I really like it when he keeps going like this but I fear..that I'm not good for him..Damnit! SAY SOMETHING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!..I need to lock my evil side away in a cage like the animal she is..but then none of this would be happening right now..I'm enjoying it actually ^^...See! If you stopped me then we wouldn't have two fucking great orgasms!!.. Okay I thank you for that! now lets get back to the lemon!

I shook worse and closed my eyes wanting to calm down but this man..Tobi..is making my heart beat faster and faster I fear that I'm going to have a heart attack..I already know that after this It will take abit for me to walk..but damn! This man is a fucking piece of work! Making me have two orgasms and him still hold back..I didn't know he had it in him!

"Tobi!!" I gasped as he still pounded in me getting harder and faster still! He let out a chuckle "Tobi is not done yet, Tobi is having to much fun" He said and I shivered in fear and in pleasure.. "To-Tobi!! Ahhh!! Yes!!" I moaned again and again screaming his name and he would get rougher everytime making my head hit the wall roughly and squeezing my hip tighter leaving bruises but they shouldn't stay long..The pain and the pleasure was amazing! I thought I was going to loose it!

"Is Stacy-chan enjoying this as much as Tobi?" He asked after a couple minutes and I just answered with a moan, Tobi chuckled and just suddenly stopped "Stacy-chan has to answer Tobi" He said scoldingly which made me open my eyes, I was breathing hard but I wanted him to continue so I answered him quickly.

"Yes Tobi-san! I'm..enjoying this!" I yelled breathlessly and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in teasing me..damn him!! "Do you want Tobi to continue?" He asked I could tell he was evil..anyone could..I gripped his shoulders tight "Tobi Just Keep Fucking Me!! Make Me Continue To Scream Your Fucking Name!!" I yelled which probably half of the base heard me but at that moment..I couldn't give a rat's ass!!

"Okay Stacy-chan" He said then started pounding into me again, I gasped as he was even rougher now my back and head kept slamming into the wall behind me making me whine at the pain but the pleasure spread all over my body making me moan and moan over and over..

He thrusted hard and right into me like he knew exactly what to do which I didn't really care about it..I just wanted to be fucked by him!..I had my eyes closed as it felt so good..it felt like a dream wait no..it felt even better! We didn't notice the door open as we both were lost in pleasure.

I was reaching my limit once again..I buried my head in Tobi's neck and my legs gripped tighter around his waist "TOBI!!" I screamed as my walls once again tightened around his erection I had came once again and was happy when I heard Tobi grunt.

His grip on my hip hurt worse as he squeezed harder and he started pounding way harder than before as he himself came inside of me, He still moved in out of me but slowly till..he stopped and was breathing heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! UN?!" Me and Tobi froze as we knew we were being watched "Uh-Oh" Both me and Tobi let out as we turned our head to the door..There stood Deidara and Kisame..NOT THE WOMAN AND THE SHARK!!..Hehehe calm down, We should be more worried about what positon we're in.

"Tobi..What in the fuck are you doing with Stacy?" Kisame asked as he glared, Tobi sweat dropped "Uhmm..." Tobi was shocked then as I was still drunk..I answered "What the fuck does it look like?!" I asked glaring at Kisame, His eyes widen "What?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"IT IS, WHAT IT FUCKING LOOKS LIKE!!" I yelled which was a bad move "Okay first I hear screaming now I hear yelling, What is all the commotion?" Asked a third person coming to the door..which when they saw us they froze.

"What The Hell?!" This person was also not to happy..hehehe..I'm torturing myself..-cough- anyway.. that person was! "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN FAIRY PRINCESS!!!" I screamed making Tobi flinch which by the way..he's still in me.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Sasori looked like he was about to kill me, I glared at the three "WOULD ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES GET OUT!! I HAVE TO GET FUCKING DRESSED!!!" I screamed but they just stood there, I then sighed at looked at Tobi and slightly pushed him off me then I slipped him outta me.

I was right my legs didn't want to work at first but I didn't want to seem weak and already embarrass myself more infront of the idiots, I was completely naked and stood infront of Tobi so they just saw me.

"Fine!" I huffed walking towards them, Sasori,Deidara and Kisame stared at me with wide eyes which made me smirk "I have to get dressed!" I yelled pushing Kisame who stood in the middle of them out the doorway, He stumbled back but still kept his eyes on my..private areas..

I glared at the other two who were staring at my ass, I glared at them Deidara put his hands up in defeat backing up next to Kisame "Sasori! Out!!" I yelled sending daggers at him but..he would not look away from my breast, I smirked as I was still drunk I could be a tease..Oh my legs were covered with cum from mainly me and they all could see it.

"Sasori, If you don't leave then there's no telling what I might do to you" I said walking up right infront of him, He flinched and I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug "I'll have to.." I got up to his ear and he could feel my warm breath on his neck and ear "..Punish you" I whispered and I could hear him gulp, Kisame and Deidara were wide eyed as Tobi was looking away already dressed.

I tilted my head where my lips was raking across his neck "Okay!!" I heard him yell and I smiled, I let go of him and stood back then had to hold back laughter because Sasori had a pink tent to his cheeks.

"Now!" I yelled pointing down the hall, Deidara and Kisame watsed no time in running because even there feared me at that moment "Hn" Sasori turned and walked down the hall but he smirked and only I saw it which made me shiver.

I turned and walked back into the room then closed the door behind me "Tobi, I'm sorry if I get you into tro.." I was cut off as Tobi hugged me, I was shocked wouldn't he going to get killed for this?? "That was great!! Tobi wants to do it again with Stacy-chan!!" He yelled and I chuckled "Now?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Later, Tobi's tired right now" He answered and I hugged him back "I am too, Tobi" I said patting his back lightly, I dropped my arms and he removed his when he stepped back he looked at the door "Does Stacy-chan needs Tobi's help?" He asked and I shook my head "No but..why do you ask?" I asked and he walked over to the door.

"Just thought maybe Stacy-chan needed help with wiping sticky stuff off her legs" He said as he opened the door then walked out, After he shut the door I looked down and my eyes widen..NOO!!! Deidara,Sasori and Kisame saw this!! My legs covered in mine and Tobi's cum!! NOOOOO!!! I'm so embarrassed!!..HA!! Told you! now you fucking feel bad!!..I don't fucking feel bad! I'm just afraid to walk up to them like nothing happened, DAMN HIDAN TO FUCKING HELL!!!! ..It's not his fault your the one that wanted to drink it..You Did Too!!!.....-silence-...SEE!!!

"Awww no! I'm so going to die now...Deidara and Kisame..no telling how long they were standing there then Sasori popped up seeing me in that position! I'M DOOMED!!!" I yelled grabbing a paper towel roll ripping off some pieces, I wiped myself off the best I could and it took a few minutes.

I sighed afterwards and grabbed my clothes, After I got dressed I walked over to the door and opened it "Okay just hurry up go to the meeting and try not to be spotted" I said sneaking out closing the door silently then I started walking down the hall, I looked behind me and smirked "Look like I might actually do this aft.." I was cut off as I bumped into someone...Wow! Luck is being a pure bitch!!..I know, I know, Hey when I'm drunk it seems you come out doesn't it?..Yea, Your just to shy!..Well excuse me for thinking before I ac..WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!?...sorry..yea fuckin sorry...HN!

"Oh uh..Sorry!" I said but when I looked up and saw the face I froze..Why him? Why him??..Hey where's the other me??..-silence-..YEA!! I'M NOT DRUNK ANYMORE!!!.. "What are you doing? I thought there was a meeting downstairs" I forced a smile but the man didn't seem to want to answer.

"Sa-Sasori?" I asked and then..he smirked..he smirked! "So you was drunk earlier" He said and I started to feel uncomfortable, I looked away "Uhmm..y-yea" I said then jumped when I felt Sasori's hands on my hips, I looked up which was a bad move!

I gasped as his lips connected with mine, I shivered when I felt his teeth rake across my bottom lip but I kept my mouth closed "Heh" Sasori let out an evil chuckle! then he bit my lip causing it to bleed and me squeak, He licked away at the blood sucking slightly as well.

"No!" I yelled pushing him away which just broke the kiss, Sasori smirked again trying to kiss me again but I turned my head and he just kissed my cheek "St-Stop" I said trying not to cry, Sasori chuckled again which totally freaked me out.

He grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at him then kissed me again, I squeaked when he started biting my lower lip again and I tried to push him away but he was to strong then he broke the kiss.

"You know seeing you earlier naked and covered in cum.." I blushed at the fuzzy memory, He started nibbling on my neck "..Made me want you even more" He whispered in my ear, I shivered and closed my eyes trying my best not to let the tears fall.

"Why?" I managed to ask and I could feel him smirk against my neck "Why what?" He asked starting to nibble on my ear, I couldn't help the tears now "Why me?" I asked and he let out a chuckle "Because your the one that painted my room" He whispered and I froze..He knows??..He knows??..This isn't good!..

"What?" I asked opening my eyes only to squeak in fear, Sasori glared at me and slammed me up against the closest wall "I know that you and Brittany painted my room!! So just shut up!!" He yelled and I shivered at his glare.

"But..Why are y-you doing th-this to me?" I barely asked and he chuckled "Because your the one I want to do this to plus..I would love to see you paint my room.." He got to my ear again "..naked" I shivered as his warm breath was on my neck, He kissed my neck then pulled away.

He stood infront of me "See you at the meeting" He said then walked down the hall, After he was outta sight I fell to my knees and started to cry..Why?..Why did he know?..I'm so dead..so dead..I sat against the wall and pulled my knees to my face still crying.

I cried and shivered at the memory the feeling of his lips on mine, I didn't even want to picture myself painting his room naked letting him come and rape me anytime he wanted..I was still glad that he didn't rape me then.

"I sho-should..get down -sniff- to the meeting..but..." Just the thought of HIM being there "No!..I can't..But..If I don't Pein might..might..punish me.." I started crying even harder, I didn't notice someone walk over.

"Stacy?..**Why the fuck are you crying?**...Are you okay?" I looked up and smiled "Zet-Zetsu!" I jumped up and hugged him I was so happy to see him, He wrapped his arms around me "Why are you crying?" He asked as he patted my back, I snuggled into his chest "I-I can't..tell you" I replied and he started rubbing down my hair.

"Yes you can..**Tell us or we'll eat you!**..No we won't" I chuckled at Zetsu fighting with himself and noticed how I really missed him "Zetsu..I thought you were suppose to be at the meeting" I said slowing my crying to just to unsteady breathing.

"When I didn't see you there..**We went to fucking find out why in the hell you wasn't there**..We were worried..**Hn**" I smiled and started to laugh, Zetsu was so funny when he started talking to himself..That's another reason why I loved him so much..I mean liked him so much.

"Zetsu" I said pulling back looking up at him "Hmm?" He asked and I looked down the hall "We can go now" I said and saw him nod, He started walking and I followed right beside of him, I grabbed ahold of his arm with both of mine and laid my head against his upper arm.

"But..Why were you crying?..**Did you miss fucking us so badly?**...That's not nice...**Like I give a shit about being nice! I knew she fucking enjoyed it!**..We did too..**Whatever**...See" I smiled at Zetsu "I'll tell you later" I replied and he nodded and we continued to walk down the hall.

**...Living Room...**

"Is she awake, un?" Britt heard a familiar voice "Trish?" Britt asked furrowing her brows, There was silence for a moment "Trish? Did she just fucking call you Trish?" Asked another familiar voice then it broke out laughing "Shut up, un!" Britt just rolled over deciding to get more comfortable.

The laughing stopped and there were 'Ssshhh' noises, She shivered and felt warmth close by then crawled over to it "Mmmm" She moaned in satisfaction at the warmth now covering her, She then heard breathing very close to her when she opened her eyes a blue one greeted her..

"Well good afternoon, un" Deidara smiled and Britt's eye went wide "AAAHHHHH!!!" She screamed rolling off the couch, She landed with a big THUD! "You fucking scared her!" Britt opened her eyes and saw a face close to hers and once again screamed.

She rolled away from him "Talk about me the one scaring her, un..You scared her too!" Deidara sat up pointing at Hidan, Hidan glared back at him "Shut the fuck up!!" He yelled and then they started glaring at eachother, Britt smiled sitting up but when she felt someones leg she looked up and...screamed this time ten times louder.

"BLIND WEASEL!!!" She screamed jumping up and running over to Deidara, She jumped in his lap and hit her face in his neck "What the hell.." Hidan glared up at Itachi "You scared her!!" He yelled and Itachi glared back, Britt was breathing hard and Deidara gently rubbed her back.

"I know Itachi can be scary, un..It's okay, It's okay" Deidara whispered in her ear comfortably, Britt finally started to calm down "I didn't do anything, Now shut up" Itachi said calmly and Hidan just huffed and looked at Britt.

She had calmed down now but was shaking with..anger "You Idiot!!" She yelled as she glared at Itachi "..You scared me half to death!!" She yelled and started glaring "So" Itachi said and that was all Britt could take, She jumped outta Deidara's warm lap and started for Itachi.

"Don't 'So' Me!" She yelled standing right infront of the weasel, Itachi stood up and glared down at her with his red eyes "Sit down and shut up" He ordered and Britt smirked "Make me!" She yelled and his eyes narrowed "I will" He said but when he tried to use his Sharingan he was quickly slapped.

"You..You..YOU ASS HOLE!! YOU WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO USE YOUR SHARINGAN!!! YOUR MORE OF A WHIMPY SKINNY ASS UCHIHA THEN I THOUGHT!!! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING DUMB ASS EMO BROTHER!!! YOU TWO CAN GO AND MARRY EACHOTHER!!! YOU ASS WIPES!!!!" Britt was breathing heavily after her yelling.

"Damn..I'm starting to REALLY fucking like her" Hidan said with a smirk and Deidara nodded "Me too, un" Deidara then smirked, Itachi turned to look at Britt "You slapped me" He said rubbing his red cheek, Britt smirked "You was lucky I didn't kick you in the balls" She said walking off leaving Itachi stunned, Never did any woman especially a girl slap him and get away with it!..He would get her back!.

"That was fucking sweet!" Hidan said as he watched Britt walk over and sit down beside Deidara, She nodded then Hidan sat on her side that was closest to Itachi "You slapped Itachi! That's amazing! un!" Deidara said and Britt smiled even more "Felt great" She said with a chuckle, Itachi glared but sat back down.

They looked at him then broke out laughing, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori walked outta the kitchen then stopped infront f the three laughing their butts off "What's so funny?" Kisame asked as he took a seat on the couch as far from Itachi as he could get, Kakuzu sat down inbetween the three and Itachi.

Sasori took a seat by Itachi "Brittany slapped Itachi, un!" Deidara said laughing harder at the memory "Yea it was so fuckin funny, He looked so surprised!!" Hidan yelled pointing at the weasel, Everyone looked over at him "She slapped you?" Kisame asked not believing any of it, Itachi just kept his eyes closed.

Kisame and Kakuzu squinted their eyes and saw a big red mark on his cheek "SHE DID SLAP YOU!!!" Kisame yelled then broke out laughing, Kakuzu started to chuckle "Amazing" He said then Konan walked in "What is?" She asked then Sasori pointed at Itachi's red cheek.

"Brittany slapped Itachi" He said not smiling or laughing, Konan stared for a moment then she smirked and broke out laughing "He got slapped by a girl!!" She said pointing at Itachi, Itachi found it very VERY hard to ignore them.

Pein walked in with Tobi "Ooooh! Tobi wants to know what's so funny!!" Tobi yelled happily then everyone pointed at Itachi "ITACHI GOT SLAPPED!!!" They yelled then went back to laughing, Tobi tilted his head then walked over to Itachi.

He saw the red mark with was getting redder and redder "Itachi did get slapped!!" Tobi yelled then started laughing, Pein smirked "Well, who slapped him?" He asked then Brittany smirked and hushed her laughing "Me, He was trying to use his Sharingan on me..So I slapped him and cussed him out, Still one thing I forgot to do!" She replied then Itachi opened his eyes.

"Here ya go!" She yelled flipping him off, Everyone started laughing even harder "Okay that was amusing to see, Well when Zetsu and Stacy gets here we'll start the meeting" Pein said still with a smirk, Everyone nodded slowly trying to calm down their laughing.

"Where is Stacy?" Britt asked looking over at Kakuzu, He pointed at Tobi "Last time I saw her she left with Tobi" He said and everyone looked at Tobi "Last time Tobi saw her, Stacy-chan was in the storage room near Kakuzu and Hidan's room" He replied and Britt,Pein,Konan,Kakuzu and Hidan furrowed their brows.

"Why a storage room?" They all asked and Tobi shrugged "Stacy-chan wanted to go in there" He said then quickly looked at Deidara and Kisame when they started to laugh, They instantly fell quiet.

"Okaaay, Well just to tell you Tobi and Kuzu-san.." They looked at her "..If she is hurt in ANY way I WILL kill you, I don't care to much I'm kidnapped by you all but when it comes to my cousin...I will not hesitate to kick your ass!" She yelled glaring at everyone of the men, Kisame,Tobi and Deidara mainly jumped.

"Everyone got that" She asked cheerfully and they all nodded "Good now we wait..Hey someone turn on the TV" Britt said and Konan grabbed the remote then turned the big forty-two inch TV on, Right now the movie Jackass two was on and was just at the part of the horse semen.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan asked staring as the horse propped up and he saw how huge it was "It's HUGE!!!" Konan yelled pointing at the screen, Tobi jumped up and down "That looks like fun!!!" He yelled and everyone looked at him.

"We shouldn't let him watch this but..It might make him act older" Kakuzu said and everyone shrugged looking back at the TV, Now it was at the part where they were holding the cup filled with semen "That's a big load, un.." Deidara was stunned at how much there was, They stared leaning in their seats as someone was about to drink it.

"GROSS!!!" Yelled almost all the members when the man actually drank it, Britt broke out laughing "That's so funny!!" She yelled laughing her butt off, Everyone looked at her "Would you do that?" Kisame asked and Britt stopped laughing, She coughed and blushed.

"No but if it was for alot of money...maybe" Britt said looking at the TV, Everyone had their mouths open shocked at what she said "I agree" Kakuzu said looking back at the TV as well, Everyone looked at him real quick but then back at the TV.

Me and Zetsu walked in but noone noticed even Pein took a seat next to Kakuzu and watched the movie, I looked up at the movie then gasped "JACK A TWO!!" I yelled putting my hand on the couch and hopping over it taking a seat next to Kisame, Zetsu walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey Stacy" Britt said not even looking at me and I nodded "Hey Britt, Is it past the horse part?" I asked and Britt let out a chuckle "Yep" she said and I laughed at the memory when I watched it last "I liked it when he starts chasing people around" I said and everyone looked at me.

"Yea that was hilarious!" Britt said laughing but still keeping her gaze onto the TV, I smiled and wrapped my arms around Zetsu's arm and laid my head on his upper arm like earlier.

Zetsu watched me while Kisame glared at him, I slipped off my ninja sandals and brought my feet up on the couch "Oh..Since your here Stacy, lets get started with the meeting" Pein said after remembering the whole reason were in here, Me and Britt whined as Konan turned the TV off.

"Okay Deidara, Tell us about Brittany" Pein said looking at him and Deidara nodded "Brittany, She is strong and can stand pain quite well..un, I threw my spiders at her and she didn't die plus! un, She can heal during battle!!" He said then Pein looked at Brittany quite impressed and Britt smiled happily at him, I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt very tired.

"Her attacks is alittle slow but she makes up for it with strength, un" Deidara continued and Hidan chuckled "So in other words, Don't piss her off" He said and Deidara chuckled "Exactly, un!" He said then coughed and continued, I toned everyone out as I slowly fell asleep but a voice quickly woke me up.

"Are you sleepy?" Whispered Zetsu and I smiled opening my eyes "Yes" I replied then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, It didn't take me long to relax into his lap as I laid my head against his chest and his warmth was very relaxing so soon I fell asleep.

**...Half An Hour Later...**

"Wow, So Brittany can fucking turn into a fucking pussy cat?" Hidan asked and Britt glared at him, Almost all of the men chuckled at that "Yes..Leader saw for himself so did Zetsu and Kisame, un" Deidara answered and Kakuzu spoke next "She can summon tigers?" He asked and Deidara nodded.

"Yep that damn cat was named Akime, un..I hate that cat!" He growled and Britt laughed "Well you made her mad when you called her little!" She yelled and he huffed "Whatever" He said rolling his eye, Britt smirked.

"Well, Lets get to Stacy" Pein said as he and everyone glanced at Stacy in Zetsu's lap, Kakuzu,Kisame and Sasori narrowed their eyes "Well, She is very fast but her attacks are not that strong and like Brittany can turn into a half tiger" Kakuzu started and everyone looked at him, Pein raised a brow.

"She isn't that strong?" He asked and Kakuzu shook his head "She is not good with battle but she has some very helpful jutsus" He said and Pein nodded "Tell us" He said and Kakuzu nodded telling of all she can do..

**...Another Half An Hour Later...**

"So...She can heal a person of any disease?" Pein asked and Kakuzu nodded "Yes, she can" He answered and Kisame smirked "But she has to kiss the person for them to heal?" He asked and Kakuzu nodded if he didn't have the mask on everyone would beable to see his blush.

"She kissed you?" Zetsu asked narrowing his eyes making Kakuzu jump "Y-Yes" He replied but Zetsu just looked down at Stacy, Pein walked over to him "It's a very useful jutsu" He said to Zetsu then turned his gaze back to Kakuzu.

"I want both of these girls to stay safe" He said glancing over at Britt as she finally fell asleep laying her head against Deidara's shoulder, He smiled to himself then gave everyone a glance "I'm impressed by these two, For now they are the housekeepers" He said and everyone nodded, He then glared at Itachi and Sasori for some reason.

"If any one kills these two or hurts them badly, I will kill you with my own hands!" He said and once again everyone nodded...

**...In Konoha...**

Kiba perked up when he heard knocking on the door "Sis, The door!" He yelled as he continued to train in his backyard with his jacket off, The family's dogs looked at the door and whined as the person knocked again.

"Damnit..." Kiba sighed and walked into the house, He told the dogs to stay and then he opened the door "Kiba Inuzuka" Kotetsu said and Kiba nodded "Yea, What is it?" He asked and the man sighed.

"Shikamaru has requested you to be in his team, Go to the hokage's office immediately" He said then bowed before running off, Kiba sighed again and looked at the dogs "Akamaru lets go!" He yelled as he grabbed his jacket then slipped it on, Akamaru barked concerned and Kiba nodded.

"I know, I hope nothing bad has happened to them" He said as he opened the door, Him and Akamaru stepped out then took of running towards the hokage tower.

**...Shino's House...**

Shino was up in his room going over some scrolls that might've held information about a rare bug, He heard faint knocking at their front door but when he heard his dad answer it he decided to stand up and go get something to eat he hasn't eaten anything since that morning and now it was evening.

"Shino" He turned then faced his door and knew that his father wanted him for something, He walked over and opened it "Yes?" He asked and his dad sighed "Shikamaru has requested you to be in his team, You are to go to the hokage's office immediately" Then he walked off leaving Shino thinking **'Why would he request me..unless it's a retrieval mission..I hope nothing has went wrong with Stacy's mission' **With that thought Shino took off running out the door towards the hokage tower

**...Training Area...**

"If I can't do two hundred push ups, I shall do a hundred laps around the village" Lee was sweating training hard, He had already done a hundred and forty seven push ups when Izumo appeared a few feet away from him.

"Rock Lee, You are wanted in the hokage's office please go there immediately" Izumo bowed then ran off, Lee did twenty more then stood up wiping off his forehead "I have a mission? Great! The handsome devil of the leaf gets to show his strength!! Gai-sensai I will prove I am as strong as you!!!" Lee's eyes started burning with flames of youth, He ran towards the hokage's tower.

**...Back At The Akatsuki Base...**

I cracked my eyes open and saw black with a big red cloud, After a moment of opening and closing my eyes I figured out what it was "A..chest.." I mumbled thinking outloud "What?" Asked a familiar voice and I blushed "Nevermind" I said bringing my hands up rubbing my eyes while sitting up, I looked around and blushed even worse when all ten pairs of eyes were on me...well Deidara not exactly a pair of eyes but..nevermind about that.

"Look who's up, un" Deidara said with a smile and I just blushed hiding my face in Zetsu's chest "She looks like a shy little girl" Said the voice of Kisame, Zetsu patted my back gently "Don't be shy...**Little scaredy shit**...You need to get up because we have some things to tell you" I sighed and raised up looking at Zetsu then turned and looked at everyone else, Hidan,Deidara and Kisame was smirking trying to not laugh at me.

"What is it?" I asked looking over at Pein which the little smirk he had sent shivers down my spine..It was like a devilish smirk.. "You are to make supper" He said and I stared at him for a moment..I blinked and stared some more then I blinked again, Everyone was starting to get concerned.

"Uh..Stacy..Are you okay?" Asked Zetsu as he slightly touched my shoulder, I smiled and jumped up from Zetsu's lap "Yes! I love to cook!!" I yelled then put my hands on both of Zetsu's cheeks and bent down giving him a quick kiss "Thank you!" I yelled smiling at everyone, They eyed me like I was crazy.

"Are you fucking happy to be our damn cook?" Hidan asked glaring at me, I just smiled "I know it'll sound girlie but..I enjoy cooking!" I replied thinking of what I should make, Pein cleared his throat snapping me outta my thoughts.

"Well you can start now" He said and I nodded "Okay, Just askin..What would you like?" I asked pointing at Kisame, He jumped but then smiled "I would like a big steak" He replied and I nodded, I shifted my finger to Kakuzu "You?" I asked and he smiled under his mask.

"I would like some chicken ramen" He said and I nodded "Okay, You?" I asked pointing at Deidara, He seemed to be lost in thought then smiled "I would like beef ramen with some..." He gestured me towards him "..fish" He whispered and I nodded.

"You?" I asked pointing at Hidan, He smirked "I want a fuckin' steak with hot sauce" He replied and I furrowed my brows at the wierd combo but nodded "You?" I asked pointing at Itachi "Just some ramen" He replied and I smiled.

"What kind?" I asked and he started to glare at me "Beef" He replied and I nodded, I looked at Sasori then tried to push out what happened earlier out "You?" I asked half heartedly, Sasori smirked just barely and only I saw "I'm not hungry...yet" He said that and it sent chills down my spine.

I nodded then looked at Pein "You, Pein?" I asked and he shrugged "Anything good" He replied and then I looked at Konan "You?" I asked and she smiled "Make mine a surprise" She said and I smiled "I was waiting for that answer" I said happily then I looked at Tobi.

"What would Tobi-san like?" I asked walking infront of him, He tilted his head down in thought and then tilted it back up "Tobi wants Stacy-chan to decide" He said and I smiled "Okay" I said then looked at Zetsu.

"Zetsu-sempai..Would you like anything?" I asked and he shook his head "I've already ate...**That damn bitch was bitter**...Sssshhh, Don't say that infront of Stacy" He replied and I forced a smile "Oh okay...Good thing it wasn't a man" I said turning to face the kitchen, Everyone watched me.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked "Cause that would mean that a certain 'something' would be in Zetsu's mouth" I said chucking while walking into the kitchen, Everyone was quiet staring at Zetsu...then everyone busted out laughing and for the first time in along time...Zetsu blushed.

I walked into the kitchen smiling, I walked over to the fridge getting out the proper necessities then walked over to the cabinets getting the rest of the stuff I needed.

I started humming a tune that I made up myself, I grabbed the pots and pans then laid them out "Lets see I need the bowls.." I said to myself then starting humming my song as I grabbed the bowls and spoons, I started to mix up the cake mix in a big blue bowl and didn't notice a person walk in.

"You need help with anything?" Asked a familiar male voice that almost made me jump outta my skin, I sighed putting my hand over my racing heart "Kisame-san, Don't sneak up on me like that" I said looking over my shoulder at him, He smiled.

"Since I'm the only one with cooking experience here, I thought I could help you..gaki" He said walking up next to me, I eyed him at the name "Okay, Just don't spill anything" I said stirring my mix again, Kisame nodded and opened the freezer to get out the row of steak.

"Don't eat any raw steak either, Kisame-san" I said looking at him and he rolled his eyes "Whatever" He said as he opened it, I turned on the stove and I poured just alittle bit of cooking oil in the pan "Kisame, Go get me the brown sugar..if you don't care" I said nicely as I slowly put four steaks into the large frying pan, Kisame nodded then walked to the counter.

He grabbed the bag and walked over to me "Get that frying pan there and put butter in it" I said pointing at the pan when Kisame nodded and did as I requested I turned on another burner "Kisame-san put it on there please" I said and he put the frying pan on it, I put some seasoning and sauce onto the four steaks.

When the butter started to melt in the other frying pan I quickly went to it and put a few spoonfuls of brown sugar into it, Kisame watched the steaks without me even asking him.

After I stirred the brown sugar and the melted butter together I quickly grabbed a opened drained can of Pineapple rings then placed some into the frying pan, I turned the burner off then grabbed some cherries placing them inside of the pineapple slices.

"Oh Kisame-san" I said with a blush at remembering what had happened earlier, He turned his head to look at me "Hmm?" He asked and he noticed my red face "You remember what happened earlier?" I asked as I poured some cake mix into the pan "What are you ta..oh..yea..I remember.." He said recalling my naked body covered in my own and someone else's fluids..He bit his bottom lip narrowing his eyes as he poked the steaks trying hard not to do anything he'll regret.

"Please don't tell anyone" I said as I placed the cake into the oven, Kisame let out a chuckle "Do not worry gaki, I will not tell but..that doesn't mean Sasori or Deidara won't" He said and I sighed "I don't think Deidara would dare..maybe to Britt..but Sasori.." I bit my lower lip trying to fight back the tears stinging at the back of my eyes, Kisame looked up at me.

"He shouldn't..but if he does..I'll take care of it" He said and I looked up at him with a smile, I walked over and hugged him "Thank you, Kisame-san" I said and he wrapped an arm around me "No problem" He said and then I started to get the stuff for ramen.

**...After Thirty Minutes...**

"Please...please" I said as Kisame watched me tip the frying pan over on a big plate, I grabbed a butter knife and tapped the bottom of it "Okay..this is it" I said lifting the frying pan up, I stared at it amazed... "YES!!" I squealed jumping up and down then Kisame pointed at it.

"What is..it?" He asked eyeing it and I stopped "Wait..you have no idea what this is?" I asked mouth hanging open, He shook his head "OH! KISAME-SAN!!!" I yelled as I hugged him "I can't believe you never had..pineapple upside down cake!!" I yelled hugging him tighter, He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Gaki..calm down" He said and I let him go "Sorry..just, this cake has been one of my family's favorite desserts for years and years..I grew up with this cake" I said proudly and Kisame chuckled "Then It has to be good" He said and I nodded.

"The steak should be about done" I said as I turned to the frying pan...Hmm..this is just like my fantasy..me cooking steaks and Kisame gets up behind me and hugs me..then he kisses my neck, I tell him I'm cooking and I can't do anything but he turns off the burner and then...I shouldn't be thinking this stuff!

**...After Another Thirty Minutes...**

I was finishing my second cake when a hand was placed on my shoulder "AAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed dropping the frying pan...luckily I already placed the cake in the pan..I had to jump back so it wouldn't fall on my feet, I jumped into someone but I was so scared that I didn't care.

I looked over my shoulder and there stood..Pein "Oh uhm..sorry" I said taking a step forward, He narrowed his eyes slightly "What is that?" He asked pointing at my cake, I jumped and covered it from his view "It's a surprise!" I squealed then glared at Kisame when he started to smirk "No Telling, Kisame-san!" I yelled and he rolled his eyes looking away finishing something else that I had started cooking.

"Well we're waiting, This has better be good" He said as he walked out, I sighed "Great..no pressure" I looked at my cake to see it finished, I walked over to Kisame "You can go and wait at the table" I said slightly pushing him towards the door that lead into the dining room.

"Oho it seems gaki wants to get rid of me" Kisame said amused and I shook my head "Kisame-san, Just wait..I'll be out in a few minutes" I said and pushed him completely out the door, I closed it and I heard some of the members asking Kisame when it would be done.

I sighed happily as I walked over to the counter "I don't know why..but I'm quite happy here" I said quietly to myself as I put the finishing touches on my cakes, I grabbed the steaks and walked out the door.

"About fucking time!" Hidan yelled and I smiled "Well..good food takes time" I said placing the hot sauce steak infront of him, I walked over to Kisame and placed his big rare cooked steak infront of him.

"I'll be back with the ramen" I said then walked off into the kitchen and grabbed the bowls of hot ramen, I put the beef ramen infront of Itachi and the chicken ramen infront of Kakuzu then I placed Deidara's beef ramen infront of him with the fish sliced in it "Don't worry..I told him it was my secret recipe" I whispered in Pumpkin Head's ear, He nodded and I walked back into the kitchen.

"Here is something very special" I said placing two cakes onto the big table, Everyone sniffed the delicous scent coming off of the cake "Don't eat dessert first..Tobi" I looked sternly at Tobi a look that just screamed 'Touch that cake and I'll murder you' I smiled and walked back into the kitchen getting the other food that I had prepared.

After I had laid out all my food..which I was very proud since everyone was drooling..over..I could see it in their eyes, I smiled and noticed something "Where's Britt?" I asked looking at the one I was standing by who just so happened to be Zetsu, He was impressed by the smells and his hand was placed on my back patting it gently.

"She had fallen asleep...**Like you, Geez I think you sleep to much and let your guard down to easily**...So Deidara took her up into Kakuzu and Hidan's room..**And laid her on the couch raping her covering her in his fluids**..." Bad Zetsu had said it loud enough for everyone to hear, Deidara blushed and almost everyone glared at him..I just smiled.

"No! He didn't!!..**He could've**..Maybe but..**But what?**..He's not like Kisame and Hidan..**Whatever**" I giggled at this and watched as everyone couldn't ignore my food anymore..I even saw Tobi take some into the kitchen..there was a small table in there plus there was no windows connecting to the dining room..so he could eat in peace.

"Stacy!" Yelled none other than Kakuzu after several minutes, I looked at him and smiled "Yes?" I asked and he pushed his finished bowl infront of him "You can cook good..better than Kisame" He said and the shark man glared at him "Hey! I can cook! Maybe only just pancakes..but I Can Cook!!" He yelled and I furrowed my brows.

"Who cooked last night's food?" I asked looking at everyone and they either pretended they didn't hear me or looked at Pein "I made Kakuzu order in some food" Pein replied eating some cake after he ate my secret ramen that I told them had my secret recipe and Deidara laughed when I said it..he knew what was in it and we had to not burst out laughing when Kisame tasted some..He had said it tasted funny..I laughed mently to myself.

I noticed another chair empty..when I looked around I smiled..but it was a relieved smile..Sasori was gone "Good thing" I whispered under my breath..which caught a certain person's attention "What?" Zetsu asked and I shook my head "I'll tell you later" I said and he nodded..I hope Zetsu won't kill me over it or..kill Sasori..hehehe ...I hope he does kill that stupid bi sexual puppet loving son of a bitch...I started getting a look of anger without noticing it.

"Uhmm..." Everyone was staring at me, I was still calling Sasori every single cuss word I could think of..even making up some new ones "STACY!!!" I jumped at the yell and looked at Hidan "What?!" I asked putting my hand to my chest "You were fucking day dreaming" I glared at him.

"I was..What?" I hissed out at him dripping with venom..the only way I'll day dream about the bastard is if it's about me or someone else killing him!..I had the pissed off looked on my face..again.

"Hey Stacy, un!" I looked at Deidara and he had a look of pity on his face "Is this about earlier, un?" He asked and I stiffened then everyone's eyes fell on me..once again.. "What does he mean?" Konan asked then me and Kisame gave Deidara the worst death glares we could muster up.

"Stacy" Kakuzu said as he crossed his arms over his chest like he was scolding me "What happened?" He asked and I coughed.. "Eh..nothing" I replied with a sheepish smile, Everyone besides Kisame narrowed their eyes "Tell us the truth" Pein said dangerously and I gulped..what in the hell should I do?..Noway I'm telling everyone about me and Tobi..so..If I tell them about Sasori..they might kill him..hehehehe..I smirked for a split second then I put on a scared face.

"He'll hurt me.." I said quietly and everyone got confused **'Is she talking about Tobi?' **Deidara and Kisame thought staring at me, I turned my back to everyone "Who will?" Kakuzu asked wanting to know who would dare hurt me, I sniffed actually trying to not cry.

"I'm not suppose to tell!" I yelled and Zetsu stood up then everyone else did too except Itachi..that stupid little brother loving rapist bastard!..I hate him more than I hate Sasori..but on this story..I hate Sasori more..Zetsu put his hand on my back and rubbed it "You can tell us" He said comfortably and I looked at him,He nodded then I looked at everyone else at the table..I even saw Tobi's head pop out of the doorway.

"Really?" I asked and everyone nodded..except Itachi who didn't seemed interested but eating my fucking cooking..sorry..I really hate him.. "Just fucking say it already!" Hidan yelled and I bit my lower lip in order not to cry "Sasori.." I closed my eyes "Sasori what?" Kisame asked leaning alittle closer to me "He..kissed me and bit my lower lip causing me to bleed and hurt..then he slammed me up against the wall.." I turned away from everyone not wanting them to see my tears.

I started crying and everyone was silent, Hidan busted out laughing "That's it?!" He yelled then started holding his stomach, Kakuzu glared at him and threw his bowl at him hitting Hidan right on the side of his head "The Hell?!" He yelled but everyone flinched when there was a loud smash in the kitchen.

"What the.." I stared at the doorway and then watced as Tobi walked out "Sorry..Tobi dropped a plate!" He said then ran out into the living room, Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Stacy.." I looked at Konan and she smiled warmly at me "I want you to stay away from Sasori as much as possible" She whispered as she walked past me on her way back to her room, Itachi passed me and I felt chills down my spine when I remembered kissing him..blak!

"Your fucking pitiful" Hidan said as he walked by me..which he got a slap on the arm and he glared at me before exiting, Pein walked up and just looked at me emotionless then he left.

"Stacy, If he does anything else..I'll kill him" Kisame growled as he passed me and I smiled kindly at him whispering a thank you, Deidara walked up and patted my shoulder "I'm sorry I even brought it up, un" He said and I put my hand over his "It's okay..I think it was right to tell everyone, Thank you Deidara" I said and he smiled kindly before walking off.

I looked at the last member in the room..Zetsu....but where did Kakuzu go?..I looked up at Zetsu in concern because he was staring at me quietly..I figured that he was thinking to himself "Zetsu-sempai" I said and squeaked at the next thing he did..He grabbed my shoulders and pushed his lips on mine.

I was shocked..why is he doing this?..I thought he would be furious..I'm so confused, When I started to enjoy the kiss..he pulled back "You sleep in Tobi's room tonight" He said as he exited..What just happened?..I asked myself as I took my fingers to my lips.

"Great.." I said looking at the table and I sighed as I began cleaning it off, I took everything into the kitchen and put away the food that wasn't touched and put all the dirty dishes into the sink "I'll do these in the morning" I said then something caught my eye, I walked over to a wall and kneeled down.

"This looks..like it has been thrown..not dropped" I said as I picked up the little pieces of the pearl colored plate that Tobi had 'dropped', I put everything in the trash then when I walked into the living room..I saw someone...Who could it be?

I backed up into the kitchen again and peeked into the living room..there on the couch was Kakuzu..I watched him he had his head in his hands rubbing his temples.. He must have a head ache..I thought then he sighed "Stacy, Come out here" He said and I jumped at the anger he had in his voice, I slowly walked out like alittle girl caught eavesdropping.

"Y-Yes, Kuzu-sensai" I looked at the ground but looked up at him when he walked up to me, I was shocked the next thing he done..He pulled down his mask then his lips met mine..Why is everyone kissing me today?...do I have a sign on my forehead saying 'Kiss me and I'll have sex with you'..I'm normally nice but come on!.. My lips need a rest peoplez!!..great..I'm talking to myself..I closed my eyes moving my lips along with Kakuzu's.

He pulled back after a couple minutes and sighed "Please Stacy..Avoid Sasori as much as you can" He said pulling up his mask, I smiled and raised my brows "Seriously? You think I'll walk up to him and say 'Sasori fuck me as you please'" I said like it was obvious then frowned and Kakuzu raised his brows.

"Wow..seems someones tired" He said then chuckled as I smiled warmly at him "I'm sorry..I fell like I have a hang over.." I said rubbing my head as a headache started to form, I felt him pat my head "Go to bed" He said and I smiled at him, I nodded then walked past him going out the living room door and started walking where I remembered Zetsu and Tobi's room was.

I smiled when I saw two door's and I knew the one on the left was Zetsu's plant room..I could smell all the pollen from the different kinds of flowers "Uhmm.." I walked up to the door not knowing to knock or just walk in, I would be enbarrassed if I tried to open it and it's locked but..If I knocked it might disturb both of them if their in there.

"What do I do?" I asked holding my now throbbing head then..after a couple minutes I got an idea "Well lets see if their noses are really good.." I smirked as I did some hand signs making some silverish smoke come from my hands, I waved my hands of the smoke and walked alittle backwards.

As I expected the door opened and..Tobi poked his head out "Stacy-chan! Tobi thought Tobi smelt Stacy-chan's sweet scent" I smiled at him as I plan worked "Thank you, Tobi-san" I walked in and he shut the door, He grabbed my hand "Stacy-chan! Zetsu-sempai said you can sleep in Tobi's room tonight!" He yelled walknig towards his room hastily, I giggled the best I could but my head started hurting...worse.

"Tobi-san, Calm down" I said when we got to his door, He opened it and let my hand go "Come in!" He said happily as he walked in stepping to the side letting me walk in "Wow.." I said as I looked over the place..walls were a cool orange while the carpet was black..his ceiling was like a swirling vortex with both colors... A nice big bed and...wait?! A Nice Big Bed?!?!?!..I furrowed my brows and noticed that there was no couch, chair or even a little bed made up for me.

"Uhmm..Tobi" I started but when I noticed arms wrap around my waist and someone lay their head on my shoulder..I was startled and didn't know what to say..seriously?! Do I Wear A Sign On My Back Saying 'Use my body as you want'?! This is getting very annoying..I'm so tired..sleepy.

"Tobi..where am I going to sleep?" I finally asked and I could hear him laugh happily "I'm Tobi's bed, Tobi doesn't want you sleeping in the floor" He said and I sighed..I was just so tired "Okay fine..I'm really tired" I said and turned around so mine and Tobi's chest was touching..His grip wasn't at all that tight.

"Tobi..good night" I whispered as I kissed his neck quickly then pulled away from him, I walked over to the bed and took off my ninja sandals then laid down covering up with the orange sheets..quiet..puffy, I shall say..the pillows..are..are..feather pillows!! I love his bed!!..I sighed happily as I snuggled into the good smelling silk pillows...I was at the edge of the bed facing the door.

I closed my eyes then I felt the bed shift and I knew Tobi was crawling into bed, It was quiet and dark in the room..the way I liked it..I would like it even more if it would rain..that would put me in a peaceful sleep..I was snapped outta my thoughts when an arm was on my waist.

I felt Tobi tighten his grip slightly and I placed my hand over his "Good night, Stacy-chan" He whispered softly and I snuggled into his pillows covered with his scent then fell into a wonderful sleep.

**...**

**(A/N) OH MY FUDGING GOSH!! This took me so long to write!! maybe it's longer than Chap ten?..forgive me if it's..too..smutty..is that the word I'm looking for?..hmm..anyway Next chap the drama is mainly over!! Dang..drama lasted for about four or five chappys..gosh, I hate myself**

**Matt: I don't believe that -blows out smoke-**

**Britt: STACY!!! This is a 'Naruto' Fan-fiction not a 'Death Note' Fan-fiction!!**

**Me: B-But..I Can't Help It!! MATT IS SO HOTT!!!!!!!**

**Matt: Yep....-pulls out PSP-**

**Britt: Your pitiful -shakes head-**

**Me: Look it's Mello!! -points at doorway-**

**Mello: Awww Shit!! -takes off running-**

**Britt: MELLO!!! -chases him-**

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!! Mello's cursing...and squeals of joy**

**Matt: Haha..It's funny to see him scared -looks at me-**

**Me: I know..hehehe -laughs with Matt-**

**Matt: Well what shall we do? Cause I have to go back to your other story soon**

**Me: Lets play a **_**game **_**-smirks-**

**Matt: Okay -smirks-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! and sorry..but I really like Matt off Death note..hehehehe..sorry**


	21. Morning, Getting Sasori! Happy Potion?

**(A/N) Glad everyone liked last chappy!! YAY!!! You all have made me uber happy!!! WOOHOO!!!!! Plus Sasuke lovers!! He will be coming into the story soon..It might take five or ten chappys but he will be in this story!!! maybe even fifteen..**

**Britt: Sadly..Mello and Matt had to leave..and you had to ruin my good mood by mentioning Sasuke, Didn't You!!**

**Me: Sadly..but! Matsuda and Near are here with us!! Some people actually like Sasuke, Not me tho**

**Britt: Grrrr -glares-**

**Near: Hello..**

**Matsuda: Hey..how did we get here???**

**Me: Awww your confusion is cute, Matsuda!**

**Matsuda: Who are you girls?**

**Me and Britt: -gasp- You forgot us?! We're hurt..-cries-**

**Near: Their the writers of our story..that your not in yet...**

**Matsuda: -gasp- Oh the one where Stacy goes to the whammy house and alot of stuff happens?**

**Britt: What the..?**

**Near: Yes**

**Me: Hey Matsuda, How do you know? -eyes Matsuda-**

**Matsuda: I saw Ryuzaki reading it! So I thought I would read it as well!**

**Me: Oh..wait! L reads it?!**

**Matsuda: Yea..so does Light!**

**Me,Britt and Near: -narrow eyes at the thought of Light- Light...**

**Matsuda: Anyway, Stacy nor Brittany owns Deathnote or...Naroto!!**

**Me: It's Naruto!**

**Matsuda: Oops..sorry..**

**...**

I opened my eyes to see the light peering through curtains, I felt the bed shift slightly and I looked behind then saw Tobi's back "Hmm.." I sat up and rubbed my eyes and remembered something "SHIT!!!" I screamed causing Tobi to jump up and get into battle stance.

"What is it?!" He yelled looking around then when he noticed noone was attacking he calmed down, He looked at me "Stacy-chan..what's wrong?" He sat on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder, I swung my legs over the bed and started to slip on my ninja sandals.

"I have to find Kisame-san! To see what he did with my box!" I said panicky as I ran over to his door with my hair a mess "This?" Tobi asked and I turned around, Tobi held the box that Konan had given me "Tobi! Thank you!" I yelled as I ran over and grabbed it, I opened it and pulled out a packet reading the cautions.

"What are these?" Tobi asked as he picked one up and read it "I need them so I won't have a baby..and If I were to get pregnant it would be from you" I replied not really thinking on what I said just concentrating on the words that I was imprinting in my brain.

Tobi dropped the packet speechless, I finished reading the packet and looked up at Tobi with a smile "Yes! It has been less than twelve hours since we did it right?" I asked and furrowed my brows at his confusion, I stood up while holding a morning after pill.

"I'll be right back" I said as I ran over to his door, I opened it and ran out running over to the fridge "Whoa!" I almost bumped into someone but I quickly turned on my heel, I didn't look back as I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What are you doing?" I didn't answer until I washed the pill down my throat, I looked over at Zetsu "Uhm..well..just think about the night before last" I said then ran towards Tobi's room leaving Zetsu pondering, He blushed slightly at the memory **'I would hate to ruin her life with a baby...**_**I would have eaten it**_**...No, That's just disgusting and evil' **Zetsu shook his head and walked back to his room.

"Tobi-san?" I asked as I walked in and saw him froze in the spot I saw him earlier, I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Uhmm...what's wrong?" He jumped and turned to look at me "No-nothing" He replied and I shrugged, I turned around to the door "I'm going down to the kitchen to make breakfast and do dishes..see you later" I said as I walked out the door leaving Tobi still standing there.

I went to the bathroom to clean up and do what people do in there every morning, I walked over to their door "Zetsu-sempai! I'm going down to the kitchen!!" I didn't hear no reply so I just shrugged and walked out into the hallway, I hummed 'Hot N' Cold while I walked down the hall and down the stairs.

I walked into the living room "Hey Dei-Dei, Hidan-sama and Konan-sama" I greeted as I walked over to the couch, They looked up at me "Good morning, un" Deidara greeted trying to hide the fact the nick-name made him feel more like a girl "What the fuck ever, What's for breakfast?" Hidan replied as he laid back onto the couch.

"Good morning Stacy, May I ask what you are making?" Konan greeted closing her book with a smile, I smiled "I'm sorry but It's a surprise" I replied and as I walked by the couch I slapped Hidan ontop of the head playfully, I patted Deidara's still black and orange blobbed hair "You know you still look sexy" I replied with a happy smile, Hidan glared at me with a 'Do that again I'll chop your head off' look and I just chuckled at that as I walked into the kitchen

"Wow..despite all that happened she's still happy.." Konan said as she reopened her book, Deidara smiled "I just think she's a morning person" He said as he rubbed down his hair..not knowing that me and Britt had done that to him "She needs to know her place" Hidan said as he cracked his knuckles, Konan closed her eyes and her book then hit Hidan over the head with it.

"She is nice..remember we kidnapped her and look she's being nice and not putting up a fight or complaining..I'm actually growing fond of her" Konan opened her book for the third time that morning, Hidan glared at her as he rubbed his head "She should be going along anyway" He said and Deidara chuckled.

"You just don't like her because she can slap you and get away with it, un..." Deidara smirked "Plus..she got you in trouble with Leader, un" Hidan glared at Pumpkin Head "Shut the fuck up" He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, Konan and Deidara looked at eachother then chuckled.

"Should make food first.." I said as I looked at the mountain of dishes that awaited me, I sighed and walked over to the fridge and freezer "A breakfast I shall make!" I cheered as I pulled out my soon-to-be breakfast, I looked through the cabinets for pans and pulled them when I found some.

"Good morning, Stacy" I jumped at the voice..What is wrong with my senses?..Ever since I've been in here I haven't been able to detect anyone to much...I turned around "Please don't scare me like that, Pein-sama" I said as I patted my chest trying to calm my racing heart, He walked forward with a smirk.

I eyed him as he stopped right infront of me, I jumped when he shot out his hand and grabbed my hair "Owww..Pein-sama..what are you doing?" I asked squinting as he pulled harder, He stepped closer his body pressed into mine..I was backed up against a counter.

His lips roughly crashed onto mine, My eyes were wide..this was Britt's man! Not mine!..I refused to kiss him back..but I refused to bite him as well..He pulled back and licked his lips "I do not know what everyone sees in you" He said as he released my hair, I couldn't speak..I was breathing hard and my heart would not calm down..What..What the hell..Just Happened?!

He narrowed his eyes "You are just a normal girl..with certain abilities..your looks are not that bad..but why would Sasori want you?..Maybe turn you into a puppet.." Pein thought outloud, I shook my head..oh he was only testing me out..wait! What?! That makes me feel used..like a tool..

"Well...I-I'm going to co-cook now" I turned and slowly started to get everything ready, I heard Pein walk out then someone walk in..My lips wouldn't stop tingling..I had to kiss someone or they are going do this the time while I cooked..I can not concentrate with all this.

I turned around and grabbed the persons long hair, I pinned them up against the wall and crashed my lips on theirs then I put my leg between theirs and rubbed causing a groan to escape their lips..I took my chance and slid my tongue in venturing everything..familiarizing it.

I opened my eyes and gasped breaking the kiss, I stepped back and blushed "I'm sorry.." I mumbled looking down, The bomber was silent..thinking about what in the hell just happened "Uhmm...I just came in here to..to uhmm..I was asked to help you..un" Deidara mumbled stumbling over his words.

"I'm so sorry Deidara-san, Please don't tell Britt!" I begged stepping closer with my puppy dog eyes, Deidara stared at me..and blushed at how close I was also remembering what he had saw with me and Tobi "Uhmm.. okay..but may I ask why you kissed me, un?" He asked and I nervously chuckled as I scratched the back of my head, I turned around.

"Well..I had to..relieve some stress..yea! relieve some stress!" I replied actually not lying, Deidara slowly nodded "Okay..un..do you need my help?" He asked and I slapped my hands together "Yes, Thank you!" I replied happily, He pushed himself from the wall and walked over to me.

"Here can you rip this open, Deida.." I look over at him and he was staring at me with a far off look "Deidara-san.." I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped "What?..oh uh..okay, un" He replied as he took the packet, I sighed and poured alittle bit of cooking oil into the skillet.

**...Thirty Minutes Later...**

I have to admit..this thirty minutes has been..uncomfortable..Deidara would space out or I would every now and then "It smells good, un" Deidara said with a smile as he sniffed the air, I smiled at him "Thank you, Dei-Dei" I said as I turned off the stove, Someone walked in with a yawn.

"That smells good, Stacy" I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Britt, I walked up to her and hugged her "Good morning!" I cheered and she pushed me away gently "Yea good morning..whatever" She mumbled as she walked over to the fridge and opened it, She pulled out a strawberry whine cooler.

"Britt!" I scolded as I took it from her, She went to grab it "Hey! Give that back!! I drunk all of Hidan and Kakuzu's whine coolers..that or they hid it" Britt stopped and I took a sip of the whine cooler..Me and Britt's fav low alcoholic drink.

"Mine now!" I teased sticking my tongue out playfully at Britt, She sighed "I'll just get me another then" She opened the fridge and got out two, She handed one to Deidara "Here drink it" She said as she twisted off the cap, Deidara twisted off his and took a sip.

"Ha! We look like a group of teenagers..Deidara being the older sexy boy" I said waving my eye brows at him, Deidara almost spit out his drink "I'm just kidding, Dei-Dei" I said as I put all the food into plates, Britt eyed me and Deidara..she had a feeling something had happened.

"Deidara, Britt if you two don't care..can you help me carry plates to the table?" I asked politely as I grabbed four plates after putting my already half empty bottle of whine cooler onto the counter, Deidara and Britt stood up and grabbed two plates each.

I opened the door and walked out into the dining room placing the plates infront of the seats..even I knew Sasori had to eat..how else would he keep his heart strong?..lol well anyway in this story he eats! Deidara and Britt placed their plates on the table then sat down.

I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen and got the last plate, I placed it down on the table only leaving one seat without anyfood..because Zetsu probably already ate this morning "Don't eat just yet, you two" I said as I gave them a sharp look, Deidara and Britt froze then I smiled.

"I'll go get everyone" I said as I walked into the kitchen and walked out into the living room, I was happy to see there were seven members already in there "Okay, Breakfast is done" I said happily and I watched as Hidan,Konan,Pein,Kakuzu,Tobi,Kisame and Itachi got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and eat without me" I said and Konan stopped then turned to face me "Stacy, Go get Zetsu and you two go and bring Sasori down to eat" She said with a warm smile then turned around and walked into the dining room, I was frozen..I had to do..WHAT?!..Well..at least Zetsu will be there..crap,crap and double crap!

I shook my head and turned then started walking to Zetsu and Tobi's room, I got to the door and opened it "Zetsu-sempai!" I yelled as I stepped in, There was no reply and I walked to his bedroom door "Zetsu.." I gently knocked on the door and it creaked open, I stared at it..Is this like a scary movie? and I'm the stupid cheerful girl that dies first?..maybe..

"Zetsu-sempai" I called as I took a slow and careful step in, I looked around his room..it was dark and had a spooky air to it "Uhmm...Zetsu-sempai" I called as I slowly walked in then the door slammed shut behind, I jumped forward and bumped into something..I slowly looked up..a pair of yellows eyes shining through the darkness of the room..

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed with my eyes wide of fear, I pushed myself off of it and ran to the door opening it then ran out "Oh shit!" I yelled as I stopped remembering who has yellow eyes..and who's room I was in.. "Hehehehe" I chuckled nervously as I turned and saw a certain figure at the doorway with raised brows.

"Hey..Zetsu-sempai.." I said trying to keep from breaking out in apologies because the look he gave seemed like he had no fudging idea was going on, He sighed and walked up to me "What is it?..**Don't go sneaking into my room!**...Stacy?" Zetsu asked and I sighed thankful that he wasn't mad..well both sides anyway..

"Can you come with me to get Sasori?" I asked politely..which it was hard to keep from frowning or keep from sounding as if I'm being tortured..which I was! "What..**Why In The Hell Would You Even Go Get That Bi Sexual Son Of A Bitch?!?**..Why?" He asked and I smirked..if he would've added 'puppet loving' I would've jumped him and kiss him on the spot..but I have to control myself..So noone will think I'll kiss anything that has a..I will not think nomore.

"Konan asked me to" I replied now showing that I didn't want to go, Zetsu grunted..Konan was higher respected than he was..well because she kisses Pein's feet "Okay" He replied as he walked into his room, I waited and a few moments later he came out and shut his door.

"Lets go" He said walking over to the door and I followed him quietly, After we shut the door we walked down the hall heading for the Princess's room...

**...Hokage's Office...**

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled when there was knocking at her door, Kiba walked in and noticed Kakashi,Shikamaru,Temari,Kankuro and Gaara already in there "We are ready, Lady Tsunade" Kiba said looking down at Akamaru in his jacket, Tsunade sighed...Yesterday she had told Shino and Kiba that they were to be in Shikamaru's team..Along with the sand siblings..Lee and Iruka was to make sure to keep Naruto occupied so that he wouldn't request to go..he had alot of training to do.

"We just have to wait for Shino.." She said and the door bursted open, The blonde ninja known as Naruto ran in "Grandma Tsunade! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" He asked as he ran up to her desk, Shizune,Lee and Iruka ran up to the doorway "We're so sorry Lady but..He wouldn't listen!" Shizune apologized breathing hard.

Iruka sighed trying to calm his breathing, Lee stood up straight and hid the fact that he was wore out..keeping Naruto busy was hard work "Naruto..I didn't tell you because I knew how you were going to react, You have to understand" Tsunade explained with a sigh.

"I want to help!" Naruto yelled and Tsunade shook her head "You have training" She said calmly, Naruto grunted "I have plenty of time to train!!" He yelled and Tsunade sighed "Your not going, That's Final!" She yelled and he glared at her, He huffed.

"Whatever but..if they are not back when I'm back from my weekly training...I'm going to look for them!!" He yelled as he turned around and stormed out of the office almost knocking over Shizune, Tsunade sighed as she tried to calm down.

"Do you really think he'll not try and look for them on his own?" Shizune asked and Tsunade closed her eyes "Nope" She replied with a sigh, Shino walked in looking behind him "He knows, doesn't he?" He asked and everyone nodded, Shino sighed "That's not good" He said Tsunade nodded as she looked over some papers.

"I know, Know since your here go and try to find the Akatsuki hide-out" She looked over at Kai and Sheva "You two are to go with them and show them where Stacy and Brittany was when they were kidnapped" She said and the two giant tigers nodded, She looked at Gaara,Temari and Kankuro "You can go to if you wish" She said and the two boys nodded but Temari sighed "I'll stay" She said and Tsunade nodded.

"You all are dismissed" She said and every bowed as they walked out the door, Shizune stood beside Tsunade as the woman laid her head in her palms "How could this have happened?" She asked and Shizune shook her head "I don't know my lady" She replied and Tsunade sighed as she straightened up, She looked over the paper once more.

It was Stacy and Brittany's papers to become ninja's of the leaf village, When they got back from the mission a failure or not she was going to hand them their papers and their headbands **'I hope they do come back' **She thought as she put them papers aside and started looking over other important documents.

**...With Britt...**

Britt sat down and ate her eggs and bacon slowly **'There is something about Stacy and Pumpkin Head this morning..Why can't I get it out of my head?' **She looked infront of her at the bomber as he ate the food with a big smile, She smiled **'They act as if they never tasted Eggs and bacon with sausages and biscuits..I would hate not to have Stacy around' **She smiled and continued to eat.

Deidara couldn't get what happened between him and Stacy out of his head **'She kissed me, un..Why me? Why not Hidan?' **He glanced at the jashinist as he ate his breakfast **'..Why can't I forget it?..She told me not to tell Brittany, un..I should try to forget it, It probably meant nothing to her..un' **He smiled as he continued to eat his delisous breakfast made by the girl that he actually got to kiss..He couldn't help but think of it..he couldn't lie..It was great.

"Deidara" Deidara jumped and looked next to him, Itachi stared at him then after a minute he smirked "What, un?" He asked and Itachi shook his head "Nothing" He replied and started eating again, Deidara bit his lip **'Shit! un, Itachi probably knows! This is not good..un' **He narrowed his eye at the thought of what the weasel will do.

**...With Me And Zetsu...**

The whole trip so far was silent, I looked up at Zetsu and he just kept his gaze on where we were going "Zetsu.." I said as I stopped, He stopped and looked at me "Are you mad at me?" I asked as I furrowed my brows, He shook his head "No..**Maybe!**..Why do you ask?" He asked and I looked down as I tried to find the right words.

"I feel as if..I did something wrong..Your not talking to me and act as if your trying to ignore me, Did I do something wrong?" I asked trying to fight back tears, He walked up infront of me and placed his hands on my shoulders "Stacy..**Your such a wussy!**..I am not mad at you, You didn't do anything wrong" He replied and I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked wiping away the tears that were built up in my eyes and he pulled me into a hug "Yes" He replied and I wrapped my arms around him then tried to not cry "I'm sorry, Zetsu-sempai" I said my voice shaky, He stroked my hair "It is okay..**Want me to make you feel better?**..Stacy, Lets keep going" He said and I nodded, He pulled back and so did I.

"I don't want to.." I mumbled as we started walking towards Sasori and Deidara's room, Zetsu groaned "**I just want to fucking kill him**...But we can't" He said and I smiled as we walked down the hallway, Our hands brushed up against eachother then the next thing I knew Zetsu's hand held onto my hand.

I smiled as I squeezed his hand slightly letting him know I don't mind, I sighed as we continued to walk down the hallway

**...After A Few Minutes...**

We stopped at a door that lead to Sasori and Dedara's room, Zetsu knocked and I took a deep breath as I heard the door nob turn "What?" Asked Sasori as he opened the door looking at me and Zetsu, He smirked when he saw me and Zetsu snarled "Breakfast is done" I replied with a strained smile.

"Okay" He said as he took a step forward and I froze, He smirked at me as he passed me..Zetsu watched him carefully then after he was ahead he looked over at me and saw the fear across my face "Come on, Stacy" He said as he grabbed my hand, I looked up at him and nodded slowly then we started walking behind Sasori.

**...With Britt...**

"I'm full" Britt said as she stood up with a satisfied smile, Everyone's eyes fell onto her "Everyone done?" She asked giving them all a questioning look, Everyone nodded "Okay" She said as she collected everyone's plates, She walked into the kitchen and placed the leftover food into the trash then placed the dirty plates in the mountain that had to be done later.

Britt sighed as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed her a water bottle, She twisted off the cap and took a drink "Humm..I should start dishes.." She said as she was bored anyway so she would hurry up and get them out of the way so her and Stacy could continue the pranks, She turned it on hot and filled up both sides of the sink.

**...Me, Zetsu And Princess...**

It was once again quiet as I walked with Zetsu and Princess then I sighed as I knew that after I ate I would have to do dishes, We walked into the living room and saw that Tobi sat there with a empty plate as he watched TV..FUSE channel..I would watch that all the time it has the best music!..most of the time.

"Stacy-chan!" Tobi cheered as he stood up placing the plate on the couch and hugged me, I patted his back "Hey Tobi-san, Are you done eating?" I asked and he nodded, I pulled back from the hug and nodded at the two that I had walked with.

They walked into the kitchen and I picked up Tobi's plate, I smiled at him "That's a good song" I said pointing at the TV as it played 'No. 5 by Hollywood undead', He nodded and I walked into the kitchen "Oh Britt, What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to her, She smiled at me as she did the dishes "I will do the dishes but.." Her gaze sharpened "Your doing the laundry" She said and I chuckled.

"Agreed" I said and she chuckled "No telling where their clothes had been, Mainly Itachi's and Sasori's" She shivered and I cringed at the idea "You mean Princess" I corrected and she chuckled "Yea" She said and we started to laugh, I tried to help but she held up her hand "Go eat, I've already ate" She ordered with a glare and I nodded.

"Okay, Here's Tobi's plate" I said as I handed her the plate, She smiled and placed it in the sink "I'll help you when I get done" I said as I walked into the dining room, Britt nodded as she turned back to the dishes "Good morning, Everyone" I greeted as I sat down in between Konan and Kakuzu, I looked down at my food and smiled as I started to eat it.

Sasori had already eaten all he wanted which was only a few bites..messed up I know! He did it on purpose to get on my nerves "Good morning" Almost everyone mumbled and I chuckled, Pein discussed some stuff that made no sense to me..something about a scroll that held information about something really important..He said it's name but I didn't hear him clearly.

I finished eating and grabbed Sasori's plate then walked back into the kitchen, I gave my plate to Britt then scraped Sasori's left over food into the trash and placed the plate into the soapy water "Why did you come back with Sasori for?" Britt asked as she looked up at me, I started rinsing the dishes "Konan had me go get them" I replied with my eyes half lidded as I thought on everything.

As I was spaced out something caught my attention, I squinted my eyes and I noticed a crack behind a small picture "What is that?" I asked as I walked on the other side of Britt, She furrowed her brows "I don't see anything" She said then I slid the hanging picture alittle bit and saw that the crack was like a half square, Me and Britt exchanged confused looks then I lifted up the small picture of the midnight moon and dark trees.

Me and Britt eyed the weird crack, I pushed on it and tampered with it abit figuring out it slids open "A secret hiding place?" Britt asked and I reached my hand in there and felt some papers, I pulled out a piece of paper and read the words writen across it.

"A happy potion!" I yelled as I figured out what the fancy words meant, Britt looked over my shoulder "It's a recipe?" She asked and I smirked evilly, I nodded "Yep, This will make a person happy no matter who it is" I said and she smirked evilly too.

"Lets have a.." She started and I finished "..Concert" We started chuckling getting the easy ingredients then looked back into the small hiding place and found alittle vile as the main ingredient, We put two drops into the liquid.

We smirked evilly as we mixed up the potion but we had to let it set for a while so we finished the dishes while we waited.

**...**

**(A/N) Next chappy will for certain be funny!! It will be a long chappy, I'm planning it will anyway**

**Sasori: If you do not stop calling me Princess, I will kill you!**

**Me: Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots**

**Sasori: I mean it!**

**Me: Uh-huh**

**Sasori: I'll kiss you!!**

**Me: ...AAAHHHHHHH!!!! STAY AWAY!!! -runs and hides in closet-**

**Sasori: Heh, I knew that would work...now to rewrite the story..-sits at computer-**

**Britt: Oh No You Don't!!! -throws a huge book at Sasori-**

**Sasori: Damn! -falls out of chair- Owww.. -rubs head where a lump was forming-**

**Britt: Princess, Get out!! -points at door- Now!**

**Sasori: Stop Calling Me That!!**

**Britt: DEIDARA!!! Sasori Said That His Art Is Better Than Yours And That Yours Is Nothing But Shit!!!!!**

**Deidara: WHAT?!? UN!!!**

**Sasori: Shit!! You'll regret this!! -jumps out the window-**

**Deidara: -runs in- I'll Blow Up Your Stupid Art!! -runs over to window throwing out bomb spiders- **

**BOOM!!BOOM!!!BOOM!!**

**Deidara: Don't Run Away From Me, Chicken Shit!!!!! UN!! -jumps out window chasing Princess-**

**Britt: I love Deidara so much, Stacy Sasori's gone**

**Me: -sighs happily- Glad he's gone -steps outta closet- Please Review!!**

**Britt: Yep!! Or I'll tell Deidara that you said his art sucks..Just kidding ^^ **


	22. The Concert!

**(A/N) I'm glad alot of people like this story, I was starting to think noone really liked it**

**Britt: Your reviews keep her writing!! and gives me ideas on the pranks and such!!**

**Me: Now this chappy is nothing but funny, Please forgive me if the words to the songs are not right also**

**Britt: We do not own Naruto, Now enjoy!**

**...**

While me and Britt was doing the dishes, All the members had walked into the livingroom with Tobi but we had put the picture back over the secret hiding place and hid the potion in the fridge behind bottles of Sake "We're done" I breathed out as I laid the last skillet in the dish drainer.

"Finally" Britt said as she drained the water and I did the same on my side, We rested a minute on the counter then we pushed ourselves off the counter and walked over to the fridge "It should be done" Britt said and I nodded as I moved the bottles of sake then pulled out the little bottle of 'happy' potion, Me and Britt looked at sake then glanced in the livingroom.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Britt asked and I nodded "Get the sake" I said as I twisted off the little cap on the potion, Britt grabbed two bottles of sake and I carefully dropped five drops in each still leaving enough for two more bottles "This is going to be fun" Britt hissed as she poured nine glasses, I grabbed a wine cooler for Tobi.

"Do we need a drop for Tobi?" I asked as I looked at Britt, We thought on it and shook our heads "No, He's already happy" She said and I nodded as I walked into the livingroom, I smiled as I saw all ten members on the couch watching TV.

"Anyone want sake?" I asked as I handed Tobi the wine cooler, Everyone looked up at me "Yes" Answered everyone and I nodded as I walked back into the kitchen, I smirked at Britt and nodded "Okay" She said as she grabbed a tea tray and I grabbed the other, We walked into the kitchen and laid it on the table infront of the circlish couch.

Everyone except Tobi grabbed a glass and started drinking it, I took a seat inbetween Zetsu and Kakuzu while Britt took a seat inbetween Deidara and Hidan.

**...Ten Minutes later...**

Hidan and Kisame had four cups, Kakuzu,Pein,Zetsu,Itachi and Deidara had three cups while Konan and Sasori had two cups..We could tell it was starting to affect them because all of them were smiling and not drunk smiling either.

**...Ten More Minutes Later...**

They were all in a really good mood Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi and Deidara had two more cups while all the others only had one more, Me and Britt smirked as we looked at eachother..we knew it was time when Pein laughed happily.

"I have an Idea!" I cheered and everyone looked at me "I bet it's a good one!" Kisame said and I nodded "Well tell us! If it will be fun!!" Pein yelled and I had to hold back a laugh "Lets sing songs!!" I cheered and everyone was silent.

"Oh yea!!" Everyone yelled as they stood up clapping, Me and Britt's eyes watered as we tried our best to not laugh "That will be fun!! un!! Lets get everything set up!!" Deidara yelled and everyone cheered as they walked off to get everything.

**...Twenty Minutes Later...**

Me and Britt watched as somehow they had built a stage, We stared at it..they had moved the couch and placed the stage up against the wall with twelve seats infront of it "Okay we're finished, I am proud of our work!!" Itachi said then Me and Britt looked at him and his happy smile, We started to laugh then Britt quickly ran out the room..after a few mnutes she came back with dresses and a camera.

I smiled as I took the camera "Smile!" I yelled at Itachi and he smiled happily, I took the picture and it came out then I handed it to Britt "Here you take the pictures, Why did you get dresses?" I asked as I put down the camera and grabbed the pink dress then held it up against me, I stuck out my tongue.

"That one is for Princess and this brown one is for Itachi" She said as she unfolded the long brown dress, I smirked evilly "Your so crazy" I said and she nodded "Thank you" She said and I chucked, I walked up on the stage as everyone else drunk some more sake.

"Hey.." I said into the mic and saw that it was already on, Everyone looked up at me "Who wants to sing first?" I asked and everyone raised their hands, I smiled and thought of an Idea "I have another Idea!" I said and everyone smiled "Another good one?" Pein asked and I nodded, Britt was already a step ahead and heanded me a hat with names.

"Lets see..." I picked a name and looked at it a smirk growing across my face "Pein" I said and he cheered then he started to walk up on the stage, Britt pulled a paper out of another hat "What do I sing?" He asked as he looked at everyone with a smile, Britt smirked.

"Sing Shake it by Metro Station" She screamed and he nodded then music started playing from nowhere "Someone will have to help me, You" He said as he pointed at Britt and she nodded, I hopped off the stage and Britt walked up next to Pein then I threw her another mic.

"Lets drop! Yea! Come on! Shake Shake!

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door, Your body's cold but girl we're gettin so warm!

And I was thinking of ways I could get inside!"

Britt sang and Pein will be in Italic

_"Tonight your fallin' in love! _(Let me go now)

_This feeling is tearing me up! _(Here we go now)

_Now, If she does it like this, Will you do it like that!_

_Now, If she touches like this, Will you touch her right back!_

_Now, If she moves like this, Will you move like that!_

_Come on! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It! _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!!" _

"Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare!

We're on the bed but your clothes are layin' right there!

And I was thinking of places that I could hide!"

_"Tonight your fallin' in love! _(Let me go now)

_This feeling is tearing me up! _(Here we go now)

_Now, If she does it like this, Will you do it like that!_

_Now, If she touches like this, will you touch her right back!_

_Now, If she moves like this, Will you move like that!_

_Come on! Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It! _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It! _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!!"_

"I saw you dancing there, I couldn't get you off my mind!"

_"But I could tell That you could tell, That I was taking my time!"_

"But I was thinking of ways, To get you staying the night!"

_"Your body's shaking, Turn me on so I can turn off the lights!_

_Now, If she __does it like this, Will you do it like that!_

_Now, if she touches like this, Will you touch her right back!_

_Now, if she moves like this, Will you move like that!_

_Come on Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It! _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It! _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!!" _

Both Pein and Britt sung the last part coming up

"Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It!!"

The music ended and everyone started clapping, I had tears rolling down my face "Awww, It was so beautiful Stacy is crying!" Hidan yelled and I nodded as I wiped the tears away, I was really crying because it was so funny to watch Pein sing and dance.

Tobi eyed everyone..He knew something was wrong with them, Pein and Britt walked off stage and I walked on it with my hat then I started clapping "That was really..interesting" I said with a smile, I cleared my throat and took out a name.

Tobi watch Pein carefully, It had to be the sake! **'Tobi wonders..is there something is the sake?' **He picked up the almost empty sake bottle "Tobi!" I read off the paper, He quickly put the sake bottle down and turned around "Huh?" He asked and my smile grew.

"Your next to sing" I replied and he jumped up and down as he clapped, Britt picked a paper out of her hat "Candy Shop by 50 cent" She said and Tobi ran up on the stage "Stacy-chan sing with Tobi!" He said and I nodded then Britt threw me a mic, I'll be Italic

"Yeah..Uh-huh, So seductive..

I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl don't you stop, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"

_"I'll take you to the candy shop, Boy One taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"_

You can have it your way, How do you want it

You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it

Temperature rising, Okay lets go to the next level

Dance floor jam packed, Hot as a teakettle

I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple

If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho

In the hotel or in the back of the rental

On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into

Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha

Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem

Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider

I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit

After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick

I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can, I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands

I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl don't you stop, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"

_"I'll take you to the candy shop, Boy One taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"_

"Girl what we do (_What we do) _And where we do _(and where we do)_

The things we do _(Things we do) _Are just between me and you _(Oh yea)_

Give it to me baby nice and slow, Climb on top ride like you in the rodeo

You ain't never heard a sound like this before, Cause I ain't never put it down like this before

Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper

It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker, Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs

Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone, I touch the right spot at the right time

Lights on or lights off she like it from behind, So seductive you should see the way she wind

Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind, As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping

Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping, All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on

And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone

I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl don't you stop, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"

_"I'll take you to the candy shop, Boy One taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"_

I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go 'head girl don't you stop, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"

_"I'll take you to the candy shop, Boy One taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got, Keep going 'til you hit the spot (Woah)"_

Everyone cheered as the music stopped including Tobi, I smiled happily as I loved singing that song "That was awesome!" Kisame cheered and I chuckled "Tobi loved singing with Stacy-chan!! It was fun!!" He cheered as he hugged me tightly, I chuckled again "Okay Tobi, I have to see who's next" I said and he released me.

"You sounded great by the way" I said as I smiled at him while he walked off the stage, He clapped and I chuckled..it was funny hearing him sing aswell..plus he said cuss words but anyway "Okay.." I picked a name out of the hat and my eyes instantly watered up as I tried to hold back from laughing my butt off, Britt awaited the name but when she saw my eyes water up and tears fall down she knew it had to be someone funny

"Zetsu" I said and Britt let out a quick laugh but she quickly stopped herself, Zetsu stood up "About Fuckin' Time!!..**What's is our song?**..Tell us!!" Zetsu looked over at Britt and she quickly picked a song out of her hat "Stop by Against Me!.." Me and Britt looked at eachother as Zetsu hopped up on the stage, He grabbed the mic and smirked as the music started then I jumped off the stage with some help from Hidan..lol...Both sides will be singing this

"Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you

You've got to make a serious decision

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

**You've got to make a serious decision **

It could be me up there in stage lights

It could be me on the TV in you living room

**It could be me jet setting with my band all across the world**

**Appearing live in concert one night only, tickets sold out**

Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you

You've got to make a serious decision

**There I am giving candid disclosure to press in interview**

**There I go on my way through the crowd up to the podium**

On behalf of our fans we'd like to accept this award

Smile for the camera boys, gold record in hand

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

**You've got to make a serious decision**

All of our lives in waiting

**All of our lives traded for their roses and applause**

All of our lives dedicated to shoving it right back in their fucking face

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you

**Stop! Take some time to think, Figure out what's important to you**

You've got to make a serious decision

**I said you've got to make a serious decision**

**Stop!** Take some time to think" The music stopped and everyone started clapping, Me and Britt was laughing so hard mently that tears ran down our cheeks "That was great, Zetsu!!" Pein cheered with a big ass smile, Zetsu chuckled "**Thank you**..Duh! We're awesome!! Yea!! None can beat this bad ass singer!!..**Stacy, She has a beautiful voice**..What I meant was the guys, Ya Idiot!..**Okay, Whatever you say**...You better watch your mouth!" Zetsu argued with himself.

Me and Britt looked at eachother with a 'WTF?!?' look, Zetsu's sides got turned around "Well.." I stood up from my chair and walked up onto the stage "That was very good Zetsu" I said and he nodded with a snarl, I had to hold back another laugh at that "Lets see who's next.." I pulled out a name from my name hat and gasped happily, I grinned evilly at Britt and she sweat dropped.

"Uh-oh.." She let out as she chuckled nervously, I pointed at her "Your next!" I yelled and she sweat dropped again, There were cheers and whistles "Woohoo!! Yes!! Go Brittany! Go Brittany!!" Hidan and Pein cheered, Deidara was jumping up and down making Tobi eye him curiously.

"Okay.." Britt pulled out a song and sighed "I'll be singing Disturbia by Rihanna, Stacy help me out" She said as she stepped up on the stage, I grabbed a mic and so did she..I'll be Italic.

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"_

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig, Can't even get it started

Nothing heard, nothing said, Can't even speak about it

All my life on my head, Don't want to think about it

Feels like I'm going insane, Yeah

It's a thief in the night, To come and grab you

It can creep up inside you And consume you

A disease of the mind, It can control you

It's too close for comfort

Throw on your brake lights, We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice, Watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise, Your mind is in disturbia!

It's like the darkness is the light, Disturbia!

Am I scaring you tonight, Disturbia!

Ain't used to what you like, Disturbia!

Disturbia!"

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"_

"Faded pictures on the wall, It's like they talkin' to me

Disconnectin' your call, Your phone don't even ring

I gotta get out, Or figure this shit out

It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night, To come and grab you

It can creep up inside you, And consume you

A disease of the mind, It can control you

I feel like a monster

Throw on your brake lights, We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice, Watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise, Your mind is in disturbia!

It's like the darkness is the light, Disturbia!

Am I scaring you tonight, Disturbia!

Ain't used to what you like, Disturbia!

Disturbia!"

_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"_

"Release me from this curse I'm in, Trying to maintain

But I'm struggling, You can't go, go, go

I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Throw on your brake lights, We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice, Watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise, Your mind is in disturbia!

It's like the darkness is the light, Disturbia!

Am I scaring you tonight, Disturbia!

Ain't used to what you like, Disturbia!

Disturbia!" Britt sung then we looked at eachother then smirked as we both finished it

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" The music stopped and we smiled as everyone clapped for us, Me and Britt bowed "That was wonderful! You two sing beautiful together!! Un!! Do Another Song!!" Deidara yelled and everyone agreed with him, Me and Britt shook our heads "Maybe later" Britt said because she was tired.

I smiled and chuckled as I dug into my hat and pulled out a name, I laughed at who I pulled out..I looked at Britt and smirked making her jump **'Don't tell me, my name was in there twice' **She nervously smiled "Deidara!" I yelled as I turned to look at him but I was greeted with a hug, I stiffened and Deidara released me and started cheering.

"Woohoo!! Un!! I Get To Sing!!! YEA!!!!" He cheered dancing to no music, Me and Britt watched then we started laughing but we were still holding back alot "Okay.." Britt sniffed and pulled out a piece of paper from her song hat, She instantly took her hand to her chest "Awww..Lullaby by Creed" She said and Deidara took the mic as the music started.

He pointed at Britt "This is for you, baby" He said and the he took a dramatic pose as I walked off the stage and sat next to Britt, She squealed as she watched him.

"Hush my love now don't you cry, Everything will be all right

Close your eyes and drift in dream, Rest in peaceful sleep

If there's one thing I hope I showed you, If there's one thing I hope I showed you

Hope I showed you

Just give love to all, Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Oh my love... in my arms tight, Every day you give me life

As I drift off to your world, Rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that you showed me, I know there's one thing that you showed me

That you showed me

Just give love to all, Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Let's give love to all, Let's give love to all

Just give love to all

Let's give love to all

Just give love to all

Let's give love to all" Me and Britt teared up..It was beautiful, He sung perfectly "That was wonderful!!" Britt cheered as she stood up clapping, I smiled and clapped myself "Thank you, un!" He cheered and I stood up then walked onto the stage but noticed something.

Deidara walked off with everyone still applauding him and I gestured Britt to the stage, She walked up beside me and I pointed at Deidara "Did you notice..he didn't use 'un' once in that song.." Me and Britt looked at Deidara with suspisious eyes, He smiled a waved at us so we just shrugged it off.

"Our next singer is..." I pulled out a name and smiled "Kuzu-sensai, Get up here!" I said and he stood as he ran up to the stage and jumped up on it, He cheered manly like a gorilla "Okay what song, Britt?" I asked as I looked over at her ignoring Kakuzu as he pounded his chest causing everyone to go wild cheering for him.

"Uhmm..okay.." She pulled out a song and smiled big "Gives you hell by All American Rejects!" She said and Kakuzu punched his chest again **'If he keeps doing that, it might undo his stitches..' **Me and Britt nervously smile as Kakuzu grabbed the mic, We hopped the stage when the music started and took our seats.

"I wake up every evening, With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place, And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

Now where's your picket fence love, And where's that shiny car

And did it ever get you far, You never seemed so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard, Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you..And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, Where'd it all go wrong?..But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you..And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell!

Now you'll never see, What you've done to me

You can take back your memories, They're no good to me

And here's all your lies, You can't look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look That you wear so well

When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell!

When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song, I hope that it will give you hell!

You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell!" Everyone clapped as Kakuzu finished, Me and Britt were laughing because he would act manly and stomp his foot and do other gorilla like moves.

"That was good, Kuzu-sensai!!" I cheered wiping away my tears and Britt did as well, I walked up on the stage as Kakuzu started showing off his muscles "Ok Kuzu-sensai, I have to pick who sings next" I said and He stood up with his chest pushed out "Cool, I wonder who it is" He said and I shrugged "It could be anyone" I replied as he jumped off the stage.

I picked up at name from my hat and smirked "Kisame!!" I cheered and he jumped up "Woohoo!! Yea!! This is so going to rock!! Woo!!!" He yelled as he ran up on the stage, I chuckled as Britt pulled out a song "So Hott by Kid rock!" She said trying to not laugh, I snorted as I held back my laugh..this will be..interesting.

"Fudgin' Sweet!!" He cheered and I glared at him, I was about to pounce on him but Britt caught me and pulled me off stage "That's my word!" I yelled and Britt made me sit down next to her as the music started, She hushed me and I sighed trying to calm myself down.

"This is my song to you, Stacy" He said and I froze then Britt started to giggle at my face, I shook my head and calmed myself down

"You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex

I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone

So hot, I wanna get you stoned

So hot, I don't want to be your friend

I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

....Yeah.....C'mon....Yeah

You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate

I can tell you're trouble but I still want a taste

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone

So hot, I wanna get you stoned

So hot, I don't want to be your friend

I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

....Yeah.....C'mon....Yeah

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone

So hot, I wanna get you stoned

So hot, I don't want to be your friend

I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

You're so hot I want to get you alone

I want to get you stoned

I don't want to be your friend

I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

See you again...See you again" He sung and I has to not squeak when he waved his eye brows at me, Everyone cheered him on..if they weren't on that 'happy' potion I know Zetsu and Kakuzu would have attacked him "Th-Thank you, Kisame-san" I said nervously as I walked onto the stage, He chuckled and raised his arms up and started waving them around.

I eyed him as he walked off the stage, I watched as him and Kakuzu started rough housing around "Okay, next person is.." I picked up at name from my hat and furrowed my brows "Konan.." I said as she jumped up "Yay!! I get to sing!! All you guys are sooooo good, I was just hoping I could sing and this is so like..sweet!" Konan yelled happily as she girlie ran up on stage.

Me and Britt exchanged confused looks then we snorted "I'm glad I got picked, cause now I can try to sound as good as all of you!! I hope I can sing like Brittany and Stacy!! Thier voices are like soooooo beautiful!!" Me and Britt looked at eachother as we both were freaked out, Britt quickly pulled out a song from her hat.

"How I Could Just Kill A Man by Charlite Sometimes" She said and the music started, I looked around...seriously were is all this music coming from?..I looked back onto Konan as she threw off her robe.

"Go get your ribbon box, Go get your wounded heart

Seeing spiders, I'm told they never lie.

Go get your brother love, Go get your losing head

Seeing fire, I'm told it never burns.

I want it all, I pull you back. I want it all.

Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your...

Cry baby, cry baby, and you can't understand how I could just kill a man.

No to your letters love, No to unsturdy hands

Sleeping eyes, I'm told they never lie.

No to your key of rust, No to your raging words

Sleeping tires, I'm told they never drive.

I want it all, I pull you back. I want it all.

Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your...

Cry baby, cry baby, and you can't understand how I could just kill a man.

If I wanted to stay, you won't stand in my way

But I'm choosing to leave with your heart on my sleeve, It feels too good without you

Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your...

Cry baby, cry baby, and you can't understand how I could just kill a kill a...

Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your...

Cry baby, cry baby, and you can't understand how I could just kill a man" Konan sang and she sounded pretty good**(Britt: -glares at me heavily-... Me: Britt stop it, Your making me nervous... Britt: I thought we agreed on embarrassing her!.. Konan: YOU WHAT?!?.. Me: Britt look what you did now! -runs from paper flowers-... Britt: -gets out flame thrower and burns flowers to ash- FEAR ME BITCH!! -starts to chase Konan all around my house-.. Me: -sighs- Sorry for the interuption!! DON'T YOU DARE BURN UP MY GAARA POSTER!!!)**

Everyone clapped for her except for Britt, I nudged her in the side and she clapped boredly "Did I sound good?!? Pein-sama, How did I sound?!?" She yelled and Britt glared at the older woman heavily, Pein smiled and chuckled "Good!" He said and Britt snarled as she growled about to choke Konan to death then to beat up Pein.

"But, Brittany sounded better!" He yelled and Konan smiled as she started jumping up and down while clapping "I agree!!" She screamed and Britt eased up then sat down in her chair letting out a sigh, I smiled as I stood up while Konan put on her robe

"Very good, Konan" I said with a big smile as I walked onto the stage, She smiled happily at me as she walked off stage "Okay.." I got out a name and gasped with my eyes wide, Brittany eyed me with concern.

"Stacy..who is it?" She asked and I looked over at her with horrifed eyes "Sa..Sa..Sasori" I stuttered and crindged at the thought of him, He stood up and slowly walked on the stage.

Britt sighed as she pulled out a song and when she read it..she broke out in laughter, I eyed her but still kept my distance from the smiling Sasori..when he smiles big like that..he seriously creeps me out! Like Gin's smile creeps Britt out!**(Britt: WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING UP GIN ICHIMARU?!?!.. Me: -smiles nervously- See..she hates him... Britt: HATE HIM?!? NO!! I WANT TO FRIGGIN RIP OF HIS DI-.. Me: OKAY!! That's Enough Of Bad Words!! sorry for Britt's interuption)**

"Britt, What's his song?" I asked as Sasori finally stoped walking towards me, She loked up at me with tears flowing down her eyes "It's..Barbie Girl by Aqua" She said and I was silent for a few seconds then I busted out laughing, Everyone eyed me and Britt as we were laughing our butts off.

"What's the song?" Hidan asked..without yelling! OMG!!, Me and Britt controled our laughing then looked at everyone "Barbie Girl by Aqua" I replied and Sasori grabbed the mic with his smile growing "I love that song!" He cheered then me and Britt snorted as we tried to hold back our laughter, The music started as I exited the stage sitting next to Britt.

"Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" uu-oooh-u

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party! uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party! uu-oooh-u

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again

hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party! uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party! uu-oooh-u

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party! uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party! uu-oooh-u

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken!" He sang both the man and woman..I was not about to sing with him! Me and Britt was laughing our hearts out ever since he said 'I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world' We couldn't stop from snorting or letting out a chuckle..It was so funny and I saw Britt take pictures of it all!!

"Oh I can't wait to show these to them when their not happy drunk" I said as I looked at Itachi's smiling picture and Sasori's singing picture, Britt smirked "I've been taking pictures of everyone" She said handing me a couple hand full of pictures, I looked at her confused then started going through them.

There was one where Kisame and Kakuzu were wrestling, One of Pein smiling a teeth showing smile another one of Deidara having his arm over Hidan's shoulder and them holding up a peace sign both with a big ass smile, One of Zetsu smiling happily with his hands over his heart.

One of Konan clapping with a smile and you could see she was jumping up and down, One of Tobi pointing at Kisame as the shark man was holding out his sword balanceing it on his pointer finger, I looked at Britt after I went through all of the pictures..they were all so funny and of corse she took pictures of them singing.

"I can't wait to see their faces" I said excitedly and she nodded with me, I placed the photos in Britt's lap and stood up walking onto the stage as I saw Sasori walk off "That was..entertaining" I said with a snigger, I pulled out a name from my hat and groaned.

"Itachi" I said and saw how fear crossed Britt's face, Itachi got up and jogged up to the stage then jumped up on it "I get to sing, Yes!" He cheered and did a 'rock on' sign, I sniggered as I watched him while Britt took out a song from her own hat.

"I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry" Britt said mono tonely, I chuckled and Itachi laughed "I'm going to change the song abit" He said and I eyed him suspiciously as I walked off the stage, The music started and I sat down next to Britt.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, pussy in mind, lost my discretion.." Me and Britt froze and stared at him with wide horrified eyes.

"It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

I kissed Brittany and I liked it, The taste of her grape chap stick

I kissed Brittany just to try it, I hope her boyfriend hates it

It felt so wrong, It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed Brittany and I liked it..I liked it" I looked over at Britt and she wasn't breathing as she stared at Itachi wide eyed, I felt so bad for her..good thing Sasori didn't pick that song!

"No, I don't care what you think, It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what I useally do, not how I useally behave

My body gets so horny, hard to obey

I kissed Brittany and I liked it, The taste of her grape chap stick

I kissed Brittany just to try it, I hope her boyfriend hates it

It felt so wrong, It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed Brittany and I liked it..I liked it

She's so hot, so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it, Ain't no big deal, it's just lust

I kissed Brittany and I liked it, The taste of her grape chap stick

I kissed Brittany just to try it, I hope her boyfriend hates it

It felt so wrong, It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed Brittany and I liked it..I liked it" The music stopped and Brittany was frozen stiff, Itachi bowed and everyone clapped for him..if they weren't on that 'happy' potion Hidan,Deidara and Pein would have jumped him...I stood up and walked over to the stage

"Okay..that was weird but..interesting" I said when I stepped up on the stage, Itachi smiled as he walked off and I cleared my throat as I pulled out another name "YES!!!" I screamed jumping up and down, Britt knew it was between me or Hidan so..by the way I acted she guess me.

"Who is it?" Hidan asked as he was waiting for his turn, I pointed at myself "It's Me!" I cheered as Brittany shook her head while getting out a song, She smiled and chuckled at the title "Give It To Me by Madonna" She said and I gasped happily, I smirked as the music started.

Everyone grew quiet and awaited my voice...

"What are you waiting for? Nobody's gonna show you how

Why work for someone else, To do what you can do right now?

Got no boundaries and no limits, If there's excitement, put me in it

If it's against the law, arrest me

If you can handle it, undress me

Don't stop me now, don't need to catch my breath

I can go on and on and on, When the lights go down and there's no one left

I can go on and on and on

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna stop me now

They say that a good thing never lasts, And then it has to fall

Those are the the people that did not, Amount to much at all

Give me the bassline and I'll shake it, Give me a record and I'll break it

There's no beginning and no ending, Give me a chance to go and I'll take it

Don't stop me now, don't need to catch my breath

I can go on and on and on, When the lights go down and there's no one left

I can go on and on and on

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna stop me now" Kakuzu picked up the other mic and he'll be in Italic

_"Watch this"_

"Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, don't stop it _(What?)_

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, don't stop it _(What?)_

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, don't stop it _(What?)_

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, don't stop it

Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, don't stop it"

_"To the left, to the right, to the left, to the right"_

"Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, don't stop it"

_"To the left, to the right, to the left, to the right"_

"Get stupid, get stupid, get stupid, don't stop it"

_"To the left, left, right, right, left, left, right, right"_

"Get stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid..."

_"Left, left, right, right, left, left, right, right"_

"Don't stop me now, don't need to catch my breath

I can go on and on and on, When the lights go down and there's no one left

I can go on and on and on

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna stop me now

You're only here to win, Get what they say?

You're only here to win, Get what they do?

They'd do it too, If they were you

You done it all before, It ain't nothing new

You're only here to win, Get what they say?

You're only here to win, Get what they do?

They'd do it too, If they were you

You done it all before, It ain't nothing new

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna stop me now

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna show me how

Give it to me, yeah! No one's gonna stop me now

Give it to me!" I sang and everyone clapped loudly for me, Britt was even clapping and I was blushing slightly while shyly smiling "That was awesome! Un!" Deidara cheered "Stacy, That Was Fucking Sick!..**Very beautiful too!**" Zetsu yelled and I felt as my blush darkened, Britt chuckled as she jumped up on the stage.

"There's only one person who hasn't sung yet.." I didn't even have to pull out his name from the hat, Hidan ran up to the stage and hopped on it "Yes! I've been waiting!" He yelled causing me and Britt to chuckle, Kakuzu jumped off stage and sat back down in his seat.

"Lets see.." Britt pulled a song from her hat and smiled "Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance" She said and Hidan cheered "That song is freakin' sweet!" He yelled causing me and Britt to exchanged confused and shocked looks, We left the stage as the music started.

"When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, 'Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?'

He said 'Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?'

'Because one day I'll leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join The Black Parade'

When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, 'Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?'

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me, And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on, We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it, The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all, So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear, Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on, We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated, Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears...Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers...Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken

Listen here, because it's who we are

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy, who had to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero...I! don't! care!

We'll carry on, We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated, Your weary widow marches

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part(We'll Carry On!)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)

Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)

Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)

We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)" Everyone helped to sing with him, Hidan sung it perfectly! It was beautiful and awesome at the same time! He looked so hott singing**(Britt: -clears throat with a death glare-... Me: Hehehe..I know he's yours! GOSH!!.. Hidan: -walks in- Hey Stacy, Do you still have my fuckin' nail polish?.. Me: Yea -throws flask of purple nail polish to him- Thanks for letting me use yours! Do you like my CD?.. Hidan: No fuckin' problem and yea, It's fuckin' awesome -walks out-... Me: See Britt, He's yours... Britt: -grabs a big book- I see now! -throws book-)**

"That was awesome, Hidan!" Britt cheered and I clapped along with her "Unbelieveable!" I yelled and he chuckled, He put the mic in the mic stand and walked off stage "Okay.." I jumped up on stage and looked over everyone.

"Should me and Britt sing another song or should we play a game.." Everyone thought it over "What is this game?" Kisame asked and and I smiled at him warmly "Spin the bottle..but It'll be my version" I said and everyone was silent as they thought, They all nodded and looked up at me and Britt with a smile.

"The game" Hidan replied then me and Britt looked at eachother before we squealed out, We hopped off the stage and everyone started to tear it down.

**...**

**(A/N) Phew! That was hell writing.. -rubs sore head- Britt! WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FUDGIN' BOOK?!?**

**Britt: Don't you dare think you can take my men!!**

**Deidara: -walks in- Stacy un, Do you have any Almond Joy left?**

**Me: Sure do! -pulls out a small box from under computer desk- How many?**

**Deidara: You know how many, un**

**Me: Okay three it is -hands three candy bars to Deidara- See ya Deidara!**

**Deidara: See ya Stacy, un..-walks out- Plus I hope you like my shampoo!!**

**Me: I do, Thanks Dei-Dei!! -looks at Britt- I'm not taking your men, Britt**

**Britt: Grrrrr...-glares at me heavily-**

**Pein: Stacy! -walks in- I'm missing an ear ring, Did I loose it in here?**

**Me: Right here -holds up small hoop earring- I told you that you had to watch out..Zetsu keeps his live whip weed roses in here**

**Pein: -grabs earring- How can you sleep with that thing in your room, Watching you while you sleep..just waiting for the right time to kill you!**

**Me: It likes me for some reason, It's really like a dog or cat**

**Pein: Uh-huh..Well Thanks Stacy, Bye -walks out-**

**Me: Bye Pein!! Britt.. -looks at her nervously-..That was nothing..**

**Kankuro: -walks in- Hey Stacy do yo-**

**Britt: FUCK YOU ALL!! ALL YOU DISGUSTING CHEATING PIGS DESERVE STACY!! I'M FUCKING LEAVING!!**

**Me and Kankuro: ...-watches as Britt storms out the door-...**

**Kankuro: uhmm..-looks over at me- I was just going to ask if you and Brittany wanted to come over to our house..**

**Me: Uh..Britt's having a bad day...I think she's on her period..**

**Britt: AM NOT!!!!**

**Me: but..sure I'll go!**

**Kankuro: Good, Gaara's waiting -walks out-**

**Me: GAARA!!! -quickly changes to red kimono shirt and black knee lenth ninja pants then runs out following Kankuro-**

**Itachi: ...-comes out from the shadows-..She didn't even mention anything about me..**

**Kisame: PANTY RAID!! -runs in-**

**Konan: OH NO!! -grabs Kisame by the collar of his robe dragging him out the door-**

**Tobi: Please review for Stacy-chan and Britt-san!!**


	23. Man Kisses! Sasori and Me, What!

**(A/N) Last chap was difficult to write, Sorry for the uber duber long update!! My dog that I grew up with..passed away plus, Alot of crap has been going on..taking boxing lessons, spending time with all my other cousins..Sadly to say..Hidan,Pein and Deidara right now..are..ermm..in big trouble... -peeks out window-**

**Britt: DEIDARA, WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE ALMOND JOY?!?!?**

**Deidara: Bri-Brittany..un..I knew that Stacy liked it too, Forgiv-**

**Britt: SHUT UP!!! AND PEIN!! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN STACY'S ROOM TO BEGIN WITH?!?!**

**Pein: HEY!! I'M THE LEADER I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!!!**

**Britt: LIKE FUCKING HELL YOU CAN!! -throws a big book-**

**Me: Seriously..Where is everybody getting those things?!?**

**Hidan: Brittany! Calm the fuck down!! You just hit leader!!**

**Britt: -glares at Hidan- I didn't say for you to speak..DID I?!?**

**Hidan,Deidara and Pein: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**

**Me: -eyes wide of horror-....Crap! -picks up phone and dials number-**

**Kankuro: Hello**

**Me: Kankuro...RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!!! BRITTANY IS ON A RAMPAGE!!!**

**Kankuro: AAAAAHHHH!!! GAARA, TEMARI!! HELP ME!!! -hangs up phone-**

**Me: I do not own Naruto, Enjoy this funny Chapter!! but..later there maybe a lemon or not!! unbeliveable too ^^..I'm sure Britt will forgive everyone..She hasn't even done anything to me so..-shakes while looking around nervously- I'm awaiting my torture..BRITTANY IS CRAZY!!! -shakes computer screen- **

**...**

Me and Britt had watched as all the men had tore down the stage..which was very amusing to watch, If I do say so myself "Okay, We're done! un!" Deidara cheered as he placed the last pillow in the floor..There were twelve pillows in the floor forming a circle.

"Lets use a sake bottle" Britt suggested holding up a clean empty sake bottle, Everyone nodded as they took their seats..Kisame sat on my left side, Itachi sat next to him and Pein sat next to Itachi.

Sasori sat next to Pein then Tobi sat next to Sasori, Kakuzu sat next to Tobi and Hidan sat next to him..Zetsu sat next to Hidan and Brittany sat next to the loveable carnivore**(Britt: Lovable?.. Me: AAAHHH!!! Britt! Don't sneak up on me!.. Britt: -smirks evilly- ... Me: -sweatdrops- uh-oh...)**

Deidara sat next to Britt and Konan sat down inbetween Me and Deidara, I looked over at everyone and started to tear up..Kakuzu,Tobi and Zetsu are far away from me..look at Britt! She's sitting next to Deidara! And I'm sitting next to..EEEPP!!! Kisame's happy smile is really freaky!!..Calm down girl...It's just the happy potion..phew, I'm good..I'm good.

"Okay!..Who goes first?" Itachi asked as he looked over everyone, Me and Britt smiled "Lets spin to see who it lands on!" Me and Britt yelled in unison then we looked over at eachother, Everyone including us chuckled as I reached over and spun the bottle.

We watched it spin around then it stopped on...The blue shark man himself! "Kisame your first" Britt said and he nodded as he spun the bottle landing on...Brittany..I picked up what they had to do from a bowl like thing, I sniggered at what it was..Britt was getting very scared.

"Stacy, What is it, un?" Deidara asked and I looked at them all "Brittany has to give Kisame a lap dance" I said then started to laugh when I saw Britt's face, Kisame's smile grew and..wait!..why is Zetsu and Kakuzu glaring at Kisame?!..weird...

"What?!?" Brittany yelled out with her eyes wide of fear, I chuckled "You have to do it..or take the punishment" I said and she pointed at me "What is the punishment?!?" She asked and I thought about it for a moment then..I noticed some eyes on me..I looked over everyone and noticed Hidan,Deidara,Itachi and Pein staring at me..Weird..

"You'll have to..hrmm..hug Konan!" I yelled as I pointed beside me, Konan smiled happily and started clapping "Yay!! I get to hug Brittany!!" Britt's eyes widen even more, She narrowed her eyes at me "Just wait till it gets to your turn.." She growled and hung her head as she thought on it, She looked up at Kisame.

"I'll do that lap dance.." She said in a whiny tone, Kisame's smile grew even more when Britt stood up and started walking over to him "Lets put on some good music.." Sasori turned on the TV and Candy shop had just started "Perfect!" I cheered as I clapped my hands together, Britt snarled at me then I stood up and brought out a chair.

Kisame got up then sat down in the chair, Britt tucked her hair behind her hair "If you enjoy this..I will cut off your dick and shove it up your ass then make you eat your own disgusting blue balls..got that?" She growled and I snorted causing her to glare at me.

"Gosh Britt, That's not nice to picture.." I mumbled and She smirked "You have to know what it looks like to picture it" She said and I grew silent as my cheeks turned pink, Britt then turned her attention back to the grinning Kisame.

She started to slow dance shaking her hips in slow mo..damn..She doesn't know how to lap dance but..THIS IS FUNNY AS HELL!!!.. I was trying to keep from laughing..Britt grabbed Kisame's shoulders and sat in his lap then slowly grinding her hips..but then she jumped back.

"Okay! I can not stand that anymore! I..Am..DONE!" She yelled as she stormed back to her seat between Deidara and Zetsu..I looked over at all the males and..to my surprise Pein,Hidan and Deidara wasn't staring at Britt..they were ignoring her!..and speaking of which..

I turned my gaze to Zetsu and my eyes widen..He's..He's..STARING AT BRITT'S BREAST!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!! I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING CHEATING ASSHOLE!!! I'M PUTTING WEED KILLER IN HIS FOOD!!! BASTARD!!!!

I felt as anger rise in my chest but then Kisame sat next to me causing me to snap out of my daze, I looked over at him and he smiled warmly at me "She doesn't know how to lap dance" He mumbled and I nodded, Britt then cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Okay..Me and.." She spun the bottle and it landed on...Hidan "Hidan!" She cheered and he looked over at her "Okay lets see.." I pulled out a piece of paper "Seven minutes in the closet!" I cheered as I pointed at the small closet in the living room, Britt jumped up and Hidan stood up also.

They walked over to the closet then after they were in I snuck over and locked to door from the outside, I quickly took out a watch I got from Pein then timed it..

**...Seven Minutes Later...**

We had sat down and awaited for the minutes to be up, I stood up and walked over to the closet then unlocked it quietly..I smirked as I quickly opened the doors and..to my surprise they weren't making out..not hugging..heck! They were far from each other..I eyed them with confusion.

Hidan walked out as if nothing happened and..did he..just..just..wink at me!..okay I'm confused!, Britt looked up at me angerily "Hidan, Didn't do anything! He wouldn't even let me kiss him!" Britt whispered angerily, I eyed her "Very strange.." I mumbled but shrugged it off as I walked back to the my seat, Britt walked back to her seat looking totally pissed off.

"Hidan, spin the bottle" I said and he looked up at me then smiled..a weird..creepy smile!, He spun the bottle and it landed on..Pein! HA!! Two men finally!!..It's funny not hott!! Me,Britt,Konan and Tobi snorted as we tried to hold back our laugh.

Hidan looked up and met Pein's eyes..they both smiled "I hope it's not to bad" Pein said and Hidan nodded agreeing with him, I picked a piece of paper from the bowl and put on a touched cute face "Awwww, You two hug" I said as I looked up at them then put my hands over my heart, Britt sniggered and got out her camera.

Hidan and Pein stood up then met in the middle, They opened their arms and embraced eachother "Awwww" Me and Britt let out at the cuteness of them, Britt took a few quick pictures then put her camera away before anyone could see it.

Tobi was eyeing Hidan and Pein..Never in his time being here did the immortal cursing worshipper _EVER _hug the leader of the deadly organization, Akatsuki "That was sooo cute!" I cheered as they pulled apart..they both sent me a warm smile..kinda freaky but oh well!

"Well Pein, Your turn" Britt said after they sat back down, He nodded and spun the bottle then it landed on...Stitches! "Okay, Kuzu-sensai and Pein.." I picked out what they will be doing and my eyes grew large "Uhmm..I'm sure noone will want to see this.." I said as I slowly started to put it back into the bowl.

"Oh No! You can not do that, Stacy!" Britt yelled as she pointed at me, I looked up at her with tears forming in my eyes "But this is not right for my little innocent eyes.." I said and everyone looked at me in confusion, Britt gestured for me to let her see it.

"Okay.." I crawled pass Konan and then sat down infront of Deidara which he was staring at me..weird.. I handed Britt the piece of paper, She unfolded it then laughed but stopped.. "Hell No!" She yelled and I grabbed the piece of paper back "See" I said and crawled back to my normal spot, Kakuzu eyed Britt curiously as Pein eyed me.

Me and Britt noticed it then we looked at eachother..but we just shrugged off the looks "What was it?" Pein asked me..once again..weird.. "You two had to make out" I replied then silence fell over, Kakuzu and Pein looked at eachother and nodded.

"Okay" They both said then me and Britt opened our mouth with our eyes wide, They both nodded once more "You two are m-men!" Britt yelled and they looked over at her "So" They said then Me and Britt looked at eachother in shock..SHIT!! **'SHIT!!' **We both had the same thoughts, Kakuzu pulled down his mask as he stood up.

Pein stood up and walked over to Kakuzu, Me and Britt stared in horror as their lips met then we covered our eyes along with letting out a shriek..I had an idea hit me tho..I peeked through my fingers and saw that they were..frenching!! OMG!! but..I have to be strong..this will be worth it later! I looked at Britt then started to crawl over to her.

Konan and Deidara was watching the..making out men..I stopped infront of Britt and grabbed the camera that was behind her in a purse, She didn't even notice then I looked back to Kakuzu and Pein then I cringed as I started taking pictures..Brittany had the perfect view..wait! Perfect! Fuck No! The _disgusting_ view!

I took about four picture then put it back into the purse and crawled back to my spot, Pein and Kakuzu parted away to catch their breath..FINALLY!! THANK GAWD!! "Okay, We're done" Kakuzu said it like it was nothing, Britt peeked through her fingers and cringed at the memory that was now imprinted in her mind..Mine as well!!

The two sat back down in their spot, Me and Britt gulped trying to fight the image away..It made us shake just thinking about the two tongues verturing eachothers mou..I'm stopping there! "Okay, Kuzu-sensai spin the bottle" I said and he pulled up his mask then did as he was told, It landed on..Mr. Sharkie!

"Wait! He went first!" Britt yelled and blushed at her earlier actions, Kisame shrugged and I sighed "Kuzu-sensai, Do you want to spin again?" I asked and he thought about it "I would like someone else to have a try" He said as he spun again, I looked over at Kisame and smiled a warm apologitic smile.

When Kisame smiled back I looked back at the bottle just as it stopped at..Konan "Konan..wow" Britt said sarcasm just oozing from her mouth then I sighed as I pulled out what they had to do..I choked on the air I was breathing, I started coughing feriously and Kisame had to start patting my back.

After I got my breath back I turned my head to Kisame "Thanks.." I mumbled and he nodded with a smile, I looked at Kakuzu and saw the confusion writen on his face..I'm going to kill him!..Okay..I'm just shakin' up by him and Pein..kissing..Blak! Gaah! Can't get the image out of my head!! AAAHHHHH!!!

I shook my head and focused on the game once more "Okay..Kuzu-sensai, you and Konan have to.._touch_" I hissed out the last word, This only got everyone even more confused but..not Britt she knew what I meant.

"Stacy-chan, Would you please be more specific" I whipped my head around and stared at Hidan with huge eyes..He..He..HE JUST SAID PLEASE!! OMG!! OMJ!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

Inside my head I was running around with my arms rised above my head waving them around panickily while screaming at the top of my lungs, I blinked and once again returned my attention to the game "Okay..lets say..Kuzu-sensai touches Konan's chest or butt and Konan touches Kuzu-sensai's chest or..butt" I didn't even get to touch his butt yet! Damnit! I will not let Konan touch his butt!!

"Oh.." Everyone let out as they understood now, Konan and Kakuzu stood up and met in the middle "Eeeeehh" I whined out starting to tear up, Kisame and Deidara eyed me "Stacy-chan, Are you okay, un?" Deidara whispered and I nodded at him wiping away the tears then I froze sending him a look of surprise..Did he..he just call me Stacy-chan?..weird and fishy..lol fishy, Kisame

Kakuzu decided to grab Konan's butt while Konan rubbed his chest, I breathed a sigh of relief but still couldn't help feel alittle..jealous "Okay, Konan spin the bottle!" I said and she nodded happily as she sat back down next to me, Kakuzu sat down in his spot as Konan spun the bottle.

It landed on...Deidara, Me and Britt raised a brow as I slowly pulled out a piece of paper..I slowly opened it giving everyone a look of fear, Brittany groaned "Just open it already!" She yelled and I chuckled "Ruin my fun, Why don't you" I said unfolding the piece of paper, I held back a giggle.

"You both have to give eachother a peck on the cheek" I said patting my right cheek with my pointer finger, The two nodded happily while Brittany frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Since they sat right next to eachother they just leaned in and placed a soft quick kiss on eachother's cheek, They pulled back and Deidara smiled and he spun the bottle.

It landed on...TOBI!!!, Tobi clapped "Yay!! Tobi gets picked!!" He cheered and Deidara chuckled awaiting for their..orders?, I picked up a piece of paper from my bowl and smirked at what it was "Strip a piece of your clothing!!" I yelled and everyone suddenly grew quiet looking at me, Britt soon smiled and started to chuckle.

"Okay, un" Deidara said taking off his Akatsuki robe, Tobi did the same..he was in his battle armor like..Deidara wore a fish net shirt "Tobi spin, un" Deidara said then winked at me, I gave him a look of confusion as Tobi spun the bottle.

Landing on..ZETSU!!!, I smiled as I picked up what they had to do..I teared up "Awww..." I let out and Konan placed her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her and she winked "What is it, Stacy-chan?" Konan asked and my eye twitched as I stared at her, I cleared my throat looking out to Zetsu "You two have to hug!" I cheered and saw that Britt cringed.

I sent her a look saying 'Take this picture or I will tell everyone that you like Itachi' Which is a lie people!, Britt nodded and got out her camera as the two met in the middle.

I squealed to myself as they held eachother in their arms, Brittany cringed at the sight but snapped a few pics "That was awesome!" I cheered as they parted and sat back in their seats, Zetsu already knew what to do so he spun the bottle.

It landed on...Blind pedophile weasel! I furrowed my brows and gulped hoping it wasn't bad, I picked up a piece of paper with everyone's eyes locked onto me "Hurry" Britt ordered bitterly still upset about earlier, I glared at her before unfolding the paper.

I felt my eye twitch..Brittany smirked at my obvious pissed off face "Well..?" Zetsu asked rudely, I looked up at him and cringed "You two have to..kiss but! Just alittle peck on the lips, If I see any tongue..You'll never beable to have kids..bye-bye Uchiha clan" I said lowly glaring at Itachi and he..he..he smiled at me!! My eyes widen after this little incident.

They stood and met in the middle..Britt already had out her camera giggling like a maniac..lol..gah! What's funny about this?! NOTHING!!! I cringed when their lips touched, I covered my eyes and hid my face in my knees.

"Okay! That's enough!!" I yelled out muffled because of the way I sat, I heard after a few seconds they sat back down. I peeked through my fingers and sighed in relief "Spin Itachi" I said and he nodded as he spun the bottle..and..it..landed..on...ME?!?

"AH!!" I screamed out staring with horrified eyes, Britt broke out laughing and I looked up at Itachi..He's smirking then winked! AH!!! HELP ME!!..Well..atleast it's not Sasori..whew, That's a good thought.

I sighed shakingly as I picked up what we had to do, I unfolded it and shrieked causing everyone to jump...I shook..My eye brow twitched..I stared at the note then threw it back into where I got it.

I proped my elbows up on my knees and laid my face in them, I started to cry causing everyone to eye me "Who In The Hell Put Sex In Here?!?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs after a moment of silence, Everyone jumped and then Britt started laughing.

"Britt!!" I screamed pointing at her angerily, She stopped laughing and shrugged innocently "What'd I do?" She asked smiling sweetly, I narrowed my eyes "Just wait.." I growled looking over at Itachi, His smile was..huge!

"Uhmm..Lets..uhmm..I don't wanna" I whined slumping over, Brittany smirked evilly "Then you'll have to take the punishment" Brittany said smoothly and I knew It had to be an evil one but..I WILL NOT DO THE WEASEL!!!!

"What is it?!" I asked quickly, Britt's smirk grew "You'll have to have sex with Sasori" As soon as that left her lips..I froze in my spot, My eyes widen and I shivered..Whichever I pick, It's Wrong!!! Messed Up!!! But..wait..Sasori's a puppet! He doesn't have a..thing! Yes!!

"But!" I started catching everyone's attention "Sasori doesn't have a thing!!!" I yelled with a smirk, I saw Sasori perk up then he frowned "Awww...That's mean, Just because I'm a puppet doesn't mean that I don't have a pee-pee" Sasori whined out pouting, Me and Britt eyed him like he was crazy.

Brittany laughed while I slouched over, I started cry..Itachi..Sasuke's older brother..that killed his clan..eeewww!!! Sasori..a..puppet, Enough said..Awww man!..Oh, I know!!!

"Okay..I'll spin the bottle, If it lands on Deidara or Sasori..I'll ehem Sasori, If it lands on Kisame or Itachi..I'll ehem Itachi..good enough?" I asked looking up at everyone, They nodded.

I slowly grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly praying that it was someone that I..well..I hate both, Fucking Shit!! I watched as it slowed down..my heart beating rapidly..It stopped..my eyes darted to Itachi..It didn't land on him! I then quickly looked at Sasori..It didn't land on him either! I looked at Kisame..nope, Didn't land on him.

"HA!" I quickly looked up at Britt, She started laughing pointing beside her at...at...at...DEIDARA?!?!? I quickly looked at the bottle..It hand landed on Deidara!! NO!!!! NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! HELP ME!!!! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!" Britt was full out laughing, I fell on my back as I got light headed..Everyone..but Britt..Looked at me in concern while...Sasori smirked, I closed my eyes and whimpered.

"No" I whined out and Sasori stood, I opened my eyes seeing Sasori standing over me..After this my eyes widen, I sat up and scooted closer to Konan "We Are Not Doing It HERE!!!!" I screamed glaring heavily at him, He pointed at the closet that Hidan and Britt was in earlier.

I frowned as I stood then glared at Sasori as his puppet hand grabbed mine, I saw from the corner of my eye as Britt took quick pictures. I glared at her about to yell but I was tugged by Sasori, I stumbled forward then got my balance back..Sasori was walking fast towards the closet.

He walked into the closet and I sent a look of despair towards the others, Pleading and begging but they just smiled warmly..plus..Tobi's being really quiet..but at the moment..I Have More Things To Worry About Than Tobi!!!

Sasori closed the doors and I back as far as I could from him..wow..this closet is huge..I mean..as big as an average bathroom, I didn't kno.... Sasori stood infront of me stripping off his robe, My eyes grew big and I covered them as I screeched...

Britt stood at the closet doors with her ear to the door, She smirked after she heard the screech "Well..Are they really doin' it, un?" Deidara asked furrowing his brows, Britt looked over at him and nodded.

"How do you know?" Kisame asked and Britt snuck over to them, She sat down in her spot "She screeched..that either means she sees a spider or that Sasori's taking off his clothes" Britt explained and everyone nodded, A loud thump was heard causing everyone to look at the..now locked doors, Because Britt locked them.

Sasori was now down to his red and brown striped boxers, I was currently backed up to the closet doors trying to get out..Sasori stopped infront of me and pointed his puppet finger at my chest "Come on Stacy-chan, You know we have to" Sasori said and I felt as my eye twitched, The happy potion was really starting to get on my nerves! Sasori is like a kid and is annoying!! Damnit!!

"Well..Atleast she didn't say Konan" I sighed as I shakingly stood up, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt then I glared at Sasori "Stay over there" I said as I slipped my shirt over my head, I closed my eyes trying to not picture Sasori's eyes roaming me.

I slowly and shakingly slipped off my shorts, I could hear a snort and my eye brow twitched..I took my hands to my back and unbuckled my bra, I quickly slipped off my bra gasping as the air hit my now exposed breast.

I traced my hands down to my thongs, I took a deep breath as I slipped them down and then kicked them off..I stood completely naked balling my fists getting the guts to open my eyes.

When I did I saw his eyes looking me up and down as he wore a smile, He then stepped forward causing me to press myself against the doors even more..My heart beated rapidly as he stepped even closer, His hard puppet body pressed into my own.

I shivered at the contact, I stared into his brownish eyes and he slowly leaned closer..I quickly closed my eyes then felt as lips pressed against my own, I tried to not squeak and pull away..but..Oh, Did I want to!

Sasori slowly laid me down kissing me softly..atleast he's in the happy potion, I'd never live this down if this was 'normal' Sasori..I hope they can't remember anything after this, Sasori left my lips and kissed my jaw line going to my neck..I clenched my teeth hoping this would be over with quickly.

He niped at my neck causing me to gasp..damnit! He chuckled as he sucked the mark going further down, I bit my lip roughly when his tongue flicked out at my nipple "Enough of foreplay! I j-just want to get th-this over with" I groaned out with my eyes open and wiggling upwards trying to keep him from giving me anything I'd actually enjoy..If I enjoy this..I'll hate myself forever and I'd be a major slut..a dirty filthy slut.

He whined as he looked up at me, I watched as he leaned back on his knees grabbing his boxer's band. My eyes widen at this moment..I didn't think he had one..I thought that he lost it long ago..Now..I'll see if real or a fake.

He pulled them down at I gasped, It's..It's..SHIT!! HUGE!!! Bigger than Tobi's anywa..Ewww! Why am I even thinking this?!? I froze solid as he got in position, My breathing got heavy as I looked up at Sasori with pleading eyes.

He stared blankly down at me..We both butt naked and he at any second could thrust into me..We stared in eachother's eyes then he blinked as he looked down at his...well you know, He narrowed his eyes before closing them completely.

"I can't" I was silent then understood his words, I furrowed my brows utterly confused by his words "Wha?" I let out staring at him, He opened his eyes and looked deeply into my own "I want to just..I can't, I feel as If I'm raping you.." I stared at Sasori silently then inside my head I started cheering..Yes! I LOVE YOU HAPPY POTION!!! YOU MADE SASORI FEEL GUILT!!! THE PRINCESS DOESN'T WANT TO DO IT!!! YEA, OH THE JOY I FEEL AT THE MOMENT!!!Okay, Cool it Stacy..Now you need to agree with Sasori softly..to just yell out 'YES, THANK YOU!!!' He would feel even more hurt, Like I hate his fake puppet guts..which is true but..I would feel bad.

Remember this is a good happy Sasori..makes him even cuter! Not hott though..Awww, If we weren't naked and dared to have sex I would hug him and tell him how cute he looks "Sasori.." I softly said as I raised up slightly, I swallowed my hate for the emotionless bastard Sasori and placed my hand on his cheek.

I smiled softly "Sasori, I know how hard this is for you..I'm happy that you stopped yourself but..I feel bad..Is there something I can give you in return..for doing this?" I asked looking into Sasori's brownish eyes, He looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded "Sit in my lap the rest of the game?" He asked causing me to purse my lips.

I raised my brows questionably at Sasori, He smiled "Not like that, I just..want to feel like I was a normal person again..and you are my girlfriend" As soon as 'girlfriend' Left his lips I froze solid, He seemed to see the shocked state I was in.

"Your not really going to be my girlfriend..Just make me feel as if you are, I promise cross my heart hope to die that I will not make you do anything else" I shook myself out of my daze and stared at Sasori, He looked pleadingly back at me.

I sighed as I closed my eyes "Fine..but no funny stuff, If a hand touches a place it shouldn't..You'll be loosing an arm" I threated opening my eyes sharply and Sasori nodded, He stood and I instantly looked away..Gah! I can't believe I almost did it with princess!!

I felt my stomach churn painfully at the thought, Something was shoved in my face causing me to snap from my disgusting daze. I focused my eyes and saw it was all my clothes "Here, I'm sorry that you had to be put in here with me" I grabbed the clothes and smiled up at Sasori..He had his pants on! Thank you Jashin!! My eyes will not be burned out tonight!!

"No It's okay" I said as I stood and Sasori was nice enough to turn around slipping on his robe, I slipped on my thongs that Kakuzu had given me..Thank him!! I slid up my shorts making sure they were in perfect feel.

I saw the next piece of clothing and narrowed my eyes at the sky blue bra "I will win" I growled at it as I slipped it up on my shoulders, I bit my lower lip as I tried to buckle it "Comeon! Come!!" I yelled after a moment causing Sasori to turn and look at me.

I smirked "I'm Almost There!!" I yelled as I almost had it buckled, It seemed to want to be a bitch..Because it wouldn't buckle "Great!! You Bastard!!" I yelled at it as my arms were getting sore from strain of the position, Sasori smiled at me.

"I'll do it, If you don't care" Sasori asked as he took a small step towards me, I looked up at him and nodded "Thank You!" I yelled out in annoyance that my bra is demented and out to make me look like a crazy hoe, Sasori stepped behind me and buckled up the bra quickly "Done" He said with a smile, I looked over my shoulder and smiled back.

"Thank you again, I swear it's demented" I mumbled grabbing my last clothing, I quickly slipped on my shirt "Your welcome" I heard Sasori say as he passed me, I looked at him then at the doors.

**(Britt: What?! Sasori actually thought of you before himself?!?.. Me: That's only because he's on the happy potion... Sasori: I. Hate. You, You look like you could be good pus -gets hit with gigantic book-... Me: -stares wide eyed at Sasori as he falls to the ground- He..What? He wants to..EWW!!!.. Britt: -breaths heavily- That filthy..bastard..will die..by..my hands, Damn..that book was heavy)**

I knew the doors were locked..I tried to get out earlier, I took a deep breath making sure that this could work "Britt! Let us out!" I yelled out crossing my arms over my chest, I heard some laughing before I heard the locks cling undone.

The door opened and Deidara stood there with a smile, He turned to look at Sasori "Well, You two sound like you had fun, un" I just wanted to raise my fist and punch him, I shook my head and smiled "Dei-Dei, If you don't get out of my way..You'll never beable to have kids" I said lowly with a chuckle, I saw with my satisfaction that Deidara stepped to the side to let me and Sasori through.

I looked over everyone's face, Everyone was smirking..except Tobi, Cause of his mask but I knew he was laughing on the inside! Sasori tugged on the bottom of my shirt and I sighed, I followed him clearly confusing everyone.

He sat down and leaned back, I closed my eyes as my eye brow twitched..I slowly sat down in Sasori's lap, Inside..I was crying looking up into the darkness...Why me?!

I heard as most the members gasped, I opened my eyes sharply sending each a deadly death glare..making everyone look away except Britt..which was staring with wide confused eyes, She pointed at me but I shook my head.

She decided that all this was amusing so she shrugged it off with a smirk, I pursed my lips..I love my cousin but..I'm About To Kill Her!!! "Spin, Stacy" Pein said and I looked on the right of myself, I glared at him then rolled my eyes.

I leaned forward grabbing the bottle spinning it, I watched with antipiton as it slowed down...It..Landed..on...Konan?! No!! This is even worse than Itachi and Sasori put together!! HELP ME!!! OH GOD!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS BAD!!!!

Inside I was crying, Since I had the bowl but I wasn't over at my spot Kisame picked it up and took out what we had to do "You two have to ermm..Make out" I froze and started to cry..Why God?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!? WHY MUST ALL THE EVIL BAD SHIT HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?

My shoulders bobbed as I hunched over, I covered my face with my hands "Stacy..You have to do it" I stopped crying and looked up at Britt, She smirked evilly...I narrowed my eyes dangerously, I snarled as I looked over at Konan..She was smirking at me also.

"What's the punishment?!" I growled looking back to Britt, She placed her finger on her chin with a thoughtful look "Well..You already did Sasori..and I can't say you have to do it with Konan..Not Itachi..Cause even I know that's to cruel.." So She Does Have A Heart! "Sing a love song to Itachi..There" Nevermind..She's still heartless.

WHY?!? AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Well..I guess singing a song to Itachi is better than making out with Konan..Okay..Breath in..Breath out..Breath in..Breath out..Breath in and kill Britt for laughing..Breath out..Okay, I'm good.

"The love song" I whined out crawling out of Sasori's lap, I can't sit in someone's lap as I sing someone else a love song. I looked over at Britt and raised a brow "What song?" I asked pursing my lips, She smiled as she had already thought of one.

"When your eyes say it by Britney Spears" Britt replied with an evil creepy smile, I cringed at the choice..That song is strong about love..SHIT!! JUST KILL ME NOW!!! Not really..Waahhhh!!! This is no fair.

I turned my eyes to Itachi and took deep calming breaths, I glared at Britt and she pressed a button from nowhere causing music to start playing...

"I love to hear you say that you love me  
With words so sweet  
And I love the way with just one whisper  
You tell me everything  
And when you say those words  
It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard

But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes say it

I love all the ways that you show me  
You'll never leave  
And the way your kisses, they always convince me  
Your feelings run so deep  
I love the things you say  
And I love the love your touch conveys

But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me  
All that you're feelin' inside  
And it sounds so right  
When your eyes say it, say it

And the words that say take my breath away  
No song ever sounded so sweet  
I love every word that they say to me

But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me  
All that you're feelin' inside  
And it sounds so right  
When your eyes say it..." You have no idea how hard that was singing..The smile on Itachi's face..The laughs, giggles, sniggers and chuckles filling the room..the camera snaps as it took pictures..I'm going to grab that camera smashing it into the ground then burn all the photos!!

..Okay..Calm down Stacy Mae..Think of happy thoughts..Sitting in a tub surrounded by warm water and great smelling scents like vanilla milk..awww, yea..I'm calm.

"Konan spins" Britt said as I crawled back into Sasori's lap but a groan emmited from the recently quiet Tobi, Everyone looked over at him "Tobi's tired, Tobi wants to do something else" Tobi said looking at me, I smiled "I think that would be a good idea, Let everyone stretch their legs..and rest if they must" I said looking over at Britt, She seemed dissappointed but she nodded in understanding.

"Yea, I'm getting alittle sleepy" Hidan said as he stood stretching causing a couple cracks to come from his back, Deidara and Kakuzu followed him doing the same "Yea, I could use some sleep" Kakuzu said rubbing his neck easing the tention, Kisame stood and rolled his shoulders.

"I'm with ya on that one" He said as he followed the three for the door, Me and Britt watched them as they stopped and turned around "Night" All of them said in unison as they walked out towards their room, That just left Me,Britt,Itachi,Sasori,Tobi,Konan,Pein and Zetsu..Wow, Still alot of people.

"What are you six gonna do?" Britt asked turning her eyes on each one, Zetsu, Tobi and Itachi shrugged "What are you girls going to do?" Konan asked turning her eyes to me, I placed my finger on my chin in thought "Well..Me and Britt really have work to do.." I said causing a groan to come from Britt, Konan and Itachi smiled "I'll help you" Both said at the same time.

Zetsu stood "I feel like watching some fucking SpongeBob...**Yay!! SpongeBob!! Let's Go!!**" Zetsu started towards the couch pulling it out, Tobi jumped up and clapped happily "Tobi's wants to watch SpongeBob!!" He cheered before dashing off to help Zetsu, Sasori let out a hmm.

"I think I'll go and make some snacks" Me and Britt whipped our head to stare at Sasori, He smiled at both of us "Even I know how to make sandwiches" I nodded then stood up, I looked over at Britt "I'll get to the laundry, You start cleaning the house..Dusting, Mopping..Such as that" I said to Britt and she nodded in understanding, I looked over at the two that volenteered to help.

"Which one of you wants to help me?" I asked politely, Itachi raised his hand "I will" He said with a smile, I pursed my lips as I shrugged "Show me to the laundry room, please" I said walking infront of Itachi, He nodded "Follow me" He said started to walk out, I looked over my shoulder at Britt who was already going in search of cleaning products.

**...**

**(A/N) FINALLY DONE!! That Chap took foreva!!! You have no idea how much hell I went through to write that! Gah!! I'm so happy that I finished the chappy finally**

**Britt: Oh gosh! You should have seen her as she thought! To let you all know, She now has ideas for this story! But..Some has to wait until the sequel!..I Can Not Believe This Story Is Coming To An End!!**

**Me: All stories have to end at one point Britt, But hopefully I can get at least five more chaps in here before that happens..Anyway, Please review and thank you so much for waiting and taking your time to read this story! You all give me so much Joy!!! Oh..I don't really know is Sasori has a thing, but lets pretend he does!! For comical purposes!**

**Sasori: Hi-Ho, The Mer-i-o..That's the only way to go, I want the world to know nothing ever worries me**

**Me and Britt: O.o . . . . . . . . .**

**Me: -_-' I think that book hit him to hard**

**Britt: :3 MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! TAKE THAT PUPPET BOY!!!**

**Me: Yea..Anyway, Zetsu's gonna watch SpongeBob lol!..Ewww! I sung a love song to Itachi!!**

**Itachi: Would've been better if Brittany sung it**

**Britt: ..Wait..What?!**

**Me: Ahahahaha!!! That's funny..Please review my loyal readers!!! I Love All The Reviews I Get!! It Makes Me Feel Speical!!**

**Britt: You know..You sound desperte**

**Me: Ehehehe, Your crazy..By the way..Where's Deidara,Pein and Hidan?**

**Britt: In My Living HELL!!!!!! :D**

**Me: . . . .Scary, I feel so bad for the three**


	24. Cleaning Begin!

**(A/N) Please enjoy everyone!! At the moment I'm writing alot of One-shots! I'm trying to get one of each male character..That I know the personality of, Atleast alittle bit..Anyway, I hope you all like this chappy of 'We Are Where?!'**

**Britt: Enjoy please!! Cakes and candy!!**

**Tobi: Cookies!!!**

**Me: Strawberries!!!**

**The Men: SEX!!!!**

**Me,Britt and Tobi: . . . . . . . . .**

**Zetsu and Kakuzu: Awww come on Stacy, You know you love it -both pokes me in the sides-**

**Me: -blushes- well..I guess you two have a point**

**Deidara,Hidan and Pein: Brittany, We know you enjoy it too..just..Stay The Fuck Away From Us! WE ARE ANGRY AT YOU!!! (UN!!)**

**Britt: Awww man..You three are party poopers -walks away depressed-**

**Itachi: -chuckles evilly-**

**Me,Tobi,Deidara and Kisame: O.o**

**Sasori: Dildos and eatable underwear!!!**

**Everyone: -glares at Sasori- Your messed up...**

**Konan: Stacy doesn't own Naruto!! Or us either..If she did..she would be doing..certain things to Gaara,Zetsu and Kakuzu..all at the same time, In the Kazekage's office..Wow..Her sex fantasies are messed up...-starts laughing-**

**Me: KONAN!!! -blushs deeply-**

**Zetsu and Kakuzu: -looks at each other and nods- We can't do the Gaara part, But I'm sure WE can full fill some of your sex fantasies -picks me up carrying me to the built in hot spring-**

**Britt: -sniffs- That's No Fair!!! STACY GETS LOVE AND I DON'T!!!!!!!!!**

**...**

I looked around myself making sure I knew where everything was, Itachi started to hum causing me to look at him quickly. I shrugged and decided to let Itachi hum his weird melody, This got me to thinking..

Itachi killed his clan, right?..Left Sasuke in a puddle of tears..lol, Cool image..but anyway, Even before he did that..He wasn't even this happy..I bet when he was a kid, He was still emotionless..I bet he never cried..lol..I have an Idea..just wait until after I start laundry..kukuku.

Britt has been rubbing off on me because, I started to evilly rub my hands together with an evil grin "Oh, The fun has not ended yet" I chuckled darkly, Itachi stopped his humming and looked over his shoulder.

"Did you say something, Stacy-chan?" I looked surprised at Itachi then smiled nervously, I waved my hand in front of my face "What..Oh, Nothing..hehehe" I replied nervously chuckling, Itachi shrugged and looked back in front of himself.

I sighed out, I looked down at the floor...It was a weird yellow, The fake yellow color..Have you saw that color before? The toy fake yellow, I hate that yellow..Anyway, Back to busionno..lol, I meant Business.

I looked back up at Itachi, It felt like we walked for miles! Well..not really but, I'm been cooped up in a house for two or three days..I've lost count..Hmm..I've slept twice so...Two days? Yea, Well..Two and a half days, Makes perfect sense!

Okay, My thoughts are going astray..Hmm..I wonder how Kai is doing..Aww man..I miss Kai..I miss everyone..Naruto's blushing fit, Shino's husky voice..Kiba and Akamaru..I miss Kankuro's humor..Temari's teasing and Gaa...no..I-I..Aww man..I think I'm tearing up..I'm crying! CRAP!!! I don't want to cry at this moment!! There's to many good things to do!! Wait until the happy potion wears off, I'll have all the time to cry.

Phew..Okay..I'll try to stop the tears..okay..Only one fell..I'm good, I'll wait until later to cry..because..We're going to be crying anyway..Pein and Kakuzu are NOT going to like the kissing picture..hehehe, I can already see their faces..First..Confused then Shocked then Disgusted then finally..PISSED!!!! Ah man, Me and Britt's dead..but..Atleast we'll die with smile on our faces, That's a good thought.

"We're here" I stopped and looked up at Itachi, He smiled at me then looked back at the door he stood in front of "Lets get this started" I said determined as I walked in front of Itachi grabbing the handle, I opened the door and stepped in...

I felt as my eyes grew three times the size and my jaw hit the floor, It was a huge ass washing room but..the whole floor was covered in clothes! Boxers, Shirts, Ninja pants and bed covers..OH MY GOD!!! HOW CAN TEN S RANK CRIMINALS BE SO...SO..MESSY?!?!?! THEIR LIKE FIVE YEARS OLD!!!!!

I let my brown eyes look at all that had to be done, I must've been in a trance because I didn't know Itachi was talking to me until he tapped my shoulder. I shook my head and looked up at Itachi "Hmm, What..did you say something?" I asked wiping my mouth of the drool that had trailed down when I was gaping at the..years of laundry!

"Yea, This'll take awhile..I can start sorting them while you go get some more laundry detergent, I have a feeling we'll be needing extra" Itachi said looking out at the laundry, I nodded then smiled..Perfect! Now I can get the camera!!

"Okay, I'll be right back" I said then sprinted off leaving a dust trail behind me, With speed that could make a cheeta jealous I ran through the long hallways of the base..Wow..When I'm determined..I can do almost anything!

After a few moments, I made it the living room door "Hiddi Ho!" I cheered sprinting in front Tobi and Zetsu towards the kitchen, Tobi sent me a look of confusion. I stopped as I saw Sasori, I started to slide..Ah Crap!!

I turned completely around and started running for my dear life but..I kept sliding towards Sasori, I raised my hands waiting for the impact...I stopped all of a sudden and after I noticed that I didn't slam into Sasori..I peeked open my eyes and lowered my arms.

Sasori looked at me with a smile "If you'd have bumped into me, You would've made me drop my cupcakes that I haven't even had a chance to cook yet..Be more careful, Stacy honey" I felt as my eye twitched dangerously as Sasori sweet talked to me, I shook my head then looked around the kitchen.

"Where's Britt?" I asked starting to search around the kitchen very anime like, Sasori watched and chuckled cutely "She's in the dining room, Muffin" I glared heavily at Sasori but quickly ran into the dining room, I saw her and Konan wiping the beautiful wooden table.

"Britt! Britt! BRITT!!!!!" I yelled running over to her, She looked shocked at me before raising a brow "Stacy..What is it?" She asked sighing, I started to jump up and down "Where's the pic taker?!?" I asked loudly and out of breath, Britt furrowed her brows then after a moment she got what I meant.

"Oh, The pic taker..uhmm..I think, It's in the purse I laid in the closet" She replied then I patted her shoulder taking off running once more, I quickly passed Sasori causing the apron he was wearing to blow with the wind.

I opened the closet and searched for the purse, I found it and grabbed the purse then a extra 'Gain' jug. I quickly ran to the Kitchen doorway and snapped a photo of Sasori in his white apron covered in flowers..lol.

I quickly turned and ran past Tobi and Zetsu once again "Toodles!!!" I yelled exiting the livingroom, Tobi looked at my dust trail then back at the TV screen. I ran once again with amazing speed...

**...With..Well, I'll Let You Readers Figure It Out...**

"Damnit!!!" Cursed the puppet master as the group stared at a marking within a tree saying 'Stacy and Britt was here', Kiba raked his fingers across it and snarled "They will pay!" Kiba growled and Akamaru growled in agreement, Kankuro bit his lip and looked over at Gaara.

Gaara was dead staring at the carving into the tree, Kiba looked over at Shino to see him looking away from the tree and into the forest where the other two were. Kai and Sheva propped up onto the tree and sniffed the carving.

"Stacy wrote this" Kai growled out as he pushed himself off of the tree, Sheva narrowed her eyes as she did the same "Brittany wanted her to" Sheva said darkly then looked the direction Shino was, Kai and Sheva was silent then snarled.

"Damnit.." Sheva cursed shaking her head "To many threads..It might take awhile to find them" Kai groaned out pinning his ears back, Kankuro and Kiba looked over at them "Great" They both groaned out then looked at each other.

"We should keep going then" Shino said looking back at the others, Everyone nodded except for Gaara. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the writing, He recalled the last he saw of Stacy..the last time he held her in his arms..the last time she laughed..her smile..her lips on his..he missed it..missed everything.

Gaara snarled and slammed his fist into the tree, Everyone looked shocked at him..Gaara glared heavily at the tree, Ignoring the pain from the bark roughly rubbing his skin breaking it..Kankuro walked up to him and laid a concerning hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find them Gaara, We'll find them..don't worry so much" Gaara looked over his shoulder and slowly nodded, Without a word he withdrew his hand from the tree then turned to face the others.

Kankuro looked back at Kai and Sheva "Lets go" He said and they nodded, They started to run into the forest where Shikamaru and Lee was investigating the area..

**...With Me!...**

I stopped at the laundry room door, I was breathing heavily..I looked up and froze..I COULD SEE THE FLOOR!!! A water like color tile..I looked over at Itachi..He had over half of the dirty laundry already sorted..underwear, bed sheets, darks, brights and whites.

Itachi smiled up at me "I see you got the detergent..Help sort, Which..I'm suppose to be helping you..heh, Kinda funny isn't it?" Itachi laughed at he continued to sort the clothes, I stared at him like he was crazy..one, He was laughing..two, He was helping me..three, HE'S DOING HOUSE WORK!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS BEYOND PRICELESS!!!!!!!!!

I smiled as I got out the camera, I took a picture of him holding up a pair of pants looking at them curiously. I giggled softly to myself then stuck the camera behind a pile of..blood..stained..clothes.

I quickly turned and narrowed my eyes at the pile, I gasped as I pointed at it "That's..That's.._Hidan_" I growled out his name narrowing my eyes, Itachi sighed causing me to look over at him "They'll have to be wash several times..and we'll be lucky if those stains get out! Blood, once it dries is hard to get out" Itachi said and I nodded knowing that, I walked over to the giant pile of clothes that still needed to be sorted.

The first thing I picked up was green..looked so familiar..smells familiar too, but..like blood also, I lifted it up and unfolded it..it was a bed sheet! the color..oh! It's Zetsu's bed cover!! but..what's tha...AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! That's from me!!!

I stared wide eyed at the blood stains on the cover, Itachi looked up at my shocked face "What's wrong? Find something on it?" I jumped and quickly looked over at Itachi, I started chuckling nervously as I hid it behind my back.

I waved my hand in front of my face "Noooo, What's makes you think that? ehahaha" I blushed deeply looking away, Itachi raised a brow but then laughed "Oh, I know" I looked scared at him, He looked back down at the clothes.

"You do?" I whined out, Itachi nodded as he threw a black shirt into darks "It's just protection, No telling how old it is..If I'm correct..That's either Zetsu's or Kakuzu's cover..It being green..I think it's been a long time since they had a woman in their room" Itachi said chuckling, I furrowed my brows before sighing in relief.

"Oh..yea.." I mumbled but then the thought of Zetsu or Kakuzu..with..another..woman..They probably had women way better looking than me..after all..I'm only fourteen and I'm not the best looking..Britt looks ten times better than me! I wish I was as pretty as her..

I felt as my heart dropped, I slowly lowered myself onto my knees staring at the bed cover in my hands. That night flashed before my eyes..I blushed and..then narrowed my eyes..I didn't do anything for Zetsu..He done everything..and I felt beyond great.

I felt as my stomach knotted up at remembrance, I shook my head focusing on the dirty clothes. I narrowed my eyes..Damn laundry..I want to go visit Kakuzu..while he's sleeping..Aww man! The thought of him sleeping in his bed..Peacefully..defenseless..kukuku.

I quickly shook my head again, Need To Do Laundry!!! I then started sorting the clothes like crazy, Itachi looked shocked at me "Wait! Your doing it wrong!!"

**...With, You Know Who...**

**'Damn these chores' **Britt growled as she pushed the mop across the dining room floor, Konan hummed happily as she took a feather duster, Dusting everything in the dining room.

Britt dunked the mop into the bucket and pulled it out letting it drop onto the floor with a loud PLOP! Konan looked over at Britt and smiled happily "Brittany-chan, Ring it out before mopping the floor..You might slip and fall" Konan then turned back to her dusting.

Britt glared at her dangerously, She rolled her green eyes and started moving the mop around onto the hard wood floor. She started to take a step and stepped into a water puddle...THUD!!!

Konan jumped and looked to where Britt was, Her eyes then traveled to the floor "I tried to warn you" Konan said chuckling dusting once more, Britt groaned out in pain "Shut..up.." She mumbled as she slowly stood up..THUMP!!

Konan looked back to the floor and started laughing, Britt glared heavily at her from the floor "I'm..about..to..murder you" Britt growled out as she slowly started to stand up.

"Zetsu-sempai wants to know when Stacy-chan will be ba.." CRASH!!! Konan busted out laughing, Britt looked up from the floor and glared dangerously at Tobi "Tobi.." She stood up with her hair soaking wet and sticking to her face while her nose was red, Water steamed off of her as she grew red all over her face.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE!!!" Britt screamed at the top of her lungs a vein popping out on her forehead, Tobi shrunk and quickly ran out. Sasori peeked into the dining room and chuckled "You sound like Hidan" Sasori said causing Britt to turn her eyes to him, Her eye twitched dangerously as she growled.

Sasori frowned and slowly went back into the kitchen "Back to work" Britt turned her eyes to Konan and whined, She grumbled very nasty curses as she picked up the mop.

**...Me, My, Moe!!..Made No Sense...**

Itachi was starting to wash the whites as I was sorting the last of the clothes, I hummed happily as I almost had it done! My hand hit something hard, I furrowed my brows and titled my head.

"What the.." I moved the clothes and stared at the white..hard..smooth.. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I started to feel light headed and fell backwards passing out.

**...**

I started to awake and opened my eyes, I sat up and shook my head. Itachi stood in front of me, I furrowed my brows "I had the freakiest dream..I was sorting the last of the clothes and found..a skull.." I chuckled "That's so crazy, Like a skull would be in clothes..pfft" I started laughing.

"What's so crazy? You found Choriko" I froze and looked shocked at Itachi, He picked up the skull "I thought she went missing.." . . . . . . . . .

". . . . . ." My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I fell into darkness...again

**...Britt...**

Britt finished the floor, She stepped back and breathed in the sweet smell of a job finally done "Now, The kitchen will be easy!" Britt cheered turning around, As she stepped into the kitchen with Konan happily following her...BOOM!!!!!!!

Britt opened her eyes slowly, Sasori stood covered in yellow stuff. Britt raised her hand and wiped the stuff off her face, She looked at it and tasted it "Cake..You blew up..a cake" Britt's eye brow started to twitch, Sasori smiled nervously "Uhmm...sorry?" He started chuckling.

Britt looked around the kitchen..IT WAS COVERED IN CAKE MIX!!!!! Britt started twitching uncontrollably, She then..Fell to her knees "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!? I'M SORRY I SKIPPED CHURCH ONCE TO SEE STACY!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME?!?!?" Britt screamed looking up then started to cry, Konan stepped beside and giggled.

"Lets get started Brittany, This kitchen isn't going to clean itself!" Konan cheered, Britt glared up at her then hung her head. Britt stood up with her shoulders bobbing, Tears still flowing from her eyes like a river **'I hope Stacy is doing better than me'**

**...YAY ME!!!...**

I sat up rubbing my sore aching head, I opened my eyes and stared at the skull laying at my feet. I screeched as I stood up quickly, I stumbled backwards and almost fell..but a pair of arms caught me, I looked up scared and met the red eyes of Itachi.

"That makes the second time you passed out within an hour..Does seeing a dead person scare you?" Itachi asked wrapping his arms around me comfortly, I looked back to the skull then quickly turned around hiding my face against Itachi's shoulder.

"Why is there a dead woman in your laundry?!" I squeaked out, Itachi held me tighter "She was always scared of everyone..She must've ran in here and got stuck or something..This is the first time any of us has really been down in here since Choriko went missing" Itachi replied, I furrowed my brows as I looked up at him.

"Didn't anyone bother to look for her?" I asked, Itachi looked thoughtful then shrugged "I personally didn't like her much, Everyone else just..ignored her..I bet it was a month or two before they even noticed her missing" Itachi said with a nod of his head, I looked down at Itachi's chest.

"So..What if..That was me..or Britt?" I asked looking up at Itachi, He stared at me then shook his head "No..That would never happen, Choriko was a..kidnapped good for nothing..Only reason we kidnapped her is because we needed a housekeeper..She was a stuck up so everyone thought they would have alittle fun breaking her..Which was amazingly easy.." Itachi said looking thoughtful once more.

I looked down at..the only thing I could..Itachi's clothed chest..Well..Atleast they kidnapped me and Britt because we are the _chosen ones_, That sounds beyond corny..Like an old movie, Why can't they call us something else? Like..the tigress's or..the Powerful two?! Okay..Chosen ones sounds better.

Anyway..What if..No! I need to not think about this and get to the laundry!! "Lets get back to the laundry Itachi, Just please..can you get rid of the skeleton for me?" I asked cringing at the thought of a woman starving to death or killing herself then slowly rotting away until there was absolutely nothing left.

Itachi nodded as he slowly pulled away, I watched him from the corner of my eye as he walked over picking up the skull. I cringed and closed my eyes tightly blocking everything out.

**...Way Way Later..Well..I'll Let You Figure Out How Long...**

"I'm so tired..." Britt groaned as she drug herself to the couch and fell onto it, Konan followed her and sat down onto the couch "I agree..We cleaned the kitchen, The living room, The whole base! Except Deidara,Kakuzu,Kisame and Hidan's room, Since they were sleeping" Konan said turning to Britt, Britt nodded as she was already dozing off to sleep.

Itachi walked in with me slung over his sholder, Konan looked up at him and noticed the tiredness of him "How's Stacy?" Konan asked, Britt cracked open her eyes at the mention of me.

"She was to tired to even walk, I had to carry her..I think she fell asleep" Itachi said looking over his shoulder, I let out a 'Nuh-uh' "I'm not asleep just..yet" I replied opening my eyes as I had them closed, I bit back a yawn "I wouldn't care for sleep though..I'm..so...sleepy.." I said closing my eyes, Britt closed her's as well as tiredness took her over.

Itachi and Konan looked at each other then nodded, Itachi turned around "I'll take her to Zetsu's room, And you take Brittany to Kakuzu's room" Itachi said as he walked out, Konan nodded and slowly picked Britt up. She slung the smaller girl over her shoulder..wow..Konan's stronger than she looks.

Itachi walked into the shared room of Tobi and Zetsu and now me..yay me! Itachi walked to Zetsu's door to see it cracked, He pushed it open and saw Zetsu sitting on the ground holding two pots of plants together.

"**Itachi, **What the fuck are you doing here? Can't you see..**I'm trying to make a new breed of flower**" Itachi smiled as tilted his head to me, Zetsu looked from Itachi to me "She fell asleep, Put her on the bed?" Itachi asked and Zetsu nodded.

"Well, Where else would she go? **That will be fine, Thank you Itachi**" Zetsu said turning his yellow eyes back to his 'mating' plants, Itachi nodded and walked to the bed. He slowly placed me onto the bed and covered me up with the now black cover, I hummed happily as I curled up in a ball.

Itachi smiled as he stepped back then turned walking out the door, Zetsu and Itachi shared a quiet 'bye'...

Konan was so tired that it was hard carrying Britt, Konan opened the shared room of Hidan and Kakuzu and now Britt!! Konan walked past the dark couch to Kakuzu's door, She then remembered he was asleep.

She turned and looked at the couch, She shrugged as she walked over to it placing Britt ontop of it..Britt rolled on her side curling up in a tight ball, Konan smiled as she grabbed a blanket that was laying on the couch and covered Britt up.

Konan then exited the room heading for bed herself...

**--**

**(A/N) I was going to add this to next chapter but...I thought this would be better**

**Britt: Review please!!! I thought this was torture and I hate it but..I gotta admit, It was hilarious!**

**Me: Yea...You didn't get scared and had to hug Itachi! -sticks out tongue- I still can't believe I wrote that**

**Britt: Stacy and Itachi sitting in a gutter, Licking peanut butter off of each other!**

**Me: I'm going to hurt you -glares at Britt-**

**Britt: I just love saying that :D**


	25. Our Last Morning, Most Likely

**(A/N) Here is most likely our last morning! Enjoy our last moments -.-**

**Britt: -sniff-sniff- Goodbye Hidan, Deidara and Pein..I'll love you always..even though you killed me**

**Me: If your wondering about the Akatsuki..I had to lock them out of my room, Don't want them to actually kill me before I finish this**

**Britt: Enjoy! And Me nor Stacy owns Naruto!**

**--Several Hours Later--**

I cracked my eyes open, I saw as light peered into the room I was currently in. I yawned as I sat up then took my hand rubbing sleep from my eyes, I looked around me and saw that I was in a familiar room.

My eyes widen at my conclusion, I quickly looked beside me and saw a semi covered up sleeping Zetsu..He didn't even notice me wake up, I then remembered everything..I quickly but quietly crawled out of bed..I had the clothes I wore last night still on, I looked at Zetsu before bolting for the door.

I ran to the bathroom to do my business..I didn't need a shower as I smelled like gain anyway, After I was done I slowly came out. I made sure Tobi was asleep..which he was! I then ran to the door, I opened it then quietly shut it behind me.

As I was backing up making sure Noone heard me, I bumped into someone "AH!" I quickly turned around and saw that Britt looked at me feared, We both breathed a sigh of relief then took our hands to our chest "It's just you" We said at the same time, We eyed each other but shrugged it off.

"I was just about to wa.." We both started, We then both eyed each other suspiciously. I shook my head "Britt, Is anyone up?" I asked and she shook her head "No, Everyone is still asleep" Britt said and I nodded.

"You know what we have to do, Get the pictures" I whispered and she nodded as she ran off in search of the pictures, I sighed..Time to start the breakfast! I walked down the halls.

After several minutes I made it the the living room doorway, That's when A thought struck me..Where did Pein go?..OH MY GOD!! Where Is He?!?! I looked panicly around the living room hoping he would be in site, I heard footsteps behind and quickly I turned around.

Britt had the camera and held a bag full of photos, She instantly noticed my scared face "What is it, Stacy?" She asked furrowing her brows, I waved my hands around for a weird reason..that I don't even know.

"Pein! Where's Pein?!" I yelled then saw how Britt grew silent, Her green eyes shot open "Oh My God!! Where'd he go?!" Britt yelled as she repeated my actions at looking around the living room, I gasped.

"What if he's up? And watching us right now?" I asked looking around myself nervously, Britt shook her head "I'll go look for him!" Britt yelled handing me the camera and bag of pictures, She sprinted off in search of the leader.

I sighed out..Better start breakfast..kukuku, I can't wait until everyone wakes up. I walked into the living room with a big smile on my face, I made my way into the kitchen to start my wonderful breakfast!

Okay..I need to make this the best breakfast I have ever made!! Maybe, It'll make them take it easy on me and Britt..Okay, Let get this wonderfully bestest breakfast started!!!

I placed on my determined face as I zoomed around the kitchen getting everything, If your wondering about the Bags of photos..I hid them in the one place none of the Akatsuki members will look..The cleaning closet! That thing was so untouched, There were skeletons of flies in there! I didn't even know flies had skeletons!!

I have learnt alot since me and Britt came to our favorite anime, I smiled at the thought of meeting my fav men..I Actually Got To Kiss Gaara!!!! MAJOR SHOCKER FOR ME!!! NOT TO MENTION ZETSU WAS MY FIRST!!! EEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AND SEDUCED TOBI!!! Wait..I seduced Tobi...AH!! No!! I SEDUCED THE CHILD!!! and I kissed Deidara!! I KISSED BRITT'S MAN!!! I feel aweful..I'm a major dirty slut.

I entered a depressed state, I didn't notice someone walk in until a hand was laid on my shoulder "EH!!" I squeaked out turning around, Britt looked at me like I had gone crazy. She shook her head then smiled "I found Pein" She said and let out a giggle, I smiled thankful that the evil leader was found.

"Where?" I asked and to my surprise she snorted, If I didn't know any better..I think she was trying to keep from laughing, She grabbed my arm "You have to see this" Britt said dragging me out the door, I had to hurry and make breakfast but knew that Britt wouldn't listen.

I sighed out as Britt drug me through the hallways of the huge base, After a few minutes..She stopped at the back door, I sent her a look of confusion "Eh Britt?..Why are we here?" I asked then she pointed at the ground, I furrowed my brows before looking to the floor.

I bent down and picked up a piece of paper "A candy wrapper?" I asked turning the bright orange wrapper between my fingers, Britt snorted "Don't you mean.." She swung open the door letting light pour in "Candy wrappers!" I looked out and gasped..There was a trail of candy wrappers! I sent Britt a curious look and she nodded.

I looked back to the wrappers following the trail, Whoever ate this is going to have an upset stomach for sure! I saw that the trail lead to a tree and stopped, It was a few yards from the door.

I furrowed my brows even more and looked up in the tree, I pursed my lips..I tilted my head squinting my eyes...Then..The corner of my lip started twitching, I snorted turning around placing my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

Wanna know what I'm laughing at? Well I'll tell you, Just don't be eating or drinking anything..Pein was up in the tree!! He looked like he passed out and had chocolate all over his face!! And to add to everything he was snoring! The funny kind of snoring!! IT IS BEYOND HILARIOUS!!!!

I ran over to Britt and started laughing, Britt joined me "How ahaha Did he even hehe get up there?" I asked trying to calm my laughing so I wouldn't wake anyone up, Britt snorted as she shook her head "I have no clue!" She yelled then took her hand to the wall to hold herself up, I fell to my knees holding my stomach trying to stop laughing..but it was hard!! It was like Pein was a five year old!! Passed out after eating loads of candy!!!

After several minutes of uncontroled laughter we heard a bang sound, Me and Britt instancely stopped laughing. We paused to see if we can hear it again "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK?!?! WHERE IN THE FUCKING SHIT FILLED HEATHEN HELL IS THE DAMN FUCKING REMOTE!!!!????" Me and Britt had to cover our ears, Yep..Hidan's up...and it seems he is upset.

Me and Britt looked at each other and I sighed "I'll deal with loud mouth, You go make sure everyone is still asleep" I said standing up, Britt nodded as she dusted herself off. I dusted myself off as I entered the base, I walked towards the living room with my heart pounding.

Britt had already snuck into the hallway that lead to the other members rooms, I took a deep breath as a doorway came into sight. I forced myself to smile and I entered the livingroom "Good morning Hidan-ku..!" I had to duck a couch pillow, I look surprised at Hidan.

I shrunk at his purple eyes bursting out rage at me, I could almost see the angry demonic arua bursting from him "Uhmm..he-hello" I said nervously, He narrowed his eyes even more "Where. The. Fuck. Is. The. Remote" He said lowly, I sweat dropped "The top of the tv?" I replied pointing at the big tv screen, Hidan looked at it and there sat the remote on top of it.

He grumbled as he walked over grabbing it "Who the fuck puts it on the tv? They made the fucking remote so a person doesn't have to fucking get up to touch the fucking tv" Hidan grumbled as he sat on the couch turning it on, I saw that he winced when sound filled the room..Someone had turned it off on the hard rock music channel.

He snarled as he changed it to some kind of morning holy channel, I furrowed my brows and stood listening about what the man was saying about jashinism. I raised my brows..They have channels for jashinists?! Wow..Didn't know that.

"Get me some fucking coffee and a bottle of fucking pain killers" Hidan said rubbing his temples, I looked at him for a moment trying to think of where to get that stuff. A sudden cold chill went down my spine, I then noticed it was because of Hidan's deadly glare "Now!" He yelled then winced.

"Oh uh..yea!" I yelled causing a groan to emmit from Hidan, I ran into the kitchen in search of coffee...

After ten minutes, I had found the coffee and made it, and found the pain killers..luckily, they kept their pain medicine next to their coffee grinds. I grabbed a cup of the steaming coffee and a small bottle of pills then started walking into the living room.

I saw Hidan hunched over rubbing his temples roughfully, I actually felt bad for the immortal. I walked up infront of him and thought on what to say "Uhmm, here" I said softly as I slowly knelt down, His purple eyes looked up at me hatefully.

"Damn hangover" He mumbled as he grabbed the cup of coffee, He took a sip then grabbed the bottle of pills. He popped off the cap causing it to ht against my head before falling to the clean floor, He took several pills and took a big drink of the coffee.

I watched disgusted yet amazed at Hidan, He sent me an angered look "Your fucking annoying me, get the hell away" He said hatefully and I quickly stood almost stumbling over my own feet, I nodded as I entered the kitchen to leave Hidan to his normal hangover's morning..Hmm..This is the first time I witnessed Hidan with a hangover.

I giggled softly, It's funny..but also very scary..he snaps at me for doing nothing..hmm, I'm so going to hate what he's going to do to me after Me and Britt show him and the others the pics..and tell them of what happened.

I shuddered as I started mixing some batter for pancakes, We're so dead! But..I guess it'll be worth it! "Good morning! Hi-aahhh!" I jumped and quickly turned to look at the doorway to the living room, Slowly Britt came in..soaked in..brownish black liquid.

She had the face 'could it get and worse than this?' I giggled but then gasped..That was scalding coffee! "Britt! Are you okay?!" I asked quickly as I approached her, She held up her hand "I'm okay, That bastard is lucky that I healed quickly..I'm so going to enjoy later, fufufu" Britt started giggling like a maniac, I furrowed my brows.

"Yea..about that, Hidan has a hangover" I said then Britt glared at me, I giggled nervously "You think?" Britt asked clueless then looked to my breakfast, I cleared my throat "So..anyone else up?" I asked turning to my breakfast once more, I was doing mutible things at the time, Britt noticed and walked to my side picking up a frying pan.

"Nope, amazingly Hidan's yelling didn't wake them up" Britt said chuckling softly, I sighed as I looked over at her "Speaking of which, You need to shower and get outta those sticky clothes! but the problem is..We don't have any clothes" I said tapping my flour covered finger over my lips causing the white power to rub on them.

Britt chuckled "Konan was nice enough to get us some clothes..after I got soaking wet, didn't you notice?" Britt said stepping back, I instantly pulled outta my daze and looked at Britt. I gasped..She wore a yellow tube top that was now stained a yucky color and also black Capri'swith red stripes down the sides, But I wonder.. How does Britt get her boobs in that tube top?

I shook my head "I'm sorry I didn't notice! I just got to fix the biggest bestest breaskfast I can and try thinking of when to tell them..before they eat?" I asked sending Britt a questionable look, She raised her brows "Then what's the point of making the biggest bestest breakfast?" She asked and I nodded.

"You have a point..How bout while they're eating?" I asked and Britt thought about it for a few seconds then shook her head "No, You want them to be full..and maybe when they see that they were kissing each other, They'll puke..hahaha" Britt started laughing, I chuckled "Yea, And you're the one cleaning it up ahahaha" I continued to laugh while she just fell silent.

I stopped laughing and smirked as I looked at her, She pursed her lips "Even so..It would be best to try and let your biggest bestest breakfast work" Britt replied and I nodded, I turned to making my biggest bestest breakfast "I guess your right, Now go take a shower" I said chuckling as I turned on another burner getting ready for the bacon.

Britt nodded then waved as she walked out, Luckily she was quiet enough where Hidan didn't throw anything else at her..I continued my work so maybe they won't kill us! Hope..I can only hope...

**...Thirty-Seven Minutes Later...**

It was amazingly quiet..I think Hidan fell asleep on the couch, Either that or he went out without me even noticing..but I still could hear the TV on. Right Now I was singing the song 'How Could You? by Saliva' "How could you cheat on me, Then turn your back on me" I sang softly as I flipped the eggs, I had almost finished my biggest bestest breakfast!

I turned my soft singing to humming as I swung my hips trying to dance while working "I would like to see you swing your hips as you grind my huge..damnit, This hangover has me speaking shit" I jumped and looked over my shoulder, Kakuzu stood at the doorway. I started to blush as I took in his words, I guess when Kakuzu has a hangover..he thinks out loud sometimes.

"Go-Good morning Ku-Kuzu-sensai" I said softly as I turned back to my breakfast, Kakuzu groaned as he took his hand over his face roughly "Ignore what you heard, When will breakfast be done?" Kakuzu asked as he looked over me with anger at the splitting headache yet he held it back better than Hidan did.

"No more than an Hour, but it should be done half that time" I said softly still blushing on the thought of me actually grinding Kakuzu, Oh! I need to think of surviving instead of pleasure! "Okay, Call me when your done..and don't waste anything" Kakuzu added with an evil glare, I chuckled nervously.

"Okay and no, I won't Kuzu-sensai" I said smiling softly, Kakuzu raised a brow then walked out of the kitchen grumbling about hangover's and not remembering.. heh He'll remember later, haha..and he's probably going to kill me too..anywho! back to breakfast!

I laid five done eggs into a big plate then cracked more into the frying pan...

**...Twenty Minutes Later...**

I finished the eggs and was on the sausages, The swirl of the smells of the yumtastic food had even my stomach growling and grumbling. I could hear groaning coming closer and closer "Hangover?" I heard Kakuzu ask faintly with an annoyed tone, I heard a grunt.

"Hell yes" A voice groggily replied, I then heard heavy footsteps come towards the kitchen. I looked up to greet the person with a good morning but...the sight that met me, Made me blush.

Kisame stood scratching his head lazily in nothing but his black and blue striped boxers, He peeked an eye open at me and noticed I was staring at him "Stacy?..whatever, Where's the coffee?" Kisame said dragging his hand over his face, I raised my brows "Oh, Right over there..It might be cold though" I replied pointing at the far end of the counter away from the doorway to the living room.

Kisame looked over at it and walked to it passing me, I watched him with confusion and interest..Wow..did Kisame ever look hotter or what? Okay! He's a friggin walking talking shark!! Breakfast! concentrate on breakfast!

"Gah, Does something stink?" I snapped myself from my daze and saw that I was burning the meat, I gasped "Kuzu-sensai will have my head!" I yelled quickly flipping the sausages, Kisame groaned taking a hand to his head.

"Don't be so damn loud" He groaned out, I quickly flipped the sasauge's just in time to save them! I looked over at Kisame as he started messing with the buttons on the coffee maker, I looked back to my frying pan and watched him from the corner of my eye.

He turned to face me then picked himself up to sit on the counter, I instantly looked over at him..he slouched over holding his head in his hands..I then remembered something awesome!

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" I screamed with wide eyes, Kisame jumped then fell forward off of the counter..with a loud THUMP! as well, I heard three thumps in the other room "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Four voices yelled causing me to wince, Kisame jumped up glaring at me.

I turned to the living room doorway just as Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara ran up..they all had murder in their eyes, I gulped "Uhmm..sorry.." I mumbled then shrunk as Hidan narrowed his eyes even more.

"I WAS FUCKING SLEEPING YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!!!" Hidan yelled causing the other three to bring a hand to their head, Deidara then stepped forward "I JUST HAD WALKED IN!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! UN??!?!!" He yelled causing the other three to hold their heads aswell, I shrank even more.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off "I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY COFFEE YET!!! I WILL SELL YOU TO THE WHORE HOUSES!!!" This made me freeze, I was horrified at the thought of being sold out to perverted geezers.

I shook my head, Once again I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off yet again "YOU WAITED UNTIL I HAD MY GUARD DOWN!!! I SHOULD CHOP YOU UP INTO PIECES!!!" I looked over at Kisame as saw that he had his hand raised as if he was trying to grab samehada..but he didn't have it so..BOOYAH!

"I really a-am sorry, b-but..listen" I said looking inbetween the four, each had a look saying 'I should rip your guts out, right here and right now!' I tried to ignore that tho.

"And that would be?" Kakuzu seemed the most reasonable..even Deidara is a prick right now! "I think I know how to rid you of your..hangover" As soon as this left my lips, their eyes locked onto me.

Hidan then looked at me suspicious "Does it fuckin work?" He asked causing me to look at him, I smiled "Well..I don't know" I said causing them to glare at me again, I held up my hands "I heard about it!" I said quickly, They then raised their eyes brows..at the same time, making it kinda freaky..

"Do you remember?" Kisame asked making me look at him, I shrugged "I dunno..Ka..I mean, My teacher said I wasn't ready for it" I replied then I cleared my throat "I could try and remember it though" I said smiling warmly at each of the four, They looked at eachother silently then nodded.

"Try it on Hidan, un" Deidara said earning a glare from Hidan, I nodded as I stood..because their glares had me sitting on the floor backed up against the counter, That's when I remembered.. "Sausages!" I yelled quickly turning around taking them out, I heard four groans.

I was luckily able to save the meat, once again..anywho..okay, let's see.. "Hidan sit down" I said pointing at a chair at a small table in the kitchen, Hidan nodded and pulled out a chair sitting down.

"Is this a jutsu or an elixir?" Kisame asked looking at me tiredly, I smiled "Well..kinda both..I think" I replied causing Hidan to greatly glare at me "Well..Right after I do this..can one of you carry me to the couch?" I asked looking between the four, Hidan and Deidara furrowed their brows "Why, un?" Deidara asked and I chuckled.

"Cause I'll pass out from the blood loss" I continued to chuckle, Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu seemed to freeze while Hidan smirked. Kakuzu then cleared his throat "Hidan your not drinking any of her blood" Kakuzu said sternly as he glared at Hidan, Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled very nasty curses.

"Nah It's okay, I don't think Hidan can get anything from my blood..if I can remember right, My teacher said that mine and Britt's blood is special..or something like that, but anyway what would Hidan do to me? It's not like he's in his circle thingy" I said then Hidan froze, Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu groaned.

"Circle thingy?" Hidan growled glaring at me, I started to laugh "I'm..sorry?" I said nervously, Deidara then stepped in between Hidan and me "Try on me, un..leave Hidan for last" Deidara said groggily, I looked at him then shrugged.

"I need a bowl, alittle bit of milk and a leaf or two of Sage colum" I said recalling what Kai had told me when I asked him, Everyone sent me a look of confusion that I caught onto..I smiled "A bowl to mix it in, Sage Colum to give it a boost at healing illness and milk to flavor it" I explained and they nodded, Kisame walked to fridge getting milk.

Deidara walked off and got a bowl while Kakuzu reached into his robe pocket getting out a flat box, Hidan just sat there still glaring at me "Okay.." I said as I grabbed the bowl setting it on the table in front of Hidan, I grabbed the half gallon of milk from Kisame mumbling a quiet 'thanks'

I twisted off the cap of it and poured alittle into the kinda big bowl, Kakuzu handed me two pink leaves edged black...I wanted to ask him why he had kept them in his pocket but I ignored it.

I shredded the leaves into the milk and grabbed a spoon stirring it together, with Three hovering over me..but I ignored them, Soon the leaves were turning the milk a pinkish color, I sighed.

"All that's left.." I looked to Kakuzu, He looked thoughtful then slowly he took his hand into his robe..He then got out something that shined in the light, My eyes soon focused on a kunai.

I grabbed the kunai and then held out my other hand, I placed the blade over my palm and closed my eyes "Here goes" I sighed out and I quickly sliced the skin, I bit my lip in order not to cry out..but damn! Did it hurt!

I felt as the blood flowed from the wound to my finger tips, I quickly placed my hand over the bowl as I opened my eyes. I watched as my blood dripped into the liquid, after abit I knew it was enough. I pulled my hand back and grabbed it soaking my other hand in blood.

"Stir it u-up and then it'll be ready..this will only cure sickness n-not wo-wounds li-like m-my oth-other jut-juts-su..c-can" I explained before I knew I'd pass out, First it was a strain to speak then I couldn't even think! after I loss track of thought, I started to get lightheaded.

"Deidara you go first" I heard Kakuzu say before I closed my eyes and fell against a chest falling into darkness...

--

Slowly..I opened my eyes..and a head ache hit me full force, I groaned loudly as I took a hand to my head. I heard a ruffling of paper, I cracked open a brown eye "Ku...zu..sen...sai?" I groaned out as I saw someone sit across from me on the roundish couch, Sense I was a 'chosen one' Still sounds corny, My pain quickly faded.

"Yes?" Kakuzu asked looking over his paper, I sat up and shook my head "What..oh yea..did it work?" I asked looking over at him, He cocked an eye brow "Hidan!" He yelled loudly causing me to wince, Hidan walked into the living room with a purple Popsicle between his lips.

He pulled it out causing his lips to be stained purple, He looked over at Kakuzu "What?" He asked innocently..omfg! Hidan sounds innocent! I Thought This Day Would Never Come!!! I blinked getting over my shock.

"There's your answer" Kakuzu said looking at me, I blinked again them looked over at him in confusion "Huh? oh..okay, uhmm..thank you?" I said uneasy as I looked to Hidan, He raised his brows then narrowed his eyes "You fucking know...I'm fucking starving" Hidan said then my eyes widen.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled hopping up from the couch, I zoomed past the two and into the kitchen. I saw Kisame sitting on the counter sipping coffee..still in his boxers, Doesn't he care that there's girls running around?...probably not.

He looked amused over at me, I got over his lack of clothes and instantly turned on a stove burner. Deidara walked from the dining room whistling, He stopped when he saw me "Your awake, un?" He asked causing Kisame to chuckle, Deidara shot the shark man a daring glare.

I ignored his question and looked paranoid over at them "How long was I out?!" I asked afraid that everyone was up, They both turned to me "Several minutes" Kisame replied and I sighed, I wiped my forehead.

"Thank goodness" I said walking to the fridge, Deidara and Kisame raised an eye brow "Are you almost done, un?" Deidara asked walking up next to me, I grabbed a roll of sasauges that need to be cut before placed into the frying pan.

"Yep, Just this and some gravy" I said happily as I walked back to the frying pan, Deidara followed me "I could help, un..Get it done faster" Deidara said reaching over in front of me grabbing a knife, I smiled up at him "Thank you Deidara-kun, I'll start the gravy then" I said crouching down as Deidara stood chopping the sausages, I grabbed another pan from in the cabinets.

--**Sixteen Hours Later...No, Just Sixteen Minutes Later. lol--**

I stood back and breathed in the scents of my biggest bestest breakfast ever, I looked over at Deidara and Kisame and gave them a huge smile "Am I good, or what?" I asked looking back to my food, Kisame chuckled "I'm guessing, Or what" He said causing me to purse my lips, I rolled my eyes.

Hidan walked in and sniffed the air "Smells fucking good" He said smirking over at me, I smiled and nodded "Thank you, Hidan" I said then I sighed "Now..Who's going to help me carry all this to the table?" I asked looking over the three, Deidara smiled "You know I will, un" I smiled warmly at him.

"I guess I will too" Kisame said pushing himself off the counter, We then turned our eyes to Hidan. He cocked an eye brow "What? I'm not fucking helping" He said walking out quickly, I pursed my lips but shrugged "Three's enough" I said clapping my hands together "Lets get started" I said looking over at the two, They nodded.

--**After Setting The Table--**

I looked over at Kisame and Deidara "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you" I said smiling happily, Deidara and Kisame raised their brows "Yea you could, It just would've taken longer" Kisame said sitting down, I sighed then quickly I pointed at him.

"Kisame! Go change, You know there's girls running around!" I yelled covering my eyes, Kisame and Deidara started chuckling "It's nothing new" Me and Deidara whipped our heads to look at him, He seemed uneasy then quickly stood "I didn't mean it that way!" Kisame yelled pointing at Deidara, Deidara slowly looked over at me.

I was already blushing deeply, I looked over at Deidara with wide and terrified eyes "What..did he mean, un?" He asked narrowing his eye slowly, I squeaked as I raised my hands "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!!" I yelled causing two more people to walk in, Hidan and Kakuzu looked over at us...Kisame had the 'Oh shit' face while looking at me and Deidara was eyeing me suspiciously.

While my cheeks were pink and was looking terrified at Deidara, Both Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other before Kakuzu cleared his throat "Do I even want to know what the hell you three did?" Kakuzu asked crossing his arms over his chest, I looked over at him causing my blush to deepen.

"It's nothing, Kuzu-sensai!" I squeaked out, Kakuzu and Hidan narrowed their eyes "Do you think we're fucking stupid?" Hidan asked causing me to look over at him, I shook my head alittle to quickly causing my hair to whip at my face.

"Just a misunderstanding..that's all!" I yelled then everyone started glaring at me..Except for Kisame..I turned my gaze to the floor, I shifted my feet uneasily..Then a shuffling noise was heard "Good morning!!!" I smiled a the voice and while everyone else was turning around...I was tackled to the ground.

"Stacy-chan! Everything smells soooo good!" Tobi cheered in my ear, I patted his back as I started chuckling...Being squished is actually a life saver! All of a sudden, Tobi was lifted up off of me.

I watched as Kakuzu glared at Tobi causing the poor man to shrink, Kakuzu held him up by the back of the robe "What do you think your doing?" Kakuzu growled trying to not sound like Hidan, I sweat dropped as I sat up.

"Kuzu-sensai" I said nervously, Tobi was dropped onto the floor and on his butt. Kakuzu then looked sharply at me, I gulped "What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked smirking at Kakuzu, Kakuzu quickly looked over at him.

"Uhmm...H-Hey!" I yelled jumping up to my feet, I helped Tobi up then smiled at the five men "Lets just forget this morning and..wait for everyone to get up!!" I yelled chuckling nervously, Kisame stood and started to walk out "I'm going to go get ready" He said as he left the dining room, I smiled as I looked over at Tobi.

"Good morning to you too, Tobi-kun" I said then frowned at the sudden cold chill down my spine, I looked over at Kakuzu and saw him glaring at me..What did I do?!

I sighed and cleared my throat "Everyone better get up before the food gets cold" Just as I finished that sentence..Sasori walked into the dining room..with the same bored look.

He looked over everyone then glared at me, I jumped "Uhmm...Good...morning?" I asked chuckling nervously, Sasori turned and walked out "Does he..have a hangover?" I whispered to Deidara, Deidara shook his head "Sasori-danna can't get hangovers" He whispered back, I nodded.

"Lucky ass" Hidan mumbled crossing his arms over his bare chest as he walked out, Deidara shrugged as he followed Hidan..Kakuzu gave Tobi a glare causing the man to jump then run out with the other three.

I looked to Kakuzu..as we were the only ones left..He narrowed his eyes at me as silence started to surround us, I looked to the floor then opened my mouth to speak but..I didn't know what to say.

I heard footsteps and looked up, I saw as Kakuzu pulled down his mask. My heart beated rapidly as I knew what he was planing, I felt as arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into a hard body.

I placed my hands on Kakuzu's shoulders leaning up, Our lips met and I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I moaned out as Kakuzu pressed me against the nearest wall after several minutes of making out.

I heard a faint giggle, Both me and Kakuzu paused as we both heard it again. We pulled apart and looked at the dining room doorway, Both Britt and Hidan stood there. I blushed deeply as I hugged Kakuzu hiding my face against his shoulder childishly.

Kakuzu growled "Why do you keep interrupting?!" Kakuzu yelled glaring heavily at Hidan, The immortal shrugged "You always pick the fucking worst time to fuck her" I felt as my face heated up, Britt chuckled "Oooh, That's the first time I saw you make out with anyone...that hard" Britt said chuckling softly, I looked up over Kakuzu's shoulder to yell at her but..I gasped.

She...she..was..BEAUTIFUL!!!! OMFG!!! She wore a tight yellow dress that fluffed out at the bottom and black tights that went to her knees while the dress only went to her hips..The dress had straps that tied around her neck..If someone was to untie it, That'd be one lucky person..-cough-Deidara-cough-

She wore yellow high heels..with wide heels, of course..She even painted her toe and finger nails black...She..looked..absolutly adorable! "Brittany!! You are the cutest!" I gasped out looking her over again, She smiled and blushed slightly.

"I told you, Konan got us some clothes...and..There's something I picked out..just. for. you" Britt said waving her eye brows, I blushed and started to think of what it was.

Then... "FUCK!!!!!!!" Me and Britt jumped at the loud yell from outside then we started snickering at the memory..Who was outside..Who was up in a tree..Who passed out from eating alot of candy..ding ding! If you guessed Pein, You Are Correct!!!

A door slammed closed causing the whole base to shake, Heavy foot steps stomped into the living room..There was instance silence, Soon...a leaf, Dirt and chocolate covered Pein entered the dining room.

I jumped and hid myself between Kakuzu and the wall as much as I could, Britt slowly stepped behind Hidan for protection "Stacy..." Pein growled glaring at Kakuzu, I gulped as I slowly peeked over Kakuzu's shoulder "Y-Y-Yes?" I asked smiling nervously, Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Run..." He growled pulling a green leaf from his orange hair, I gulped and nodded "Uhmm...see ya!" I yelled squirming from Kakuzu and ran past Britt and Hidan, Pein reach out to grab me but I ducked and zoomed out the dining room.

I had to spin on my heel to miss hitting someone walking to the kitchen, I looked behind me and saw a woman holding a hand to her head as she walked to the coffee maker..Konan's up, I looked at who was on the couch before I darted out the door.

I ran up to a room I already knew how to get to, Zetsu and Tobi's rooms. I ran up the stairs and then after a few twists down hallways, I saw two doors come into view.

I opened it and shut it behind me quietly, I looked beside me and saw a big bag of something at the entrance of the room. I picked it up and started walking towards Zetsu's room, I opened his door silently and stepped into the cool dark room.

A soft snoring filled my ears, I looked over and saw Zetsu rolled over on his side with his bare back facing me. I smiled softly..He's adorable! I instantly pursed my lips..I hate to wake him up..He's gonna have a hangover.

I bit my lip as I sat the bag down

**...Several Minutes Later...**

I had changed into my awesome outfit! I had to not squeal when I found it, I picked a snowy white silk dress..It showed alot of my cleavage and it's sleeves went to my elbows, It went down to my knees but had a slit up the left side stopping at my mid-thigh. Not to mention the white high heels to match..wide heels of course.

As well..It was majorly tight! It looked like I couldn't even move in it..But I could move easily, I also changed my under garments..but I'll wait before I mention those, hehehe.

I paused my thoughts when I saw something move from the corner of my eye, I looked over at Zetsu and saw him sitting up. He held his head and groaned out, I smiled warmly "Zetsu-sempai, Breakfast is done" I spoke softly as I walked over to him, I sat onto the bed and tilted my head.

Zetsu opened his yellow eyes and looked over at me, I could tell he was in pain "Good..morning..**My head**" Zetsu groaned out looking away, I smiled "As long as The other three didn't drink it all...There should be something to help you" I said happily as Zetsu started to stand, I watched him..and he slept in his ninja pants and didn't have his fly trap thing on..yet.

He walked over to a dresser and started to go through it, I stood with a sigh "I'm going to go ahead and go downstairs, See you at breakfast" I said as I started for the door, I heard a grunt as I opened it and stepped out.

I chuckled softly as I walked out and headed for the kitchen..

The sounds of chattering hit my ears as I neared the living room, I smiled as I walked in "Zetsu's up" I said causing it to grow quiet and everyone's eyes turn to me, I blushed as two pairs of eyes looked me up and down slowly.

Britt whistled "Wow, Looks who the cute one now" She said as she stood walking up beside me, I smiled as I hugged her "Why didn't you want this?" I asked looking down at myself, Britt chuckled "That just screamed you" She said running her fingers through my hair, Hidan groaned.

"Are you going to fucking start kissing, Because if you fucking are..I wanna watch" Hidan said smirking, Both me and Britt blushed as we looked over at him "Pervert" We both mumbled, My eyes then caught sight of black hair and red eyes...Itachi's up.

"So, You said Zetsu's up?" Britt asked turning her eyes to me again, I nodded "Yep, He's getting dressed now" I said and heard as Hidan chuckled, Everyone turned to look at him "And you didn't watch? I'm fucking amazed" He said waving his brows, I blushed deeply.

"You really are a pervert" I said crossing my arms over my chest, Hidan smirked "You know you girls fucking love hot perverted me" Hidan said pointing at himself, Kakuzu started glaring heavily at Hidan.

Kisame walked in with Zetsu beside him "Everyone's here?" Britt asked looking at all ten members, I smiled "Lets eat!" I cheered as I started walking into the dining room..A groan filled everyone's ears, I chuckled nervously "Zetsu hasn't had any of that elixer yet, Everyone go ahead and start eating..I'll get it" I said as I walked to the fridge.

Everyone walked into the dining room as I got out a glass filled with dark pink liquid..They must have put it in a glass when I passed out, I swirled it around..There's only enough for one more person, I shrugged as I closed the fridge door.

I walked into the dining room and sat the glass by Zetsu, I took a seat between Tobi and Britt..I smiled at everyone as they started to eat but..soon I frowned, This may be our last morning.

**...After Breakfast...**

Me and Britt looked at each other then we sighed, I stood as everyone had just finished their meal "Hey, Me and Britt have something to tell you all.." I said cringing at the thought of us being riped apart by the Akatsuki, Britt stood as well "Just don't take it seriously" Britt said cringing with me, Most of the members rose an eye brow.

**...**

**(A/N) Duh Duh Dunn**

**Britt: Cliff hanger!**

**Me: I know, This is just to increase the fun :D**

**Hidan: -bangs on bedroom door- Stacy! You better let me fucking in there, You bitch!!**

**Me: Nope! You guys have to wait!!!!**

**Pein: Don't make me hurt you**

**Britt: Oh, We're so scared -snorts- Your not doing anything to Stacy! You do and I'll kick yo ass**

**Britt's Men: -silence-**

**Britt: Uh-huh, Your mah Bitches**

**Me: -.- She really is strict to her men..anyway! Review Please!!!**

**Britt: And no flames! Or I'll come to where you are and kick your ass into next tuesday!!!**

**Me: ...She's just kidding! She's not really gonna do that!!! -gets glared at- okay...maybe she would...and if this has alot of mistakes..sorry but I rushed through this!! I'm sorry -bows-**


	26. Will We Survive?

**(A/N) Hello everyone ^^ I'm glad that the two updates made everyone happy, Or I hope so anyway**

**Britt: I hope I don't have to whoop any asses -glares heavily at computer screen-**

**Me: Ehehehe, calm down -slowly pushes Britt away- Okay, I don't own Naruto..neither does Britt**

**Britt: Enjoy!**

**...**

Me and Britt looked at each other then we sighed, I stood as everyone had just finished their meal "Hey, Me and Britt have something to tell you all.." I said cringing at the thought of us being riped apart by the Akatsuki, Britt stood as well "Just don't take it seriously" Britt said cringing with me, Most of the members rose an eye brow....

"What is it?" Pein asked not thinking much of it, I went over in my head of how I should tell them. I cleared my throat "Well...You guys were drunk yesterday, right?" I asked and each member nodded, Britt smiled nervously.

"Well, We did...interesting things" Britt said as both of us started chuckling nervously, The more aggressive members narrowed their eyes "What kind of 'Interesting things' are you talking about?" Pein asked crossing his arms over his chest, I looked over at Britt and nodded.

I quickly walked out of the dining room to get the bag of pictures, I quickly ran back into the dining. Everyone's eyes locked onto the bag and I saw that Britt had stacked up the dirty plates into the middle of the big table, I sighed as I laid the bag on top of the table.

"Where should I start?" I asked looking over at Britt, She sighed "Well to begin with..." Britt started and I smiled hoping they don't get totally pissed off "We had a concert" I said and silence filled the room, Most of the members shrugged.

"That's happens" Kisame said crossing his arms over his chest sitting back in his seat, Me and Britt looked at each other "Well...We took pictures of it" Britt said opening the bag, The members rose an eye brow.

First...Britt got out a few photos of her and Pein singing, She held one out infront of her to let everyone see. Kisame, Hidan and Deidara snorted as they saw the picture. Pein quickly stood walking over to Britt, He snatched the photos out of her hands and walked back to his seat.

He started flipping through them, I swallowed as I got out the photos of Tobi and me singing. I gave them to Britt and she held them out in front of her letting everyone see "Oh yea, Tobi thinks last night was really fun!" Tobi cheered as he grabbed the pictures, The one sitting next to him, Zetsu looked over the pictures with him as he flipped through them.

I picked up the pictures of Zetsu's singing, I couldn't help but snort "Zetsu.." I said smiling trying to not laugh, He looked up at me as I showed everyone the pictures. Silence filled the room instantly, Zetsu snatched the photo's and he flipped through them.

I reach into the bag and got out a few pictures of when Deidara was singing, I do have to admit..He has a really sweet voice...the kind that'll make any women fall in love with him instantly, I handed the pictures to Britt and heard a squeal.

Everyone's eyes locked onto her, She smiled warmly as she held out the pictures for everyone to see. Deidara, who was sitting on the other side of the table reach out and grabbed the pictures.

He flipped through them and smiled "I'm sexy when I sing, un" He said full of himself, I smiled as I reach back into the bag of photos. I pulled out the ones of Kakuzu singing, I snorted then started chuckling.

Britt looked over my shoulder and started laughing with me, Everyone raised a brow "What?" Hidan asked causing me and Britt to stop laughing, I held the pictures out letting everyone see.

"I sang?" Kakuzu asked quickly grabbing the photos from me, He flipped through them and I saw how he snarled "Yea.." I said getting more pictures, I got Kisame's pictures..I pursed my lips then shoved the pictures to Britt, She furrowed her eye brows as she grabbed them.

She saw them and started laughing her head off causing me to glare at her, She patted her chest to calm her laughing. She held out the pictures for everyone to see, Kisame raised an eye brow as he bent over the table grabbing the pictures.

He smirked, I rolled my eyes as I reach back into the bag. I pulled out Konan's singing pictures, I held them out letting everyone see. I saw how Konan pursed her lips, She slowly grabbed the pictures "I actually got drunk and sang?" She asked amazed as she flipped through her photos, I smiled and nodded.

I then got out Sasori's singing pictures, I broke out laughing at the memory. Britt looked over my shoulder then broke out laughing with me, After minute the members started getting unpateint.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Hidan yelled causing me and Britt to jump, We regained our composure and I held out the photos letting everyone see. Deidara busted out laughing along with Kisame and Hidan...Me and Britt joined in the laughter.

"Ah!" I yelled surprised as the photos were ripped from my hands, Sasori narrowed his eyes at me. I shrunk as he walked back to his seat, I reach back into the bag.

I pulled out the next pictures as everyone's laughing died down, I looked at the pictures and started laughing like crazy..Britt raised an eye brow as she grabbed the pictures..Her face instantly went to stone, She then glared at me as my laughing got louder.

"Yea! Well..Well..KISAME!!!" She yelled and smirked as I froze, I looked up at her "Okay..That's not funny" I said pursing my lips, She chuckled as she laid the pictures onto the table without showing anyone.

Tobi went to grab them and Britt glared down at him dangerously, He looked up then slowly pulled his hand back. I pulled out the pictures of my song, I tossed them on the table "Them aren't important" I said reaching back into the bag, Zetsu went and grabbed the pictures looking over them.

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked looking over at Zetsu, Zetsu handed the pictures to Kakuzu and the stitched man looked them over. I pulled out the pictures of Hidan's singing, I handed them to Britt and she gasped.

Everyone's eyes locked onto her again, She smiled as she held out the pictures for everyone to see. Hidan smirked as he reach out and grabbed them "Fuck yea, I know that I look fucking hot while I sing..I bet after this, I took both you and Stacy right on the fucking floor" Kakuzu, Deidara and Zetsu glared dangerously at Hidan, Me and Britt started chuckling.

"Uh..no" I replied rolling my eyes, Hidan glared at me "How do I fucking know you're telling the truth?" He asked and I raised my eye brows at him, I shook my head then got out the next picture. I snorted but didn't dare show anyone yet.

"Okay..Before I start showing you guys the last of the pictures...Let me explain..okay, After the concert..We played a..game" I said causing silence to fill the room once more, Me and Britt chuckled..now..here is where we die!

"We played Stacy's version of spin the bottle" Britt said and I nodded, I cleared my throat "Kisame was the first who went.." Kisame smirked "and when he spun the bottle..It landed on Britt" I said chancing a glance at Britt, She was glaring at Kisame heavily.

"Well, What did we do?" Kisame asked smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest, I sighed "Well...She gave you a lap dance" I said holding up two pictures..one of her swinging her hips infront of him and the other of her grinding him.

"WHAT?!?!" Kisame, Hidan and Deidara yelled out, Britt blushed and looked to the ground while Deidara and Hidan glared dangerously at Kisame "Hey! I'm just as disgusted as you guys!!" Kisame yelled pointing at Britt "Just the pictures themselves..Is revolting!!" Kisame yelled glaring at Britt.

She jumped "H-Hey!!! It Was Either Give You A Lap Dance Or Hug Konan!!! I WILL NOT HUG KONAN!!!!!!!" Britt yelled glaring heavily at Kisame, They both started growling at each other while face to face. I sweat dropped "Okay..lets just get to the next one, shall we?" I asked chuckling nervously trying to ease the air.

"What the fuck ever!" Hidan cursed as he sat back, Deidara glared at me "If Brittany gives any man something enjoyable again..un, I will hurt you" Deidara said glaring at me heavily, I whined out in fear..Man! Deidara can be SCARY!!!!

"Lets see...wait a moment!" I yelled as I looked over at Britt, She furrowed her eye brows "What?" She asked then looked to the three that was still glaring at her, She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she stuck her tongue out at Kisame.

"I don't remember taking pictures of you giving Kisame a la.." Three evil auras caused me to stop in my sentence, I slowly looked over at who they were...Kisame, Hidan and Deidara was surrounded by black and deadly auras as their eyes glowed red "I fucking dare you to fucking finish that fucking sentence" Hidan growled as he started narrowing his eyes to slits.

I chuckled nervously "Uhmm..I won't..I value my life" I said high pitched at the fear of being ripped to shreds, Britt cleared her throat uneasily "Continue, Stacy" She said still blushing, I nodded and picked up one photo of Britt and Hidan walking into the closet.

I held it up for everyone to see, Hidan smirked "I wonder what we fucking did" He chuckled out sure that he knew what it was, Britt glared over at him causing him to shut up "You lazy asshole" Britt mumbled looking away, Hidan rose his eye brows.

"Anyway.." I said getting out the next pictures, I squealed..but silenced myself..okay..If this doesn't get us killed...I'm sure the next set of pictures will "Uhmm.." I started scratching the back of my neck "Okay..You guys..might getz awittle angry.." I tried to sound as innocent as possible, I gulped as I turned over a picture letting everyone see.

"?!" Hidan and Pein sat up straight as they stared at the photo...They quickly looked at each other then back to the photo..then..they glared heavily at me "What the hell is the meaning of this?" Pein growled grabbing the pictures, He flipped through them and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Ehehehe...Crap happens?" I asked then shrieked as I was picked up, I was pushed against a wall roughly "What In The Mother Fuck Was THAT SHIT?!?!" Hidan yelled gripping me around my throat, I grabbed his hands trying to pry them off.

Britt screeched as she jumped on Hidan's back "Hidan!!! LET HER GO!!!" Britt screamed wrapping her arms around his neck, I couldn't breath and pain shot through my body "Hi..dan.." I choked out forcing my eyes open, Hidan's eyes were wide with anger and I knew that he was extremely pissed.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled as he stood, Hidan ignored him "Hidan..Let her go, Now" Zetsu said standing daring Hidan to ignore both of them, I closed my eyes and groaned out as everything became blurry and I started to get light headed.

"I'll make you feel my jutsu!!" Britt yelled doing a few quick hand signs, Hidan looked surprised at her then released me as he slung Britt off of him. She twisted in mid air and landed on the floor sliding hitting the wall slightly.

I fell to my knees and started gasping for my breath..Shit..If Hidan almost killed me..over such a small thing as hugging..what will they do after they see the next pictures.

Hidan snarled "You're one lucky bitch! I should've snapped your fucking neck!!" Hidan yelled causing me to look feared up at him, Britt stood and glared heavily at Hidan "You Bastard! How Dare You Hurt Stacy?! I SHOULD RIP YOU INTO FRIGGING PIECES!!!!!" Britt yelled pointing at him, I stood but stumbled back against the wall.

I looked over at her "I'm okay Britt..As long as I'm not bleeding..I'll be fine" I said trying to get my full balance back, Hidan huffed "Fuck you" He cursed as he walked to his seat, When he sat down Kakuzu smacked him in the back of the head.

Britt walked over to me and looked at me concerned "Are you sure, Because you can't heal when you're awake" She said looking at my neck, I waved her off "If only I could make out with myself" I said then started chuckling..but it ended with coughing, Britt patted my back then I could feel a sudden dark aura.

I looked up at Britt and saw her glaring at Hidan, She shot out lighting with her eyes "Do that again...AND I'LL FEED YOU TO AKUNAMU!!!" Britt yelled pointing at Hidan, He stood "I Fucking Dare You To Try!" He yelled but was forced to sit back down by Kakuzu "Just sit and shut your damn mouth" He said glaring at Hidan.

I grabbed Britt's hand and pulled her to her seat, I slightly pushed on her shoulders until she sat down then I went back to the bag..I sighed, I'm gonna die.. "I just want to let you all know..I have enjoyed my time here, Even though you guys kidnapped me and Britt..At least when you kill me..I'll die with a smile on my face" I said to them causing them to be on the alert.

I pulled out about four or five pictures of nothing but..Pein..and Kuzu..kissing, I held one out for everyone to see..There was dead silence for the longest time "The Hell?!" Kakuzu and Pein yelled at the exact time, They looked at each other and got the look of disgust.

Deidara, Kisame and Hidan doubled over laughing..Zetsu looked over at me "You know..**You're dead, right?**" Zetsu asked and I nodded while whining out, I shrunk when I felt a deadly dark DARK aura...Ten Times Worst Than Earlier!!

"Stacy..You're.." Kakuzu started glaring heavily at me, I gulped "..Finished" Pein finished cracking his knuckles, Kakuzu was starting to get surrounded by black threds. I sweat dropped..I'LL MISS YOU ALL!!!!!

"Wait!" Konan yelled just as Pein and Kakuzu advanced towards me, Everyone quickly looked over at her "What?" Kakuzu and Pein growled out, Konan looked over at me with a twinkle in her eye..and let me tell you..Right now..SHE'S SCARIER THAN KUZU AND PEIN PUT TOGETHER!!!!!

"Let them get finished showing us the pictures..then after that, You can do whatever you like" Konan said slightly smirking, Me and Britt shrunk at the devilish glint in her eye.

"Yea..She's got a point, un" Deidara agreed wiping tears from his eye, Tobi nodded too "It gets a lot funnier! In Tobi's opinion" Tobi chirped causing everyone's eyes to land on him, Me and Britt sweat dropped as their eyes turned to us.

"Fine then.." Pein mumbled as he sat back down in his seat "I shall kill you two after this" He said crossing his arms over his chest, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at me as he sat back down.

Me and Britt chuckled nervously "I'll continue then.." I said reaching back into the bag, I pulled out the next couple photos and pursed my lips..I looked up at Konan then Kuzu..then back at Konan, I started to tear up.

Britt rolled her eyes as she snatched the pictures, She held one up and..silence..

**BAM!!!!**

Me and Britt lunged for the floor in hopes of not getting hit but..When neither of us felt a blow..We looked at eachother then slowly peeked over the table... ". . ."

Kakuzu had a big knot on his head while Konan was seething, She clenched her teeth as she glared at Kakuzu. I smiled..I'm glad she didn't enjoy that! "Wow.." Britt said raising her eye brows in amazment, I rolled my eyes as I reach back into the bag.

I pulled out the next photos then quickly sent Deidara a sad look "I'm sorry, Dei-Dei" Deidara looked at me confused as I flipped over the picture...

**SMACK!!! THUD!!!**

Yep..as I suspected..I placed my hands onto the table and pushed myself up to look over the other side of the table, Deidara had gotten hit and fell backwards out of his chair "I'm about to murder you two in cold blood" Konan said sweetly causing me and Britt to shudder, Deidara groaned as he slowly sat up.

He looked over at me with a tear in his eye "I hate you, un" He whined out rubbing the big red mark covering his cheek, I chuckled "I said I was sorry" I said then shrunk at the deadly glares from all the members who..already saw their dares.

Britt smirked as she reach into the bag pulling out the next photo, She squealed "Oh Yea!! A Good One!!!" Britt said flipping over a photo of just Deidara without his robe, Deidara looked over it and smirked.

I rolled my eyes "Where's Tobi's picture?" I asked causing her to shake her head, She looked over at me "I don't know, I was to busy looking at Deidara" On this an evil aura filled the room, Me and Britt looked quickly at the source of the aura.

Hidan and Deidara was playing the glaring game, Hidan winning at the moment. Britt chuckled as she laid the pictures onto the table, I smiled nervously as I grabbed the next set of pictures.

"EEEEHHHH!!!!" Everyone jumped as I squealed, I looked up at each of the members and blushed "Ehem..Sorry" I apologized nervously, Tobi cheered "Tobi likes this one!" Tobi chirped causing everyone to look at him, Zetsu's yellow eyes landed on me as I flipped a picture over for everyone to see.

"Isn't it adorable?" I softly asked looking to Tobi, He clapped causing me to chuckle "It's disgusting!" I turned to glare at Hidan, He glared back "Hey! I'm not the one who hugged the leader!!" I started yelling "I know that hugging Zetsu is better than Pein! Hell, I'd rather hug Sasori than the stuck up evil leader!! I bet hugging the leader was like hugging a statue!!!" I quickly covered my mouth, I squeaked as I was tackled to the ground.

**SMASH!!!**

I looked feared at the sound, A plate shattered against the wall..where..I was standing, I looked to who had tackled me "Thanks, Britt" I said grateful that she saved me from a very hurtful bruise, She stood up and held out her hand "I don't want you to die before I do" She said chuckling as I grabbed her hand, Britt helped me to my feet and I dusted my clothes off.

Both Pein and Hidan was seething and glaring daggers at me, I smiled nervously at them "I kinda got..carried away..I crossed the line, Didn't I?" I asked scratching the back of my head, Their looks gave me my answer.

Britt sweat dropped as she reach into the bag, I almost jumped outta my skin when she started laughing loudly. She laid the pictures onto the table and fell to the floor holding her stomach, I looked from her to the pictures.

I gulped as I knew it had to be really REALLY bad, I slowly reach out and picked up the photos then quickly looked at them "Ah!" I screeched out, I started to get lightheaded..I fell back causing a loud THUD to ring throughout the dining room.

I felt as I started to be shook, I cracked open my eyes to look at Britt..She was smirking and snorting trying to keep from laughing, I pursed my lips and sat up..then I remembered and I broke out crying.

I could tell that everyone was staring at us like we were crazy **(Britt: Which, We are -smirks-... Me: -cries- Zetsu..Itachi..WHAAAAA!!!!.. Britt: -shakes her head- you're so pitiful) **Britt fell over laughing so hard, I jumped up and looked around at everyone teary eyed.

I locked eyes with Zetsu, I started to cry again "Why does this always happen?" I cried out as I ran to Zetsu, I jumped in his lap crying my eyes out. I could tell everyone was thinking that I was on crack or mentally challenged.

"What's so damn funny?!" Hidan asked glaring at Britt, Kakuzu looked at me "Why are you crying?..In Zetsu's lap?!?" He yelled starting to glare daggers at Zetsu, I rubbed my eyes as I looked over at Kakuzu "It's worse than yours, Kuzu-sensai" I said going back to crying, Britt jumped up with an evil smirk..that could ALMOST show Konan's up..but, Konan can still scare ya shitless.

She picked up the photos and held one out for everyone to see, I could feel as Zetsu froze and then I could hear chuckles that was quickly turned into full laughter, I felt as I was picked up and sat onto the table.

I looked up at Zetsu and froze, He glared heavily at me. My lip quivered as I tried to keep from crying out, Zetsu then turned his yellow eyes from me to..someone else at the table.

Red eyes locked onto Yellow..with the intent to kill, At least They didn't try to kill me! "Stacy?!" I jumped and looked over at Kakuzu, He glared at me "Why are you more bothered by Zetsu and Itachi kissing..than me frenching the leader?!?!" I stared wide eyed at Kakuzu, I started to cry again.

I hopped off and ran up to Kakuzu and hugged him tightly "BUT I HATE ITACHI MORE THAN PEIN!!!" I cried out into his chest, I looked up at him with tears flowing down my cheeks "You're Making Everything Worse!!" I brought my hands to my head "Ahh!! The Mental Damage!! Pein and Kuzu's Tongues Fighting Each other!!!" I yelled out as I fell backwards, I could hear as the laughing got even louder.

I laid on the floor letting the memories of Kakuzu and Pein..and Zetsu and Itachi's kisses swim around my head..I felt as bile started to rise in my throat, I jumped up "Getting sick!!!" I yelled as I ran out the room and towards the trashcan in the kitchen, I could hear footsteps.

As I released my contents into the trashcan, I felt as a hand was laid onto my back "You alright?" I heard Britt's voice say softly, I stood up and glared at her "You actually care, No..I'm dying" I said sarcastically as I grabbed a paper towel wiping my mouth off, Britt smiled and she shrugged "You know I was just playing around with you but..why did you get so upset..that you puked?" Britt asked, She then poked my belly.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you was pregnant..But you lost your virginity just a few days ago! Now if it had been two months..I'd worry then" Britt said starting to laugh, I froze at the word 'Pregnant'..I never liked that word..It always brought me fear.

Britt looked confused at my expression, She laid a hand on my shoulder "Stacy! Hey, You know I was joking..right?" Britt asked as she shook me, I snapped from my daze and looked over at her "Yea, I know" I said laughing softly, Britt smirked as she walked back into the dining room.

I shook my head as I walked over to the fridge, I picked up a water bottle "Gah, I hate puking" I said bitterly as I started to twist off the cap to the water, I took a drink then I took some water rinsing out my mouth. I turned around and almost jumped outta my skin.

I was forced to swallow the water and I felt tears in my eyes at how bad my throat hurt right now "Ita-Itachi" I croaked out shocked that Itachi was here..and I didn't even know it! What The Hell Is Wrong With My Senses?!

He simply stared at me with those red eyes, His eyes narrowed slightly. My eyes widen as I stared into his red orbs. I quickly looked away, I forgot that I shouldn't look into Itachi's eyes when we're alone.

"I'm so-sorry?" I said unsure of his staring, I heard as his foot shifted. I lifted my eyes back up to him and watched as he walked back into the dining room, I furrowed my eye brows..What..was that..Why did Itachi do that? Was he trying to tell me something or do something?

My eyes widen..Oh Crap!! He was warning me!! When he narrowed his eyes, He was telling me to watch out!! Damnit! What's he planning? I have a feeling that I should stay around someone..Zetsu, Is gonna be upset about him and Itachi.

Kakuzu, Is gonna be pissed for A LONG time about frenching the leader...Kisame, Is going to be mad at me for making Britt give him a lap dance..tho..I thought he would enjoy that..hmm..anyway.

Sasori, No..I'm still being cautious of him..Pein, Uh..I should try and avoid him too..Tobi, I know I can trust him! But..will he protect me against other the other Akatsuki?..still, He's not out to get me.

Konan, Is most likely mad at me as well..Deidara, Is a little upset with me..but He'd protect me! For Britt he should..I have to talk with him anyway..Hidan, Oh..Hell no, Unless I wanna die! I need to avoid him as well.

So..Stick around Britt, Deidara and Tobi at all times..Try not to be alone..and never bump into Hidan, Pein, Sasori or Itachi while alone either..darn..I only have three people to stick with to stay away from four men out to get me.

I closed my eyes in concentration..I'm doomed if I'm ever alone, but..what if I'm in the shower..or when I make food! Okay..I'm getting a little paranoid..for one..I'm in the shower, That's near Tobi's and Zetsu's room..If I scream, They would hear..So, I don't have to worry about that but..what about..

"Stacy!" I jumped as Britt's voice yelled from the dining room, I looked towards the opened doorway..I couldn't see anyone from the angle I was standing "U-Uh, Coming!" I called as took another drink of water, I wiped the sweat from thinking to hard off my forehead and walked into the dining room.

I could feel as everyone's eyes landed on me, I blushed trying to hide my uneasiness "Now, I'm sure all of you..mainly the ones out to kill Stacy.." Britt started as she pointed at me standing next to her, I looked at her confused "Will like this..but..I'm sorry for the ones who'll find this disgusting, disturbing, filthy, nasty.." I felt as my eye brow started to twitch.

"Fugly..hmm..and pitiful!" I gave Britt an evil glare, She just smirked at me as she picked up a few photos "Okay..first of all, Itachi spun the bottle" I froze "and it landed on.." I closed my eyes in hopes of not crying "Stacy!!" Britt yelled pointing at me, I clenched my teeth to keep from jumping on her and choking her to death!

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked holding back his smirk, I crossed my arms over my chest readying myself for Britt's attack "They had to have sex!!" Britt yelled causing my eyes to shoot open, Everyone instantly turned to look at me..Zetsu and Kakuzu having hate in their eyes.

I felt like breaking down and crying my eyes out "But!" Britt started "She didn't want to, so I made her take the punishment..That I made myself, Thank you very much" Britt said as she started bowing, I glared at her..She's Enjoying This To Much!!

"What..**Punishment?**" Zetsu asked not moving his eyes from me, Britt snorted "To do it with Sasori" Britt said then started laughing, I shrunk in my seat..okay, I'm really gonna regret this later!

"Stacy?" Both Zetsu and Kakuzu asked darkly, I sweat dropped and chanced a glance at everyone..of course, Zetsu and Kakuzu was beyond pissed..Kisame and Deidara was looking at me like 'Poor poor girl'..Pein was looking at me disgusted, okay..I'm really starting to hate him!

Konan was looking at me slightly surprised..Hidan was about to fall out of his chair laughing so hard, I'mma choke him!!..Tobi was simply looking at me, He already knew it anywayz.

Now then..To Itachi and Saso..OMG!! IS THAT A SMIRK?! No wait..SMIRKS?!?!..Okay is it just me..or is the famous emotionless weasel and puppet boy.. smirking?!? oh..my..fudging..jashin.

I felt as I froze in my spot, I then whined as I sunk into my seat "That's fucking hilarious!!" Hidan yelled with a really amused look, Britt nodded her head "But" Britt started once more getting everyone's attention once again.

"She didn't wanna do that either" Britt said with a smile, She looked over the photos "So.." Britt smirked "She spun the bottle..If it landed on either Sasori or Deidara..she would do Sasori..If it landed on Itachi or Kisame, then she would do Itachi" Britt said smirking evilly, I shrunk in my seat even more.

"Well..who was it?" Kisame asked wondering if it was his partner after all, Britt turned over the photos "Sasori!" She cheered and everyone raised up in their seats to see a picture of me and Sasori holding hands as we walked to the closet.

Hidan and Britt broke out laughing, I closed my eyes tightly "Sasori?!" Zetsu, Kakuzu and Deidara asked looking at the puppet man, He looked boredly at them "Like I remember" Sasori replied before his eyes landed on me, I bit my lip.

"Ahaha, Hey pfft Stacy!!" Hidan yelled trying to control his laughter, I cracked open my eyes and looked over at him "Hmm?" I whined out and he rose his hands, He did a VERY disturbing hand movement "You've seen first fucking hand! Does Sasori have a dick?!" Hidan yelled causing Britt's laughter to get even louder, I closed my eyes and blushed deeply.

"Wanna know what Sasori said when Stacy pointed out that fact?! 'Awww..That's mean, Just because I'm a puppet..Doesn't mean I don't have a pee-pee' AHAHAHA!!! I Can't Believe Sasori said that!!" Britt spoke as Sasori in a girly tone causing Hidan to burst out laughing, Deidara shifted uncomfortably.

Sasori turned his eyes to Britt and narrowed his brown eyes, I blushed even worse..Britt still didn't know that me and Sasori didn't do anything..too bad..I still need to pay him back..but that was the OTHER Sasori..not THIS Sasori..But..I'm starting to feel guilty..okay, after everything dies down..I'll paint Sasori's room, WITH MY CLOTHES ON!! Pfft..like I'd paint it naked..That means I gotta wait until he's gone doing something.

I felt as the hair on the back of my neck stood up, I blinked as I looked over at two certain someones..I squeaked as I shrunk in my seat, Both Zetsu and Kakuzu was glaring at me with a look that could kill!

"Okay okay.." Britt said trying to calm down her laughing, She reach back into the bag..She picked up a few photos then started flipping through them throwing some back in there..then she smirked at the last one, I closed my eyes as a wave of tears hit me.

"After Sasori and Stacy got out of the closet, For some unknown reason..She sat in his lap instead of between Konan and Kisame like she was suppose to" Britt said and I could tell she was smirking! "Anyway, She spun the bottle..and it landed on..Konan!" Britt cheered pointing at the blue haired woman, Konan looked over at Britt and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What'd they have to do, un?" Deidara asked glancing over at Konan, He winced "Make out" Britt said then it grew silent, I cracked open an eye chancing a glance at everyone..Oh! The Smirks!! and the evil death glare from Konan. Britt chuckled.

"But.." Everyone turned their attention back to Britt, I breathed out thankful "She chose the punishment, So..Of course, I came up with the punishment!" Britt cheered and I looked sadly up at her, I knew what was coming up.

"I made her sing a love song to none other than..ITACHI!!!" Britt cheered pointing at the blind weasel, Everyone looked at Itachi "What kind of love song?" Kisame asked with a smirk, Britt chuckled "I love to hear you say that you love me, With words so sweet.." Britt sang softly causing me to cry pitifully in my hands, Konan rose an eyebrow.

"When your eyes say it by Britney Spears?" Konan asked and Britt nodded, Konan looked distant then slowly smirked "That's funny to imagine" Konan said happily, I rose my eye brows "Is everyone on Britt's side?" I mumbled out looking to the floor, I heard as the room grew quiet..which was weird.

"OH MY JASHIN!!!" Britt screamed right next to me, I jumped and fell out of my chair. I was lucky enough to catch myself before I broke my nose on the floor, I looked horrified up at Britt.

She was trying her best not to laugh, Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she stared at a few photos. I sweat dropped as I stood back up, I looked over her shoulder "..hehehehahahaHAHAHA!!!!" I busted out laughing after I glanced at the photos, Britt joined me.

"What is it this time?" Kisame growled out cocking up one of his eye brows, Me and Britt looked over at him. I placed my hand over her mouth and she placed one of hers over my mouth.

We closed our eyes trying to stop laughing but the pictures just kept popping up in our minds, We bit our lip as another burst of laughter was hitting us. I opened my eyes and noticed how everyone was loosing their patience, I shook my head and took Britt's hand off my mouth.

I grabbed the photos and cleared my throat "Okay..After my little..song..We went our own ways..and..Britt seemed to go crazy with the camera..really..anyway, Who should we start with first?" I asked and Britt snorted, She cleared her throat.

"I Say Sasori!!" She cheered and I chuckled, I dug through the bottom of the bag that was almost empty "Okay..I got..one, two, three, four..pfft five..Okay, Lets start when Sasori made..food!!" I cheered causing Sasori to freeze, Almost everyone leaned in their seats at the pictures I had.

"First of all..Sasori started making cup cakes and.." I turned around the photo of Sasori in an apron, I heard silence then laughing busted out of Deidara and Hidan. Sasori narrowed his eyes as he looked to me, I wiped my eye of a tear.

"Then..Britt must've took these..but..wait, I had the camera! How did you..?" I asked looking to her, She shrugged "I didn't take any pictures other than the.. girlie one" She smirked, I furrowed my eye brows and shrugged.

"Anyway, Sasori seemed to..blow up a cake" I said turning over a picture of Sasori and the kitchen covered in yellow cake mix, I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Hidan and Deidara's laughter got even louder! Kisame even joined them.

"Then..These are the best of them all..Sasori's a...PRINCESS!!!" I yelled turning around three pictures of Sasori in a pink dress..posing for the camera "Sasori of the pink dress!" Britt yelled falling over laughing her butt off, I smirked and started laughing.

"I knew he looked like a chick!!" I yelled holding my stomach laughing so hard, I noticed from the corner of my eye as something moved. I looked up just as Sasori jumped in front of me "Oh shizz nits!!" I yelled dodging his attempt to choke me, I started to run to my right to get away from the man about to kill me.

I ducked when he tried to grab me, I smiled and started to laugh trying to keep from crying "Kuzu-sensai! Heeeeeelp!" I yelled while laughing as I jumped in his lap, I hugged my knees tightly waiting for the impact.

After I didn't feel myself being ripped apart, I looked up at Sasori..Sasori and Kakuzu was playing the glaring game, They both had murder in their eyes "Ooookay.." Britt said smiling nervously, She picked up the rest of the pictures and the one on the table.

"Time for..ITACHI!!!" Britt cheered causing everyone to turn their attention to her, I smiled when Sasori seemed he wasn't going to try and kill me..right now anyway.. "Okay first of all..OMFG!! Stacy! These are hilarious!!" Britt yelled flipping through them, I chuckled at the memory.

I shifted my position to where I sat inbetween Kakuzu's legs and on reaction he wrapped his arms around me, I smiled happily as I watched Britt "First up..Itachi Singing!!" Britt cheered turning over a picture of Itachi singing with a smile on his face..as he looked like he was trying to suduce someone -cough-Britt-cough-

"Then.." Britt sat the picture down on the table with Sasori's pictures "..pfft, Itachi..doing laundry!!" Britt cheered flipping the picture over with Itachi sorting clothes, I heard as Hidan, Deidara and Kisame snorted.

"Hmm.." Britt let out placing the pictures onto the table "Itachi..is smiling!! Omg!" Britt screeched turning the picture over, Kisame's eyes widened as he leaned in his seat to look closly at the picture. I looked over at Itachi seeing him not moving as he simply stared at Britt.

Hidan, Kisame and Deidara started to laugh, Britt snorted as she placed the photo down "I knew Itachi was a drag queen!" Britt cheered turning over two Pictures of Itachi in a brown fluffy dress, Kisame busted out laughing with Hidan and Deidara. I guess seeing S-rank crimanals (Which are guys :3) in dresses never gets old.

I chuckled as Britt held the last photo, She laid the dress pics onto the table then smirked devilishly. Britt looked like a cat trapping a mouse, I watched as Britt looked to me with the same look. I smirked and nodded.

"Now..this is the funniest thing I have ever seen of Itachi in my whole life, I don't think it can get any more pitiful" Britt said as she slowly turned the picture over, I heard as silence fell over the whole room..

"AHAHAHA!!!" Hidan and Kisame boomed out as they fell backwards outta their chairs, Deidara doubled over laughing his butt off. Kuzu even stiffened then started chuckling. Tobi gasped at the photo before he busted out laughing as well.

Pein looked angerily at the photo while Konan stared wide eyed at the pic, She then looked to Itachi before she started laughing like crazy..Totally unlike everyone! Zetsu even started to chuckle!

Britt fell to the floor laughing herself, I started to laugh until I felt a chill go down my spine. I sighed as I closed my eyes..I knew exactly what it was now..I opened my eyes and looked around to notice..Both Itachi and Sasori glaring at me with death in their eyes, yup..I'mma die..

I started to chuckle nervously then cleared my throat "Why me? Britt helped!" I yelled pointing over the table where Britt use to stand, Britt instantly jumped up and smiled at me "Yea but..I'm forgivable, You're not" Britt said winking at me, I felt as my eye brow twitched.

"Not quite.." Pein began as he stood "Neither of you are forgivable" Pein said looking at both me and Britt, We looked to him and gulped..Here..IS WHERE WE DIE!!!!!! "Go easy?" Me and Britt squeaked as Pein glared heavily at us, Pein rose an eye brow "Doubt it" He replied causing me and Britt to shed tears of fear.

**--**

**(A/N) NNNOOOO!!!! WE GONNA DIEZ!!!! -starts crying like the pitiful girl I am-**

**Britt: Yeesh, you're so gloomy! Cheer up!! They won't kill us!! We have VERY powerful weapons -smirks evilly-**

**Me: We do?**

**The Akatsuki Men: You do? -asks behind door-**

**Britt: We have...BOOBIES!!!! -pulls off shirt-**

**Me: :3 WE DOZ HAVE BOOBIES!!! -rips off shirt-**

**The Men: ....LET US IN!!! -starts crying as they scratch at bedroom door- We want boobies!! (Un)**

**Me and Britt: ALWAYS WORKS!!! -gives thumbs up-**

**BTW, The last pic of Itachi was when he was crying -Starts laughing- Oh the image!! SO FUNNY!!! and sorry if this chappy wasn't as funny as you thought it'd be..I kinda rushed through this and had writers block!**


	27. Pein's Request

**(A/N) I'm glad I'm a woman -smiles happily- okay, Enjoy chap 27 of 'We Are Where?!' ^^ I'm sorry for the long updates, I've been having major stupidly gay modem (Internet thingy :3) problems..have to get a new one, Stupid Mother fudger..**

**Britt: For Stacy to act like that..it must be extremely annoying, anyway..as always!! Me nor Stacy owns Naruto!! ENJOY!!!**

**Me: Oh btw, This is another funny chap..I just love the funny chapters!! and..I'll list everything at the end of this chappy..it'll all make sense soon :3**

**Aswell, This is a LONG chapter!**

**--**

_"Go easy?" Me and Britt squeaked as Pein glared heavily at us, Pein rose an eye brow "Doubt it" He replied causing me and Britt to shed tears of fear._

Britt started laughing nervously then all of a sudden she bolted for the doorway, She fell onto her butt after she slammed into a hard chest. She looked up and squeaked in fear at Hidan's glare, She gulped as she crawled backwards but she stopped when she bumped into a pair of legs.

Britt looked up and whined, I watched feared as Pein picked Britt up by the back of her dress. I was about to stand but felt as the arms around me got tighter, I squeaked as I looked over my shoulder at Kakuzu. I froze at how his eyes held anger and Sasori bent down to be level with my face.

I started to cry mentally as I felt Kakuzu stand, Kakuzu picked me up just enough to keep my feet off the ground..I sighed "We totally brought this upon ourselves.." I mumbled looking around, Everyone either looked like they were going to kill us or smirking like a fox.

I sweat dropped as Kakuzu placed me by Britt right infront of Pein, Me and Britt glanced at eachother and started to sob on the inside. Pein crossed his arms over his chest "Explain this whole thing" Pein replied through clenched teeth, Britt chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Well..it all started when me and Stacy was doing dishes..then she found some kind of crack behind a picture..So we loo.." Britt was cut off as Pein narrowed his eyes hatefully, Both me and Britt gulped as we hugged eachother "You found my secret recipes" Pein questioned darkly, Me and Britt nodded slightly.

"So you made one of the Emotional potions..which one?" Pein asked glaring hatefully, I gulped "The happy one.." I replied and I jumped as Pein narrowed his eyes even more and I didn't even think that was possible!

"You slipped it into the sake..didn't you?" Konan asked smirking like a fox, Me and Britt nodded as we closed our eyes "LETS KILL THEM!!!" Hidan yelled causing me and Britt to whine as we hunched over, I heard metal clinging..Hidan's scythe..good bye cruel, cruel world. I guess it was worth it all!

After awhile I noticed that me and Britt weren't getting rip to shreds, I cracked open my eye to see Pein with a very thoughtful look..He then looked quickly at me, He had a weird glint in his ringed eyes that scared the living crap outta me!

"Until I figure out your punishment, I know alittle activity you two can do.." Pein started causing me and Britt to shrink "You two are to sing for us, Since we don't recall you singing" I heard groans and interesting 'hmm's, Me and Britt blinked up at Pein..then we looked at eachother with happiness in our eyes.

Inside, both me and Britt was screaming 'WE'RE ALIIIIIVE!!! THANK YOU BOOBIES!!!!' If we were dudes, We'd be dead..end of story. "Don't get your hopes up, This isn't your punishment" Pein said darkly causing me and Britt to quickly look at him, We got tears in our eyes..Pein can be a total prick.

"Wh-When..?" I asked shakingly, Pein rose an eye brow "After lunch, Now go clean" Pein ordered darkly causing mine and Britt's skin to crawl, Pein narrowed his eyes "Now" Pein said causing me and Britt to jump, We both nodded as we ran out of the diningroom and into the kitchen starting dishes.

Everyone looked over at the leader with a confused look, Britt popped her head through the doorway "Can we pick our own songs?" She asked uberly confused, Pein's eye brow twitched "Yes" Pein growled out, Britt sighed out "That kinda makes it fun" Britt mumbled going back to dishes, I quickly walked into the dining room and grabbed an armful of dirty dishes.

I quickly walked past the members not wanting to look at their faces...

**--Near Lunch--**

Gah..I'm soooo tired! Me and Britt did the dishes as quickly as we could..then we had to go up and clean Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Deidara's room..I'll admit.. Kakuzu's was clean and Kisame's was semi clean but..DEIDARA AND HIDAN ARE PIGS!!! It took me and Britt a whole hour to scrub Hidan's walls of the blood..do not get me started on the carpet..oh..I think my fingers were bleeding after that..

And oh gawd! Deidara loved to experiment with his clay! I don't know how much crusted clay I found in the carpet..and..have you smelled his room?! Who Died In There?!? Atleast Hidan's room smelled like a man..Deidara's smelt like a dumpster! I think that they did all that on purpose..

"COUCH!!" Britt screeched as she jumped on the couch "Sweet, Sweet couch" Britt said rubbing her cheek against the couch, I sighed as I sat down. I looked up at the clock and groaned "Oh no..I gotta start cooking in like..fifteen minutes" I said with tears in my eyes, Britt looked over at me "Then we have to..darn it! We don't have time to pick out the songs!" Britt said then sighed out very anime like.

I looked over at her "You can pick them out, I trust you" I said causing her to jump up and smile, I sweat dropped "Really?!" She asked clapping as she jumped up and down, I chuckled nervously..she is so much like Tobi right now.

"Uh..yeah, Sure" I said then screeched when Britt jumped in my lap, She hugged me tightly "OMFG!! Thank you Stacy!! I wuv yaz!" Britt cheered as she jumped up and ran out of the living room, I pursed my lips "And, I'm suppose to be the hyper one" I said as I stood, I walked into the kitchen fixing my silk dress that I keep forgetting that I'm wearing..I'm lucky that I didn't wrinkle or stain it while I was cleaning!

I walked to the fridge and picked up my water bottle from earlier then twisted the cap off, I drank some of the pure ice cold water then placed it back into the fridge. I looked around the kitchen then started getting out stuff for lunch.

**--Forty Five Minutes Later--**

Forty five minutes and Britt still wasn't back..and I've been all alone, Which totally makes me uncomfortable..I thought I was suppose to stay around someone, I guess I'm unlucky..Which, I'm lucky to even be alive.

I sighed out as I flipped the grilled cheese sandwich on the stove, I decided to make a normal lunch..and yes, It takes forty five minutes to make enough sandwiches for twelve people..but..Sasori and Zetsu probably won't eat it..that's just extra, That Kakuzu'll kill me over..anywho, It be done.

I placed the last sandwich onto a plate with two others, I then started carrying the plates into the dining room..two by two then finally I got them all in there..still, I haven't seen anyone since me and Britt cleaned Hidan's room..which he watched us as he sat on his bed, oh! He is sooooo annoying 'You missed a fucking spot' EVERY two minutes!! Gah! I just wanted to rip off his head!!

I sighed trying to calm myself down, I smiled happily as I started to walk into the kitchen "Oof" I let out as I ran into something hard, I blinked then looked up and froze..Oh shizz nits..Speak of the devil..

Purple eyes bursted out hate at me, I squeaked as I started to back up "So, I finally got you the fuck alone" Hidan said darkly as he cocked his head, I gulped..This is where I'll probably die "But, I look forward to fucking seeing you get punished" Hidan said glaring at me, My eyes widened..If..Hidan is looking forward to it then.. Uh-oh.

Me and Britt really are dead! If they don't kill us, I have a feeling we'll want to be dead "Uhmm..Lunch's done" I said walking out quickly leaving Hidan smirking evilly, I breathed a sigh of relief when I was in silence once again.

I looked towards the livingroom as I heard the TV, I blinked as I walked into the room and saw Kisame, Tobi and Deidara sitting at the couch watching some kind of action movie..I only like a certain few action movies, I'm a comedy fan myself..but oh well.

"Foods done, Where's everyone else?" I said softly as I stood behind the couch where Tobi sat, The three looked up at me "They'll be down, They wouldn't miss this for anything" Kisame said chuckling darkly as he stood, Kisame passed me with Tobi following.

Deidara placed his hand on my shoulder "I feel bad for you two, un" Deidara said softly as he walked into the diningroom, I closed my eyes letting tears fall from them "Stacy!" I jumped and looked towards the livingroom doorway that lead into the hallway, Britt came rushing in with a CD.

"I got the perfect songs!" She cheered and I sweat dropped, I then blinked "Wait..how did you find music?" I asked pointing at the CD in her hand, She smirked "I found a computer in Pein's room, Don't tell him though..Who knew that the Akatsuki had high speed internet?" Britt mumbled looking thoughtful, I smiled "Good for us!" I cheered happily and she nodded.

We both froze when a weird air filled the room, We gulped then turned to look at the doorway. Pein stood there with Kakuzu beside him, They both looked emotionless at us "Uh..foods done" I said nervously, They passed us with out a word..Not even a glance, wow..They sure are acting weird..We didn't make them THAT mad, did we?

"Awkward" Britt sang as she looked back to me, I nodded "Yea, Lets go eat..Konan, Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu should be down in a bit" I said as I started to walk towards the diningroom, Britt followed beside me "Okay" She said happily.

I'll have to admit..I couldn't eat..My stomach was in knots, I guess it's because me and Britt'll be singing and the Akatsuki aren't on the happy potion..so, Whatever they hear will make them judge us! What if I suck and they all hate me?

I felt as my cheeks started to heat up out of nervousness "Aww, The little girl is getting nervous" My eyes flew open as I looked towards Hidan, He glared at me daringly. I chose to brush it off, Britt looked sadly at me.

"Go get everything ready" Pein glared at us "Kisame, Help them" Pein said turning his glare over at Kisame, The shark man furrowed his eye brows before he sighed "Yes, Leader" Kisame said as he stood, I stood then looked to Britt.

She still held a half eaten sandwich, She pouted "I don't even get to finish my sandwich" Britt grumbled as she stood, Me and Britt followed Kisame out the dining room and into the livingroom. I looked over at Britt and she had a dark gloom cloud over her head.

I shook my head as I looked back to Kisame, He stopped and looked around the livingroom "How are we even going to do this?" Kisame grumbled looking at the couch and TV, Me and Britt looked at eachother then sighed.

We watched as Kisame started to move the Tv, We walked to the couch and started to pull a section of it to the side "Hey Britt.." I began catching her attention "Since they're gonna kill us anyway..how about we go all out?" I asked blushing at my thoughts, Britt looked to Kisame then back at me.

"Like what?" She asked raising one of her brown eye brows, I glanced at Kisame before fully focusing on Britt "Like..Dancing" I whispered as we pushed the section up by the wall, Britt looked thoughtful then smirked.

"Almost like a stripper?" She asked causing me to freeze, I blushed deeply "Well..I wouldn't say that..but yea, On some songs" I replied blushing even worse at the thought of ripping off my clothes infront of all the Akatsuki. Britt chuckled "I'm so in" She said looking evilly at Kisame, The shark man looked over his shoulder then looked confused.

I waved meaning to not worry about it, I looked to Britt "You're going to enjoy this, Aren't you?" I asked still blushing, Britt chuckled "Oh yeeeea" She said as she started walking to the livingroom doorway, I sighed..This will be totally embarrassing, but fun as hell.

Okay, We got all the seats ready and the stage had a curtain..meaning me and Britt could change and such during between songs. I blushed deeply at the outfit I was putting on, Britt was whistling happily..I seriously think she loves to torture men.

Konan stood by us watching us with a small barely visible smile, She saw our outfits and knew that this was going to be funny as all fudging hell "Okay, Everyone's seated" Konan said to me and Britt, Britt was currently combing her hair. I took a deep breath as Konan walked from the curtain and out to the others.

Me and Britt heard as the music started, We looked at eachother and nodded. We then walked proudly out side, I heard as it instantly got silent..It was probably our outfits..Britt wore a ripped worn out blue jean skirt that stopped above her knees and her shirt was nothing more but a black leather jacket opened showing off her black bra with black high heels.

I wore a black skirt that went to my mid thigh and fish net stalkings, My shirt was a dark red worn out belly shirt while I wore red high heels..We both will be singing

"You know I love it, When you're down on your knees

And I'm a junky for the way that you please

You shut me up, When you swallow me down" I pushed Britt to the nearest wall and placed my lips by her own.

"My back to the wall you're going to town" I stepped back trying not to blush.

"I almost told you that I loved you

Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie" Britt walked up to me grabbing my leg placing it at her hip, Like she was the dude.

"I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me

I almost told you that I loved you" We stepped back from eachother and began swinging our hips.

"I hate to say it but it has to be said

You look so fragile as I fuck with your head

I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on" Britt grabbed my hand pulling me into her chest.

"If sex is the drug then what is the cost?" I placed my finger over Britt's lips and stepped back.

"I almost told you that I loved you

Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie" Britt did the same as earlier, Bringing my leg over her hip.

"I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me

I almost told you that I loved you

I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need

My love is like a fucking disease" Britt held out her hand

"You can give me your hand, you can make your demands" I grabbed her hand

"I'm the hardest motherfucker to please" I then pulled Britt towards me, Britt picked me up and I swung my legs around her waist. I grabbed her hair throwing my head back, Britt released me and I landed back onto the ground.

"I almost told you that I loved you

Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie" We did the same as before

"I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me

I almost told you that I loved you

I almost told you that I loved you

Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie" Britt grabbed my hand pulling me towards her once more, Our lips came from an inch of touching as we continued to sing.

"I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me

I almost told you that I loved you" Me and Britt then stepped back and glanced at everyone, There was dead silence. Half of the men were gawking at us, Britt winked while I blushed slightly. Britt turned her back to them and began to tease them by moving her hips, I quickly grabbed her arm dragging her behind the curtain.

As me and Britt were getting out of our punk girl outfits Konan walked up, She smiled at us "You girls were good, The look on their faces everytime you two would almost kiss or just touch eachother..It all was priceless" Konan said causing Britt to chuckle, She pulled on her yellow dress.

I fixed my silk dress that I wore earlier, Britt was making sure her outfit was all in good condition. Konan smirked at us "You girls go kill them" She said as she walked out once again, We smiled at eachother "No problem there" Britt said as the music started, We both walked out onto the stage.

"I'm addicted to..Every single thing ya do

I'm dying inside" We began to slowly dance to the music.

"You're sucking me down

It makes me feel, I'm gonna drown

It's killing me now

All you do is bring me down

All this time and all your lies

It has to be no surprise

Now, I realize it now" Me and Britt sang softly as we danced the best we could to the beat

"How could you cheat on me

Then turn your back on me

You told me all the lies and hypnotized and I believed

How could you cheat on me

Then turn your back on me

You told me all the lies and hypnotized and I believed

I'm coming to know all the secrets that you hold

You think I'm a fool and I don't know what you do

But I look in your eyes and I finally realize

In all this time and all your lies

It has been no surprise

Now, I realize it now

How could you cheat on me

Then turn your back on me

You told me all the lies and hypnotized and I believed

How could you cheat on me

Then turn your back on me

You told me all the lies and hypnotized and I believed" Me and Britt turned to eachother

"And now with all your pride

You still can't look me in the eyes" Britt sang softly looking hurt at me.

"And now in all your shame

You can't even speak my name" I sang to her returning the hurt look, We then turned back to the Akatsuki.

"How could you cheat on me

Then turn your back on me

You told me all the lies and hypnotized and I believed

How could you cheat on me

Then turn your back on me

You told me all the lies and hypnotized and I believed

I'm addicted to every single thing you do

I'm dying inside.." We looked at eachother and smiled, Wasn't like a stripper song but it was a good one. I smiled happily. I knew I could trust Britt with the songs, She picked out the awesomeist ones! That we can sing anyway.

Music started to play causing me to freeze, I then smiled..I absolutely LOVE this song, I smirked to Britt.

"Take my hand lets go,

Somewhere we can rest our souls.

We'll sit where it's warm,

You say look we're here alone" I started singing softly while Britt looked warmly at me

"I was running in circles,

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect

I'm scattered through this life

If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel,

With wings let me burn tonight

I was running in circles,

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect" I sang then turned to look at Britt

"I see me, Writin' on this paper.

Prayin' for some savior.

Wishin' to intake her and save her" Britt started to sing as I danced to the music slowly

In a world so, so godless so thoughtless,

I don't know how we wrought this,

All the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin' myself.

Just wheelin' myself.

Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.

Cause it's all that assures me.

It's worth all that hurts me" I looked to Britt as we both began to sing

"I'd give you my heart,

And let you just hold it.

I'd give you my soul,

But I already sold it." We pointed to Kakuzu causing everyone's eyes to land on him, We smiled and continued to sing

"On that day, The day I walked away in December.

I will always remember.

I'll regret it forever.

I remember brown eyes,

So sad and blue skies.

Turned to darkness and night.

I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe,

Won't bleed unless you bleed.

Won't be unless you be,

'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.

I was running in circles,

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect

I was running in circles,

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect" We both sang Together, Britt will be in Italic for the rest of the song

"I've gone away,

Seen better times in yesterday (_I hurt myself_).

It's hard to say,

That everything will be okay (_I hurt myself_).

I've gone away,

Seen better times in yesterday (_I hurt myself_).

It's hard to say,

That everything will be okay (_I hurt myself_)" I looked over at Britt and smiled happily, She returned it as she turned walking towards the small backstage. I glanced out just long enough to see Pein's thoughtful look. I blushed as I quickly walked backstage.

I looked to Britt to see her pulling up her dress, A very tight light blue dress that fluffs out at the bottom which was at her knees and had yellow sun designs all over. It didn't have any shoulder straps, It was just like a tube top..Still..How Does She Get Her Boobs Into Those?!? Oh well, I guess I'll find out.

Britt turned her back to me "Zip me, then I'll help you" She said and I nodded as I grabbed the zipper, I zipped her up then started to strip me of my clothes.

"Ready?" I asked Britt and she nodded twirling her fingers around her high pig tails, I made sure my high pony tail was in place then I started to walk out on stage. My outfit was a orange fluffy dress almost exactly like Britt's, Except mine had yellow swirl designs all over it. This song will be sooo corny, But it's fun to dance and sing to. The beat started..

"I'm coming up, so you better get this party started

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night,

Everybody's waiting for me to arrive

Sending out the message to all of my friends

We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz

I got lotz of styles, Get my gold diamond rings

I can go for miles, If you know what I mean" Me and Britt sang in perfect tune, We knew this song well.

"I'm coming up, so you better get this party started (I'm coming up, I'm coming)

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started

Pumpin' up the volume, breakin' down to the beat

Cruising through the west side

We'll be checkin' the scene

Boulevard is freakin', As I'm coming up fast

I'll be burning rubber, You'll be kissing my ass

Pull up to the bumper, Get out of the car

License plate says Stunner number one superstar"

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started (I'm coming up you better..)

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started (Get this party started)" Me and Britt began dancing to the beat, We looked at eachother and smirked..We looked like little girls dressing up to play princess, Expect we have boobs and wore high heels now.

"Making my connection, As I enter the room

Everybody's chillin', As I set up the groove

Pumpin' up the volume, With this brand new beat

Everybody's dancin', And they're dancin' for me

I'm your operator, You can call me anytime

I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started (I'm coming up, I'm coming)

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started (I'm coming up, I'm coming)

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started (I'm coming up you better..)

I'm coming up, so you better get this party started

Get this party started

Get this party started, Right now

Get this party started

Get this party started

Get this party started, Right now" I know, That song was so used but..I guess Britt couldn't help herself, and also..where did she find all these outfi..oh, Konan..Where did Konan get all these? oh wells, I wonder how many more songs we have to sing.

I looked to Britt and smirked, I quickly grabbed her arm dragging her backstage "Stacy, Wait we still have a song" She protested trying to get from my grip, I looked to her "Remember when I said go 'all out'?" I asked and she nodded, I smirked devilishly "Well, I have an awesome Idea..We're going to die anyway, Might as well get as much fun as we possibly can" I said with a glint in my eye.

Britt smirked "You're hanging around me too much, What's this..'Idea'?" She asked causing my smirk to widen, I looked around us "Are there any...wigs?" I asked causing Britt to smirk evilly "Oh yea" She said chuckling darkly

I felt like laughing my butt off right now! This is going to be priceless!!! I'M NOT JOKING!!! But, It will get us killed for sure "Ready?" Britt asked devilishly, I nodded "Ready as I'll ever be" I said flicking the blonde hair from my eyes.

The music started causing me and Britt to look out to the curtain, Both of us then took a deep breath as we stepped out

"Lets go girls..Comeon" Ah man! Everyone's faces when we came out in Deidara wigs and Akatsuki robes was beyond priceless!! Me and Britt almost died laughing then and there!!

"I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out" Me and Britt danced to beat perfectly, Swinging our hips the right way with the music

"Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout" Deidara was sooo freakin' surprised that his mouth hung open! His eye was as big as a dinner plate! Oh Gawd, We're gonna die!!

"No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts, short skirts" Me and Britt grabbed the bottom of our Akatsuki robes, pulling it up showing off our legs then let it drop back down.

"Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance, we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts, short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction

Color my hair, do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman! The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts, short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction

Color my hair do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy, Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman" Me and Britt ripped off our robes, I wore my orange laced bra and hipster panties. Britt wore golden colored laced Bra and hipster panties, Me and Britt almost bursted out laughing when everyone quickly looked at Deidara as if expecting something.

The bomber was shocked into silence, His blue eye searched at each of the members face..Then his face became red "I'M NOT A WOMAN!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I AM!!!! UN!!" Deidara stood grabbing his robe, He ripped it open causing me and Britt to freeze "I HAVE NO BOOBS!!!" Deidara yelled rubbing his chest then glared heavily at us.

"I am going to kill you" He whispered harshly as he started breathing heavily, Kisame and Hidan started to chuckle then it turned into a full out laugh "Lets go" Britt whispered grabbing her robe that laid on the ground, I nodded as I grabbed my own then quickly walked back stage with Britt right behind me.

As soon as we were in privacy Britt fell onto the floor laughing her butt off "Oh gawd! I can't believe he took it so seriously! I mean, He even ripped open his robe to prove that he didn't have boobs!" Britt laughed out and she held her bare stomach, I chuckled "Well, the next one is...Oh yea, hehehehe" I started chuckling evilly causing Britt to grow silent.

"Please don't go psycho while you're dressed as Deidara, It gives me unpleasant thou..oooh, Deidara being evil..oh Deidara, What's with the rope.." I quickly looked at Britt like she was crazy, I shook my head as I slipped off my blonde Deidara wig.

"Get dressed up, We have to hurry" I said picking up my robe slipping it back on, Britt stood as I started buttoning up the robe. Britt pulled off her Deidara wig and started placing her fake Akatsuki robe back on, I smirked..that was funny, Deidara's look of surprise! Oh my gawd! I can't believe how awesomely cool that was!

I sighed as I slipped on my new wig, Britt was giving off an evil aura as she slipped her wig on. I looked over at her and sweat dropped, Okay..she's seriously enjoying this TOO MUCH!!

Me and Britt looked to the curtain "Lets get this show on the road" We walked out..

"Dear Diary, Mood Apathetic" The Hilarity! As soon as we walked out with Itachi wigs and those drawn on..thingies below his eyes, The room grew deadly silent!

"My life is spiraling downwards

I couldn't get enough money,

To go to the blood red romance

And suffocate me dry concert" Me and Britt sang, Of course each word pissing a certain 'someone' off

"It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs

Like, 'Stab my heart because I love you'

And 'rip apart my soul', and of course

'Stabby rip stab stab'

And it doesn't help that

I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either

Like that guy from that band can do

Some days..you know" Me and Britt was forcing our selves to not smile, and be emotionless..which was hard when there's a secretly fuming Uchiha in the room!

"I'm an Emo kid, Non-conforming as can be

You'd be non-conforming too

If you look just like me

I have paint on my nails and make up on my face

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

'Cause I feel real deep, When I'm dressing in drag

I call it freedom of expression

Most just call me a fag

'Cause our dudes look like chicks

And our chicks look like dikes

'Cause Emo is one step, Below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat

I must be Emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows

I must be Emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem

The way I dress, Makes everyday feel like Halloween

I have no real problems, but I like to make believe

I stoles my sister's mascara, Now I'm grounded for a week

Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies

I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing

Girls keep breaking up with me, It's never any fun

They say they already have a pussy,

They don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat

I must be Emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows

I must be Emo

I play guitar and write suicide notes

I must be Emo" Itachi's perfect expression was on the edge of caving in, The murder in his now red eyes just cheered me and Britt on.

"My life is just a black abyss

You know, It's so dark

And it's suffocating me

Grabbing ahold of me and tightening it's grip

Tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans

Which look great on me by the way..

When I get depressed, I cut my wrists in every direction

Hearing songs about getting dumped

Give me an erection

I write in a live journal and wear think rimmed glasses

I told my friends, I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad cheap imitation of Goth

You can read me 'Catcher In The Rye' and watch me jack off

I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life

If I said I liked girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo

I must be Emo

Screw XBox, I play old school Nintendo

I must be Emo

I like to whine and hate my parents

I must be Emo

Me and my friends all look like clones

I must be E-mo" Itachi now was seething, His nose scrunched up and his eyes narrowed to slits.. yup, If Pein doesn't kill us.. Itachi and Deidara will!

"My parents just don't get me, You know

They think I'm gay" We pointed to Kisame

"Just because they saw me kiss a guy

Well, A couple guys" We then pointed to Deidara, Deidara and Itachi seethed while Kisame looked shocked greatly.

"But I mean, It's the 2000's

Can't two or four dudes make out

With eachother without being called gay?

I mean, Chicks dig that sort of thing anyways" Me and Britt shook our heads saying that we weren't attracted to gay guys.

"I don't know diary

Sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me

You're my best friend" Silence filled the room, Then it filled with laughter. Hidan and Kisame held their stomachs laughing so hard, Everyone smirked in amusement "You.." Itachi said glaring at me "I will use Tsukuyomi on you, You will experience the worst pain in your whole life" I looked to Deidara whom was sending me a death glare as well, I sighed..yup, Everyone's after me.

I felt as my arm was grabbed and I was drug backstage, I looked to Britt as she pulled her Itachi wig off "Hey.." She looked to me as she wiped the drawn lines from under her eyes "Why does everyone hate me?" I asked sobbing silently, Britt chuckled as she pulled off my wig.

"No one hates you, Just.. You're the cute innocent one, I'm the cocky evil one.. get my drift?" She asked softly, I looked up at her "You mean.. If they hurt you, You'll kick their ass and if they hurt me.. I'll just.. cry" I said depressed, She clapped "Exactly!", I started to sob once more.

After a few comforting words and minutes of getting prepared, We were ready for the next song "Lets go, This one's gonna be fun!" Britt squealed causing me to looked at her quickly, I sighed.. She was indeed crazy, Music started and we walked out from behind the curtain.

"Yo, Listen up" Kisame's eyes almost popped out of his skull! Yup, We were dressed up as him while singing the most used song for him

"Here's a story about

About alittle guy that lives in a blue world

And all day and all night and everything he sees

Is just blue like him, Inside and outside

Blue his house, With a blue little window

And a blue corvette, And everything is blue

for him and himself, and everybody around

Cuz he ain't got nobody to listen...

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die" Slowly Kisame's shocked face was replaced with rage.

"I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die" We began dancing perfectly to the music, Kinda break dancing.. Gotta love break dancin'!

"I have a blue house with a blue window

Blue is the color of all that I wear

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue" Me and Britt looked to our blue painted hands

"Blue, are the people here that walk around

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside

Blue are the words I say and what I think

Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

I have a blue house with a blue window

Blue is the color of all that I wear

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue" We held out our hands to everyone

"Blue, are the people here that walk around

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside

Blue are the words I say and what I think

Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die" Me and Britt was doing an awesome dance, I almost squealed! This was beyond fun! It's was.. funtastic!

"Inside and outside blue his house

With the blue little window and a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and his-self

And everybody around cause he ain't got

Nobody to listen

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die" The song died out and we struck an awesome pose, Kisame stood up glaring at us "Do You Want To Be Raped By Samehada?!?" I mentally whimpered, That'd would huuuuuurt! I'd rather have a threesome with Itachi and Sasori..and that's pure torture right there!!

Once again, Britt had to drag me backstage. She cringed "That would be a bloody mess, But..I'd have time to kick his ass, Cause he'd shove that giant tampon up yo-" I cut her off by throwing my blue Kisame wig at her "That's Enough!" I squeaked out blushing, She shrugged as she began to get rid of her Kisame outfit.

After a few moments, We were ready and music began to play. I took a deep breath as we walked out.

"Cold late night, So long ago" Everyone grew deadly quiet at our Hidan costumes** (The song has nothing to do with Hidan.. It's just to piss him off :3) **Hidan was the one that seemed to freeze in his spot.

"When I was not so strong you know

A pretty man came to me" We turned and looked lovingly at Deidara

"Never seen eyes so blue

You know, I could not run away

It seemed, We'd seen eachother in a dream

It seemed like he knew me

He looked right through me, yeah" Hidan instantly bursted out with rage, Daring to summon his scythe and cut off our heads. He was stopped as Kakuzu quickly stood grabbing his hands pinning them behind his back as if he was getting arrested, With quick movement..He tied his hands together with medical sewing thread.. ouch.

"'Come on home, girl' He said with a smile

'You don't have to love me yet, Lets get high awhile

But try to understand, Try to understand

Try try try to understand

I'm a magic man'

Winter nights we sang in tune

Played inside the months of moon

Never think of never, Let this spell last forever

Summer lover passed to fall, Tried to realize it all

Mama says she's worried, Growing up in a hurry, yeah

'Come on home, girl' Mama cried on the phone

'Too soon to loose my baby and my girl should be at home'

But try to understand, Try to understand

Try try try to understand

He's a magic man, Mama..ah

He's a magic man" If Britt wasn't scared at all of the deadly death glare Hidan was sending us, Then nothing would scare her.. but still.. Konan's smirk is the scariest thing alive! Compared to Konan's smirk, Hidan's glare is like him saying I love you! Eh..Did I just think about Hidan and I love you in the same sentence?

"'Come on home, girl' He said with a smile

'I cast my spell of love on you, A woMAN from a child" The thought of Deidara saying that to Hidan, Is comical in everyway..but sad. 'Cause they're hot and not gay and all that, Oh crap! If Britt knew I was thinking this, She'd murder me!

"But try to understand, Try to understand, Oh.. oh

Try..Try to understand

Try try try to understand

He's a magic man, Oh yeah

Ohhh, You've got the magic hands" During the music playing, Me and Britt was staring at Hidan. Remembering the look of pure hatred, We held back our fits of laughter. For entertainment purposes of Pein, Though..He'd probably enjoying anything tormenting to the Akatsuki, Hencing why he hasn't stopped us.

"'Come on home, Girl' He said with a smile

'You don't have to love me yet, Lets get high awhile'

But, Try to understand

Try to understand

Try try try to understand

He's a magic man, yeah.. oh" The music stopped and we looked to Hidan, He was standing glaring at our very souls "I'LL _KILL _YOU!!" He roared out with serious flames bursting out behind him, Kakuzu had to dodge a stray flame.

Me and Britt quickly walked backstage, As soon as we were alone... Britt bursted out laughing, I looked to her with a cocked eyebrow as I took off my silver haired wig.

"Is the thought of Hidan killing us amusing?" I asked cringing at whom was going to kill me first, She snorted as she tried to calm down her laughing "No, But the look on his face! Gah! We struck a neeerve" She sang bursting out laughing once more, I sighed then let out a chuckle "Yea, It was hilarious!" I joined her in laughter.

After our laughing fit ended, We were ready and good for the next song.

"You use to say that I was special" Expect everyone's surprise when we come out in Sasori costumes! **(Like Hidan, Has nothing to do with Sasori..just to piss him off!) **

"Everything was right

But now you think I'm wearing too much make-up

and that my dress is too tight" We held up photos of Sasori in a dress, How we got those? Thank Konan, She loves to torture them.

"You got no reasons to be jealous, I never been untrue

So what does it matter if they're lookin, I'm only lookin at you

You should never try to change me, I can be nobody else

and I like the way I am

Baby, What you see is what you get

This is me, Hey you. If you want me don't forget

You should take, Me as I am

'Cause I can promise you

Baby, What you see is what you get" Sasori looked boredly to us, As if he wasn't affected at all.. but, Me and Britt will make him snarl..We'll make him glare and want to kill us! Don't worry, We are women after all.. Women can do ANYthing, Except get another woman pregnant..but anyway!

"I know you watch me, When I'm dancin'

When I party with my friends

I can feel my risen at my back, Baby.. ah na na

I can't help the changes around me, Baby can't you see?

I can be anything you dream of, But I gotta feel free

You should never try to change me, I can be nobody else

and I like the way I am

What you see is what you get

This is me, Hey you. If you want me don't forget

You should take, Me as I am

'Cause I can promise you

Baby, What you see is what you get" Sasori was now at the point where he was watching us _closely_, Meaning..he was about to start glaring!

"You should never try to change me, I can be nobody else

Believe me, You'll be lookin' for trouble

If you hurt me, I can promise

You...You'll be lookin' for trouble, Believe me

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" Sasori's eye was twitching, That's always a good sign of..We're Getting On His Nerves!!

"What you see is what you get

This is me, Hey you. If you want me don't forget

You should take, you should take, Me as I am

'Cause I can promise you

Baby, What you see is what you get

'Cause I can promise you

Baby, What you see is what you get" The music stopped and we quickly looked to Sasori, His eyes were narrowed and he was shaking..with anger!! Booyah, Another win for Britt and Stacy! We're gonna die, But we're gonna die WINNERS!!!

"I need more.." Sasori glared heavier "..Puppets" Britt squeaked while I cringed, I looked quickly to Britt.. She actually showed fear! About Time! She shook her head as she ran backstage leaving me standing alone, I blinked as I looked out to everyone.

Half of the members had murder in their eyes, I smirked nervously as I slowly crept backstage. I glared to Britt "Why did you leave me alone in the forest of DEATH?!" I hissed out, I instantly frowned "...I'm beginning to be too much like you" I shook my head of my craziness.

"Do you KNOW what Sasori does with his puppets?" Britt asked shaking with pure fear, I blinked and shook my head "Uh..No" I replied then she ran up to me grabbing my shoulders, She began shaking me "He.." I gulped "..cleans them with PLEDGE!!" She screamed breathing heavily.

". . ." I simply stared at Britt, I rose an eyebrow "Er.. What's so terrifying about that?" I asked causing her to quickly look at me, I jumped "Do you know how long he cleans just one puppet?" I shook my head slowly "HOURS!! I would not want him to being rubbing me for even a minute" She cringed.

"What about Itachi?" I said slowly smirking, She froze "MENTAL IMAGES!!!" She screamed holding her head, I smirked.. Pay back's a bitch, Isn't it Britt? hehe. I froze with my eyes wide, I quickly shook my head "I'm becoming you!" I yelled looking frightened at Britt, She glared "Ya think?" She growled, I glared at her "Itachi" I said causing her to cringe and start shaking.

"Yea..Well..SASORI!!" Britt screamed causing my eyes to widen, I glared at her "ITACHI AND SASUKE!!" I yelled smirking, She froze then narrowed her eyes "SASORI AND KABUTO!!!" She screamed out, I growled "ITACHI, SASUKE AND OROCHIMARU!!" I yelled causing her to shudder, She glared at me.

"You wanna go that far?" She growled, I rose an eyebrow "I already did" I said smirking, She smirked "You're another me" She said causing me to freeze, I shook my head "You're Right! OH MY GOD!! Breathe Stacy, Just breathe" I started my breathing techniques, Britt smirked as she was the victor.

"You girls sure are strange ones" Konan said with a risen eyebrow, Me and Britt looked over at her and shrugged "Yea, That's our fight" Britt said and I nodded in agreement, Konan blinked "By shouting out men's name?" She asked and both of us nodded.

"Wow..So, What's with Itachi and Sasori.. or do I want to know?" She asked frowning, Me and Britt shook our heads "Believe us, You don't wanna know" I said sighing, Britt smirked "Yup" She agreed, Konan smiled "Well, I'm waiting for your next song.. It is the last one, Correct?" Konan asked causing Britt to gasp.

"Shit, She's right.. I forgot I only put ten songs on that disc!" I quickly looked to Britt, I rose an eyebrow "Only ten?" I asked curiously, She sighed "You can't really think when you're pressed for time, Sorry" She said rolling her eyes, I shook my head as I looked to Konan "We'll be out in a moment" I told her and she nodded as she walked back to the seats.

I sighed as I looked to Britt "Hey Britt, What're we go.." I stopped in mid-sentence as I saw Britt smirking evilly, I sweat dropped "You have a plan, Don't you..?" I asked and she nodded "Oh yeeea" She said chuckling lowly, I smiled nervously.

I sighed out at Britt brilliant plan, It was kinda smart.. for her anyway, But she dressed up as..ugh, Nevermind.

"Let me know, That I've done wrong" Zetsu and Kakuzu froze in their spot as we came out.. yea, Dressed as them! I was dressed as Zetsu while Britt was dressed as Kakuzu.. I wanted to beable to dress as Kakuzu! But whatever, This is still funny!

"When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two, Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know" We pointed at eachother.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Hope that you can keep this dirty little secret

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives, It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two, Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Hope that you can keep this dirty little secret

Who has to know?

The way she feels inside, Those thoughts I can't deny

These sleeping dogs won't lie, And now I try to lure him

It's eating me apart, Waste this life now

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret" We were really trying to have as much fun as possible, Since this was going to our last song and.. Probably last moments.

"Hope that you can keep this dirty little secret

Dirty little secret, Dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Who has to know?" The song stopped and we looked over everyone's faces, We were breathing unevenly.. All this singing and dancing can quite take abit from a person "Well.." Britt started pulling off her Kakuzu hood, I slowly took off my Zetsu flytrap thingy.

"That's the last song, Pein" She said looking to him as she pulled down her cloth mask, I looked over at Britt. I almost laughed at the drawn on stitches around her mouth, She quickly looked to me smirking. I furrowed my eyebrows, I smiled as I remembered.. My face was painted half black and half white.

"Yes, I have made my decision" Pein said standing up, Me and Britt looked feared over at him.. Waiting for him to say 'You two are guilty of the charges of pissing off the Akatsuki, Now I sentence you two to DEATH!!' Then dramatic music would play.. Eeep!

**...**

**(A/N) CLIFF HANGER!! Don't you all just love me!? :D**

**Britt: What's gonna happen?!.. This makes the third time you left them with a cliff hanger, You should be killed**

**Pein: I'll do it -glares at me with a smirk-**

**Me: Pe-Pein! How'd you get in here??**

**Pein: I'm god, I can do ANYTHING -walks to my door unlocking it- So, Let the blood bath begin**

**Me and Britt: AH!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND NO FLAMES, THANK YOU FOR READING!!! Now The Song Titles And Artists, In order of play**

**I Almost Told You That I Loved You - **_**Papa Roach**_

**How Could You? - **_**Saliva**_

**Circles - **_**Hollywood Undead**_

**Get The Party Started - **_**Pink**_

**Man! I Feel Like A Woman - **_**Shania Twain**_

**I Must Be Emo - **_**Hollywood Undead**_

**I'm Blue - **_**Eiffel 65**_

**Magic Man - **_**Heart**_

**Baby, What You See Is What You Get - **_**Britney Spears**_

**Dirty Little Secret - **_**All American Rejects**_


	28. The Punishment, Aww Man

**(A/N) Yay! Reviews! They make me happy! -starts jumping up and down while clapping-**

**Hidan: STOP!**

**Me: Eeep!**

**Hidan: Gah, You're as fucking bad as Tobi -glares-**

**Britt: -sigh- Hidan, Stop scaring Stacy. We both know you guys ain't gonna do anything, 'Cause I'd kick your ass -smirks-**

**Kakuzu: I'm sure, That we're not afraid of you**

**Deidara, Hidan and Pein: ...You don't know her torture (un) -cringes-**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Me: -snickers- Anyway, Me nor Britt owns Naruto! Please enjoy!**

**...**

_"Yes, I have made my decision" Pein said standing up, Me and Britt looked feared over at him.. Waiting for him to say 'You two are guilty of the charges of pissing off the Akatsuki, Now I sentence you two to DEATH!' Then dramatic music would play.. Eeep!_

"I had given you two, The treatment of loyal members of the Akatsuki. Because of that, You two had forgotten that you were kidnapped. Since you are infact still kidnapped and not of the Akatsuki, I have a fair punishment that shall make everyone forgive what you two have done" Pein explained with his mono tone voice, Me and Britt were clinging to eachother in pure fear.

Everyone looked over at Pein, Either smirking or looking feared.. Do they really care for us? Well I doubt that, Since we're kidnapped and all but.. I recalled when me and Itachi was doing laundry, What he had said.. Could I believe it? Or.. was it just the potion talking?

I was snapped from my thoughts as Pein smirked, Me and Britt froze in spot.. Man, His Smirk Is SCARY! "You two are to become Akatsuki's slave" Pein replied going back to his stoic face, We stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh?" Me and Britt let out, Pein looked over at the other members "For six days, You will become a team's personal servant. Until the six days are up, You are no more than servants" Pein replied flatly, Me and Britt stared wide eyed and feared.

Everyone smirked, Except Sasori and Itachi, Yes even Konan! I shook when I took in his words, Britt just gaped at Pein "Wa-Wait! Wh-Why six days?" I asked remembering that there are ten members, not twelve. Pein rose an eyebrow "Konan and I do not share rooms, Therefore you two can not serve us both at the same time" He replied, I could hear the amusement in his voice.. He is evil indeed.

"What the fuck?" I quickly looked to Britt, She was glaring daggers at Pein "I Will Not Become A Ser.." I clamped my hand over her mouth, She could really get us killed! "O-Okay, Pein-sama! Thank you for letting us work out what we have done wrong!" I yelled to Pein, He could've easily killed us.

"You're starting with Sasori and Deidara" Pein said looking over at the two, Deidara and Sasori looked over at us "Today" Pein added almost smirking, Me and Britt looked to the two. I was fearing because of Sasori! but Britt, Was almost instantly relieved.. JUST BECAUSE OF DEIDARA? Great, I'm about to start crying.

"Now, Clean up this mess" Pein said looking to the stage, Me and Britt sighed as we looked to the stage.. Well, Better hurry up.

**...Abit Later... **

That didn't take as long as I suspected, We put everything else back in it's place and put our dresses back on but.. the bad part.. Deidara and Sasori watched us the whole time, I could see Deidara's smirk.. and It made me want to just smack him!

"Follow us, un" Deidara said smugly, Me and Britt looked over at the two "Your time to serve us is short enough, un" Deidara said smirking widely, I sighed as I walked over to him with Britt following.

"Hey, Pumpkin Head" Britt started causing Deidara to instantly stop walking, Me and Britt stopped walking. "It's Deidara, un" Deidara corrected causing me to look surprised at him, Britt rose an eyebrow. "Eh?" She let out confused.

Deidara turned to face her with a stern gaze, Britt blinked in complete confusion "My name is _Deidara_, Not _Pumpkin Head_. un" Deidara replied coldly, Britt gaped at him. He turned and began walking by Sasori's side once more.

"Uh.. Britt.." I looked over at her, She was completely lost. She shook her head slightly and looked to me for an answer "Maybe.. You pressed your luck with him, Remember what we put him through" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She pouted and nodded, I looked sadly to her. She's so sad, That she isn't even herself. Suddenly I felt a chill go down my spine, That's when I noticed Britt glare heavily at Deidara's retreating back.

"Oh, He WILL be put through more. That's a promise" I sweatdropped at Britt, Okay.. She's back. Britt started walking with a new plan forming inside her head, I don't know what she's planning.. but strangely..I want in too.

**...**

I should've seen this coming, Really.. I should've. "Deidara.. I curse you to the corners of this cruel world" I mumbled under my breath as I scrubbed the bathroom floor with a tooth brush, Britt was scrubbing the shower walls.

"Stacy, Listen good." I glanced up at Britt, She already formed out her plan "Take off your clothes, Now" My face paled at her words, I gaped at her. What Is She Saying? "It's torture, Take off your dress and leave it off for the rest of the day." She looked determained to me, She had an glint in her eyes I could clearly see.

I guess I should trust her.. Maybe there's a really good reason for all of this "Okay." I said shyly as I slipped off my dress, But kept my undergarmets on. Britt did the same with her dress and luckily she wore a bra.

She went back to cleaning causing me to look confused at her, I did the same with confusion "Act like we still have our dress on, Trust me. This will be punishment" Britt said without glancing at me, I nodded at her as I smiled.

Ignoring the blush that was surfacing to my cheeks. I understood now.

"Are you girls done ye.." Deidara walked into the bathroom and grew silent, We ignored him as we continued to clean. I glanced up at him, I hid my smirk at his blank face. I quickly frowned however as he smirked.

"I can't believe this, un.." He mumbled before he turned to look out of the bathroom "Hey! Sasori, You were right!" Deidara laughed out as he looked back down at us, I quickly looked at Britt and she even looked confused.

Sasori appeared at the doorway, Staring down at.. me.. Creepy. "They did take their clothes off, un" Deidara said as he smirked widely at Britt, She cocked an eyebrow. I just stared at Sasori with wide eyes.

..Take your eyes off me.. Atleast blink.. SOMETHING! I was recoiling on the inside, Sasori was one of the creepiest people I knew. "That is not going to make us go easy on you" Sasori simply stated, STILL looking at me.

Britt blinked innocently "What are you talking about? We just didn't want to get our dresses dirty, Plus it's kinda hot in here" Britt said turning back to her cleaning, She huffed angerily on the inside but then got an idea. If they were going to be that way! Then she'd give them all she had.

Which was alot, Just so you know.. I'm so jealous of her. Britt smirked as she pushed her scrubbing brush against the shower wall. She pushed hard but slow, Making sure her body made alot of movement.. Mainly her butt.

I looked from her to Deidara, Who was staring at nothing but her booty.. It looked like he was in a trance. Sasori snapped his eyes from me to Britt then to Deidara. He frowned slightly "Typical" Sasori said walking out.

Deidara jumped and quickly looked at Sasori "H-Hey! It's Not My Fault! un.." He shot Britt a quick look "Demon." He growled as he quickly followed Sasori. Britt smirked in victory, I sighed.

"Why can't I be that sexy?" I asked frowning as I started scrubbing the floor again, Britt looked over at me as she went to grab the cleaner spray. "Hey, You're sexy. You have ALL the stuff, Just learn how to move right and you can make a man fall to his knees" She smirked devilishly, I cocked an eyebrow but nodded thoughtfully.

"I might try that later.." I mumbled and noticed quick silence, I saw that Britt was giving me a 'What was that?' look. I quickly caught on "But Not To Sasori!" I yelled with reddening cheeks, Britt chuckled as she sprayed the wall and continued cleaning.

I started cleaning as well, With the thought of seduction on my mind... Could I really be THAT good?

**...**

"Brittany!" I flinched, That voice.. Oh, How much I hated that voice right now! Britt stopped cleaning the sink and looked up at the person who walked in, I just kept cleaning the mirrior but watched from the corner of my eye.

Deidara looked to Britt with a smirk "The bathroom's clean, Now put my clothes away. un" Britt smiled and nodded even though she was raging on in the inside, She tossed her scrubby into the soapy sink and grabbed her dress.

As she started slipping it on, A hand stopped her causing her to gasp. I looked sharply at Deidara, He had a devilish smirk "No, Leave it off" He said starting to drag her off, Britt looked scared at me but I knew she'd probably enjoy whatever he would do to her.

Women.

I sighed as I finished the mirrior then finished cleaning the sink, I stepped back and observed my work. I smiled then grabbed my dress. But before I could grab it, Someone suddenly appeared at the doorway causing me to jump.

I stared at Sasori as he stared boredly back at me, His eyes glanced around the bathroom "You are done here, Follow" He said giving me one last look before he turned around and started walking out, I looked around panicky for a moment.

I bit my lip as I grabbed my dress and quickly followed out after him, I saw him as he entered his room.. Oh crap... I know what's coming up. I took a sharp breath as I slowly walked to the dreaded door.

I slowly entered the room, Seeing Sasori standing in the middle of the room with his back to me. He was looking straight ahead before he looked down and picked up something that clinged softly.

He turned around and held out a paint tub with the color red on it along with a paint brush on top, I slowly and shakingly took the tub from him. "Paint the walls and the ceiling, Like before" Sasori stated with a certain.. tone.. in his voice.

I didn't like that tone, Not one bit. My heart was racing as I nodded "Y-Yes, Sasori" I said bowing my head, I didn't want to look at him.. Not with the thoughts of 'what if..' running through my mind.

"I have a few things to do." Sasori said without any movement, I nodded slightly. We stood in silence then after a moment he walked past me, I tensed my shoulders until I knew he was out of the room.

I heard the main door open then shut and I instantly relaxed my posture, I nibbled on my bottom lip in thought. Sasori was the member I disliked most.. He could just look at me and I felt like he was planning my death.. In the slowest harshest way.

Even if Pein is cruel and scary at times, He is what keeps us from death. I must really start respecting him, If not for myself.. For Britt. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her because of my pride or just for a few laughs.

I looked down at the paint tub then looked around the room, I owe Sasori.. But I better hurry up before he returns, Or else... I felt my heart sink at the thought, Mainly when I thought of what if Zetsu and Kakuzu found out.

I'd probably kill myself, Even if they already thought me and Sasori did something.. Maybe I'll tell them the truth later, They deserve as much. I smiled sadly. "I've been selfish.." I chuckled softly but tears began welling up in my eyes, I shook my head as I fought them back.

"I need to start painting, If I ever want to get it done" I said as I knelt down in the floor, I popped open the tub lid. The paint was rich and dark, It resembled blood. I found myself smiling at the idea... But I didn't know why.

I took my brush and dipped it into the paint, I lifted the brush up and watched the paint fall from the brisles. Drops splattered into the paint causing alittle to splatter against my skin and silverish blue bra.

I looked down and cursed, I was wearing that for a reason. I sighed as I looked around for a place to start, I grabbed the paint tub and walked over to the wall. Deciding I would do the walls first.

**...Somewhere Else...**

"Damnit.." Sheva growled lowly, She gazed around the forest. Kai sniffed the air then snorted. Everyone watched them, With slight worry.

Kai looked back at them "It seems.. Someone is trying to hide their scent from us, The Akatsuki leader must have knew we would try and look for them. This was the place they were taken" Kai stated lowering his head, As he looked back ahead of himself.

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air aswell, There was not a shred of their scent left.. Atleast the carving held a faint scent. Sheva growled as she turned quickly and raised her paw slashing at a tree, Everyone quickly looked at her as the tree leaned and cracked before it fell over.

Wind gusted out at them, Sheva began panting heavily as if she tried to calm down. "Sheva, We must not make noise.." Kai said with calm seriousness, Sheva looked at him sharply before she turned around swiftly.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Sheva roared glaring at her brother "How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Sheva roared loudly as she leaned towards him in a threating matter. Kai simply looked at her, He closed his eyes. "If we want them back, We have to be catious and.."

"NO!" Sheva pounced on him, Tackling him to the ground. She slashed down at his face but he raised his paw quickly, He pushed her clawed filled paw before she had a chance to slash him.

"Sheva! Calm down, We need to think what is best for them" Kai scolded with anger as he squirmed under her, He finally made his way from out from under her and jumped back. He was in the battle position as she snarled at him. "What if they see all of us? What if they kill them before we have a chance to rescue them?" Kai asked causing Sheva to growl loudly.

Sheva stopped growling then began her shallow breathing, She looked to the ground and pinned her ears back. She sat down then lowered her head in shame, Kai noticed that she had calmed down and walked to her.

He nuzzled her head with the side of his, Trying to comfort her "We'll get them back safely, Sheva. I promise" Kai said closing his eyes, Sheva was silent for a moment before she suddenly stood up.

"We don't want to watse time then, Lets keep going" Sheva said looking over the others, Who watched the incident silently. Kai nodded as he looked over at them too.

"I have a plan, Since we can not smell them. We will have to do this a different way. Aburame.." Shino looked at Kai with seriousness, Kai looked up at the sky that laid beyond the tree tops. "See if your insects can find anything from the trees, They might have left a clue somewhere" Shino nodded and held out his arm.

A cloud of insects flew from his sleeve and slowly dissappeared as they went in different directions, Kai looked over everyone before his eyes landed on Kiba and Akamaru.

"You two come with me, We'll scout around here for a clue as well" Kai commanded and they nodded, Then the giant white tiger turned his gaze to his red sister "The rest of you stay here, We'll return shortly" Kai stated, The other's weren't too pleased but nodded in understanding.

"Don't take too long" Sheva growled out, Kai looked over to her and nodded silently. Kai turned his head to Kiba, Kai then jumped into the forest with Kiba and Akamaru following him.

After they left, Shino jumped onto a tree branch as he concetrated on his insects. Shikamaru nodded in thought as he crouched down and grabbed a stick, Lee noticed him quickly as he started to write into the soft dirt.

Kankuro and Sheva looked down at Shikamaru as well, The three walked to his side. "What are you doing?" Sheva asked eyeing the scribble in the dirt, Shikamaru glanced up at her before he looked back to the dirt.

"This leader, He expected us to look for the girls.. He flushed out thier scent, If he had done that. Then I know that he disguised where ever he took them, So we can not find them by scent or trying to locate any suspicious things." Shikamaru stated, Even though everyone already knew this.

"So what then?" Lee asked, Looking clueless to Shikamaru. The Nara glanced up at the sky, Seeing that Shino was looking down at him as well. "We must use a different way to track them" He said as he gazed back to his scribble.

"We need someone who can track genjutsu, Who knows Genjutsu well" Shikamaru stated, Sheva lowered her head in concentration "You and Kai said that the girls explained where they had taken them?" Shikamaru asked looking up at Sheva.

She nodded "Yes, We've been visiting them while they sleep. They keep telling us the same thing.. But we've been training them to be strong, Maybe they'll get strong enough to escape" Sheva said pinning her ears back.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow "Been training them?" He asked and Sheva perked her ears up, She nodded. "I suppose your clans jutsu's?" He asked and Sheva nodded once more. "Which ones?"

Sheva pondered "I taught Brittany.. My summoning jutsu, The semi-tiger fuse and my Diseased touch. Along with a couple other little jutsus.." She explained, Everyone continued to stare at her. She pinned one ear back and left one perked up, She growled "One was a jutsu to mask her chakra and the other was.. I can't remember" Sheva said trailing off in thought.

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched, He knew Sheva was rude.. but didn't think she was that.. forgetful. Kankuro then looked at his brother, Gaara just stared into the forest looking dead.

Kankuro sighed, He looked up to the sky. **'My birthday was yesterday.. What a birthday that was' **Kankuro looked back to Shikamaru, As the Nara teen took in what Sheva had told him.

"Shino" Shikamaru called as he turned his attention to Shino "Do your insects spot anything?" Shikamaru asked and Shino shook his head. "Nothing" Shino replied and Shikamaru looked down in thought.

"The leader must have put the girls under a genjutsu as they kidnapped them, Akatsuki would not take risks and leave all their senses in perfect check. The place they explained of where the Akatsuki took them.. Was to stall us, We can not believe them" Kankuro frowned greatly, Sheva pinned her ears back in anger.

"We're blind right now" Shikamaru stated, He looked up at the ones listening to him "We need a Hyuuga" Shikamaru explained causing silence to fall over the crowd, Sheva stood quickly causing everyone to look at her.

"I will run back to Konoha, I'm faster than any of you. I'll tell the Hokage" Sheva spoke, She started to shake as she made sure her body was ready for such a trip.

Shikamaru nodded "That would be best, We'll wait here." Shikamaru said, Sheva looked over everyone before she narrowed her eyes. She raised up on her back legs and released a loud roar before bolting off towards the way back to the village.

Gaara turned his eyes to the path Sheva took, He looked to Kankuro with a stoic expression. Kankuro gazed at him back, With a strong look "Be patient, Gaara" He stated calmly, Gaara nodded slightly before he lifted his gaze to the sky.

**'Stacy...'**

**...**

**(A/N) . . .Oh My God! I MISS GAARA! -starts crying- And Sasori's Mean! -cries louder-**

**Zetsu and Kakuzu: ...You miss Gaara.. GAARA?**

**Sasori: I'm a bastard, What can I say? -shrug-**

**Britt: -currently glaring at her men- I'm watching you.**

**Hidan and Deidara: -cringes-**

**Pein: ..You're making us paranoid..**

**Britt: Yea, I know -smirk- That's how I like 'em, To scared to run away.**

**Zetsu and Kakuzu: ...Thank god, I picked Stacy -quickly looks at eachother-**

**Kisame and Tobi: ..One time flings suck! -huff angerily-**

**Me: Hey! Don't call me a whore, That hurts my feelings -sniffle-**

**Everyone: . . . -stares at me silently-**

**Kakuzu and Zetsu: Well.. You're my whore.**

**Me: ... -looks away- Yea, That doesn't help much.**


	29. Great Misfortunes

**(A/N) I'm getting back into this story alot, Since I still have ALOT of ideas for it. It was my first one after all...**

**Britt: I wanna know what happens next! You left it off wrong!**

**Me: . . .It was suppose to be that way, Anyway please enjoy and neither of us own Naruto!**

**Naruto: -randomly pops up- I own myself!**

**The Akatsuki: AH-HA! -lunges for Naruto-**

**Naruto: Cya! -poofs away, Causing the Akatsuki to slam into eachother and create a pile-**

**Britt: -looks to me- Sometimes.. I think we're more mature then they are -smirks as I nod-**

**Me: Oh, That reminds me. I just noticed something.. This story hasn't had a lemon in along time! So, Look for a lemon. -quickly looks to Britt as she gasps-**

**Britt: LEMON! :D I LOVE LEMONS! -frowns as I whisper to her- Oh.. It's a evil lemon.. Ah, That's wrong!**

**Me: This is a detailed sad chap, So if you can skip the first part here.. Because it is quite detailed indeed -nods with a frown-  
**

**...**

I smiled happily as I watched the red cover the pink, It was soothing and relaxing. Painting would always put my mind at ease, Not even the worries of Sasori coming back bothered me right now.

Right now, I had half of the room done. The paint was perfect and even, When I paint.. I try to paint it the best I can.. Except when I was painting with Britt and Tobi, I just wanted to have fun. The memory caused me to chuckle softly.

I dipped the paint brush into the red paint tub, I stood from my knelt position and reach above my head. I started to paint the upper part of the wall, I suddenly felt a cold chill go up my spine.

I went to glance over my shoulder but didn't get the chance as I was shoved against the wall, I gasped loudly as I felt the wet paint sticking to my skin. Another gasped escaped past my lips as I felt hands lay on my hips, They squeezed tightly causing me to groan lowly.

I dropped the paint bucket and brush not able to hold them any longer from my position, I closed my eyes tightly as I felt a body push against my back causing me to press harder into the wall. I felt the paint ooze over my body. My stomach, legs, chest and my neck.

A chin rested onto my shoulder causing me to tense up even more, I moaned regretfully as the person grinded their hips against me. I cursed my body mentally for being so easy, Even knowing who it was doing this.

The hands went from my hips and started trailing up my stomach, They stopped at the fabric of my bra. I clenched my teeth tightly as I felt the fingers slowly worked their way under my bra, They slowly pushed the fabric up causing my breast to be released.

I moaned at the feeling of my chest bare, I felt as the bra was then taken off of me. I knew if he went this far, He was going to finish.. and there was nothing I could do about it.

I forced back the tears stinging my eyes, I gasped as I was turned around quickly. My eyes shot open from the sudden action, I stared at Sasori with shock. His eyes locked onto mine with the same bored look that he always held.

His eyes traveled to my chest, Seeing the red paint rubbed against my naked skin. He shoved me into the wall again causing the paint to stick against my back, I groaned out closing my eyes.

I felt as his fingertips traveled down my stomach softly, Causing my muscles to tense from his butterfly touches. I bit my lip as my body began to burn, I despised my body so much. My body will fall to any man's touches.. I am so easy to get.

Tears finally started to creep from my closed eyelids, They slowly streamed down my cheeks. Sasori's fingers wormed their way under my panties and ran between my legs causing me to gasp and my body to tense up in alarm.

"You want me.." Sasori hissed in my ear, I groaned as I tried to force myself to say no. Every part of my body was on fire, Like I was under Zetsu's touches.. Or Kakuzu's. My body demanded me to say yes but I wanted so desperately to say no. I was at war with my body.

I tried to pull back from his fingers but I was pinned against the wall, I had no way of escape. With that thought my body won the war and I nodded, Very regretfully. I gasped as my panties were ripped from me, I was lifted where my legs was on either side of Sasori's sides.

I heard as buttons snapped, I cracked my eyes open causing more tears to flow from my eyes. I watched with blurred vision as Sasori unbuttoned his Akatsuki robe, He got to his waist and I felt my eyes widen as I knew what was about to happen.

"No..!" I yelped as I tried to escape, Even if I knew I couldn't run away or do anything since I was kidnapped.. My mind was still in a frenzy and did not want to listen to the reality of things.

I was slammed against the wall as Sasori gripped my throat tightly, I coughed out from the tight grip. I gripped around his wrist weakly, I looked at Sasori while tears rushed down my face.

He had threat in his eyes and I closed my eyes, I lowered my hands in submission. Soon Sasori's hand left my throat and gripped around my hip, I began crying as I heard Sasori's pants unbuckle.

"Stacy?" My eyes shot open as I heard that voice, It was filled with worry and shock. I grabbed Sasori's opened robe and pulled myself up to look over his shoulder, Sasori just stilled in his position.

The sight that met me made me freeze, Britt stood there with a disgusted look across her face. I stared into her eyes, She looked completely horrified at me. She gasped loudly causing tears to begin rolling down my face harder.

"What The Hell Are You Doing To Her?" She screeched with anger as she began to march into the room, Sasori moved slightly as he pushed me back against the wall causing me to gasp and then groan from the hurtful force.

"Stacy!" I heard Britt gasp in worry, I fought against Sasori's force and raised up to look at her. Her eyes started to fill with tears but she gritted her teeth, I saw from the corner of my eye as Deidara ran up to the doorway. He looked from Britt to me and Sasori, His eye widened then quickly he grabbed Britt's wrist.

Deidara pulled Britt back causing her to yell "Deidara, Get her away from me" Sasori stated causing me to stiffen and my eyes widen further, Britt looked shocked at Sasori before she began glaring.

"GET OFF OF HER!" She screamed as she began thrashing in Deidara's arms, Deidara gripped around her tightly preventing her from escaping. I watched horrified as Britt did all she could to get loose. "DEIDARA! STOP! DON'T LET HIM HURT HER! GET OFF! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" Britt screamed at the top of her lungs as tears rushed from her eyes.

"NO! STACY!" I watched with horror as Deidara drug Britt off and after awhile she stopped screaming altogether, My lip quivered as tears continued to fall from my eyes "Brittany!" I sobbed loudly with great fear for my cousin.

I was shoved back against the wall, I looked terrified at Sasori. His gaze was stern, My lips quivered as I tried to keep from crying but the sorrow was too much. "Ah!" I screeched as I felt I was forcefully entered, I groaned and shivered at the familiar feeling.

My body began burning again forgetting the incident that just occurred, My legs instinctively tightened around Sasori. Sasori pulled out slowly then rammed into me causing me to moan and arch my back, Tears continued to flow from my closed eyes.

My hands gripped tighter onto Sasori's loose robe, I leaned forward and buried my face against his shoulder. I felt pleasure but great sadness and guilt, I began sobbing loudly as Sasori continued his actions.

I clenched tightly around Sasori, But It seemed every second lasted forever. My body loved the feeling, But I hated it! Why did this have to happen? I moaned into Sasori's shoulder followed by a choked sob.

My mind became hazy as pleasure tried to over ride my thoughts, I fought it off as hard as I could. Sasori became harder in his thrusts, Trying to break me completely. "Oh-Ah!" I gasped out as Sasori found it, He hit my G-spot perfectly causing me to cry out and loud moans escape my lips.

Now he knew exactly how to make me fall, He thrusted a few more times making me pull myself closer to him and throw my head back. I felt disgusted at myself, But my body controlled my actions.

I felt as something stirred in my stomach, I knew it was about to be over.. I just wanted to get this over with! I tried to force myself to my climax as fast as I could, I knew that's what Sasori was waiting for.

I was fastly approaching my release and my body began to shake from anticipation, Just as I felt I was about to release Sasori halted his movements causing a disappointed groan fall past my lips. My body burned hot and ached for it's sweet release.

I felt as lips brushed against my neck "If you want to continue... Kiss me" Sasori demanded, Knowing exactly how to hurt me.. I started shaking, crying and pulling on Sasori's robe. I couldn't move my hips at all since I was pinned against Sasori and the wall.

My mind began fighting with my body again, With my very sanity caving in. I felt the worst pain in the world, My heart beated rapidly but it felt broken. My skin heated up but I still had chill bumps.

Before I could stop myself again, I tilted my head and crashed my lips against Sasori's cool ones. I moved my lips in a desperate manner, I recoiled painfully on the inside as Sasori returned the kiss and forced his tongue into my mouth.

My body tensed tightly as Sasori began moving once again, Slowly getting his hard fast rhythm. I could feel as my orgasm was coming back quickly, I arched my chest against Sasori while he deepened the kiss further.

I was in a blur as pleasure took over every part of my body, Sasori pulled from my lips and whispered something in my ear. Before I could even think, Those words flew past my lips "SASORI!" I screeched then my release came swiftly, I moaned lowly as Sasori slowed his movements to a stop.

I felt the chill on my skin as I shivered from the aftermath, I breathed shallow and deep. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I felt the guilt over whelm my body like the pleasure had. Tears renewed themselves.

"You're mine now" Sasori whispered as he pulled out of me causing a small gasp to escape my slightly swollen lips, I gazed as Sasori with half opened blurry eyes. I saw the small smirk playing on his lips, I choked a sob and slammed my eyes shut.

He pulled from me, Letting me stand on my own legs. Since they were so weak, I fell to my knees before falling back onto my butt. I couldn't find the strength to do anything but sob softly.

I took a sharp breath as I felt fingers cup my chin, I opened my eyes slightly. Sasori knelt down infront of me already fully dressed, He lowered his face to mine then I felt his lips onto my own.

It was a quick kiss, Tears rushed down my face as I was too weak to pull away. Sasori pulled back then stood up, He turned around and left out of his room. I stared at the doorway then started crying again.

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I felt so guilty and I hated myself! I was nothing but a cheap whore! Just a whore..

**...**

Zetsu stared intently at his bed, He stood by it staring down at the messy bed. The same bed where he took Stacy, Made her his. Suddenly he felt as his stomach sunk and his heart tightened briefly.

His yellow eyes widened before they narrowed, He didn't like that feeling. "..Something's wrong.. **Stacy..**" Zetsu clenched his teeth, Whatever Sasori and Deidara were doing with her.. He knew he could not do anything about it, He would just have to wait his turn.

Zetsu clenched his fists, If anyone hurt her.. Hurt _his _property, What belonged to him.. He would be sure that they regret it. "I promise, Stacy.. I will not let anyone hurt you" Zetsu spoke but knew he had already lied.

**...**

Deidara stared down at the passed out girl lying on his bed, He had to knock her out or else she would've gotten loose. Sasori would've not been pleased at all with him, He didn't want to upset Sasori.

Yet now.. He started to feel.. guilty. Britt is going to hate him, For letting Sasori rape her cousin. Deidara felt his stomach sink at the thought of rape, The look on Britt's face when he began dragging her away...

Deidara threw his head back against the wall, He closed his eyes and raised up before banging the back of his head against the wall again. He invited the pain blaring up from his head, It still didn't over ride the guilt.

"I've killed.. I've murdered families, Why is _this _making me feel...guilt?" Deidara hissed out in confusion and frustration, He growled as he opened his eyes. After a moment of dead staring ahead of himself, He saw that Sasori passed his opened bedroom doorway.

Deidara heard as Sasori left their shared apartment **(That's the closest thing that I can think for where they live!) **Deidara quickly looked to Britt lying on the bed, Still knocked out. He turned his visible eye to the doorway.

He bit his bottom lip in thought, For some reason.. He had an urge to get up and check on Stacy.. He quickly pushed the thought away as soon as he noticed the idea.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, He crossed his arms over his chest and cursed the weak girl. How much he hated her right now, Yet he wanted to check up on her. He felt pity for the girl, But strong disgust towards her.

He growled as he threw his head back, Hitting it harshly against the hard wall. How could he be thinking of this? He was a criminal, A cold blooded criminal!

**...**

I finally had enough strength to move now, After several minutes.. Well.. I didn't know how long, But it was long enough for me to cry until it felt like no more tears would come out. My face was sticky from all the crying and my eyes felt sore, But the worst was the pain on the inside.

I looked down at myself then glanced around spotting my paint splattered panties instantly, I crawled over to them slowly. I grabbed and pulled them on, Then I found my bra and did the same. After I made sure my private parts were covered, I glanced around the room with a dead expression then I remembered something.

"Britt.." I mumbled with a hoarse voice, I pushed myself up to my feet and after I got my balance some what back.. I started walking, I walked out of Sasori's room and started towards Deidara's room.

To make sure I kept my balance, I had my hand against the wall for extra support. I slowly entered Deidara's room, Seeing him sitting in a chair with his eye closed and leaned back against a wall.

I looked infront of him and saw Britt laying on the bed, She looked asleep on her side but peaceful. I had the feeling to start crying again as I stared at her, I slowly and weakly walked over to her and the bed.

I laid down beside her gently as to not wake her, I turned over onto my side and wrapped my arm around her waist as I buried my face against her back. I started sobbing silently, I heard movement by the bed but I didn't care at all.

I curled up around Britt and cried softly, It felt like everything around me.. Was a nightmare.. That's what scared me the most, I knew it was real.. This wasn't a nightmare I could wake up from.

I was broken and defeated.

**...**

A blue eye watched as the cousins slept, They both looked in peace but he knew.. Deidara knew it wouldn't last, Whatever dream they were having.. He hoped they would stay in that dream, Not come back to reality.

Deidara didn't even want to live in reality himself, But everytime he closed his eyes.. All he could see was death, pain and betrayal. Deidara closed his eye before opening it slightly, Staring at the girls again.

Britt stirred slightly in her sleep, He watched as she turned over and hugged Stacy. Their foreheads pressed together and curled up on their sides, Deidara clenched his teeth to keep from smiling.

For some.. strange reason.. Deidara wanted to crawl in the bed, Not to do what criminals do.. But to hold them both. Let them know that it's safe, That as long as he holds them.. They have nothing to worry about.

But Deidara was a criminal, Not a normal man. He couldn't let himself do that, He just.. Couldn't. It would go against everything he is, Even if it would bring him peace at mind for alittle while.. He must not let those weak emotions take over.

"..damnit! un" Deidara cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head back, He fought off the idea of comfort. Yet it kept coming back, It wouldn't just leave him the hell alone!

"I'm a criminal..a killer.." Deidara muttered as he opened his eyes, He gazed at the ceiling with a pained and confused expression "..What's happening to me? un.."

**...A Couple Hours Later...**

I cracked open my eyes, With a confused look upon my face. As I sat up, I squinted my eyes in thought "Kai.. Kai's getting restless, But why... Why did he.. Say that?" I questioned to myself softly, I nibbled on my lower lip as I listened to that one sentence over and over again in my head.

My eyes started to become misty as tears surfaced, I closed my eyes and laid my face in my hands "Gaara" I squeaked out trying to keep from crying, Kai's words repeated over in my head.

_**...Flash Back...**_

_"Stacy, We'll find you two and get you back home. Everyone wants you back." Kai said as he sat infront of me, I looked at him confused. _

_"..Everyone?" I asked, Actually surprised. Kai nodded as he closed his eyes, His tail flickered behind him._

_"Yes, Everyone. Shikamaru is the team leader of your girls' rescue mission." Kai answered causing me to look down in thought... Shikamaru wants us back?_

_"Who all.. is in the mission?" I asked still in thought, Who did actually want us back? Actually cared about us?_

_"Lee, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.. Kankuro and Gaara" My eyes shot open and I quickly looked at Kai, He opened his eyes and nodded "Stacy, Gaara cares so much for you. He misses you and he wants you back." I was in shock "Gaara loves you, Stacy" Kai said in a low husky voice._

_I couldn't even blink, I didn't even notice the darkness as it engulfed me._

_**...Flash Back Over...**_

"What?" I jumped and looked beside me, Deidara sat there staring at me confused. My eyes then traveled to Britt sleeping next to me, Slowly my gazed turned to the doorway.

Now I remember.. Sasori.. My heart sank and I felt sick at my stomach "I want to leave.." I muttered closing my eyes as tears spilled over "I want to go home!" I yelled out as I began crying, I heard as Deidara made a weird panicky sound.

"I hate it here, I hate it. I want to go back, With everyone." I sobbed out as I hugged my legs and laid my head against my arms that was laid upon my knees "I want Gaara.."

**...**

**(A/N) . . .**

**Britt: Oh god, I know what's coming up**

**Everyone: ?**

**Me: WA-HA! I MISS GAARA! -randomly glomps Gaara- Okay, I'm good!**

**Everyone: -silence as they stare at Gaara-**

**Britt: -_-**

**Gaara: The Akatsuki.. -silence-**

**Zetsu and Kakuzu: Ah Fuck! -glares hatefully at Gaara-**

**Britt: ..Hmm, If Stacy brought Gaara here... Hehehe**

**Pein, Hidan and Deidara: No..? O-O **

**Britt: Ahhh, I have them SOOO confused -smirks evilly-**

**Me: -humms happily as I snuggle against Gaara- **

**Britt: Since Stacy is too busy to say it, I will. -clears throat- Please review and THANK YOU for reading! Bye-bye -waves happily then glares at her men-**

**Pein, Hidan and Deidara -starts waving frantically- Good-bye! -sighs as Britt smiles evilly-**

**Sasori: I strangely liked this chapter -smirks at me-**

**Everyone: . . .**


End file.
